Perceptions Series: 11 Perceptions of Truth
by kalinda001
Summary: The final story of B7:Perceptions. Jenna's revenge plans are finally realized. The rebel leaders gather. Revisiting of what happened on Gauda Prime. Some surprises await. The next series to follow is, "From the Ends to the Beginning". Links fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Avon wondered why perverse logic was the only kind that seemed to rule his life. It wasn't the usual reaction to the unexpected appearance of a woman who wanted him dead, but in Avon's life, normal would be the exception.

"Jenna."

"You don't seem surprised to see me." She stood in the middle of Borel Reve's office as if this were the most natural place for her to be.

"You're the last person I would expect to be meeting. Therefore, it was inevitable that you would be here. Surprise would seem anticlimactic somehow. Are you here to kill me?"

"Don't tempt me." Jenna had many purposes for being here; seeing Avon die a slow painful death being the main one. Of course, she wasn't about to tell the people in this room, most of whom were or had once been her friends.

Argus was watching her warily, not wanting to intrude but prepared to step in at any time. His hand lightly touched his holster. Reya was an alert presence next to him. They were coiled springs ready to be released at the first sign of danger and Jenna had no doubts that they would be on her before her gun had cleared her holster.

The young General Reve - who no longer looked that young - sat quietly behind his desk. He seemed like an intruder even though this was his office.

Avon said, "I wouldn't expect anything less but don't expect it to be easy. I'm not as disabled as the last time we met."

Jenna's eyes flashed with momentary anger as she remembered how Avon had tricked her. She had misjudged how dangerous he was even with an injury. "You weren't that disabled the last time."

Avon's lips stretched in a thin, chilling smile.

Argus's hand inched closer to the grip of his pistol as Jenna continued, "I'm not here to kill you." She said dismissively, "You're not that important."

Avon said, "That wasn't the impression you gave during our last encounter."

"Don't get me wrong. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than killing you myself."

Avon said, "Honesty is refreshing." A brief sarcastic smile touched his lips. "Of course, you knew I wouldn't believe you if you said anything less."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

_Bastard_. "I've had a lot of time to think."

Avon said cynically, "You've decided to have someone else kill me while you have the pleasure of watching?"

Jenna's eyes were like flint. "What an interesting idea." _You will find out soon enough what I have planned for you_. But for now, she had to be conciliatory and be convincing about it. "One day, I will. I promise you that. But for now, I have more important things to do. _Blake_ deserves more than _just_ your _death_."

The name was like an accusation and Avon's stomach gave a warning twist of pain. His jaw tightened but his face revealed nothing. His voice was harsh. "What are you doing here, Jenna?"

"What _Blake_ wanted was to build an army. That's what _I'm_ doing here, fulfilling his dream."

Borel had stayed on the sidelines until now. "It's true. Jenna has been building a rebel base but now she's helping us with the Shade problem."

Jenna's chest was still tight with the guilt that seemed to have settled there permanently since her last visit to Olean Rane. He was still in a coma, his breathing so faint she had to put a reflective surface to his pale lips to reassure herself that he was still alive. "Not that it did much good. They're even more powerful now."

"Through no fault of yours. They seem to know our every move before we make it."

Avon eyed Jenna suspiciously. There had been a flicker of guilt in her eyes that had not escaped him. Ghosts haunted them both. "And when you're finished?"

She said with icy promise. "Then I'll kill you."

Unexpectedly Avon smiled. It was a cold thing that sent shivers down Jenna's spine. "It's good to know where we all stand."

Argus eyes contained a query. "Avon?"

"It's obvious we need to work together, since you insist on committing our efforts here."

"Are you saying that you trust Jenna enough to work with her?"

"Did I say I trusted her? Or that I would be the one to work with her?"

Argus said to Jenna, "It looks like _I'll_ be working with you."

Jenna had a pang of regret. She still considered Argus a friend and she wished that she didn't have to use him in order to get to Avon. "I look forward to that."

Argus said, "I had hoped things would be different by now."

"So did I."

"There are many things you don't understand, Jenna."

"Save your breath, Argus. I understand all that I need to understand."

Argus sighed. "Alright. General, why don't you tell us the situation. Your details were sketchy."

The young general seemed much older, his faced lined with worry and shoulders tense with the weight of too many burdens. "About six months ago, we noticed a rapid rise of addiction to Shade among our young people. By the time it came to my attention, it had already reached epidemic proportions."

Avon's lack of trust in the human race in general suggested some unpleasant possibilities. "The speed is suspicious."

"That's what we thought. We tried to find out who was behind it, but every time we thought we were getting close, they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else."

Avon folded his arms behind him as he absorbed this information. "As you said, they seem to know your every move." He said significantly," _Before you make it_. That's why you contacted us?"

Argus asked Borel, "You think you have a spy in your midst?"

"Or a traitor," said Avon.

Borel nodded. "Yes. That's what we're afraid of."

Avon said, "Then no one can be trusted. Not even the two of you."

Jenna said defensively, "Wait just a minute…if this is an opportunity to get back at me…"

Avon said with the detached rationality of a machine, "There is nothing personal in being objective."

Jenna thought cynically, _Is that what you told yourself when you killed Blake? That it was nothing personal? _She reminded herself that now was not the time. _My time will come, and so will yours, Avon. _"These people are my friends but I wouldn't expect you to know what that means," she said with a sneer.

"Jenna." Reya stepped forward, her tone calm and reasonable. "Avon's right, if we are to help find the infiltrator or the traitor, we have to be objective. As a security expert, I would never rule out any possibilities, no matter how improbable they may be. That includes investigating friends or family members. You may not be involved, but it's clear that someone inside is. Can you certain of everyone in your organization?"

Jenna didn't like that they might be investigating her, considering she was the culprit, but she had no choice. If she didn't cooperate, they would cut her out and that would mean that she would never have access to Avon. "You have a point." She hesitated. "There's something else…" Guilt ate at her. "…it's about Olean Rane."

**********

On their way, Jenna told them about Rane and Borel answered questions about the spread of Shade to the general population.

Argus said, "It doesn't sound good. Hopefully we can help. What is this Shade poison? Is it different from the normal drug?"

Jenna felt ill at being the 'expert' on Shade. "It's a deadly form of it."

Avon said, "The normal version is deadly enough."

"Well, this is even more. The effects are intensified and there is no cure."

Avon cocked his head as comprehension dawned. "They're using it as a weapon?"

Jenna said, "Yes. That's why they infected Rane. To force him to cooperate and to stop him from fighting them."

They arrived at Olean Rane's residence and went inside. It was heavy with the stench of impending death. In the dimly lit room, dark shadows watched over his still form, like spectres ready to whisk him away at his last breath. It was quiet except for the soft tearless sobs from a woman who had cried herself dry.

The small group entered on soft feet, not wishing to disturb a man who was already beyond being disturbed. Reya and Borel approached respectfully. This man had been their father's right hand. Even his enemies respected him. His death would mean the passing of an era.

Borel asked gently, "How is he, Lelea?"

The innkeeper raised hopeless eyes and seemed to notice them all for the first time. "Have you brought help?"

Borel said, "Yes, we've brought help."

Jenna said, "Yes, these are…people who might be able to help. They have a computer called, ORAC that might be able to find a cure for the poison."

Avon and Argus looked sharply at each other.

Argus whispered, "General, perhaps we should have a talk. In private."

Lelea was about to ask them what the problem was when Argus said, "Reya, why don't you stay with Lelea while we discuss some things with the General?"

Reya nodded and placed a comforting hand on Lelea's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

**********

Outside the room, Borel asked, "Is there a problem?"

Avon and Argus looked at each other again. Avon said, "I'm afraid there is."

Argus grimaced. "ORAC was damaged. We haven't been able to fix it yet."

Jenna's heart sank. She turned to Avon and said angrily, "I thought you could fix anything?"

Avon did not react to her accusation. "Not without the required parts."

All of her hopes had been dashed as Jenna realized that she had killed her friend. "I…" Grief and guilt overwhelmed her. She swayed on her feet. Argus grabbed her, put his arms around her shoulders and guided her into the chair that Borel had quickly brought over.

For the first time since finding out Rane had been poisoned, tears welled up in Jenna's eyes. "I…isn't there anything you can do for him?"

Avon said, "There might be something."

Jenna looked hopefully up at him, all thoughts of revenge forgotten. "If you can help him…"

"Nothing will change."

Jenna stared hard at him. "What can you do? You don't have ORAC anymore."

"ORAC is a tool. Even on Fosforon, it only followed directions and compared test samples in order to find the anomalies. It was Dr. Bellfriar who found the cure."

"Unless you have a Bellfriar up your sleeve…"

"I have some knowledge in this area."

Jenna said sceptically, "I thought medicine wasn't your specialty?"

"It's not but I had reason to familiarize myself with the field of antidote research when I was searching for a cure for Pylene-50."

Jenna thought quickly. If Avon could save Rane, then she had to hold off on her plans for revenge. She couldn't let go of her need to kill Avon, but she might be willing to make it less painful. If he could do this. She said, "I might be able to help. I have leads that are close to giving me the location of their lab on Athol. "

"If I could gain access to their computers and synthesis equipment…"

Jenna thought, _Then you will be here on my ground. _"Leave it to me."

"You want me to trust you?" Avon asked cynically.

Jenna stared at him. "I want you to believe that I would do anything to save a friend."

**********

Later that day, Argus and Avon sat on the flight deck, discussing the encounter with Jenna.

Avon held a cup of water in both hands, studying Argus's reflection on its surface. "What do you think?"

Argus had gulped down his thirstily and was pouring himself another one. "You don't trust her, do you?"

"Trust is only dangerous if you have to rely on it."

"So you trust her, but only as far as you can throw her. Which isn't very far right now."

Avon scowled. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

Argus grinned lightly and then he sighed. "I _want_ to believe her."

"But you don't?"

"I can't. Not after everything she said."

A glimmer of a smile crossed Avon's face. "There might be hope for you after all."

"I'm serious, Avon. I don't feel comfortable having you work with her. Unless you have protection."

"Which you will provide." Avon drank from his cup, relishing the liquid as it rushed down his throat, quenching his thirst. It was a simple joy that he had never appreciated until it had been taken away from him.

"I'll arrange for around the clock protection while you're on the planet."

**********

Sester stretched cramped limbs and asked, "Computer, how much longer to Athol Prime?" There was no point in asking, the ship wouldn't move faster on the 'fuel' of impatient questions, but it was the kind of useless act that made helpless inactivity slightly more bearable. At least that was his assessment of why other people did it.

"Far too long," replied a teasing female voice that brushed along his spine like a soft caress. It came from behind his flight seat.

Sester swung around in surprise. "Kirsten! How did you get onboard?"

There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She bent down and kissed him, swallowing up his answer in hungry desire. He pulled her down onto his lap.

"What are you doing?", another female voice said disapprovingly.

With effort, Sester pulled himself away from Kirsten's embrace and looked up in shock. "Reya?" _Why is she wearing a nightgown? _It was a revealing number that showed off her lithe body. He remembered this form very well. Reya put a strong hand on Kirsten's shoulder. "Get off. It's my turn."

Sester's eyes widened. _This has to be a dream._ He wasn't ready to wake up yet.

Kirsten turned to face Reya and deliberately slid her hands slowly and sensually down his body. Sester suddenly realized that he was naked and he didn't remember how it had happened. Without the concealing cover of clothes, his rising interest was becoming embarrassingly obvious. "Ladies, why don't we discuss this?"

Reya said dryly, "I don't think talking is what your body has in mind." She ran teasing fingers lightly up his inner thigh, he arched back against the seat and bit back a groaning sigh. There was no question that this was a dream but…

The computer chirped for his attention.

Sester woke up with a start and looked around in momentary confusion. His pulse was still racing from the touch of the phantom fingers and other parts of his anatomy were poised for something more enjoyable than answering to computer demands.

He said with irritation, "What is it computer?"

"Pilot intervention is required. The ship is approaching a meteor storm. Scale five. Intensity nineteen."

Sester bolted upright and checked various readouts. "This ship can't stand more than scale three?"

"Affirmative."

Sester groaned. "How much longer will it take if we go around it and increase to maximum speed?"

"Recalculating." There was a pause. "An additional 47 hours but maximum speed is not recommended. Energy banks will be reduced to emergency levels."

That meant he wouldn't arrive at Athol for three more days. Going through the storm was out of the question. There was too much of a danger that the ship would break up. Then he wouldn't be able to help anyone.

His fingers ran along the edge of the panel. From his master's warning, he had to get to Athol as soon as possible.

"Computer, plot a new course around the storm. Maximum speed."

"It is not recommended…"

"I know but do it anyway. Sester override command authorization, Delta Epsilon Delta Three Nine Two."

The hull shivered as the engines strained to obey his command. The stars became a blur. Sester hoped he would be in time to help.

But who would help him with Kirsten and Reya? The master had warned him to behave himself and he intended to. Though from the state of his dreams, that might be easier promised than achieved. It was a good thing he had this storm to worry about; he didn't trust himself going back to sleep again. Or rather, he didn't trust the Kirsten and Reya of his dreams.

Chapter Two

"Jenna's back?" Vila asked again in astonishment as Avon stepped off the teleport platform and unclasped his bracelet.

Avon said expressionlessly, "You're repeating yourself."

"I know but…Jenna's back?" Vila came around the controls and eyed him from head to toe, looking for telltale signs of damage. "Is she…still alive?"

"If you mean did I kill her, the answer is no." Avon put the bracelet back on the tray and headed out.

Vila followed, still reeling from the shock of the news that Jenna, their once and never-again crewmate, had been on the same planet with Avon and both had survived the encounter. "Couldn't get to a gun fast enough or Argus stopped you?"

"Neither. We've agreed to work together."

Vila did a double take. "You did? Are you crazy? She wanted to kill you the last time."

"I remember." Avon continued walking and Vila ran to catch up.

"Don't tell me she's had a change of heart."

Avon turned and a smile lit up his eyes. "Don't worry. She still wants to kill me."

"That's not funny, Avon."

"I never said it was."

"But you're smiling."

Avon continued walking. "It's an expression of irony."

"I don't care if it's irony, agony or acrimony. You shouldn't be working with her."

"That makes no rational sense," said Avon as he paused at the door to his lab.

"Well, neither does working with a woman who wants to kill you. I have a bad feeling about this, Avon."

"It would be a surprise if you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me." He opened the door and hesitated before going inside. "Jenna has a vested interest in keeping me alive."

"She does?" Vila asked doubtfully.

"She needs me to find the antidote to the Shade poison."

"You mean, you're safe as long as you're useful to her?"

"Exactly." Avon entered and the automated sensors gradually turned on the light.

"Well, I still don't like it."

"You don't have to." He sat down at the computer terminal to check on the simulation program he had developed to test Shade antidotes. "Argus is arranging for a security detail while I'm down on the planet."

"I suppose that's alright."

"Now that we have your approval, I have work to do." He began fine-tuning the program.

Vila had a troubled expression on his face. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. We used to be friends." Avon appeared to be too absorbed to be listening. "I know you don't want to admit it but we went through a lot together. We cared about each other. We need each other. It shouldn't be like this."

Avon's fingers slowed and then stopped, poised over the keys. He said in a quiet voice, "I killed Blake. She will never let go of her need for vengeance. I…," his throat tightened, "don't blame her."

Vila stared at him in surprise, for once at a loss for words. The lab was quiet except for the faint humming of machines that neither noticed. Vila said hesitantly, "You've…never wanted to talk about it before."

"I still don't," said Avon as he began pressing on the keys again. As quickly as his mood for sharing something personal had come, it had almost passed.

Vila said, "Gauda Prime was a mistake."

"A fatal one."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Avon."

"Can't I?"

"Then you can blame me too. I was just as responsible as you were. I never tried to stop you. None of us did. I just stood there. At least you tried to find out if he'd betrayed us. Not that it did much good. Why wouldn't he answer your questions, Avon?" That was something Vila had never understood. "Was he even listening? I know he used to do that to you but it was stupid to do it then. Didn't he see that? When Tarrant said that Blake betrayed us…I don't know what I was thinking. I was afraid, Avon. I couldn't believe that he would be a bounty hunter. But…"

Avon had stopped again. There was a heavy pain that he had never been able to rid himself of. Not since the day he stood over Blake's body in shock at what he had done. Some regrets could be minimized; the killing of a friend, no matter how mistaken, was not one of those that his rational mind could.

Blake's friendship had always been a burden, but that day, it had become an indictment. His voice was subdued. "You thought he betrayed us."

Like Avon, Vila had avoided thinking about the painful events of that day but now that he had started talking about it, all of the unanswered questions and thoughts came tumbling out. "_He wouldn't answer your questions, Avon_. He used to do that when he knew we wouldn't like what he was planning. _He wouldn't tell you_ that he didn't betray us. We didn't go there to hurt anyone, we were looking for Blake, but we saw his people try to kill Tarrant _and_ the others at the base treated us like the enemy."

The memories came one after each other, like a torrent of visions. The memories came one after each other, like a torrent of visions, each vividly clear, burned into Vila's memory.

It was almost as if it were happening again. The fear and danger as they ran through the base looking for Blake. "When the bounty hunter recognized you and tried to shoot you, and you took his rifle, we thought we had to get to Blake and get out quick. I mean with a place full of bounty hunters after our heads, it wasn't safe for us anymore. _But you had to find Blake_, _you wouldn't give up_."

Then the shock and pain at the image of the man who was almost a stranger, telling them that he was behind their icy reception. "Then we saw him and he said that it was _his_ base and he'd arranged it all. _And_ that he'd been waiting for us. _But those people at the base were trying to kill us_. What kind of arranging was that? What was he doing?"

Vila remembered when they found Tarrant. They had all gathered around him, glad to see that he was still alive. And for the first time, even Avon had admitted it. They were a small group banded together against those who would harm them at the base. It was as Dorian had said of them. They cared about each other, they belonged to each other, and they stood together against all who would harm them. What had Dorian called them? They were a gestalt. And in the end, they had stood together against Blake when they thought he had sold them.

Vila remembered how hurt Avon sounded when he thought that Blake had betrayed them. The look of pain on his face had surprised him. Even after the people at the base had tried to kill them and Tarrant told them that Blake had sold them, Avon had not wanted to believe. Not until Blake told them that he was behind it all.

"And he brought that woman with him. She had her gun on us the whole time. On _you_. Why didn't he tell her to put her gun away? We all did and you pointed your gun away from him. Why did he keep treating us like the enemy? And why wouldn't he tell us that he hadn't sold us?"

Avon breathed through clenched teeth as his stomach churned. _Blake was always an arrogant fool._ _As was I_. His lungs strained to keep up with the increased stress. The memories of that day were at the corner of his consciousness, threatening to flood his mind. He couldn't let them overwhelm him.

Avon stuck a hand into his pocket and brought out one of the medicinal patches that Cally had provided. He slapped it to the side of his neck as Vila watched anxiously.

Avon's voice became quieter as the drugs spread through his body, taking away the pain and feelings of panic. Vila could barely hear him. "It doesn't matter, Vila. In the end, I was the one who killed him."

"Then I did too. I let you shoot him and didn't try to stop you. I think…I'm not sure what I was thinking…" Vila didn't want to look too carefully at what he had been thinking that day. The man he had liked and admired but had increasingly lost faith in, had admitted to betraying them all. At least that was what it sounded like and how could he not believe it? Blake had done it to them before.

And the final shocks that had sealed their fates. Vila suddenly had a crazy idea. Avon…do you think…have you ever thought that it might not have been Blake? Maybe an android? Or a clone?"

Avon grimaced at another sharp stab of pain that seemed to escape the drugs. "It was Blake. I _know_ it was him."

"But _how_ do we know? We never saw the body after, did we? He looked broken up, not like the Blake we knew."

Avon knew that even with the medicinal patch, he would be hearing Cally's voice in his head soon if he didn't end this conversation. "Stop, Vila."

"Sorry."

"None of this speculation changes the facts." None of it took away the guilt.

Vila had a bad feeling. "Avon…you're not going to let Jenna kill you, are you?"

"I'm not the sacrificial type, or have you forgotten."

Vila had a _very_ bad feeling. Avon had deliberate blinders about himself sometimes.

**********

Jenna went to visit Captain Atton on his ship. The sleek, well-dressed smuggler and his crew had been running Shade and some other clandestine supplies for her. It was a courtesy to visit him on his ship rather than telling him to meet her at her office. Not to mention, she didn't want prying ears to hear this conversation.

Atton leaned back in his chair, the master of his domain who felt comfortable in his own environment. "You've come up considerably in the world, Jen. You don't need us anymore."

"That's where you're wrong." Jenna was just as relaxed. "There has been a reversal of fortunes lately. I don't think it's safe for any of us to stay much longer."

Atton steepled his fingers together. "That's the first I've heard of this."

"I have inside information."

"Of course you do." Atton's eyes were shrewd. Jenna had the impression that he was measuring her carefully. "You've been working closely with them. You have your own operation."

"Then you know that _I would know_ if there was danger."

Atton said with sardonic approval, "You're preparing a way out for yourself."

"You could say that."

"And you want me to take you back onboard?"

"Not exactly. I want to hire your crew to do something for me. And for safe transport back to Earth Sector."

Atton studied her over his fingers. "With the money that you've directed our way with this Shade deal, I can retire."

Jenna wondered what the shrewd smuggler had in mind. "As you said, I'm responsible for making you richer than you've ever dreamed of but I'm not saying that you owe me."

"I certainly hope not."

There was a sly smile on her face. "But for old time's sake? And because you enjoy the challenge?"

"You were never with us long enough to develop any 'old times'."

She persisted, "And the challenge?"

"You've forgotten the most important incentive."

Jenna laughed. Atton had always been greedy and an opportunist. "Of course, you'll be paid double…"

"Five times."

"That's outrageous!" She had expected Atton to ask for more, she would have been disappointed if he hadn't, but this was excessive, even for him.

"We're rich now, remember? You have to make it worth our while. And the challenge has to be interesting enough." Atton smiled. "Besides, five times is nothing to you. You're even richer than we are. Now what is this challenge?"

**********

Kirsten looked sceptically at the three round balls of different coloured something that Corinne had placed in front of her. Cold mist rose from its unappetizing surface. "What is this?"

"I thought I'd introduce you to my favourite food on the ship. It comes from Vila's planet. This is ice cream," Corinne said enthusiastically.

"They freeze cream and make it into food? That doesn't sound appetizing." She eyed it suspiciously and poked at it with a spoon.

"That's what I thought at first but it's delicious. Try it."

"I don't know." She didn't want to disappoint her companion but the idea of _iced_ _cream_ was turning her stomach. "Maybe not right now."

Corinne put her spoon into the bowl and scratched out a sliver of the brownish coloured one. "Just one taste?" She held it out towards her encouragingly.

Kirsten sighed. They might be fellow Chandarans but Corinne's bright disposition and enthusiasm made her wince at times. She opened her mouth reluctantly and took a tentative taste, hoping she would be able to keep it down.

It was…Oooh. The sharp taste of cold chocolate, smooth and creamy, it was melting on her tongue like velvet. "This is…" She grasped for words that would describe this…it wasn't even a taste, it was a sensation. "This is wonderful!" Her face had the kind of smile that accompanied the reaching of an indescribable climax. Maybe not _that_ kind of climax, she thought with a private grin, but close to it.

Corinne was smiling. "I told you, you'd like it."

Kirsten scooped out a large spoonful and said offhandedly, "It's alright." Then she chuckled. "Yes, you were right." She put the glorious new dessert into her mouth and let it melt slowly.

"Wait 'til you try the light green one with the bits in it. That's mint chocolate."

"I think I like this ship already. At least the food dispensers."

"Vila's already tried everything on the menu. He said it's much better than his old ship."

As if on cue, Vila came into the dining area and headed straight towards them. "I think I just heard my name. Nothing good, I hope," he said with a grin.

Corinne cleared a place for him at the table. "What's your name again?"

Vila rolled his eyes and sighed with theatrical resignation, "I knew it. They never remember me in the morning. Not unless I…" He swiftly whispered something in Corinne's ear and then pulled back and looked at her with an expectant grin on his lips.

Corinne's mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oh." Her face turned a light shade of red and she suddenly had difficulty forming coherent words. "Well…I…you can do that?"

Vila said, "I'm sure. At least, fairly sure. I had Argus and Reya test it out. They didn't seem to complain. He had a big smile on his face the next day."

"Hmm. It does _sound_ interesting."

Kirsten had finished half her bowl already. "What sounds interesting?"

Vila had a momentarily naughty idea but quashed it immediately with a cough. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Being around Corinne was definitely doing something to his imagination. Well, more than _just_ his imagination. "Nothing. It needs two people. And…" He winked at Corinne. "…we already have two."

Before she realized what she was saying, Kirsten said, "I have two."

_Already_? thought Vila, wondering which of the lucky soldiers had her attention.

Kirsten said quickly, "I _can_ have two." She missed her wandering psychostrategist and wondered when he would return.

Vila suddenly realized he didn't want to explain the intimate details of the mechanics to her. It was fine telling a man, that was different. "Let me know who it is when you want to try it. I…can't tell you."

"You told Corinne."

"That's different."

Corinne rescued him. "He'd die of embarrassment if he told you."

Kirsten looked at him with appraising eyes and said teasingly, "You don't look the type, Vila."

Corinne said with complete sincerity, "He can be many types. He's _very_ gifted."

Kirsten nearly giggled at the horrified look on Vila's face. "You're right, he does embarrass easily."

Vila started in on a choking fit.

Corinne looked at him with concern, "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Vila waved his hand to reassure her. "N-no. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine."

There was a pained look on Vila's face. "Can we talk about something else? Please?"

Chapter Three

After Jenna sent word that she had found the location of the lab, Avon and Cally immediately had a discussion about this news.

Avon said matter-of-factly, "You're not going down, of course."

Cally placed her hand gently on his chest. She knew that he cared for her but he still found it difficult to express it in anything other than concrete actions or in ways that other people would find normal. This desire to protect her, even though his rational mind knew that she was fine, was an indication of something much deeper. "Avon, you don't have to be afraid."

She felt him tense beneath her fingers. "It's not a matter of fear."

"I'm perfectly fine. You know the Tellaran doctors would never release me for duty if I weren't. Don't you trust their medical abilities?"

"This mission does not require your participation."

"But I'm not going down for the mission, Avon. I'm going down for you. You need me to read Jenna."

"That's not necessary. We already know Jenna wants to kill me. There's nothing more you could discover with your limited telepathic ability with humans."

She looked up into his deep, brooding eyes. It was hard to know what he was thinking most of the time but she could sense what he was feeling. It was what she had noticed very early on with Avon. When he answered a question, it was rarely simple. You had to dig underneath the meaning to understand that he was truly saying. He seemed to have a pathological need to hide when he was doing something good by not directly answering a question. But the answer itself was very revealing.

He did not want her to go down but he would not admit why. Did she want him to? He had already expressed how he felt about her. For Avon, when he had committed himself, it was a fact. He didn't consider it necessary to continue proving it with meaningless words or gestures. At least, that was how he saw them. This was such a strange way of relating with people that she wondered how he had learned it. Or was it an indication of a psychological condition?

Cally closed her eyes and brushed her mind gently along his protective walls. She could feel the automatic tension as his normal protective instinct made him to pull away but at the same time, his love for her caused him to stop himself and consciously lower his walls so she could come closer. His breath caught as she slipped past his barriers and their consciousnesses mingled. It was a great breakthrough. Normally it would take a long time for Avon to get to this point.

Touching like this made it harder for him to hide himself behind words that had little meaning but he was allowing it to happen.

Cally projected to him, * _Avon, I know you wish to protect me. And I know why. _* The palm of her hand was still on his chest, each beat of his heart seemed to be mirrored by hers.

He said lightly, * _Then it's unnecessary for me to say it. _*

She sent him a gentle wave of affection. * _It would still be nice to hear it occasionally. _* Even with her eyes closed, she had the impression that he was studying her, trying to understand their interaction.

*_ I've never understood this need to hear something that you already know. _*

*_ I know. _* Cally let out a soft sigh. She was certain of his feelings for her and she trusted that if she were important enough to him, then he would make the effort. But she wanted him to make the decision for himself. * _It's not necessary, Avon. I know how you feel about me. That's enough. _*

She felt gentle fingers touch her cheek. * _Yet it was important enough for you to mention it. _*

It was fascinating feeling the working of his mind as he applied his intelligence to an area that was unfamiliar to him. She _was_ important to him, and for that reason, he was trying to understand what this would require from him. Even if it seemed counter intuitive to his own rationale. But as he had often said to her, an intelligent man could adapt. She could feel his mind reach a decision. He asked, *_ Would once a week be enough? _*

Cally was puzzled. * _Once a week? _*

*_ The verification, _* there was a momentary pause, as if he were an alien who was still trying to become comfortable with something foreign, *_ that I love you. _*

Cally hugged him. * _Avon. You don't need to do that. _*

Avon had an inexplicable feeling of wellbeing in her spontaneous display of affection but he was perplexed. *_ You said… _*

* _The effect isn't the same if it becomes a logical exercise_. *

Avon argued, *_ The sentiment is still genuine but this way, it becomes a regular occurrence. Wouldn't that be preferable to unreliable spontaneity? _*

Cally couldn't believe she was having this conversation but with Avon as her partner, it was something that she had come to expect. She could almost envision him setting up a regularly scheduled calendar item. The idea of a pop-up notification an hour before the event nearly made her giggle.

If he was trying to adapt, then so could she. *_ I suppose, I could get used to it. _*

She could sense his mind working hard again. *_ Spontaneity would be harder to schedule. _*

Cally opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes twinkled with light humour even as he kept a straight face. She said, * _I'm sure if anyone can manage it, it would be you. _*

He became serious again. * _I won't stop you if you wish to come down. I know you want to keep an eye on Jenna. _*

They had finally come back to the original topic. *_ Thank you, Avon. _*

Avon bent his head to kiss her but hesitated and said. *_ You were right earlier. There was an element of fear. _* He wondered if it would ever become easier to share himself with someone else. *_ When you were injured and I loss mental connection to you, it was…disturbing. * _His eyes were earnest and steady on hers. *_ You have become an integral part of my life, Cally. I never want to find out what it would be like to be without you, but I never want my fear to become a prison for you. I would never deny you, your freedom. _*

A gentle smile touched Cally's lips. * _You are all that I hoped you were_. *

*_ Your expectations couldn't have been very high. _*

*_ I have always believed in you, Avon. _*

*_ Then you must have known something that I didn't. _*

*_ I knew you. _* Cally pulled his head down into a kiss.

**********

Jenna had rehearsed this meeting a dozen times in her mind. Under normal circumstances, seeing her old crewmate should have been a happy occasion. There were few enough of them left from the old days. (She carefully avoided thinking about Blake.)

She had tried becoming like the cold-blooded Avon, all thought and self and no feeling. It would have been poetic, right up until the point when she… Jenna pushed the thoughts far from her as her most hated enemy (correction 'temporary partner') approached with Cally by his side.

Jenna was happy to see her old friend. "It's good to see you again, Cally."

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries that neither one of us feels." There was no welcome on Cally's face, only guarded suspicion.

The lack of friendliness made her wonder if being with Avon was having a bad influence on Cally or whether her relationship with him had blinded her to what he really was. Jenna instantly pushed the thought from her. It was going to be harder than she thought. With regret, Jenna said, "Alright."

To avoid any further conflict and to keep everyone on track, Argus asked, "You have a lead for us?"

Jenna turned her attentions back to business. "My contacts have found the location of the lab where they produce the drug."

Borel activated a map screen. "Where is this lab?"

Jenna touched the screen, scrolling through to find the right quadrant. She pointed to a building, "It's here."

Reya said, "That's a commercial district. A lot of civilian traffic." She touched the building to bring up a schematic. "It appears to be a night club."

Jenna nodded. "It's more than that. I've been there before. It's a place that never closes. The lab is underneath the club. The only accesses are these two lifts." She pointed them out.

Avon found himself watching Cally surreptitiously. He knew that she was fully recovered from her injuries but he couldn't help himself.

Argus rotated the schematic. "We're going to have to blend in or we'll lose the element of surprise the moment we enter the building."

Avon said, "There must be an emergency or maintenance tunnel."

"Well, don't look at me." Jenna had decided that she shouldn't know too much about the building.

Avon manipulated the diagram, studying it from various angles. "There is one. In the hall leading to the primary lift." He touched the screen to bring up a different view of the building. "For an organization of this type, we will most likely encounter considerable security measures. Perhaps comparable to a double A Federation building. You'll need Vila."

Argus said wryly, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"I will need to go down as well."

Argus peered closer at the diagram as he began forming a plan. "You can go down after we've taken the lab."

"Then you might as well not bother. Vila can handle the locks but not the computerized security system."

"I was thinking of just blowing it up."

Avon said dryly, "Of course you were. That would be useful if you want to render the lab useless but not if we want to take the equipment _and_ computer system intact."

Argus grinned. "I was kidding. I know we need the information."

There was a blank expression on Avon's face as he stared at him.

Argus said wryly, "I still don't like you going down."

Avon bristled, he didn't want pity or to be treated as someone who needed protection. But at the same time, his earlier 'talk' with Cally was giving him a different perspective. It had given him a deeper appreciation for - he couldn't believe that he was thinking this - the sentiment behind the action. Argus had a certain regard for him that had its roots in their childhood friendship.

Argus said, "We can't afford to risk you. You're our only hope for finding the antidote."

Either Argus was being sincere or he was trying to give him respect in front of the others. He couldn't fault the man's intentions either way. "Then you'll have to find a solution because you need me to disable the computer security."

**********

Avon looked uncomfortable as he pulled distractedly at the vest that covered the majority of his upper torso. He said with a strong sarcastic tone, "You've forgotten the helmet."

Argus's solution to keeping his friend and resident genius safe was to have him wear armour. "I had thought of that but I thought it might be too…" He was trying not to laugh at the sullen look on Avon's face. "…well, I thought it might be overdoing it a bit."

Avon glared at him, clearly thinking that it was completely unnecessary. He said acidly, "I'm not the one who consistently gets himself shot. Or blown up."

Argus winced and glanced quickly at Reya who was speaking to Lt. Dain by the doorway. He hoped that she hadn't heard or she might have something colourful to say and make _him_ wear the armour.

He had worn armour before. You couldn't avoid it in the military. It was the difference between living and dying or at least minimal injury versus permanent disability. The rebels didn't use armour. Most couldn't afford the ones needed against Federation weaponry.

Not to mention, it would be embarrassing to be the only one to wear it. Sort of how Avon was feeling right now. Argus wished he didn't have to do this to him but he had no choice.

Argus said unrepentantly, "You asked me to find a solution. You didn't say to find one that you'd like."

Avon stared daggers at him.

Argus knew that Avon would make him pay for this somewhere down the line but that couldn't be helped. "Alright, let's go."

**********

The operation was a complete success except for the escape of the majority of the lab techs. A fierce firefight with the enforcers had resulted in multiple injuries. Afterwards as the soldiers mopped up and cleared the rest of the building, Argus and the others inspected their new lab.

Avon was helping one of the engineers to defuse an explosive device that had been left to destroy the lab but which for some reason, had not been used. He brought over a component with trailing leads. "Argus, look at this."

Argus accepted it. "This looks like part of the arming device."

"It is."

"There's something wrong with it?" Argus looked at him expectantly.

"Take a look at the leads here." Avon pointed a probe into the component.

Argus peered in closely. "It's been severed. I'm assuming you did that? Or one of the engineers?"

Avon said flatly, "We didn't."

Argus started and stared closer at the wires. "You mean it was a dud?"

"That's unlikely."

Argus's eyes widened, "You mean someone sabotaged it?"

"That's my guess. Although determining why someone would do it opens up some interesting speculations."

"Yes…" He looked up at Avon. "Do you think…someone wanted us to find the lab intact?"

Avon said, "Or there is a third party with an ulterior motive."

Argus's voice lowered, "You mean an alien motive? But why would they want to help us?"

"Perhaps there's something here they _want_ us to find."

Argus hated all this intrigue. "I don't know…there is such a thing as being too paranoid."

Avon said cynically, "Then you want to proceed on the assumption that they're not involved?"

"I didn't say that." Now that Avon brought it up, they couldn't ignore the possibility. "Is there a way for you to find out?"

"Not without a thorough examination of the computer system."

"You mean on top of finding the antidote?"

"That will be my first target of analysis."

"Yes…wouldn't want to find an antidote that's worse than the poison. I'll ask Reya to question the ones we captured. She's good at that."

Avon was already making plans. "I will need all of the engineers and the Tellaran medical specialists onboard."

Argus was also making his own plans. "That shouldn't be a problem. I'll set up the first security detail and…" He glanced at Avon. "…I'd like you to keep that on until we make sure that everything's secure."

Avon gave him an irritated scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

Avon's team began exploring the lab and setting up their own equipment while he worked on the computer system. He pulled on the uncomfortable armour as he worked, irritated that he had to wear it and feeling as if he was sporting a large sign indicating to everyone that he needed to be protected. It was as bad as being treated as an invalid. At least the labs were kept at a cool temperature or he would be sweating in the protective gear.

There was a commotion at the door high above on the upper deck. He could barely hear what was being said but it sounded as if one of the Athol soldiers was questioning someone who wanted to enter the lab. Avon recognized the outraged intruder. _Jenna_.

Her voice was rising in indignant anger, as if she was an ordinary visitor who didn't want to kill him, "I'm the one who gave you the information about these labs."

"I know ma'am." The soldiers were always polite but firm. "But I have my orders. No one enters without Avon's permission. Please wait here."

The soldier came over to the railing while the other two at the door kept their rifles discreetly ready. He called out loudly, "Sir, Jenna Stannis is here to see you. Should I let her in?"

Avon preferred his enemies close. It meant he could keep an eye on them and it might be useful to speak to her. At the moment, she was an unknown quantity. Other than a general desire to see him dead, they had no idea what her state of mind was. "Let her in."

The soldier said to Jenna, "I'll have to take your weapon, ma'am. It will be returned when you leave."

Jenna was about to protest but thought better of it and handed her weapon over to him. Her argument was not with the soldier. She would save her venom for someone more worthy of it.

The soldier said, "Come with me, please." He led her down the stairs.

As she followed him, Jenna remembered speaking to the lead chemist, Finn, before providing the information to take the labs. She had arranged for the majority of them to be offsite during the take down. Mainly the ones who had close contact with her. The rest only knew her as a shadowy presence watching them from the upper deck.

No one would know that she was involved in this Shade operation at all. Of course, she had been the one to sabotage the failsafe to destroy the labs. She knew it would look suspicious, but it couldn't be helped. It was the only part of her plan that might give her away, so she was here to see that nothing was pointing to her involvement, or at the very least she might 'help' them look elsewhere.

Jenna didn't fail to notice that her attentive escort stayed at a discreet distance while she approached Avon. They were being very careful about her access to the traitor. It surprised her when Avon asked the man to stand far enough away that they couldn't be overheard.

She knew that it was useless pretending to be nice to him, the untrusting Avon would expect her to be hostile. Jenna had no problems with that. Hiding how she felt would have been much harder and at least this way she could fool Cally too. Being upfront about her intentions to kill Avon, wouldn't help them to find out that her plans were not as far off as they thought. Jenna said acidly, "Still afraid of me, I see."

Avon was working on the computer but he looked up at her with cool eyes. "If you think that, then you would be wrong."

Jenna bristled. She remembered this tone of voice only too well. It was the well-oiled arrogance that he often directed at Blake. "Brave words for someone who has other people to do your fighting for you. Too much blood on your hands? Or do you reserve them for stabbing people in the back?"

Avon snarled. "If you thought that, then you would be an even bigger fool to underestimate me."

Jenna's eyes swept him from top to bottom in an insulting manner, resting pointedly on the protective vest. "What is that? The latest fashion?"

An icy smile curled Avon's lips. "What angers you more, that you can't touch me in here or that you're alone and I'm not?"

Fire flashed in Jenna's eyes. "How _dare_ you…"

"There are very few things that I wouldn't dare, Jenna. That's what you've been trying to warn the others against, isn't it?"

She said angrily, "One day, Avon…I promise you."

Avon smiled again. "It has been tried. But as you need me more than I need you, let's skip the empty threats, shall we?" It was time for Jenna to learn how precarious her position was and what was in his power to do to her. WIth a few words, he could end her as a threat forever. His voice was icy and his eyes were dark with barely concealed menace. "We both know that you're hiding information from the others. Shall I guess what it is?"

Jenna just managed to stop herself from reacting in guilt. Avon couldn't know of her involvement. It was either his supreme paranoia or he must be bluffing. "You mean that I plan to give you a slow painful death?"

Avon ignored her threats. "I don't believe in coincidence." The signs had been obvious the moment he saw the sabotaged component. It hadn't take him long to deduce that it was Jenna who was responsible. No one on the _Justice_ and certainly not General Reve. None of them would have a reason to both tip the criminals off and to sabotage their efforts to destroy the lab so that it would not be taken intact.

That left Jenna. And it also left the unavoidable conclusion that she had been working with the criminal organization. He also knew how she had come up with this idea. It had all the earmarks of someone they both knew, someone who had not listened to his advice the first time. There had been a reason why Avon did not want this conversation heard.

Jenna obviously thought that she could hide her involvement by making sure those who recognized her would escape. She was wrong. It was typical of those who could not think beyond the obvious.

Jenna was still trying to be aggressive, either refusing to accept that the tables had turned or she didn't realize that there was no point in pretending innocence any longer. She said, "Believe me. It won't be a coincidence when I kill you."

"I find it highly unlikely that the Shade organization would know when we were planning to raid the lab. The only people who had that information were the people on the _Justice_, General Reve and _you_."

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"That you're a fool." Avon had an insulting sneer to his lips. "Are you another one who can't afford to think? I thought you were smarter than that. Our past experience with the Terra Nostra should have shown you the hazards of working with criminals."

Jenna sneered, "You mean blood-thirsty, conscienceless killers like you?"

Avon gave a soft humph of disdain. He might have a weakness where the issue of Blake was concerned but he did not intend to let Jenna gain the upper hand. "I warned Blake that going to the Terra Nostra was a stupid idea. You were a fool to try to do the same thing with this organization. Blake's plans rarely had the benefit of logic. You can't control people like these, they will only turn against you."

Jenna was so angry that it was Avon saying this to her, that she forgot about her own guilt. She said with sharp cynicism, "Unfortunately, Blake learned that too late, didn't he, _Avon_?"

There was a stab of guilt in Avon's stomach, his jaw tightened as he fought to maintain an impassive face. His throat was dry and tight. "He…"

Avon was at a disadvantage when fighting with Jenna. All she had to do was bring up the name that haunted him. By sheer strength of will, he composed himself and said in a quiet but steely voice, "What I owe to Blake, I will pay. But not to you."

Jenna was taken aback by the tone in his voice. He almost sounded…no, she couldn't think that. She had to be imagining it. Avon was a monster and had to be destroyed. She would never think of him as human.

Avon straightened. "But it's none of your business." His eyes fixed hers. "You will try to kill me and I will stop you." His eyes dropped to the keyboard and he positioned his fingers on it. "But I will not kill you." Avon continued working. "I will help you clean up this mess without informing the others."

Jenna stared at the back of his head. Somehow, Avon had guessed what she had been doing and he wasn't accepting her denials. "Why are you doing this?"

Avon's fingers paused. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not but don't think this makes any difference."

"I didn't think it would." Avon continued working again.

Jenna asked, "Is that why you suggested to Argus that it might be the aliens at work?"

"It will not divert him for long. He has Reya looking into the inconsistencies."

Jenna grimaced. She knew that Reya was hard to fool. "You have something in mind?"

"I am going to suggest that Olean Rane be moved here."

"You can't do that."

"I'm assuming that you've been giving him Shade injections?"

Jenna hesitated but there was no point in denying it. "Yes."

"Then he should survive for the time being. I will suggest that the Commander arrange for his safe transport and his protection here. That will divert her attentions. For a while at least. Emotional ties are powerful forces."

"What would you know of that?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Avon tilted his head to look up at her and smiled. "Only what I've read."

The guilt finally found its way to Jenna's conscious mind. _What do I know of emotional ties? I'm the one who's responsible for what happened to Rane. _

She hated the thought but she knew that Avon was right. It had been an insane idea to think that she could use these criminals. Her conscience was finally catching up to her. How many Ranes had she been responsible for?

Jenna asked in a quiet voice, "Can he be saved? Can they all be saved?"

"You can trust my intelligence."

Jenna asked again, "Why are you doing this? You know the easiest way of getting rid of me is to tell the Atholians what I've done. They might kill me or throw me in prison for the rest of my life. Then you would never have to watch your back again."

"I've already told you why."

"You won't kill me?" Despite what she thought of Avon, this was one thing she reluctantly admitted about him, he kept his promises. "But it wouldn't be _you_ killing me."

Avon said, "Are you offering me a technicality? Or yourself an excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse to hate you."

"True. Shall we say that I'm doing it for selfish reasons?"

"What reasons?"

"None that you would believe."

One of the Tellaran doctors had move towards them and was hovering tactfully out of earshot. He seemed to be bursting to tell them something. Avon asked, "Dr. Pike, did you have something for me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Avon looked at Jenna. "We're finished."

Jenna said, "For now."

Dr. Pike said, "I think you might like to see this, Professor Avon. I found some research notes. It appears that the Shade poison was engineered to adapt to the physiology of the host."

Avon and Jenna stared at the man in astonishment. Avon said, "How did you know?"

"It's in the notes."

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean calling you, professor? That is what you are, isn't it? You were the top computer specialist in the Federation."

"I still am." The idea of being the best was something Avon had always accepted as his due. He was usually smarter than most people he ran across. It wasn't arrogance. To him, it was merely a statement of fact. In his spheres of study, it was accepted by others too. Though he had always chafed at the use of artificial titles and never liked people using his. To him, you were either intelligent or not. A title before one's name should have little relevance.

Pike inclined his head in apology. "Of course. As you already know, our people have been following your activities. We know quite a bit about you."

Avon's eyes narrowed. This was something that had always made him uncomfortable. The Tellarans had an inordinate interest in him that he did not like.

Jenna also didn't like the sounds of this, but for different reasons. "Who is this? And why would they be interested in you?" She was very sceptical. "This is the first I've heard of you being a professor. And I thought you were the second best?"

Pike looked at her curiously. "This is one of your former crew members?"

Avon said, "Yes, but I doubt if she would admit to it."

Jenna glowered at him.

The doctor said, "I don't know who told you Avon was the second best but I can assure you that he wasn't. I'm surprised you didn't know after all the time you spent together on the _Liberator_. One doesn't reach Avon's position without acquiring a few titles along the way."

Avon said, "Jenna has quite a few titles for me. None…" He suppressed a smile. "…pronounceable."

Dr. Pike said, "I believe that you have…"

Avon cleared his throat and said, "Yes, we don't need to go into that."

"I understand that you were quite the p…"

Pike seemed to have the single-mindedness of the academic. Avon cut him off again, "What have you found, doctor?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Important things first. Come this way."

Avon and Jenna followed him to a part of the lab that was separated by an energy screen. The screen flared green as they passed through. There was another computer terminal here that Avon had not noticed before. He immediately sat down and quickly began familiarizing himself with it. The screen scrolled quickly as he absorbed the information faster than the other two could read it.

Pike said, "The computer was recessed into the desk, that's why we couldn't see it before."

Avon did not like what he was seeing. "It appears you were right. The poison adapts to the genetic template of the host. That's why there is no cure. It's impossible to produce a general one. It would have to be tailored to the specific host."

Jenna said with a shiver, "Host? You make it sound like a virus."

Avon said, "It is." The files were very revealing, if not helpful. "Do you remember Shadow?"

"How could I forget?" said Jenna.

"It was derived from the moon disc found on Zondar."

Jenna's memory went back to the scorching planet. "Yes, I remember that."

"Shade is also derived from a living organism. But this one is a virus. Shade is a by-product of the virus. That was how it was first discovered. The poison that Rane was infected with is the virus itself but it has undergone extensive bioengineering to be used as a coercive weapon."

Dr. Pike said, "That's monstrous."

Avon said dryly, "That's human. It would be best if Rane were transferred here. We will have to study what the virus has done to him. The antidote will have to be tailored to his genetic makeup."

Jenna realized that Avon had just smoothly arranged to do what he had planned. He intended to keep his promise to her. She still hated him and her own plans had not changed, but for now, there would be a temporary truce between them while they worked to save Rane.

**********

Another two days. The meteor storm seemed to go on forever. Diversions with the chess computer, the best the market had to offer, had been highly unsatisfying. There wasn't much of a challenge if he could always beat it.

Sester sighed and put the useless thing away, shoving it back into a compartment along the back wall. He slumped back into the fitted flight chair and tapped his fingers on the control panel. What to do next?

Sleeping was out of the question. There were two beautiful women who waited for him there. That would never do. His master would not be pleased and he'd had enough of punishment for a while. What he needed was thoughts of someone else. Or some coffee might help. He reached behind him to the beverage dispenser. A metal cuff snapped onto his wrist. "Ow!" Sester looked up in alarm. "Argus!" His muscled nemesis (why was he only wearing a pair of trousers?) swung him around and pulled his other arm behind him before he could protest further. The hard snap of the other cuff. "That hurts!"

Argus said in a low rumble, "Good."

The chair swung around again so that they faced each other. Sester was getting dizzy. Argus's smooth sculptured chest heaved with anger and his muscles rippled. He demanded, "I want to know what you've been doing with Reya." A short whip had suddenly appeared in his hand and he was slapping it warningly on Sester's thigh. Slowly he drew it upwards...along the path that dream-Reya's hands had touched him before?

"No!" He could not be having this dream. He had wanted to think about someone else, but NOT like this. Argus lifted the whip.

Sester woke with a start, beads of sweat had formed on his brow and he was hot. The dream had been so real that he instantly checked his wrists. Both were reassuringly free of restraints. He shouted, "Computer, how much longer to Athol Prime?"

"Flight time remaining, fifty hours, twenty-nine minutes."

"What do you mean two days? We were at two days yesterday!"

"The perimeter of the meteoroid storm has expanded. There is a status report waiting for your review."

_No!_

Sester looked down at the panel, sure enough, there was a red indicator blinking for his attention. The computer would only give an aural alarm if there was danger while he slept, not normal deviations to avoid astral phenomenon. He should have asked it to inform him of any changes to his destination orders. "Show me."

The information screen changed to show a much larger storm front. Sester groaned, this was almost as bad as being in the punishment chamber. "Can't we go any faster?"

Chapter Five

The brown-haired woman on Jenna's comm screen was deceptively small and had the appearance of refinement that characterized a citizen of the Alpha grades. Jenna knew that it was just a façade. Avalon may have been born privileged - something that had instantly connected them - but she was as tough as they came.

This refugee of the upper grades was a hardened resistance leader who spread the Cause with icy resolve and started rebel movements in some of the roughest corners of the Federation. Mining posts mostly and other resource-rich worlds that required heavy manual labour, often little more than glorified penal colonies.

Though at the moment she looked more like a mild-mannered schoolteacher with her hair long and tied up in a severe bun. Every inch an Alpha, closed and remote, but clearly one of the down-on-her-luck variety.

Avalon asked with barely disguised eagerness, "Do you have him?"

Even though this was a secured comm channel, they both avoided mentioning names.

Jenna said without ceremony, "There's been a delay."

"Nothing wrong, I hope?"

Once Jenna had found her, teaching children by day and raising funds in dark corners by night, Avalon had readily agreed to help. She still had a reputation second only to Blake's in the resistance and she felt she owed him a great debt for saving her life.

Jenna said offhandedly, "Nothing like that. Just a timing problem."

Avalon's personal experience with treachery had made her question everything that was unexpected. She leaned forward. "How much of a timing problem?"

"I'll know in a few days." Just long enough for Avon to show if he was useful in finding the antidote or not. If he was, then her plans could wait until Rane was cured. If not… Jenna smiled to herself, then the time for his final judgement and her revenge was near. "But don't worry, I _will_ bring him in."

Avalon said, "No problems with...our friend?"

Jenna knew that she had nearly mentioned Argus but had stopped herself in time. She replied, "None of them know. They won't until I have the traitor and by then it'll be too late."

Avalon said regretfully, "I wished we didn't have to work around him. He's a good man. He's done a great deal for us."

Jenna sighed sadly, "I know. I just hope he'll understand."

"If what you told me is correct, he may not."

"I wish I knew what hold the traitor has over him."

"You plan to ask him?"

"I'll have to do it carefully. If we can get him back on our side, it would be worth it."

Avalon nodded thoughtfully. "It would be. I've contacted most of the leaders. The majority of them are on their way here or are sending representatives."

"You really plan to make this big?"

"It's an opportunity we can't pass up. B's name is still a draw for all the factions, regardless of which side of the political spectrum they fall on. No one else can do that."

Jenna had wanted this to be big, a fitting legacy for Blake's name, but she had not expected it to be a rallying point. Even if she couldn't use the Shade organization to build Blake an army, being able to unite the alliance would be an even greater triumph for his legend. Her heart beat with excitement. This was better than she had hoped. Avon's fall would be Blake's rise. The only other thing that would give her greater joy would be to hear him scream in agony, as Blake must have when the traitor shot him.

Jenna said, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Will you have any problems making him confess?"

Jenna smiled. It was an expression that would send a shiver up even the stiffest of spines. "Leave that to me."

"Are you sure? From what you've told me and the little I remember, he's a hard case."

"There are people who specialize in breaking hard cases."

Avalon was someone who had seen it all. This was no surprise to her. "You don't mean…"

"I do. B used them before."

There was a severe expression on Avalon's face. "Some of us did, including me." Her lips thinned in distaste, she might be ruthless but she didn't have to like everything she had to do. But you couldn't have a rebellion without some compromises. "It's a dirty business. I never liked it."

Jenna said, "It's what he deserves."

"You're right."

"I want it understood that I have full custody of him until he comes to trial. I have some very special hospitality arranged and I wouldn't want him to waste any of it."

"Very well." They were both ruthless women and they understood each other perfectly. "We'd better not make contact again until you're ready to bring him in."

"Agreed."

**********

The inn looked just as Cally remembered it, even though she'd only been here once. It was a bustling place, full of heady aromas of enticing foods and the sharp smell of ale.

Things weren't the same though. It was as packed as ever and there was no lack of smiles or animated chatter, but underneath, there was something missing. She wondered if anyone knew why Lelea had gone, or if they all thought she was taking a well-deserved break on some pleasure planet.

For old time's sake, she ordered a cup of plain water and a bowl of hearty stew. As the server set the items down on the table, there was a sense of melancholy and sadness as her eyes looked at the empty chair across from her. Soon it would no longer be empty, but Cally wondered if it would only be in a literal sense.

She knew that Avon thought he could handle Jenna. He was supremely confident in his own abilities and survival instinct. In a way, it had made her glad because it meant that Avon was growing stronger and the healing was reaching deeper levels. But it also concerned her because he may no longer be as susceptible to being helped.

Cally knew that some of his current vulnerability was only because of the weakened physical and mental condition that had been forced on him. How much of it would remain by choice once he was fully restored? It was something no one knew. She doubted if Avon had thought about it, or even if he recognized it as a choice he could make.

The way he had lived his life had always been in response to conditions outside of his control. Avon had never had a true choice before, despite his efforts to make his own decisions and to have his own life.

He had a chance now. There were no pressures on him except what he wished. No one to make demands. Avon could walk away or he could stay, and he would be loved and accepted either way. And she would stay with him, regardless of his decision.

For the first time in his life, Avon had the security of people who valued him for himself and not what he could do for them or in his potential to be made into someone else's image of what he should be.

What kind of man would he chose to be? In some ways, though others would find it strange to think of him as this, he was an innocent. Not in the treacherous ways of man, but in his need to have everything make sense. But life was rarely ordered and rational and because of that, Avon would always be seeking for something that did not exist and be disappointed and disillusioned.

She enjoyed the Avon he was now, a man rediscovering who he was; one struggling with the sins of the past and the flaws in himself and trying to find something better. He was trying very hard.

Cally's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Jenna entering the inn and pushing her way past the crowds.

Would Avon continue to have this chance or would it be sacrificed to the demands of others again? Had his past caught up to him? Was there no redemption for those who had been lost?

They all had innocent blood on their hands. Would there be a reckoning for all of them one day?

Jenna sat down and gestured the server to bring her a pint of the local brew. "Sorry, I'm late. I had something to do."

Cally said, "I wasn't sure you would come."

"I like to think that we're still friends." The server dropped down a mug on the table with a preoccupied smile and rushed off.

"So would I."

Jenna studied her former crewmate as she brought the frosted ale up to her lips and took a deep drink. She put it down again. "If this is about Avon then I'm not interested. There is nothing you could say that could change my opinions about him."

Cally frowned. This conversation was ending before it began. "What happened to you, Jenna?"

Jenna snorted and covered up a scowl with another deep drink. "What didn't happen?"

What words could explain what she had lived through in the days after Blake found her again? Hopes of a life lived in peace dashed in the frenetic obsession of a man who needed to destroy those who had taken away his life, his family, and his friends. How could she convey the brokenness and frustration of a man who saw the devil rise again from what he thought were the ashes of the damned?

The days of endless blood and violence. Blake's desperation driving him beyond all reason and to even greater compromises. And no one dared resist him, how could you deny someone who was in such pain, who wanted such great things? He was like a juggernaut, destroying anyone who would stand in his way, whether friend or foe. But it had never achieved anything. What little successes he had were temporary. Anything larger usually ended in disaster, and they barely escaped with their lives.

Blake's luck seemed to have run out and nothing he did, no chances he took would bring it back. He would be haunted by nightmares of Gan reaching out to him, all covered in blood and dirt, asking if they had finally won, if it had all been worth it. Jenna would hold her broken warrior as he dreamt and the tears flowed down his face as he whispered Gan's name.

The emptiness in his eyes scared her at times and in the end, sick of the death and the pointlessness of it all, she had abandoned him. Left him so that the only thing he had left was to scratch out a bare existence in the middle of nowhere, trying to recruit from the dregs of humanity on a planet begging to be let back into the Federation. He must have reached his last legs then and she had not been there to hold him up. And she had not been there to stop Avon from killing him.

If she could not be there for him when he died, at least she could do this one last thing for him in his death. Avon had to die.

Jenna's thoughts returned to the present and the embarrassed realization that she was holding her mug to her lips and was not drinking. How long had she frozen in that position as Cally watched her? "Sorry, I was thinking. Did you say something?"

"It must have been something serious."

"The past, but it doesn't matter now."

"It's the past that's brought us here." Cally wished she could read human minds. The emotions that had played across Jenna's consciousness as she held the mug to her lips, frozen in thought, had been strong and revealing, but not enough to tell her what she had been thinking of.

What she did know now was that Jenna's passion to destroy Avon was deep and full of complex emotions. Most important of all, the hatred and anger were not the primary reasons she wanted Avon dead; they were the end result.

Cally said, "Killing Avon might give you what you want, but will it really give you what you need?"

"Don't use your Auron logic on me," said Jenna.

"I think you and Avon both need something. You both have debts to pay but you can't pay yours by killing him."

"Just watch me."

"It will be an empty victory, Jenna. If you kill Avon, in the end, he will have peace but I doubt that you will ever find yours again."

"I think this conversation is over." Jenna stood up stiffly and walked away.

Cally looked after her with sadness. She had intended to tell Jenna about Avon, to show her that he had changed. To tell her that he had already suffered enough. To try to bring some sense into the tragedy that had occurred on Gauda Prime. But Jenna was beyond reach. She would not rest until Avon was dead.

The only thing they could trust in now, was that as long as Jenna needed Avon to save Rane, he would be safe.

**********

"Is this a private game or can anyone join in?" Corinne's voice came from the doorway.

Vila gave a guilty start as his conscious mind belatedly reminded him that he had agreed to have dinner with her. It was now just past 9 pm. Perhaps the offer of a shared supper might mollify her?

"Corinne I was just going to look for you." Vila smiled weakly, his fingers automatically gathering up the cards as his mouth rattled on. "I...uh...lost track of the time."

"So I see." Corinne crossed the room to the table. She glanced at Lt Dain, Harley and Kenner. They looked from her to Vila. It was clearly an awkward social moment, something none of their military training manuals had prepared them for.

Vila began to shuffle the pack as his fingers sought to release some of his nervous energy. Until now, he had been scrupulous about not neglecting Corinne while he got to know the rest of the Athol soldiers on the _Justice_. Those whose families were based on Athol Prime were making trips homes when they weren't busy protecting the labs but some, like the three around the table, had to stay onboard.

"Would it be all right if I joined in?" Corinne asked trying to defuse the tension her arrival had created. The four men were acting like guilty school boys caught in some sort of mischief.

"You want to play?" Vila blinked, surprised.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I think I know the rules." Corinne sat next to him and smiled brightly at the other players. Her smiles always had an uplifting effect and the tension eased.

"They play poker on Chandar?" Dain asked curiously. He had spent a lot of time doing surveillance among the Chandarans and hadn't seen any evidence of card games.

"Do they allow the women to play on Chandar?" Kenner asked at the same time and blushed scarlet to the roots of his ash blonde hair. Next to Baxter, he was the next youngest of the Atholians onboard.

"Not usually with the men of course."Corinne smiled slightly.

"Of course." Harley laughed, his teeth flashing white in his dark face. "Wouldn't do for a woman to win, might make them feel inferior."

"Not an attitude we have," Lt. Dain assured her. "You are welcome to join us, isn't she Vila."

"What? Yes, of course." Vila smiled riffling the deck. "I'd be delighted."

"Mother did explain that some of the rules were different on Tellar." Corinne frowned thoughtfully.

"Different how?" the young Kenner asked.

"Queens on Chandar are considered the lowest ranking card."

"Ah of course, which would make the king the highest." Harley nodded. "Macho image and all that."

"Well it's usually called the Champion's card." Corinne laughed. "But yes."

"Well according to standard rules, Aces are high." Dain explained.

"High? Do they go to the top of the deck?" Corinne asked innocently. Vila hid a smile. He recognised that tone but wasn't about to spoil her fun. If Corinne wanted to play the total novice he wasn't about to put his friends on their guard.

"Er, no it means that they are the highest card," Kenner explained smiling at her, evidently taken in.

"Oh yes of course!" She had a delightful laugh. "Well I'll try to remember that." Vila had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing too.

"Are we playing cards or not?" Harley asked glancing at the younger man who flushed again, his eyes had never left Corinne's face. Vila suddenly realised that Kenner was rather attracted to her. He frowned slightly; he wasn't sure what to do about that. A worm of jealousy warred with a genuine wish not to see Kenner hurt. Perhaps if he asked Corinne not to encourage Kenner? Though he might have to explain it to her. He could almost imagine the conversation.

"_Uh…Corinne. Can you not encourage Kenner?_"

"_I don't understand. Shouldn't people be supported?_"

"_Yes, but, there are some kinds of support that…well…convey a different message._"

"_What kind of message?_"

"_I think Kenner likes you._"

"_I like him too._"

_If Vila didn't know her, he would have a twinge of jealousy. "Yes, but, he likes you in a different way._"

_Corinne would look puzzled. She looked adorable when she had that expression. _"_What way is that?_"

_Vila knew he would most likely __be embarrassed and end up whispering the way in her ear. Then her mouth would form a shocked, "Oh. I didn't mean it that way."_

For now, he was looking forward to Corinne's version of card playing. He wondered how much she would win and how confused the soldiers would be by the end of the night. It was a good thing they were playing for single credit stakes. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up. She had too good a heart and would never fool them for long.

Chapter Six

Jenna was on Captain Atton's ship, arranging some special details, including appropriating the main cargo hold for her own use and the arrival of four unfriendly-looking individuals.

Atton watched all this activity with measuring eyes and waylaid her as she exited the, now locked, cargo hold. "You're taking over my ship."

Jenna said, "Just the cargo hold."

"I don't suppose it'll do any good asking what you plan to transport in there?"

"You can ask."

Atton gave a short bark of laughter. "But that doesn't mean you'll answer?"

"No."

They were two old smugglers, they both knew the rules but Atton looked as if he was going to make an exception. "I agreed to give you transport back to Earth Sector. I don't think I agreed to have you taking over my ship."

"Just the cargo hold."

"That's part of my ship."

"With the credits I'm giving you, I should own a significant portion of this ship."

"She's not for sale." Atton's voice lowered, "And neither am I."

Jenna was not amused. "I wouldn't be interested, even if you were."

Atton laughed and placed his hand on his chest. "Now, that hurts."

"Are we finished with this delightful conversation? I have some hair to wash."

Atton took a suggestive step towards her. "I think I should come in with you."

Jenna's lips twisted in a snarl. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh, I think you should recommend it." Atton did not back off. "Or shall we discuss your real name, here in the corridor?"

Jenna refused to be intimidated. She said in an icy voice, "We both know that Jen Blade was never my real name."

"People with false names, usually have them for a reason. I think it's time I knew that reason."

"I'm paying you enough that you don't need to know."

Atton took a step back. "Not quite enough."

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "Are you asking for more money?"

"I may be a money-grubbing, ruthless opportunist, but I will not risk my crew. And something tells me that I will be doing just that. Until you tell me what the score is, this ship is not going anywhere and you'll have to find yourself some other transport." He said sarcastically, "Maybe you can buy yourself a ship?"

Jenna scowled in irritation. Why did Atton have to develop a conscience now? Or was this just a play for more money? There was only one way to find out. She opened the door to her cabin. "You're right. This discussion is better in my cabin."

Atton grinned as he entered.

As the door slid closed, Jenna had already decided to tell him part of the truth. She knew Atton would continue to be a problem until he thought he knew what was going on. In a frank voice, she said, "I ran into an old enemy here."

Atton's brows raised, "Oh?"

"He…killed someone that I loved."

"This is a personal vendetta then?" Atton asked as he thought about the implications of what Jenna was saying.

"Yes."

"I knew there was something driving you."

"Well, now you know. Are we fine?"

"You plan to take your revenge on him?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, I think you have something very nasty planned for him judging by the four gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, that you brought onboard."

She said coldly, "Just be glad that I'm not going to use them on you."

Atton chuckled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Alright, I will transport you to Earth Sector and I won't ask any more questions."

"Good."

"After you agree to six times the normal rate. Remember I am a money-grubbing, ruthless opportunist."

"And the extra would be going into your pocket, I presume?"

Atton grinned.

**********

Argus was not happy at the discussion he was having with General Reve in the lab. "We are not drug dealers."

Borel said, "You wouldn't be dealing drugs, you would be supplying them."

Avon asked sceptically, "Is there a difference?"

Reya was the one who had broached the subject. "Yes, we're doing it to save lives, not make a profit."

Argus was still not convinced. "I thought we came to help you stop the spread of Shade."

Borel looked at his sister. "Yes, we are doing that but…for those who already have the addiction…"

Avon's eyes brightened with comprehension. "They need the drug to stay alive."

Reya said, "Yes. Without it, they'll die. Not as fast as Rane, but that is what will happen."

Avon never liked drugs like Shade and Shadow. He always thought it was foolish for anyone to take them. He would never touch the stuff, it impaired mental function. No temporary chemical high was worth that for him. "The only permanent solution is to find a cure for Shade."

Reya nodded. "Yes, but for the time being…"

"We become drug dealers."

Argus frowned. "I still don't like it but it looks like we don't have a choice."

Avon pointed out, "The Shade organization will consider this an attack on their business."

Argus said, "Well, considering we're doing our best to destroy them, that would be the least of their problems."

Avon said, "By cutting into their source of income, we would be backing them into a corner."

Reya asked, "You're thinking that they might fight back even harder?"

"I would. They might not stop with Rane."

Argus looked at him sharply. "You think they might try to poison more people?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Reya asked, "Avon, is there a way to detect the poison?"

"That's one of the first things I established but it hasn't been tested yet."

Reya said, "We need it, Avon. Without a way to test for it, no one is safe."

"Give me until tomorrow."

**********

The only way for Sester to wrestle his disobedient mind back into control was to think about his master. At least that was his hope. He ran over the conversation they had right before he left.

_The Guildmaster had a stern look on his face_. Sester sighed at the memory. His master always seemed to have that face with him. Probably because he always seemed to be in trouble of some kind. He couldn't help it; he couldn't be like the others, no matter how hard he tried. At least he was able to achieve things that they couldn't. His master seemed to like that. As long as he was useful, he would be accepted.

_Venner asked, "Is there a question you want to ask me?"_

_Sester kept a neutral but slightly amused face. This was a significant question and he had not expected it. With other people, it would be a technique to trick them into revealing w__hat they were thinking. But with him, Sester knew that his master expected him to know what he was referring to and it was a special privilege he was extending to him. His master knew something was bothering him._

_"Did you know, sir?"_

_Venner leaned back in his chair, steepled his fingers and studied him. "Would it make a difference?"_

_This was a loaded question. Where did his loyalties lie? Sester knew it was hard to keep the truth from his master, the man knew him too well. __Partial truths were a different matter. He bowed his head. "Not in my loyalties, master."_

_"Where would it make a difference?"_

_Venner's unusual directness set off mental alarms in Sester's head. He knew his master's ruthlessness when it came to Guild affairs. If the Guildmaster thought that Sester would betray them, there would be no mercy. The punishment chamber had been a warning as well as a test. _

_There was one question Sester needed the answer to before he could reply to his master's question. Venner had already identified this. Sester asked, "Did you know about Avon?"_

_Venner laced his fingers together, the slightest of smiles touching his lips. "Yes and no."_

_It was a riddle, not an evasion. The master had known something, but was it the knowledge that Servalan was going to use him to break Avon or did he know about Sester's childhood friendship with him? _

_Even without looking up, Sester could feel the Guildmaster's keen interest. It was like having a hot spotlight shining on him, the kind that could penetrate and seek out his deepest secrets. _

_The master was saying that he knew one but not the other. But which one did he know?_

_Would it make a difference? As a psychostrategist, it wasn't supposed to. Everyone else was supposed to be a puppet to them. They were__n't meant to have ties to the uninitiated, except superficial ones._

_T__he master knew that he wasn't like the others. It would make a difference to him even though it shouldn't. Sester realized something, the master had not known both facts. He did not know about Sester's past and deliberately send him to torture his childhood friend. His master had known one but not the other._

_It still left the troubling idea that Venner might have known about his past, had known that his friends had been ripped from his mind. He might have even been responsible for it, but that was within the Guildmaster's prerogative. One did not join the Guild without some sacrifices. Sester had made that choice and he had to accept the conditions that came with it._

_Sester bowed his head again. "Thank you, sir."_

_"It took you long enough," said Venner lightly._

_The master rarely gave answers, and certainly not ones that would explain his actions. For some reason, he wanted Sester to know that he had not deliberately hurt him. It was a thought that filled Sester with hopeful warmth and at the same time, its unexpected nature made him uneasy. This trip back to the Guild was proving to be a strange one. Of course, Venner was the master at keeping him off-balance._

_It was obvious that Venner knew both now. That was why they were having this discussion._

_The Guildmaster said, "Now let's deal with something less serious."_

_Sester grinned. He knew what that meant. "You know me, sir."_

_Venner sighed in shook his head in mock exaggeration. "One of these days, they're all going to come knocking at your door."_

_Sester reacted in mock horror. "I certainly hope not, sir."_

_"You like this balancing act, don't you? With the women?"_

_"I like the challenge."_

_Venner said with an amused smile, "Even better than chess?"_

_Sester smiled. "Much better." He felt nothing but a detached satisfaction when he won at chess. It was little more than an intellectual exercise, except when it was with a worthy opponent, and there were few of those. With women, it was a game but not one he had to win or lose, they could both win and that gave him pleasure. They were a delight as well as a challenge._

_"Very well but don't forget yourself. Play but do not allow it to become serious. Don't forget that they're puppets."_

_"I will not forget my loyalties, sir."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Seven

There was a polite rap-rap on Sester's door. He turned and pulled the pillow over his head. The silken sheets caressed the exposed parts of his flesh as he moved, encouraging him to go back to sleep.

Why did interruptions always have to happen when he was asleep? Someone who was paranoid, might think this was a conspiracy.

His mind registered that he was back at his luxurious flat back on Earth. He loved it here though he barely spent time in it. Just the odd few days in a busy schedule that had him racing all over the Empire. It was a civilized place full of creature comforts and the rich trappings of the priviledged Alpha. Furnishings of real wood, shaped by human hands rather than the artless machine-moulded furniture of those to whom room décor was to be used rather than enjoyed.

Rap! Rap! Rap! More insistent this time. Why didn't the person use the announcement panel? Was it broken?

Sester opened reluctant eyes and emerged from beneath the pillow. Looking over to the wall, to an ancient timepiece that told the time in moving hands rather than relentlessly incrementing numbers, he saw that it was 4:32AM. He groaned and burrowed under the pillow again, hoping the person would go away and come back at a less rude hour.

Rap! Rap! Pound! Pound!

Persistent bugger. Sester threw the pillow at the door before getting up and grabbing a robe. He growled, "Lights low." The automated environment controls ignored his displeasure and brought the illumination level up so that he could see his way to the door. He padded over on bare feet.

Pound! Pound! Pound! A loud female voice, "Sester, are you in there?"

Sester's hand hesitated. "Kirsten?"

Pound! Pound! Thump! Thump! Another voice. "Open this door, right now!" _Reya?_

More pounding. More female voices demanding to be let in. _Seila? Traci? An-li? Tamara? Ravelle?_ Other voices from the distant past. This was a nightmare! He turned around, propping his back up against the door, afraid that the army of women outside would break it down. Each bang jarred his teeth. How many of them were out there? There was a panicked look on his face. Why were they after him? Hadn't he left most of them happy?

His master's voice came to him_, One of these days, they're all going to come knocking at your door._

The door began to give way…

Sester jerked awake, his eyes opening and his hands held out to ward off the wave of women. The reassuring view of stars greeting him through the main vidscreen. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was all a dream.

**********

Jenna was trying to visit the labs again. After three days, she needed to know if Avon was any closer to an antidote. He had better be. Jenna knew that Rane would not last much longer. In her eyes, Avon's life hung on a balance, with her wielding the power of life or death.

Rather than the normal contingent of soldiers who went through the formalities of allowing her entrance, Argus took her aside. "I'm sorry, Jenna but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just want to talk to him. I want to see how he's doing."

"He's not going to get very far if you keep interrupting him."

"I can speak to the doctors instead."

Argus shook his head. "You know that won't work. Your presence stresses Avon. I can't have that."

Jenna laughed. "So you've become his protector now?"

"I'm his friend."

Jenna sneered. "Avon has no friends. Only people he uses."

Argus refused to be baited. "You're wrong."

"He's tricked you, Argus. He's a conniving, manipulative bastard and he'll stab you in the back when you least expect it. He did it to Blake."

Argus had been anticipating this talk with Jenna. Though dreading would be more like it. He knew it would be a sticky situation. "I know what he did to Blake, Jenna. There's no one who regrets it more than Avon does."

Jenna said with scorn, "He really has you fooled doesn't he? Avon doesn't know anything about guilt or regret. No one matters to him except himself."

"Then _you_ don't know him very well, Jenna."

"I've known him longer than you."

"That's where you're wrong. There are many things you don't know about Avon, Jenna. Or me. A lot has happened since you left us."

Jenna's voice rose in anger. "Enough to erase the fact that Avon murdered Blake?"

"No. But…"

"Then why are you protecting a murderer? There's only one way to deal with Avon and that's to make him pay for what he did. A life for a life."

Argus needed her to understand. "Jenna. Avon never meant to kill Blake. It was all a horrible mistake."

"One that killed Blake. Very convenient. Avon always wanted to get rid of Blake so he could get the _Liberator_. But even after he forced Blake to give it to him, he wasn't satisfied. He had to take _everything_ away from him."

Argus looked at her with astonishment. "That's not the way I was told."

Jenna snarled. "Of course he wouldn't tell you. He's a liar as well as a murderer."

Argus shook his head again. "That's where you're wrong. Vila was the one who told me about your days on the _Liberator_. I think…Avon prefers to forget that it happened. It was not the happiest time for him."

"Because Blake wouldn't give him what he wanted."

"No. Vila told me what Blake did when he led you."

"Blake was a wonderful leader. He took care of us. He gave us purpose."

" Blake took enormous risks attacking high security Federation installations. He would go to places that ORAC and Zen told you were far too dangerous. He tried to tackle Control. No one in centuries had been able to get into that installation, not armies, not infiltration groups. Everyone who tried, died. But Blake took you there. And from what Vila said, he lied to all of you in order to force you to go there. Even when he complained that Blake was going to get him killed, Blake didn't care. He refused to listen. Nothing was going to stop him."

"That's not true!"

"That's not the way Vila tells it. Vila liked Blake. You all did. He was fighting for a noble purpose and he gave you his vision. His cause. It made all of you feel as if you were part of something special, something good. It felt wrong to oppose someone who had such noble goals but none of you liked the risks he took with your lives."

"Avon hated Blake!"

Argus sighed. "I don't know about that but Vila mentioned their relationship was not that simple. No matter what Avon thought of or felt about Blake, he also supported him when Blake was in trouble. After all of you lost faith in Blake and wouldn't help him when his uncle and niece were in trouble, even though you knew Blake was walking into a trap, Avon was the only one who risked his life to help him. It makes me wonder what kind of leader Blake was that even you, Jenna, who loved him, would abandon Blake like that and refuse to help his family. Vila also told me how angry Avon was by the time you found Star One. He wanted to be free of Blake. It sounds as if Blake did something to Avon, not the other way around. Is that why Avon believed Blake had betrayed him on Gauda Prime? Was their relationship so flawed that Avon would so readily think that of him? Can you tell me that Blake never betrayed your trust, Jenna? Even if it would mean getting you killed?"

"Blake cared about us!"

"Yes, but he cared about his cause more, didn't he? He would think it was worth it. I have seen too many rebel leaders like that, Jenna. They are driven to extreme measures. And after what the Federation did to him, Blake had more reason to be driven than most people did. I'm not trying to criticize him but I am trying to point out that following leaders like Blake incurs a cost for the people around them. And sometimes, it comes back to haunt them."

Jenna said angrily, "Your information comes from Vila. The snivelling coward! Always whining and getting drunk. He's a selfish coward just like Avon. Always thinking about saving his own neck. Did Vila tell you that when we saw the alien fleet, he wanted to run and leave the others? I wouldn't believe a word he said."

There was no reaching her; she was starting to attack everyone. "I don't believe that. Vila might have said he wanted to leave but that's his fear talking. Talking makes Vila feel better. I don't think he meant it. And it doesn't make what he said about Avon and Blake any less true."

"It doesn't make it true either."

Argus shook his head sadly. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

Jenna grimaced. "I had been hoping to change _your_ mind."

"I suppose we're at an impasse?"

"I wish we didn't have to be. I respect you, Argus. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"We can still be friends, Jenna."

"Not if you insist on protecting a murderer. Don't stand in my way, Argus."

"I am not going to let you harm him, Jenna. You'll have to go through me first."

"Then we have nothing else to say."

"I suppose not. I'm not going to let you see Avon again."

A voice came from the doorway. "Let her in."

Argus and Jenna turned to see Avon standing there. He had heard the commotion and had come up to intervene.

Argus said, "I don't think it's a good idea, Avon."

"I heard but that's my decision."

Argus could see that Avon had made up his mind. "Alright, but I'm staying close."

"You're going to stand on the other side of the room." Avon looked straight at Jenna. "After you disarm our guest, of course."

"Avon…"

Avon turned to stare at him.

Argus sighed. "You're going to call me, Jack again aren't you."

Jenna wondered what he was talking about.

Avon said to Argus, "You can have your sidearm ready if you feel it necessary."

"That's _not_ going to make me feel any better."

Avon said, "It will make _me_ feel better."

**********

Avon unconsciously rubbed his back as he sat down at the computer again. He looked haggard, with several days growth, but his eyes were unusually bright. He moved with jerky energy. Jenna hadn't seen the arrogant Alpha look this dishevelled and worn since the day he came back on the ship and when they were on the run on Papos.

Not that she cared. It was just an observation. But it was a way to put him off his guard. She could feel Argus's eyes boring into her from across the room. She was careful to make her movements slow and unthreatening. "When was the last time you slept?"

Avon directed impassive eyes up to her face. "Let's not pretend concern that neither one of us feels."

Jenna said, "If you keel over, you won't be able to help Rane."

"Of course. To answer your question, I had several hours yesterday."

"You mean, since you arrived here?"

"An adrenaline mixture has been useful."

Jenna studied his face. That explained the abnormal look in his eyes and the tiredness. She said snidely, "Trying to be a hero?"

Avon did not react, he only stared at her. "I keep my promises."

"Then are you closer to the antidote?"

Avon looked at the screen of data and the latest test results from his simulation program. A frown appeared on his face. "We have tried all the known antidotes and I've accessed the Federation Medical databases, including a few classified ones, but this appears to be new technology. We are cross-referencing all known viral…"

Jenna did not want a lecture. "So the answer is no?"

"Not yet. We are exploring other avenues."

"But you said that this is new technology. What do you expect to find? It sounds like you're wasting your time."

"All knowledge is useful."

"Well, not useful enough for Rane if he dies."

"True, but there are others who will benefit from this research."

Jenna didn't like this news. It sounded as if the cold-blooded Avon had written Rane off already. "I think I've seen enough."

"There wasn't much to see."

"Unfortunately." _For you_.

As Jenna left, she decided to give Avon one more day. Rane would not live much longer than that. He was almost beyond hope.

**********

Vila rummaged through his drawers, throwing items left and right, dropping most of them on the floor. Spot tried to catch them and put them back after he moved onto another drawer.

He mumbled to himself, "Socks, where are my blue ones with the dark blue band? Wait a minute…where are _all_ my socks?"

"They're in your sock drawer," the little cleaner said brightly.

Vila turned around in surprise. He had become so used to Spot doing its daily cleaning tasks that he didn't even notice it. "What sock drawer? When did I get a sock drawer?"

Spot was trying to remove a pair of underwear that had landed unceremoniously on his head. It indicated the lowest drawer that Vila had not opened yet. "This one, sir," it said politely.

Vila bent down and slid it open. Sure enough, all of his socks were folded, sorted by colour and neatly placed. "It looks so…neat!" he said in shock.

Spot beep-beeped with happy agreement.

Vila grumbled, "I didn't say that was a _good_ thing."

Spot whistled a puzzled query. "It's not?"

"How am I supposed to find anything?"

This time it gave a low, unhappy whistle. "I don't understand."

"I could find things before."

"Mistress said it was messy. She couldn't find anything. She…" The little cleaner's voice seemed to change a bit, as if it was trying to sound like Corinne. "…said that it took her two days to find your purple shirt."

Vila winced. "Well, maybe because I was trying to lose it."

"I don't understand," Spot said in a small confused voice.

"Maybe when you grow up, you will." Vila spotted his blue socks along with all the other blue socks and fished them out.

There was another whistle of query.

Pulling them on, Vila said, "Don't ever let a woman rearrange your sock drawer, Spot. It'll be the end of civilization as we know it." He put on his brown loafers.

Spot's little ears whirled around in confusion as Vila left the cabin without explaining further. Looking at all of the clothing strewn haphazardly on the ground, it wasn't sure what to do. It beeped unhappily and decided that it didn't understand people at all. Maybe it could ask Avon to increase its programming so it would understand.

Chapter Eight

Sester emerged from the narrow shower stall in the rear compartment. Rubbing his damp head with a towel, he re-entered the cockpit area, used his elbow to nudge the button that would start the coffee and sat down in the pilot's chair. It wouldn't be long now, the blasted meteor storm was long passed and he had finally reached the outskirts of the Athol Territories. A border patrol had already registered his presence.

It was time to go back to work. Sester hoped that the delay caused by the storm would not make him too late. He had to make sure that Avon was safe.

**********

While Avon continued working on the antidote and the doctors and chemists set up Shade production as a temporary measure, Jenna helped Argus and the others destroy the Shade organization on Athol. Sometimes it was almost like old times. It was a quasi-trust born of common goals, even if not the same motivations. Jenna missed the easy camaraderie and regretted that her actions might destroy their friendships forever.

Under Avon's orders, she had been able to make several visits to the lab. Jenna didn't know why he would make such a foolish error. It wasn't like the mistrusting traitor to allow his enemies that close without killing them. Maybe he thought it was safer having his enemies where he could keep an eye on them. Jenna didn't care why, she had already set her trap. All she had to do was spring it at the right time.

**********

Cally went down to visit Avon before going on a major mission to destroy the bulk of the Shade organization. One of Jenna's contacts had stumbled on their new base of operations. An industrial building at the outskirts of a main city. Infiltration units in quick drop ships would land on top of them before they had a chance to escape.

There was a sombre atmosphere in the lab. All of the specialists walked around in a daze of exhaustion and frustration. Cally was afraid to ask the question she already knew the answer to, the look on Avon's face said it all. He was haggard, his collar open and his hair had a dishevelled look. Not his normal fastidious self. It was similar to the look he had when he came back from the Detention Centre.

His movements were hurried and feverish, almost as if he was running out of time. Cally knew that from the state of Rane's health, it was not far from the truth.

She wanted to put her arms around him in support but refrained. Avon avoided public displays of something he considered none of anyone else's business. Although….there was that time in the medical unit...

Cally said in her best professional voice, "Avon, when I come back, you're going to get some sleep. Even if I have to tie you down in order to give you a sedative."

He looked up, an expression of preoccupation turning to surprise at her sudden appearance next to him. Avon stared blankly at her for a moment before a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Now, that might be interesting."

Cally said in mock-seriousness, "I'm not kidding."

"I certainly hope not." A sharp pain in his back caused him to grimace slightly as he tried to keep the reaction from Cally.

Unfortunately, Cally had other senses to rely on. She immediately put experienced hands on his back and pressed lightly. Avon arched his back and grunted in pain.

"We're going to have to do something about that too." Cally explored his back lightly. She sighed as she found more areas of soreness. "One of these days, you're going to tell me when you're in pain before I discover it for myself."

"I was preoccupied."

She took an injector out of her pouch, adjusted it for a pain blocker and muscle relaxant mixture and applied it to his neck. Avon's eyes closed as the pain slowly eased.

Cally asked, "Are you any closer to an antidote?"

Avon looked up at her, his eyes troubled. "Not yet." Across their mental connection, Cally could feel the strong frustration that barely showed on his face. "It's unlike any virus or poison that currently exists on any Federation database."

Avon had also risked contacting some old academic acquaintances and friends in the hopes that they were doing some advanced research in this area, but to no avail. "This is advanced genetics research. Highly customized."

Cally looked over to the darkened room where Rane was spending his last hours. Without an antidote, he would most likely not survive the night."You have no ideas?"

Avon stared blankly at her but didn't answer. He hated to admit failure. It was something that he took very personally, but this virus seemed to be beyond his abilities and those of the gathered Tellaran doctors and Atholian specialists. "Perhaps you're right. I need some rest."

Avon grimaced as he tried to stand up. Despite his protests, Cally put her arms around his shoulders and help him to one of the cots that had been set up so that the researchers could rest. "Your subconscious mind needs time to process the information."

"Yes." Avon lay back slowly on the cot and watched as Cally prepared the sedative mixture. He said, "Two hours should be enough."

Cally had something to say about that but decided not to. She gave him the injection. "I have to go now. We're about to dismantle a major part of the Shade organization."

Avon's eyes had almost closed but he reached out and grabbed her hand before she left. "Be careful, Cally."

Cally touched his face gently. "You're still worried about me when I go on missions?"

There was no reaction on Avon's face but he said, "I know that you're more than capable. Consider it…"

Cally smiled softly. "An act of irrational sentiment?"

Avon frowned at the word. "It's a natural caution."

"It can be many things. Get some rest, Avon."

**********

After Cally left, Avon lay with his eyes closed as a familiar state of relaxation came over him. It was taking longer for the sedatives to take effect. The dosage would most likely have to be increased.

Avon let out breath of frustration. He was looking forward to the day when he wouldn't have to rely on drugs to maintain his body and mind.

There was a tickle of memory at the back of his mind. Something important that someone had said. Avon struggled to stay awake. The drugs.

_I have never encountered this level of sophistication. These have been tailored to your specific body chemistry. _

_Garett._Avon sat up and fumbled for the injector. He needed a strong dose of stimulants to counteract the effects of the sedatives.

_Genetically adapted to work with my body chemistry? Is it similar technology?_ _Why didn't I think of this before?_

Avon already knew the answer. He normally avoided thinking about his dependence on the drugs. It was something he had to do and nothing more. To think about it consciously reminded him that Servalan and the Federation still had control of that part of his life.

There was no access to the Central Security computers. They were on a separate network, not tied to the main system. Not to mention, there would be no time to break the encryption even if he managed to gain access.

The Tellarans might have been able to suggest this as a possible area for research but the ones that were on the ship were surgeons. Their specialties did not deal in this area.

Avon quickly injected himself. There was no knowing where Garett was, the Healer was hard at work on the Shade epidemic. Several major cities had been severely hit with the Shade addiction.

_I don't need Garett. We have the synthesis machine that Sester obtained from Servalan. We should be able to use that_.

Avon quickly got up and had to grab onto a nearby table as a wave of dizziness came over him. The sedatives had not worn off yet. He took several deep breaths and moved slowly towards the researchers. "I have an idea."

**********

Jenna strapped on her holster and adjusted it over her hip. She was part of Cally's team and would enter the factory from the back entrance.

She knew that the Auron woman had just returned from a visit to the Shade lab. Cally had not looked happy when she came back and there could only be one reason for that.

As Jenna checked the charge on her weapon, she asked casually, "Is he any closer to an antidote?"

"I'm sorry, Jenna. They're still trying but…"

Jenna said with sarcastic bitterness, "Our genius failed us again?"

Cally said angrily, "Stop it, Jenna! Avon is trying the best that he can. He hasn't slept for days. He barely has time to eat. He is trying to save Rane."

"You make him sound like quite the hero, but he doesn't fool me."

Cally slammed her gun back into its holster. "You never understood Avon and you refuse to give him a chance."

"He never gave Blake a chance when he shot him."

"He did!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Jenna laughed.

"I don't care what you believe! Once we're finished here, I never want you to come near Avon again."

"What are you going to do? Punch me again?" Jenna put her hand to her face in memory of what happened on Papos. Cally packed quite a punch.

Cally said, "Don't tempt me." She walked out of the room to talk over last minute details with Argus.

Jenna went to a secluded corner and surreptitiously raised a small comm unit to her lips. She whispered into it, "Atton, condition green." Her lips pulled back in a cruel smile.

**********

Reya watched as Argus looked over the diagram of the factory. He asked distractedly, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"You know I would love to, but something bothers me about this whole business."

He turned to look at her. "You mean this operation?"

"Not just this operation, all of it."

"You still don't trust Jenna?"

"Do you?" she asked, knowing that he hated that they were on opposite sides.

Argus sighed. "I suppose not. But she's coming on this operation with us. And Cally will keep an eye on her."

"I still don't like it. There are too many coincidences. Jenna knows far more than she should about this Shade organization."

"She was on Athol before. She has contacts in the underground. I don't see anything strange about that."

"It must be my suspicious nature but I don't think so. I think Avon is in severe danger as long as Jenna is around."

Argus turned off the diagram. "Alright."

Reya put her hand on his firm shoulder. "I know you don't want to think it of Jenna but she might be involved with the Shade organization."

"You're right. I don't want to believe it. I…can't." Argus was afraid of what Reya was suggesting. Because she might be right. "But we can't take any chances. You go to the labs and protect Avon. We'll take care of things here."

**********

When Reya arrived at the labs, it was a hive of activity. The scientists were huddled in groups or rushing around performing tests. Snatches of conversations heard as she made her way to Avon's table were things she didn't understand. Such as reverse transcriptase inhibitors or inhibiting the manufacture of viral proteins. There seemed to be strongly felt debates between various groups. Amidst it all, she could hear Avon's rational voice. He appeared to be asking questions and directing the efforts of various groups.

Avon said, "We do not have time to run tests on both areas. We will have to concentrate our efforts on the most likely one."

A balding chemist with a long nose said, "But what if we test the wrong one?"

Avon directed an impassive gaze at him. "And what if Rane dies while we debate the merits of both options?"

One of the Tellarans said, "Avon's right, we don't have time. This isn't just a research project; a man's life is at stake."

The chemist grumbled but conceded the point.

Avon said, "Since we are all agreed, I suggest that we concentrate on inhibiting the manufacture of viral proteins."

The Tellaran said, "But that's just a temporary solution."

"I'm aware of that but it is also the quickest solution. For the short term, we need to prevent the fatal effects of the poison. Once we do that, we will have time to develop a more permanent solution. In the meantime, the synthesis machine can be adapted for our use. Once we have the temporary antidote, we will use the first dose on Rane."

One of the female doctors, asked, "You mean without testing it first? What if it doesn't work or it makes it even worse? We can't take the risk."

Avon said in a coldly logical voice, "We don't have the time to go through normal testing procedures, Rane will not survive the time it would take to verify that it works. This is his only chance."

Everyone reluctantly agreed that there was no other option.

As Avon directed the others to begin work with the synthesis machines, Reya approached him. "It sounds like you've found a solution?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Always a cautious man."

"You're a cautious woman otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Reya nodded. "I've increased the security."

"So I…" Avon stopped, a puzzled look on his face and then his eyes glazed over and he started falling.

"Avon!" Reya yelled as she grabbed for him and at the same time drew her weapon. Her limbs felt heavy but she managed to stop him from falling, but was no use, she could feel herself losing consciousness. She tried to call out a warning but her speech was slurred. Despite her best efforts, they both crashed to the ground.

The last thing she was aware of before the darkness overtook her was the sounds of thuds all around as the researchers and the soldiers fell, then the rush of booted feet. Reya tried to raise her gun, she wasn't sure if she got a shot off but there was the flash of a weapon. Before she passed out, she realized that Jenna must have arranged this trap before she gave them the information about the labs.

Chapter Nine

The Athol soldiers, who were preparing for the mission to destroy the Shade base, didn't seem to pay much attention to Jenna. They were all very polite when asked questions but otherwise didn't treat her with any wariness or hostility. It was hard to tell if this was by design, if they hadn't been told who she was, or if they were just an excruciatingly polite group. It didn't matter though, she knew there were more than enough people keeping an eye on her every move. She doubted if it was a coincidence that she'd been assigned to Cally's team.

Jenna glanced surreptitiously over at Cally, wondering if the Auron woman was doing the same to her. Did she suspect the truth? Had her psi abilities grown enough that she could read human minds now? If she could, then they'd be on their way to the labs now and… _Wait a minute._

She passed her eyes quickly over the teams gathering to load onto the drop ships. Reya wasn't anywhere in sight. Jenna asked conversationally, "Where's Reya?"

Argus, who was nearby, heard her question and answered offhandedly, "She's gone back to the labs to protect Avon."

Jenna's heart skipped a beat. Cally looked suspiciously over to her. Jenna tried to sound casual as she commented, "I thought I saw her earlier." _Do they suspect?_ A single bead of sweat rolled down her back.

"You did," he replied.

Trying to sound concerned, but not in a way that might look suspicious, she said, "Nothing wrong I hope."

Argus didn't want to worry anyone before the mission. They needed all their wits confronting the ruthless drug dealers, not wondering what might be wrong. "We're just being cautious. You know Reya."

There was nothing Jenna could do now. All she could do was wait and hope that her plan worked. She forced out a casual chuckle. "Security is her middle name. I remember."

"We should concentrate on the mission."

Jenna said, "I wasn't sure if you'd trust me to come with you."

A sarcastic comment came from Cally, "We don't."

Before this could deteriorate into a verbal battle or worse, Argus said in a low growl, "We have no time for this."

Jenna said placatingly, 'You're right."

Cally kept one eye on Jenna but nodded, "We can deal with this later."

While they waited to board the ships, Cally kept on eye on Jenna, while Jenna tried to look unconcerned and Argus watched both of them like a hawk.

**********

The teams dropped in with deadly speed, taking the enemy by surprise. A fierce firefight ensued as the remainder of the Shade organization desperately tried to escape.

Cally and Jenna's team was pressing a group back away from one of the exits, straight into the waiting arms of Argus's team. Jenna let off a shot and ducked down quickly behind a metal barrier. In distorted reflection of the railing, she saw one of the enforcers sneak up behind Cally and point his gun at her.

"Cally! Behind you!" she shouted. The Auron woman whirled around and tried to fire just as a shot barely missed her head and burned a groove in the wall next to her. Another enforcer was approaching on the right, Cally was trapped. Her cover couldn't protect her from both enemies.

Jenna stood up and began firing, trying to make them duck or at least draw their fire. Both men turned, their guns pointing in the direction of this new threat. She dove for cover just as one of the tracers sliced towards her but not fast enough. Jenna jerked as the shot hit her on the arm, her gun clattering to the ground.

"Jenna!" Cally raced towards the fallen woman while she fired at the enforcers, killing one. She dragged Jenna behind a desk as Argus's team arrived in a rush.

With both teams together, there was little hope left for the remaining criminals. After a few minutes, the smart ones surrendered.

Cally ripped open Jenna's sleeve. "It doesn't look too bad." She rummaged in her field medical kit and brought out a tissue regenerator wand and rolled it over Jenna's wound. The angry red burn slowly faded, along with the pain. She finished and turned the wand off. "Try moving it."

Jenna lifted her arm and gingerly rotated it. "That feels much better, thanks."

"You should get some rest. Try not using it much for a day or so. Let me know if you feel any numbness or tingling."

"Don't worry, I will."

Cally looked at her for a moment and then said, "I should thank you. You saved my life."

"All in a day's work," said Jenna jokingly. There was much more she wanted to say, regrets she wanted to express, sadness she wanted to show but Avon would always be between them. "I wish we could still be friends."

"Your need for revenge will destroy you, Jenna."

"And Avon's going to betray you one day."

"You never understood him. Avon would never betray me."

"He betrayed Blake. He killed him."

Cally tried to make Jenna understand. "It's something that has haunted Avon since the day it happened. He tried to provoke Servalan's people into killing him because he couldn't face what he had done."

Jenna scoffed. "I don't believe that."

"Your lack of belief doesn't change what happened."

"Even if I believed you, which I don't, it doesn't bring Blake back."

Cally bowed her head. "I know, but neither does killing Avon. Give him a chance, Jenna. You want to see Blake's dreams realized? Avon can do it. Wouldn't that be a better payment?"

Jenna considered this. The idea of having Avon spend the rest of his life serving Blake's dreams was a mildly appealing one. She could spend the rest of her life making certain that he suffered for the rest of his. But Avon was too dangerous and he couldn't be trusted.

As she considered it further, she realized there might be a way… Shade was a very good motivator, even against someone like Avon. But was it good enough? The idea of holding the drug over him as the addiction deepened, making him beg as the pain of withdrawal became increasingly worse, it would be a delicious revenge. And at any time, she could withhold it and enjoy watching him die a slow agonizing death, with the music of his screams in her ears.

But Argus and Cally would never allow that. Avon had too many friends who cared about him. Jenna's eyes hardened. The idea that Avon had any friends at all angered her. He had to die.

"A life for a life, Cally. Only Avon's death will pay for Blake's death."

"He never betrayed Blake, Jenna. It was all a horrible mistake. Many things happened to Avon after you left. The pressure was too great. He had experienced too much pain."

Jenna raised her hand to cut off the rest of her words. "I don't want to hear it. Blake went through much more. It tore him up inside. None of you will ever understand what happened to him."

"Then they were both broken men who faced each other that day on Gauda Prime. Perhaps neither one was thinking clearly. Neither one could stand more pain or betrayal. We should both understand the extremes that people are driven to when they've been hurt too much. All they can feel is pain, anger and a need to destroy. That is what you're feeling now, Jenna. Don't make the same error that they did, don't create another tragedy."

"Do you really expect me to feel sorry for Avon? You talk about him as if he were human. As if he had feelings." Her voice rose in anger. "He's never had any feelings except for _himself_."

"You're wrong, Jenna. I know Avon. I have always been able to sense what he was feeling even if none of you could see it externally. Avon lost faith in humanity a long time ago, Jenna. It was hard for him to believe that there was such a thing as an honest man. Didn't you ever wonder why that would be? What made Avon lose all trust in human beings? Why was his idea of paradise, a place with no people? Blake may have been hurt deeply, but I don't think that he was the only one. In fact, I know he wasn't." There wasn't time to tell Jenna about Avon's past and what the Federation had done to him as a child. "If you have time later, I can tell you…"

Jenna said, "I'm not interested."

"But…"

"Save your breath, Cally. I don't want to hear a sob story about Avon. _He's_ still alive."

**********

The operation was a complete success. Thanks to Jenna's timely information, the Shade organization had suffered a great blow and wouldn't be able to recover for a long time in the Athol Territories. During the debriefing, Argus had been glad to hear that Jenna had saved Cally's life. He wanted to talk to her, but Cally had said she needed rest and had left already.

With Cally helping with the injured in the medical unit, Argus teleported down to the lab to check on Avon's progress.

**********

Argus appeared in a corner of the lab that was kept clear for teleport. He felt the danger before his eyes saw all the people lying on the ground or draped over tables and chairs. _Avon!_

His gun was already drawn before he hit the comm button. His voice was calm and controlled but there was a clear sense of alarm. " Emergency! This is Argus. Send all available teams down to the labs. Immediately. The labs have been…" He staggered and nearly fell but reached for the wall to brace himself. He felt…strange. It was difficult to move. His eyes felt heavy and he was suddenly very sleepy. He fought to stay conscious. _No! Have to find Avon! _He said into the comm, "Gas…br…" It was hard to concentrate. "…face…masks…Get Cally."

Argus slammed his fist hard into the wall. The shock of pain helped as he tried to move forward, holding onto whatever would keep him standing. "Avon! Reya!" His legs stumbled and he fell forward onto his knees. That was when he saw her. A sight that filled him with horror and drove everything else from his mind. He screamed, "Reya!" She was lying in a pool of red, a wound in her chest still seeping blood. The sight of her filled him with pain and fear and he crawled towards her.

Suddenly a hand reached around and clamped something to his face. Argus grabbed the hand in a vice grip and struck back. A man grunted in pain and said, "It's Lt. Dain, sir. Breathe deeply; it'll help with the gas." Argus stopped struggling as he saw Cally appear and kneel by Reya. Help was here.

He took hold of the mask that had been put over his face and breathed in the clean air. An injector was placed on his neck and a rush of chemical energy filled his body. His mind began to clear and his voice was raw with pain as he asked Cally, "How is she?"

Cally's troubled eyes filled him with trepidation. "She's been hurt badly but she'll survive if we get her back to the ship right away. There were two shots. One to the chest and shoulder." Her next words seemed difficult. "Did you…see Avon when you arrived? I can't contact him. I can barely feel his mind." There was fear in her eyes.

Argus felt as if someone had hit him in the chest with a heavy object. His fists tightened in anguish. The two most important people in his life had been attacked and he had not been able to prevent it. He had failed them.

But he couldn't think about that now. There would be time for recriminations later. Despite all of his instincts that told him he should hold Reya in his arms, he knew that there was nothing he could do for her. Cally would be able to take care of her much better than he could. He had to concentrate his energies in finding Avon.

The discipline of the soldier asserted itself and he pushed down the emotions that made him human. He needed to stay focused. "I'll find him." He stood up quickly and looked around. "Dain!"

"Sir?" Dain had been directing the teams that came down. His left eye was developing a big bruise where Argus had hit him earlier.

"Have you found Avon?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We haven't been able to find him. I've sent two of the teams out to search the rest of the building."

"Damn!" Argus slammed his fist down on a table, knocking some of the testing equipment over. "He won't be here. Someone planned this very carefully." He hit the comm button on his bracelet. "Vila. Contact General Reve. Tell him to shut down all the spaceports and transport networks into and out of this city. Tell him that Avon has been taken."

Vila's shocked voice asked, "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain. See if the General can set up blockades to intercept anyone leaving the Athol Territories. Now, Vila!"

Vila's voice replied, "Right. I'll contact him now."

Argus turned to Dain and said in a curt, rumbling voice, "Take two men. Go find Jenna and bring her to me." Something told Argus that Jenna would be long gone, but he hoped that she wasn't. If she were the one who was responsible for hurting Reya and taking Avon, nothing would be able to spare her from his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Ten

Argus was trying not to think of Reya lying on a surgery bed in the medical unit while the doctors worked to save her life. Her injuries were bad but they weren't fatal. That was what they reassured him and that was what he kept telling himself but it didn't seem to do any good. His mind kept coming back to her, his mind's eyes seeing her covered in blood. All he could see was red. Or Avon covered in blood.

He felt like a split soul. One needing to be with Reya, watching over her, a failed guardian who would never leave her side again. The other, a man who had to find a friend, someone whom he had a connection to from the moment they had met as children. He wished he were two people, then he would be able to take care of the two pressures without them tearing him apart inside, making him feel guilty when he was thinking about one and not the other.

The doctors told him that they would take care of Reya and he had to trust them, there was no other choice. He only knew how to kill and destroy; he did not have the gift of life.

He had to concentrate on finding Avon.

**********

There was a sense of urgency on the flight deck but no one was moving, their attentions were fixed on Cally as her eyes closed in concentration. She raised a hand to her temple. Avon's presence was at the edge of her perceptions as always, only brought close by a conscious effort, a faint living energy. But it was different this time, it wasn't just faint, it was weak, barely registered by her psi senses. A shudder of fear passed through her at the implications of that realization. Avon was injured at the very least, perhaps even worse.

She reached out with her mind, trying to 'touch' the faint presence of the man who had become an important part of her life.

**********

Jenna stared at Avon's inert form as he hung suspended from the ceiling, chains spreading his arms out like an offering ready to be sacrificed. His head bowed forward, limp against his bare chest. Scars marked his body, still-healing wounds that never seemed to go away, fitting for a man that Jenna believed was as ugly on the inside as the wounds that marred his body.

He was unconscious and would remain that way until she was satisfied that Cally would not be able to trace his location with her psi abilities. She had noticed the close relationship the two of them had developed and was not about to take any chances.

Jenna grabbed a fistful of Avon's hair and pulled his head up to face her. He almost seemed harmless in this state, his expression peaceful; the strain of living melted away to reveal a younger, more vulnerable self. She let go and his head dropped down. This was not the Avon she wanted to see. She wanted the other one, the man she could hate without any reservations; the self-protective, arrogant man who would betray his friends.

She knew the specialists she had arranged to work on the traitor were impatient to start. They also had a score to settle with Avon but they would all have to wait.

Avon moaned and his head moved weakly from side to side.

**********

In the medical bay, Cally hissed through clenched teeth, her head shaking in anguish as she said, "It's no good." This was her third attempt to contact Avon and each one had produced the same frustrating and troubling result. "I can't reach him. Every time I try, there is pain."

A low menacing growl escaped Argus's throat. "_They've done something to him_."

There was fear on Vila's face and his voice was strained. "What do you think they did to him?" His vivid imagination was conjuring up dreadful images of machines attached to Avon's head, stabbing his brain with hot knives every time Cally tried to contact him. It was something straight from a horror vid.

Cally said angrily, "They must be detecting the special communication waves that enable thought transference."

That triggered a memory for Vila. "Doesn't ORAC use those waves?"

Cally replied, "Yes. Avon set a small disruption bomb so that ORAC would blow up if anyone tried to tamper with it using those communication waves."

"Do you think…Avon will blow up?" Why was it that all he could think of was the worst?

Cally said, "Don't be silly! Of course, he won't. Jenna won't kill him yet."

Vila's voice was reaching a familiar whining quality that he hadn't used in a long while. "But how do we know that? Doesn't Jenna want him dead?"

Argus picked up a cup of water and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it, its metallic edges, which were supposed to be able to handle falls and accidents of normal usage, buckled inwards, sending liquid spilling from its sides. "She doesn't." His voice was low and dangerous. "Not yet, or she would have had him killed in the lab. She took him for a reason."

Vila said, "I'm not sure I like the sounds of that either."

Cally rubbed the back of her neck, just at the base of the skull, unconsciously trying to ease the pain that Avon must have felt as she tried to contact him. "Neither do I."

Vila looked at her worriedly. "If Jenna wants revenge on Avon, do you think…she'll hurt him first?"

"Of course she will," snarled Argus as he stood up violently, his chair shoved back by the force. "It's what she wanted all along."

His body was bursting with energy that he could barely contain, like the times he had been in the military, when there was a wild animal animal inside him with a need to wreck havoc on his enemies. His fists clenched tight, crushing the rest of the cup until it was a shapeless mass of twisted metal, water spurting out and spilling to the ground. He was controlled but ready. All he needed now was the target.

Cally stood up as well. "She isn't satisfied with just killing him."

Her eyes met Argus's, their separate pains connecting them in common understanding. Argus said, "No, she isn't."

Because there was nothing else to do and it felt strange to be the only one left sitting, Vila stood up too. "You mean she's going to…" He didn't want to say the word, 'torture'; somehow, it would make it seem even worse than it already was. "…hurt him until she's satisfied?"

Cally's voice became faint, "Or until he dies."

Vila said, "But that's…" There was horror on his face.

Corinne had been staying in the background, listening to the others talking. She knew that the situation was desperate but some of the conversation was beyond her. Argus, Cally and Vila had experiences that tied them together, histories that gave them a common frame of reference. She hoped that she would feel the same oneness with them one day but in the meantime, she shared their concerns and fears. It was the only thing she could do to support them for now.

Argus said with iron resolve, "We have to find Avon. If Cally can't locate him with her psi abilities, then we'll have to find another way, even if we have to search every ship in this quadrant!"

**********

Jenna's eyes flashed with anger when she heard that Atton's people had shot Reya as she lay helpless and unconscious on the ground. "You shot her?"

Captain Atton stood his ground, he was not about to let anyone intimidate him on _his_ _own_ _ship_. His voice was full of menace. "_No one hurts a member of my crew and gets away with it. She shot Edina._"

Jenna grimaced in consternation. It wasn't meant to happen like this. No one was supposed to get hurt. "But the gas should have knocked everyone out. How could she shoot anyone?"

"Why don't you ask her that, next time you see her?" said Atton. "Assuming she's still alive."

"You killed her?!" Jenna felt sick. It was _not_ supposed to happen like this.

"I don't see how she could survive. I shot her at point blank range. Two shots."

"You idiot!" Jenna wanted to hit him. "She was a friend of mine!"

Atton refused to back down. A sarcastic sneer curled the corner of his lips. "You have a funny way of being friends, Jen…" There was an aggressive smile on his face as he nearly said, Jenna, in full hearing of his crew. "If my information was correct, and I don't see why not, the woman was one of the ruling family of Athol. You've been drugging her people with a deadly narcotic _and_ helping a criminal organization gain power on her world."

Jenna said cynically, "So have you."

"Yes…but I'm not her friend, am I? And this man you took, the one you want revenge on, could he also be a friend of hers?"

Atton's words hit home. She looked down at her hands, they suddenly felt wet, as if she was the one who had shot Reya and they were stained with her blood. Having Avon as her enemy was exacting a great price.

But she couldn't stop, she wasn't doing it for herself, she was doing it for Blake. Her voice turned cold. "That's none of your business."

"You're right, it's not but don't presume to tell me that I can't defend my crew. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for not making sure that the gas would work on _everyone_."

The navigator, Prex, interrupted them. "Captain, we're being hailed."

Atton rushed over to his station. "Who is it?"

"Some kind of patrol. They're all over the place. They're demanding to board us."

A look passed between Atton and Jenna.

**********

Zen announced, "Information. There is an incoming message from General Reve's headquarters."

Argus turned to the viewer. "Onscreen, Zen."

The vidscreen changed to the image of a man with greying hair and a white medical uniform. It was definitely not the young General. "Commander Argus."

Argus grimaced in annoyance, which immediately turned to sadness as he realized who must have told the man to call him commander. "Dr. Pike."

_It must be about Rane_, thought Argus guiltily. With everything that had happened, he had almost forgotten the dying chamberlain. He didn't know if he wanted to hear more bad news.

The anxious doctor asked, "Have you found Professor Avon yet?"

Argus was startled for a moment, he wasn't sure he could ever get used to Avon being called professor. It would probably annoy Avon to no end if he started calling him that. Argus hoped that he would have the chance. "We're still looking."

Pike said, "I just…" It was strange, but the man seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion. "I just wanted to tell you that the antidote worked."

The entire flight deck crew sat up in astonishment and leaned towards the screen. Argus asked cautiously, "What antidote?"

It was Pike's turn to be surprised. "Weren't you told?"

Argus gritted his teeth. "No." He wondered if it was the habit of academics to be so absentminded or preoccupied that they stopped living in the real world where people needed to be told things, or have obscure facts explained in simple terms.

"Oh." This seemed to boggle Pike for a few seconds. "The gas must have confused me. I thought you'd been told already."

Argus tried to be patient but his voice was dry, "I would have remembered."

"Well…Avon found the key to producing an antidote for the poison before the gas hit. We've been able to generate it but..."

Argus really wished the man would tell them the most important piece of information first. "Does that mean that Rane is alright?" More importantly, was he still alive?

"Oh." Pike blinked. "He's fine now."

Cally said, "That's wonderful!"

Vila had a smile on his face. With all of the bad news they'd been buried under, any breath of good news was very welcome. "Wait 'til the commander hears…I mean, when she's…" Vila looked nervously over to Argus. He didn't want to be another crushed metal cup.

Argus said, "She's going to be fine. We'll tell her."

Despite the news, Pike didn't seem too happy. "It's not a permanent solution. He still has the addiction but…he's not going to die."

Argus nodded. "It's still good news. Take care of the most important danger first and you'll have time to work on the secondary one."

Pike blinked again. "That was Avon's reasoning."

"It's sound tactics."

Pike said, "I hope you find him."

Argus said fiercely, "We _will_ find him."

**********

Sester stood away from his flight seat, hands held away from his sides, trying to present himself as a harmless, smiling civilian. The three uniformed and fully armed men currently crowding the cockpit of his ship were no products of his recently active dream mind. They were very real and being extremely efficient and demanding, searching every inch of his ship and asking all kinds of questions.

He heard the name, Avon, mentioned by the officer.

_I'm too late. It's already happened, _he thought with consternation. _Jenna has already taken him._ It had been a real possibility with the delay with the meteor storm but he had hoped that the odds were with him.

Sester's mind instantly changed tracks. He had been studying Jenna's file very carefully and calling in some of the Guild's numerous connections. Not to mention, his status as Servalan's psychostrategist, official or otherwise, gave him access to certain resources that very few people had.

It wasn't just the pleasant, at times mildly disturbing dreams that had occupied his time the last week; he had been very busy gaining a complete understanding of a situation he knew could have explosive repercussions. The rebel (mis)alliance was a ragtag group of disorganized misfits that were even more political than the Federation they were trying to bring down. They'd never been much of a threat, more of a nuisance and a danger, which wasn't quite the same thing. But only a psychostrategist would appreciate the true difference.

The only ones who had ever been a real threat had been Mellenby and his alliance that had taken three weeks to quell, Le Grand and his cronies (that one had shocked the Guild and some heads had almost rolled over it) and surprisingly, Avon.

For a man who didn't have the charisma to inspire legions, Avon had come very close to forming the kind of alliance that the other rebel leaders had never been able to achieve. Of course, the Guild made it a habit to follow Avon's activities. He was too dangerous a man not to keep track of.

Sester had never been personally involved in that side of the Guild. He wasn't used for the mundane tasks of following individual threads, but he did find it amazing that Avon never suspected that someone had been plotting against him during the setup of the warlord conference.

The Guildmaster was very concerned about the developing situation with Jenna and Avon and wanted Sester to take care of it. The man had an aggravating tendency to think that he could handle whole armies all by himself. Not that he couldn't of course, but sometimes he wished Venner would send him on some mundane tasks, just for variety.

The humourless customs officer (were there any other kind?) said, "You're clean."

Sester said with a serious face, "I try to use the shower unit at least once a week."

The man stared at him, as if he was wondering if he could take Sester in for being an idiot, but instead he said, "Don't go anywhere. All ships are currently under lock down. You will hold at the coordinates that we will send to your navigation computer."

"What do you mean lockdown? I have business that can't wait."

The man was not only humourless, he was unbendable. "That's none of my concern, sir. I have my orders. If you don't comply, your engines will be disabled until the lockdown is lifted."

"But this is outrageous."

"Take it up with the authorities."

Sester sighed, "Let me guess, take it up with them after the lockdown?"

For the first time there was a glimmer of humour on the officer's face, "You could always ignore my advice and try to take it up with them now. But then I'd have to arrest you and you'll be spending the rest of the lockdown in custody. Plus there will be a sizable fine."

Sester had no more time for the small mindedness of customs officials. People with such small scopes bored him to no end. There was an important situation that he had to prevent from blowing up into a large, uncontrollable and inevitably disastrous one. That was the Guildmaster's greatest fear and Sester could not let him down.

His manner changed. He was no longer the light-hearted rogue but a man of authority who could not be denied. Even his tone was different, though he was still speaking politely and his voice had not raised or lowered in the way others would when they were trying to intimidate or command. "I need to speak to your commanding officer." He did not explain further, he didn't need to. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down the man's spine.

Sester refrained from smiling at the look of fear on the man's face, he could almost imagine the man's unimaginative life flashing before his eyes as he gulped and said, "At once, sir. I didn't realize…" Sester could see that the man had just realized that he still had no idea who he really was, other than the name on the ship's registry. But the instinct of a man who wanted to continue having a promising career and not be sent doing inspections on garbage trawlers, told him that he had better do as Sester asked. "I'll do it right away, sir."

Chapter Eleven

The short, olive-skinned customs officer thumbed through his data pad, pulled out the verification marker and handed it back to Atton. "It looks alright but I still have to search the ship." Without asking for permission, the officer gestured to his men to spread out and begin.

The ship's official cargo holds were filled to the brim with medical supplies, destined for one of the hard hit planets at the outer edge of the Athol Territories. There were many such ships that were needed during this crisis. Unknown to Argus and his crew, Jenna had managed to obtain a pass from Rane so that she could work without interference while trying to set up the rebel base.

As for the rest,…the special equipment and the equally important passengers, along with Jenna herself, were hidden in the 'unofficial' cargo hold that had stood up to scores of inspections by any number of efficient customs officials. The Red Raven was not the best smuggler ship this side of the trade lanes for nothing.

Atton nodded sagely, his face serious and attentive. "I understand. Can't be too careful these days with those criminals on the loose. A couple of my friends got hooked up with Shade. Nasty stuff. That's why I'm helping."

The officer said conversationally, "I know what you mean." There was a worried look on his face. "My son…" The man stopped and composed himself. Personal issues had no place during the conduct of a search. "Well, anyway, you're to be commended for helping during this crisis."

"It's the only thing I can do."

"If there were more people like you…"

"Then you'd be out of a job."

The officer laughed. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

The search teams came back and reported that there was nothing but medical supplies and the normal ship board equipment. The officer sent Atton on his way with his wishes for a speedy journey.

**********

Jenna turned on the monitor screen in her cabin and sat back, she had been looking forward to this for a long time. She had almost thought that this day would never come. They were far enough from Athol Prime now and headed for Earth Sector. It was time to wake up their special guest, her greatest enemy. She would have preferred being in the room when his eyes opened; she wanted him to know that she had triumphed over him and that he was in her power.

But not yet. There was time enough for that. Right now, it was more useful to keep him guessing.

**********

Avon groaned as consciousness returned. His head felt as if someone had placed it in a crusher and his arms were pulled painfully apart. Cold steel on his wrists, the cold air against his body told him that he had been stripped, except for his shorts. His heart was racing. What was the last thing he remembered?

He shook his head, trying to clear the fog that was hiding the memories he needed.

"Oh, good, you're awake." The cheerless voice was like icy water poured over his already cold body.

_It can't be._Avon lifted his head as he opened his eyes. _Breen_.

The man in a familiar black uniform grinned; it had the effect of skull opening its mouth. "You remember me?"

How could he forget one of the most ruthless parainvestigators at the Detention Centre? Behind Breen were three other men he recognized. These ones had worked on him during his first months of capture. They had killed him many times and refused to allow him to die.

His confused and uncooperative mind struggled to understand what was happening. A raspy whisper was all he could manage. "How?"

Breen laughed like a man who was anticipating great things ahead. "You should know."

Avon's forehead creased as he fought to concentrate. "I…don't."

Breen put his face up to Avon's. "She wants you dead this time. But not too quickly."

_Jenna. But… _What Breen was saying didn't make sense. _This time?_ "Who?"

"Who else? You never escaped her control; she only let you think that you had."

There was only one other…but…it couldn't be. Because it would mean… Avon pulled against the chains that held him fast. He needed to think but his mind was sluggish, unable to concentrate.

Breen sneered. "Like I said, you've never escaped the President's control."

_Servalan__? _"Can't…be…" His throat was painfully dry and he was becoming increasingly confused.

It had to be Jenna. That was what he expected. Not…Servalan.

They were trying to trick him.

Avon fought to focus blurry eyes, trying to place his surroundings. Grey, non-descript walls. Just like the Detention Centre. Himself hanging by chains from the ceiling. The black, intimidating uniforms. Breen. The physical pain specialists. The one medtech.

_No! _Avon shook his head in anguished denial. His mind was telling him one thing but his eyes, _the facts_, told him something different.

_It can't be the Detention Ce__ntre. It's not possible. Not now!_

The veil that seemed to cover his mind was starting to clear. Snippets of thought and ideas. The most important one.

_Cally._

She always kept herself open in case he needed her. Avon tried to focus, externalizing his thoughts.

_Cal_… Pain ripped through his mind, paralyzing him. Like someone plunging slivers of ice into the base of his skull and pushing upwards into his brain.

Frozen. Pain.

When it was finally over and he could think again, he was panting for breath, trickles of sweat dripped down his forehead, obscuring his vision and making him blink.

"I forgot to tell you about that," said Breen. "Your little friend must be trying to contact you again."

_He must mean Cally._

Avon demanded coldly, "What did you do to me?"

"A device implanted in your head. If your little Auron friend tries to use her psi abilities to reach you," he smiled cruelly, "She won't be able to."

_He thinks that Cally was trying to contact me. He doesn't know that I was trying to contact her. _It was a minor point, and with the implant, it was a useless one. He filed the information away, hoping that he might be able to use it somehow, perhaps find a way to circumvent the device in his head. Avon could feel it now, at the base of his skull, something hard and cold. Irritating.

Avon suddenly realized something about what Breen said. _Again? Cally has already tried to contact me. They must know I'm missing. They're looking for me. How long have I been unconscious? _

Breen was looking intently at him. "It's like old times, isn't it? You're still trying to think your way out. I think it's time for you to relearn a few lessons."

Avon directed a contemptuous gaze at him. These people had never broken him at the Detention Centre. The most effective persuasion on someone like him had never been physical. "You obviously haven't learned yours."

"We'll see who does the learning this time." There was a table of instruments beside Breen. He ran his fingers lovingly over them, picking out a studded glove and slowly slipped it on. There was a nasty smile on his face.

The other three men approached, one was rubbing his hands in anticipation as he looked over the objects on the table.

A cool calm came over Avon. He knew that by the time they used all of the instruments, he would most likely be dead. In rooms such as these, there had been one lesson he had relearned, it was one that had been taught to him by the Federation, how to reduce himself to a machine.

Avon's lips pulled back, baring his teeth in a disdain. "You don't have help this time." Sester was the only one who had been able to bring him to the breaking point. These 'specialists' were good, but not for someone of his calibre.

Servalan would know that.

Breen demanded, "Say your name."

It was starting. Avon knew what the man wanted. His eyes were steady and defiant as he answered; they were not about take his name away from him again. "Kerr Avon."

The heavy-gloved hand smashed into his mid-section.

**********

A strategy session was occurring on the flight deck. Without Cally's psi abilities to give them a general direction, they needed another way to find Avon.

Argus said, "Assuming that Jenna planned this ahead of time, she must have had a ship prepared. That means she wouldn't have left anything to chance."

Vila asked, "How does that help? We already knew she had to get Avon away. That's why you had the spaceports closed and the blockades put up, isn't it?"

"She would have expected that," said Argus. "That means she must have a way to circumvent them. Closing the spaceports and using blockades won't work. It's too conventional a tactic to use for someone like Jenna."

Cally said, "Jenna used to be a smuggler."

Vila's eyes widened. "She'd have all sorts of tricks then. What we need is our own smuggler."

Cally said appreciatively, "Using a thief to catch a thief?"

"Well, why not?" asked Vila.

Argus said, "That's a good idea. Do you know any?"

Vila's mouth opened and then closed.

Cally said, "There is another concern."

They all turned to her as she continued, "Avon needs a regular dosage of drugs to maintain the proper function of his mind and body. Without them…"

Argus grimaced. "How long does he have?"

"Without them, his body systems will begin to breakdown. It will become increasingly more difficult for him to handle any stresses."

"How long, Cally?"

"His heart is strong now...three days, maybe four for mild symptoms, then it will become progressively worse. But if Jenna…" Cally was finding it hard to breathe as she fought against the panic.

A low growl was forming at the back of Argus's throat. He planned to find Avon long before that. "If she tortures him, it will be quicker?"

Cally's eyes closed in anguish, the only thing she could do was nod.

Argus's fists were held tightly together. "_We have to get to him_."

Vila said, "Why don't we send out a message? Tell Jenna that…" His shoulders slumped as he realized whom he was talking about. "Never mind. She'd probably love to hear it."

There was a quiver in Cally's voice as she thought about Avon. Even though his presence was faint, she could feel that he was experiencing stress. "She wants him to suffer."

Vila suddenly sat up. "I've got an idea."

Argus asked, "What idea?"

"Jenna doesn't care about Avon. I mean, she does, but she doesn't really."

Argus stared at him, not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

"There is someone she does care about."

"Blake?"

"Well, yes…but I was thinking about someone who's still alive."

Argus eyes widened. "You mean Rane?"

Vila said, "Avon saved his life. He's the one who had the idea."

Argus turned to Cally. "Do you think it'll work?"

Cally pondered this. "I don't know. She and Rane have known each other for a long time. She was affected when she knew he was going to die."

Vila said suddenly, "It'll never work."

Argus looked at him in surprise. "It was your idea."

"Yes…but...if Jenna was behind the Shade idea, then wouldn't she have been responsible for poisoning Rane?"

Cally said thoughtfully, "Not necessarily. It was hard to read her but she seemed genuinely outraged and sad at what was happening to him."

Argus asked, "Could she have been tricking you?"

"I don't think so. Jenna doesn't have that ability. It requires mental discipline that she does not have."

Vila said apprehensively, "But she was behind the Shade organization."

Even with the evidence, Argus still didn't want to believe the worst of Jenna. "We know she was involved but she might have not been in control."

Cally said sadly, "I hope not, for her sake."

Vila said, "Blake wanted to use the Terra Nostra to fight against the Federation. Do you think that Jenna had the same idea?"

Argus said, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Vila caught Cally's eyes. "Now I know why Avon thought it was a bad idea."

Cally didn't answer. She was feeling increasing stress from Avon.

Argus stood up. "We can try reaching Jenna on the public broadcasts. We can tell her that Rane is alive and that Avon saved him. Ask her to give him a chance."

Cally gasped and doubled over in pain.

**********

There was a smile on Jenna's face as she listened to long anticipated music, the sound of Avon screaming and moaning. On the monitor screen, she could see his red-soaked body writhing in agony as the specialists worked on him.

A buzz from the comm panel interrupted her pleasure. She reached over, muted the volume from the live feed and depressed the communicator button. "This is Jen. What is it?"

Captain Atton's voice said, "We've received a message for you."

Putting her feet down, she sat up in alarm. How did they find her so quickly? "Who is it from?"

"It came over the public broadcast networks but it's addressed to you."

Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. "Patch it through here."

Her comm screen activated and showed a familiar face.

_Argus_. There was no expression on his face, only the hard, professional soldier relaying a message. She knew to look at his eyes, the ever-present sadness there, now tinged with anger. He was tired but resolute.

"Jenna, I know you have Avon, but what you don't know is that Rane is still alive. Avon saved his life before you took him. I know…what you want from him. But isn't saving Rane's life worth something? At least enough for you to stop and think? I don't ask you to give him up. I just ask that you contact me. Maybe we can come to a solution that will satisfy both of us without having to kill him. Please, Jenna. Don't let revenge destroy both of you."

The screen faded to black as the message ended.

_Rane is alive. _Jenna put her head in her hands. Tears threatened to form, but she held them back. What Rane suffered had been her fault and she had not cared enough to see his last hours before her need for revenge had driven her to act.

Argus was right. This obsession was destroying her. She couldn't even be a friend anymore; Rane deserved a better friend than she was.

Jenna was glad that he had survived; she wished him all the best that this mixed up universe could provide. She wished him a life that was free of friends like her. Tears escaped her control and dripped into her hands. She sat up and wiped them from her cheek.

On the monitor screen, Avon was hanging limply from the chains, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe in the few moments he was being given to rest.

Avon saved Rane. She had taken him too early. She had promised that she would not touch him while he worked to save Rane. But it didn't matter, she had always intended take Avon after he was done, regardless of whether he saved Rane or not.

Avon had kept his promise to her. Argus thought that it would make a difference to her.

_Did it? _Jenna watched as Breen picked up a long instrument with sharp prongs at the end. She winced as he plunged it into Avon's side and Avon desperately tried to move away, but the chains held him fast. His body arched like a bow pulled back as Breen flicked on the instrument. Avon's mouth opened.

Jenna's fingers hovered over the mute button as its surface blinked for her attention, reminding her that she was denying herself the gift of sound.

It did make a difference. For some reason, she didn't want to hear Avon screaming anymore, couldn't see him being destroyed. She would not stop it, but she could no longer watch it being done.

**********

Sester sat in his observer craft as he listened to Argus's message over the public networks.

_The __well-meaning fool. He cannot understand what Jenna is capable of. He refuses to._

He shook his head as his fingers traced the edge of the flight panel. Despite his capacity for violence and death, there was an innocence about Argus that some people found hard to understand. Sester understood it only too well. It was why Argus needed someone like Avon. It was why the two of them had always been drawn together. One was the cynic, the other the believer. Together they were capable of great things.

His fingers stopped moving. Avon could have had that with Blake too. If they had been able to trust each other. If their wills had not tried to override the other. There had been too many factors…flaws that prevented them from being what they could have been to each other. Too much had happened to them, had been done to them, to ever allow them to have a true partnership.

He wondered. It was odd that Avon could have found two people who had similar strengths. Sester began tracing the edge of the panel again. He had a feeling that this was important, but there was no time for idle speculations.

_Argus's message will never work. At least not in the way he intended it to._

It would do something.

Sester smiled, it opened up some possibilities for him. He had been studying Jenna very carefully.

He didn't have any more time to wait for slow customs people, more direct action was needed.

Chapter Twelve

Sester smiled lazily as his ship cleared the opening of the cargo hold. It was strange, returning to the _Justice_ almost felt like coming home. He was looking forward to seeing the people on the ship though the majority of them still regarded him with suspicion. Even Argus would be a welcome sight. He missed their antagonism and the opportunities to needle him.

It wasn't the best of circumstances but he was here to help. No matter how they felt about him, it was something they could appreciate, though he did expect some difficulties. It was only natural given his mysterious departure and oddly timed return. But he trusted his own persuasive abilities.

Untangling himself from the snugly fitting flight seat, he stretched stiff arms high above his head, the tips of his fingers brushing against the ceiling. Every joint seemed to crack with complaint at the long periods of physical inactivity he had to endure. It was unfortunate that dream activity didn't count.

Sester entered the rear compartment and activated the door controls. Anticipation quickened his pulse, after two weeks being inside his well-appointed but cramped observer craft, he was looking forward to the sensation of 'space'.

Solid metal ground against each other as the catches rotated and the hatch was unlocked. The door slid open with a swish as air rushed out and the smells of the cargo hold filtered in, a welcome odour, as cargo holds went. Before he could take a step outside, a bulky mass darkened the doorway and a hand snatched his collar, pulling him up until he stood unsteadily on tiptoe.

A low, throaty growl rumbled in Argus's chest. "What did you do?"

Sester grabbed at the hand lifting him up, uselessly trying to extricate himself. Argus had a deadly serious look on his face and Sester could feel the heat of anger radiating from his body.

There was no point in speculating if anything was wrong, there clearly was. He said lightly, "I'm glad to see you too. Now can you let me down? I'm here to help."

Another growl came from Argus's throat. It was a sound that formed deep within and escaped from him like a wild animal pouncing on its enemy. A primal sound that seized the hearts of those who heard it.

Sester regarded him curiously, wondering…

Argus let go of him and Sester rocked back on his heels, his hands automatically straightening his dishevelled collar. Sester said, "That's better."

Argus spoke in a controlled tone, each word punctuated with the force of his rumbling voice. "Jenna…took…Avon."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Sester glanced around and saw that they were alone and Argus was still blocking his way.

Argus's eyes narrowed, "You _knew_? How did you know?"

Sester sighed at the man's predictability. It was good to be back. He would have to handle this carefully before Argus decided to shove him back into his ship and flush him out of the cargo bay. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell him everything.

"You did put out a public broadcast. Not very subtle."

Argus glared at him.

Sester suppressed a grin. "But I already knew before I heard it. There were rumours that something strange was going on in the Athol Territories." Sester was not about to tell Argus that his master was the one who gave him this information. "I knew you were headed here. _Plus,_ you have a tendency of looking for trouble and finding it, so I came to help. Not with the finding trouble part…I was _hoping_ to get here in time to stop Jenna, but I was delayed."

Argus's eyes flashed warningly. "You knew what she was planning _before_ you came?"

"Information is the lifeblood of my profession."

There was another warning growl.

Sester sighed. "Argus, we don't have time to play twenty questions. We have to find Avon before it's too late. I have information…"

Argus knew that Sester was hiding something. His instincts told him that there were deeply hidden secrets that Sester was trying to keep from him. Anger welled up from the place that he was trying to keep under control.

He grabbed Sester by the collar again and this time slammed him hard against the side of the ship. "_No secrets_. _Tell me what I need to know._"

All Argus could think of was Reya and Avon. Hurt and in trouble. Sester's knowing, superior face with that insufferable grin. Trying to keep secrets from him. The rage of the animal inside him, the one that needed to protect those he loved, spilled over into his conscious mind, making it hard for Argus to see anything except danger and the smugly smiling face before him.

"Ow!" Sester's head felt like something had been jarred loose by the force of Argus's push. He could feel a lump forming where the bulkhead had connected with the back of his head. "This is _not_ helping." He looked into the other man's eyes and saw the wildness. Something was seriously wrong. Speaking in a calm, warm voice, he said, "Argus, tell me what happened."

Argus's throat tightened. "_Reya was shot_."

The news hit Sester with the force of a hurricane. His mouth opened in shock. He wished that it was another of his wild dreams but his imagination would never betray him like this. Not with Reya.

Guilt ate at him. If he hadn't been slowed down by the storm… Maybe he should have risked going through it. But his life was always more important than the risk. The logic. Damn the logic! If he had gone through, if he had taken the chance…

Sester said in a stricken voice, "It's my fault. If I hadn't been thinking of myself…"

Argus's eyes darkened and a snarl twisted his lips. He roared, "I KNEW IT! I knew that you were behind it." In his eyes, suddenly every dastardly deed was all Sester's fault. It fit perfectly. It explained why he had suddenly left the ship and why he was here now, just at the right time. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Sester instantly realized what he was thinking. "Wait a minute! I didn't mean it that way!"

Argus twisted Sester's collar, making him choke. "You just admitted that you were behind it."

"I…didn't…" His voice was almost a squeak. "Let…me…explain. _Please_."

Argus loosened his grip a bit and Sester wheezed as he tried to breathe. "I would never hurt Reya! Argus!" He wished he could knock some sense into this man's head. "Even if you don't trust me about anything else, you know that!"

There was a struggle in Argus's mind as he tried to deny what Sester was saying. But he couldn't. He let go of the man and slammed his fist into the bulkhead beside Sester's head. "_Tell me that you weren't responsible for Reya getting hurt_."

Sester winced at the force of the blow that could easily have given him more than just a bruise. He could see the anguish in the other man's eyes and the helplessness. His voice remained warm and calm. "I am not responsible. I didn't know until you told me just now. I wish I had been able to come earlier, I might have been able to stop her from getting hurt."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter."

"_Yes, it does_. How can I trust you if you don't tell me the truth?"

"It's the nature of being a psychostrategist. There are some…secrets that I can't reveal. Besides, I doubt if you would understand it."

Argus spat out in anger, "Psychostrategist trickery!"

"I'm not tricking you, Argus. I'm being sincere."

"You don't know the meaning of the word."

Sester felt a brief stab of pain at this accusation. Sometimes he wondered about that himself. He was a chameleon, a man who was what everyone needed him to be. "But _you do_."

He realized that this was why he had been drawn to Avon and Argus in the first place. There was a raw truth about them that he craved but had never been able to achieve. He was too mercurial. His irreverence, a mask, because he never took anything seriously, not even himself. His beliefs were borrowed. His sincerity a necessity to do his job.

But in this past year, he had wanted to believe in something, in someone. Maybe that was why he had become obsessed with Reya, why he had risked his life for Avon and why he kept annoying Argus, seeing how far he could push the man, because he needed the proof of someone he could believe in.

Sester wanted to laugh at the thought. This was a truth he would never be able to tell him. It was something Argus would never believe. Sester said, "I know your instinct is telling you that I'm being sincere, but you refuse to believe it. You're stubborn and your love for Reya and Avon are blinding you, just like Jenna is being blinded."

The rage was like a swirling ocean inside Argus, one he could barely contain. Sester was right. His instincts did tell him that the psychostrategist was speaking the truth. He knew that Sester wouldn't hurt Reya or Avon. But could he take the chance that the man didn't have other, more important agendas? The man was a psychostrategist after all. No one ever knew what their agendas were. Only that they must have one and it wasn't like anyone else's. Did he trust this man enough that he could allow him his secrets? Argus hated secrecy. He had enough of it in the military. Covert ops where he had to kill without question, without ever knowing why.

He reached behind him and before Sester knew what was happening, Argus had brought his hand around and clamped a restraint on Sester's right wrist. "I don't trust you. I can't. Not with all the secrets."

Sester didn't resist as Argus grabbed his left arm and put the other end of the restraint on him. As Argus dragged him away from his ship, Sester said, "Don't do this."

"I don't have a choice. If you were me, would you trust you?"

Sester sighed and followed. He twisted his wrists in the cuffs as Argus pulled him along. They weren't tight but neither did they give any opportunity for escape.

"What are you going to do to me? Airlock? Firing squad? Some bad cooking?"

"I haven't decided."

"You don't plan to drag me around the ship with you, do you? I'm not sure I like being a pet."

Argus whirled around and glared at him. "I was thinking of locking you up in your cabin. But if you don't shut up, I might think of something worse."

"With your imagination? Do you want some help?"

"Shut up."

Sester grinned. "Seriously, Argus, you need me to find where Jenna is taking Avon."

"I don't need someone I can't trust. I cannot risk the crew."

"I thought we had reached an understanding before."

"That was before you disappeared without telling us where you were going. And now you have information about Jenna, that none of us know and you won't tell us how you came by it. _And_ you still work for Servalan."

"I don't have a choice about that."

"I think you do."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." He challenged, "Tell me that you don't have hidden agendas."

A lie came readily to Sester's lips. It would be so simple. As easy as breathing to him. "I can't…tell you that."

"Then we have nothing more to say."

They arrived at Sester's cabin. As Argus proceeded to chain his left wrist to the bunk, Sester made himself comfortable, stretching his legs out. "Don't I get to change first?"

Argus stared at him.

Sester sighed again, "I guess not." He pulled on the chain. "Well, you know where to find me if you run out of ideas. But don't leave it too late. Though..." Sester had an idea that Argus was not going to like. "Never mind."

As a final precaution, Argus reached into his pocket and drew out a bracelet.

Sester eyed the familiar object and held out his other wrist. "I didn't know you cared."

Argus snapped it on and growled, "I do."

Sester looked at him in astonishment. "You…do?"

"Who said I did?" asked Argus.

"You."

"No, I didn't."

"I just heard you."

"There's something wrong with your ears. I never said that." Argus stood back, well away from the bed. "Don't go anywhere."

"They all say that," said Sester with a grin.

Argus glared at him for a moment, clearly no longer in the mood for any more verbal games, and said, "I mean it."

*********

After Argus left, Sester lay back, undid the clasps on his jacket, wriggled himself into a comfortable position on the bed and closed his eyes. There was no hope of releasing himself from the restraints. They were tight, biting into his wrist with cold efficiency. Besides, he was neither a thief nor a covert operative. Psychostrategists weren't required to get out of sticky situations; they usually put other people into them.

He sat up restlessly and yanked on the chain in frustration. He might not be able to do anything about it, but that didn't mean that he accepted it. His only hope of freeing himself would be if someone else came in and helped him, or if he persuaded them to help.

Sester wondered where Kirsten was. Was she still on the ship or had they dropped her off somewhere? He doubted it somehow. He and Kirsten had some unfinished business together and she was not the kind of woman who would let go of something, or someone, once she set her mind to it.

A wry smile touched his lips. After some of the colourful dreams he had been having about her and Reya, being chained to the bed might not be a good idea. Or rather, it would be a _very_ good idea, but not a useful one for his current predicament.

It didn't take his mind long to return to Reya. How was she? Typical of Argus to tell him that she had been shot but provide no details. Damn the man. Was she fine? Was she close to death? Was she going to make a full recovery? How many times had she been shot?

He doubted if Argus would let him see her but it was cruel not to tell him how she was.

And Avon. How long ago had he been taken? Did they have any clues?

Sester was certain he knew what Jenna was going to do with Avon and where she was taking him. Not the exact location but generally. He also knew why she was taking him there. She had an agenda, a task she felt she had to perform for Blake.

He wasn't too concerned just yet. Not to say that he didn't feel horrible at what he knew was happening to Avon now, but without his help, any chance that they might stop Jenna before she reached her destination, was slim to none. He would try to get free but he was afraid that he would have to concentrate his efforts elsewhere. The bigger picture.

The crew would find out where Jenna was taking Avon eventually. They had to. Jenna would have to tell them. She respected Argus too much not to. And he was too valuable to the rebel (mis) alliance that they would never run the risk of excluding him, even though this would be very difficult for all of them.

There was one chance to change the mind of someone as obsessed as Jenna's was. It would be a risk. She was currently too volatile to be able to be predicted to a comfortable degree of accuracy. It was their only opportunity barring storming in and rescuing Avon. The dangers of doing that were just as grave, but in a different way.

He needed to convince the others to let him try it. Their cooperation and expertise was required for this to work.

**********

Cally's face was pale. She felt weak and unsteady. Across the unknown distances of space, Avon's pain reached her. She was able to shut most of it out, but even with his weakened mind, she could not shut it out entirely. At times, the pain was so great that it felt as if it was happening to her. It was a horrible nightmare, being aware of what they were doing to him but not knowing the full details and not being able to help him.

Corinne sat beside her, face anxious and always attentive and gentle. After they all realized that Cally could feel Avon's pain, Argus had tasked Corinne to watch over her.

Cally had refused to leave the flight deck. She sat with headphones on, scanning the comm channels, attempting to catch any hint of Jenna's presence.

Argus came back to the flight deck and headed straight for his station. "Vila, I think you're right."

Vila twisted around and asked, "I am?"

"Yes, you are. We need to find someone who knows how Jenna's mind works."

"Oh, you mean find a smuggler? But we don't know any, do we?"

"I'm not talking about a smuggler."

Cally took her headphones off as she glanced over at the flight deck steps. There was a puzzled expression on her face. "Where is he?"

Argus didn't turn around to look at her. "He's in his cabin."

Vila asked, "What's he doing there? I thought he said he could help?"

Argus said curtly, "He's in his cabin." He purposely didn't look at either one of them. "He's on his bed."

Vila was mystified. "He's sleeping? But…"

Cally's eyes narrowed. "He's not sleeping, is he?"

Argus turned and faced her, defiance in his eyes. "No."

Vila groaned. "You did it again, didn't you? You've locked him up?"

Cally said, "He said that he could help."

"We don't need his help."

They all stared at him. Vila asked, "But if he knows something…"

"That's the problem," said Argus. There was a hard expression on his face. "He knows too much."

Cally said with comprehension, "You don't trust his motivations?"

"Do you?" Argus challenged.

"I trust him less that you do. But not where Avon is concerned."

Vila said, "I trust him."

"Can you say for certain that you know who he's working for? Or where his loyalties lie?"

"Well…I'm with Cally. I don't think he'd hurt Avon. He already risked his life to help him."

Argus said firmly, "I am not going to take that chance. As long as he's keeping secrets from us, I am not going to trust him."

Cally said, "Avon's life is at stake."

"I know." Argus took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I don't think we're desperate enough to go to Sester for help. Not yet. We still have one other option."

Cally asked, "Which option?"

"There is one person who knows Jenna. She worked with him before we got here."

Cally's eyes brightened and then they narrowed. "Olean Rane?"

"Yes. I know what you're going to say, Cally, but we don't have a choice."

"I don't agree with this. He was close to death and now he's only starting to recover. We cannot ask this of him."

Argus said, "He will want to do this."

"That's not the point."

Argus said in a tone that would not be denied. "We are going to do this."

"You've already made up your mind?"

"Yes, but if his life is in any danger, I will stop."

"You've already made up your mind."

"If this doesn't work, I will go to Sester personally. Zen, set a course back to Athol Prime."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Thirteen

Sester stared at the ceiling. It was very boring up there, no pattern to break the monotony of dull grey, nothing to count or stir the imagination. Not that he need any external inspiration. His overactive mind provided far too many distractions these days.

His stomach grumbled in complaint, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. It had been silly of him to forgo his last meal on the ship, in anticipation of the gourmet delights of the _Justice_. Now he was paying for it.

Sester wasn't used to being deprived of basics like food, water or things that other people considered luxuries but to him were essential ingredients of daily living. One of the privileges of being an Alpha.

He wondered if Argus planned to starve him or if the man had plain forgotten that he might need food. Typical. It wasn't as if he were important, being a psychostrategist who had vital information didn't seem to merit any breakfast, lunch and now, no dinner either. Some water would be nice. Even that disgusting porridge that they had forced Avon to eat at the Detention Centre might look appetizing. Well, _look_ appetizing.

That thought filled him with shame. He shouldn't be thinking about missing a few meals when Avon was… No, he shouldn't be thinking of that. It would provoke an emotional response that would be counterproductive.

The best way he could help Avon would be to remain calm and rational. Understand the emotion without giving it control. Not like the hothead Argus who couldn't see past his own pain.

Not that he could blame him. Sester was trying not to think of Reya either but it wasn't the mind that was the problem with her. It was something that reached much deeper.

His door slid open. Without looking over, he said, "I was starting to think that you'd forgotten me."

A melodic and amused female voice said, "How could anyone forget you?"

Sester bolted upright, grimacing as the restraint rubbed on his sore wrist. "Kirsten!"

"I see _you_ haven't forgotten _me_." She was a vision of feminine beauty, standing there with a tray of food in her hands, her hair falling softly on her shoulders. A smile curling her lips deliciously upwards at the corners. A twinkle in her eyes that was inviting him closer and the gentle curve of… Sester coughed and unconsciously loosened his collar. It was getting awfully warm in the jacket he couldn't take off. (His mischievous mind thought this was very unfortunate.) Plus, it wasn't the only place that was feeling the heat.

Sester _knew_ the dreams were going to cause him trouble. "I have a good memory."

Kirsten laughed, sending delightful ripples of pleasure through his body. How did she do that? He had been alone on that blasted ship far too long with only his dreams for company. Now presented with the reality his body was responding rapidly.

"I just bet you have." She laid the tray down and approached him. "Now, what do we have here?" She eyed the chain that attached his wrist to the bed. "When Argus said that you were locked in here, he didn't say that you were…_locked_ in here..."

There was a mischievous and highly interested gleam in her eyes that made him both nervous and excited at the same time.

Kirsten touched the chain curiously, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing the links, _caressing_ them. Sester was transfixed, not even noticing that the curves he was admiring a few seconds ago were close enough to be tasted. It was as if she were stroking _his_ skin. He almost stopped breathing as her fingers reached the cuff. His fevered mind urged her on. _Don't stop. _

Kirsten withdrew her hand and said in an interested, and completely unerotic tone, "Does this hurt?"

Sester groaned. There was a serious pain but it wasn't from his bruised wrist.

Kirsten's eyes widened slightly. "I suppose it was a silly question. I'm sorry."

To his intense frustration she moved her hand away. He watched her cross the room to the shower unit and disappear inside. His far too helpful mind briefly conjured up an image of her naked, the water cascading down her soft back. He groaned again.

Trying to salvage a shred of dignity, or at the very least not try to give himself away, he said, "I'm all right really."

Kirsten re-emerged holding a damp cloth. His mouth dried as she approached the bed. He couldn't remember if all the Chandaran women's hips swayed as enticingly as hers. At the moment all he could think of was one particularly enjoyable dream he'd had, involving that curvaceous...

"Lie back," she told him. Had she read his mind? But she had a cloth in her hand.

He gave a sigh of regret, which he hoped didn't sound too much like frustration, as she began to apply it to his wrist. Leaning back as ordered, he closed his eyes as she bathed the bruises that the cuff had caused, the cool, smooth material as gentle as her caress.

This isn't helping he told his body sternly. His body ignored him. It was having far too good a time enjoying her touch. He never realized how sensitive the area around his wrist was. It was an electric sensation, energy that raced up his arm, across his chest,… "Kirsten," he gasped, "please stop."

"Oh, I'm hurting you!"

"No, not hurting."This was torture.

"Oh."

Her lips were inches from his own. All he had to do was lean forward. The sweet scent of her hair mingled with the musk of arousal was like wine going to his head. He moved closer, needing to…the chain rudely dragged him back onto the bed. This time the groan was more a snarl of frustration.

"Hmm being tied down does have its drawbacks." Kirsten said softly. "Or maybe not..." She chuckled.

As Sester's brain struggled to come up with a coherent reply, Kirsten bent her head and gently brushed his lips with her own. It was as light as the brush of a butterfly's wing. Sester gave an agonised groan. She was killing him and she knew it!

"So you aren't hungry?" she asked. "I brought your favourites."

He barely managed to croak out a semi-he-hoped-witty reply, "My appetite has changed."

"You mean, you're not hungry anymore? Or..." She traced her finger along the chain, just stopping shy of his wrist again. "There is something else you want...to eat?"

In a husky growl, he said, "You enjoy being naughty, don't you?"

"_I'm_ not the one chained to the bed." A smile played across her lips. "This definitely has its advantages; I must remember to thank Argus."

_Argus!_ All of a sudden, reality came crashing back, leaving Sester drowning in guilt. "Reya…how is she?"

Kirsten's expression changed, no more the teasing playmate. "Didn't Argus tell you?"

Sester ground his teeth in irritation. "He omitted some relevant details."

"Oh. I'm sorry. He doesn't like you, does he?"

Sester said, "What gave it away?" For the first time, he was no longer in the mood for witty replies. "Kirsten, please tell me how she is."

Kirsten could see the pain and anguish reflected on his face, it was clear that he loved Reya. She could have reacted with jealousy but the look in his eyes, the depth of feeling, revealing his capacity to love, made her want to kiss him again. This time no teasing embraces, but a full kiss that would take his breath away. Her voice became gentle, compassionate. "She's going to be fine. She was hurt badly. Two shots from what I understand. One to the chest and one to the shoulder. But the surgeons were able to repair the damage and she's resting now. She hasn't woken up yet."

Sester's eyes closed and his head bowed in relief. "Thank you."

Kirsten touched his cheek hesitantly and he looked up at her.

"You love her." It wasn't a question." Her voice became quiet. "If you tell me that there isn't any chance for us…"

"You would give up?"

"No."

He laughed quietly. "I didn't think you would."

"You know that you're being a fool?"

"I'm a psychostrategist; we take courses in recognizing fools."

"Do you take any courses in how not to be one yourself?"

Sester laughed aloud. "It looks like I may have missed a few."

"I'd say so."

He reached out with his free hand and guided her to sit on the edge of his bed. "Keep doing what you've been doing."

"You mean driving you crazy?"

"Is that what you call it?" Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers were tracing the curve of her neck, to the hollow just at the base of her throat. He bent and kissed the soft flesh there, his lips feeling the energy that he wanted to drink in.

She groaned softly and tilted her head back, like a supplicant offering her throat to a creature that needed to feed on her lifeblood. Her hands grasped his shoulders.

Sester lifted his head, his eyes were deep and intense, and the muted cabin lights gave them a soft glow. "I'm hungry now."

"What?"

"What did you bring me?" There was no longer a hint of desire in his eyes, only a glint of the rogue.

Kirsten recognized with dismay that he had just turned the tables on her. She freed herself from his arms. "_That_ offer just expired."

"But…I'm hungry," he said with a plea in his eyes designed to move anyone with an ounce of compassion, or who loved adorable, furry animals.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're irresistible. Plus you have the food. A deadly combination."

Kirsten picked up the tray, and balancing it precariously on her lap, sat at the edge of his bed. The fragrant aroma of coffee and the tantalizing smell of steak greeted his nostrils, causing his stomach to grumble embarrassingly.

Steak. Something that needed to be cut with a knife and fork. "We seem to have a bit of a problem," said Sester, pulling on the chain. He grimaced and reminded himself to stop doing that. "I don't suppose your cutlery includes the keys to these?"

As she cut the meat up into bite-sized portions and fed them to him, she asked, "Can you help rescue Avon?"

Sester swallowed what he was chewing and said, "I promised I would."

"Argus doesn't believe you?"

"He…doesn't like secrets and I'm full of them."

"It is hard to trust someone if they have secrets."

"I know."

"But you're not going to tell him what he wants to know?" She brought the hot mug to his lips and let him take a sip.

"I can't."

"Then you might be locked in here a long time."

"I don't think so."

"You seem very sure of that."

Sester caught her hand as she tried to feed him another slice. "Do you trust me? Even with all the secrets?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Kirsten put the fork down. "Can you answer a personal question for me first?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Everything that we've been doing together the last few months, it's been fun. Like a game. But I want to know if that's all it is to you."

"Kirsten…all I know how to do is play games. You should know that by now. But this game that we've been playing, it's an important one to me. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Then will you answer mine?"

"You already know the answer."

Sester took the tray off her lap and set it beside him. This time they both bent towards each other, lips parting. Of course, at that moment, the door slid open and Vila stepped in.

"Oh, maybe I should come back..."

Sester stifled a groan as Kirsten casually turned the lean into a reaching for the tray. She said as she stood up with it in her hands, "Don't do that. We're finished." She turned slightly so that only Sester could see her and flashed him a quick, teasing grin.

Sester scowled at her and said, "Yes, come in, Vila."

**********

Olean Rane had been moved to a medical facility that was treating Shade victims. As befit the Chamberlain, he had a large spacious room overlooking the flowered courtyard. It wasn't something he would have wanted, but no self-respecting Athol doctor would have put him in anything less. He still looked like someone on his last legs, despite the reassurances by the specialists that he was well on his way to recovery.

His voice was weak as he spoke and he lay back tiredly on the bed that had been inclined so that he could receive visitors. The man had started working the moment he could open his eyes and start giving orders again. "Please convey my thanks to Avon. I owe him my life."

Argus and Cally exchanged glances, wondering how much Rane had been told about what happened. Cally projected, _Be careful what you tell him. He might not be strong enough to be told everything._

Argus inclined his head slightly in answer. "That's why we're here. We need your help."

"If there's anything in my power to do, just ask it."

Argus hesitated.

Rane tried to sit up but fell back exhausted. "There's something wrong, isn't there? I knew it. No one wants to answer my questions. Not the important ones. They don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Then…maybe I shouldn't either," said Argus. The Chamberlain still looked terribly weak. Cally was right, he shouldn't be asking this of Rane.

"This has to do with Jenna, doesn't it?"

Argus started. "How…"

Rane said, "That's one of the questions that no one wants to answer, which I found rather odd. Now are you going to tell me?"

"Jenna took Avon."

"What do you mean, took? Took him where?"

"She kidnapped him."

"That's ridiculous, why would Jenna want to do that?"

"For revenge."

"Revenge?" Rane stared out of the window at the clouds that were obscuring the sun. "This is about Blake, isn't it? She was here when she heard that he'd died. It affected her a great deal."

"Yes. She holds Avon responsible for killing him."

Rane turned back to him and looked him square in the eyes. "_Is_ he responsible?"

Argus and Cally looked at each other. Argus said, "It's not that simple."

"Did he or didn't he kill Blake?"

Argus's eyes lowered. "Yes, he did."

"But it's not that simple?"

"No."

"Explain it to me."

"I don't know the full story, but Vila was there. He told me what he could remember."

Argus told Rane about what happened on Gauda Prime, the events leading up that fateful meeting in the tracking gallery and the final confrontation.

When he was done, Rane said, "They were both mad."

Argus said, "They both made mistakes and they both paid the price."

"I understand Jenna's need for revenge," said Rane.

"Then you won't help us?"

"I said I understand. I didn't say that I agreed. Avon didn't murder Blake in cold blood. Even in our laws, that is not a crime that merits capital punishment. But you realize, Argus, that it does demand payment."

Cally said, "Avon understands that. He's already paid part of it with his life. He spent three years under Federation torture. That should be worth something."

Rane nodded. "And the rest?"

"Avon can make sure that Blake's dream is realized."

"Does Jenna know this?"

"I've already spoken to her but she rejected it."

"She is blinded by her need for revenge?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I will help you."

Argus asked, "Just like that?"

"I'm a reasonable man and Jenna is my friend. I've known many who have spent their lives seeking revenge, in the end, it is an empty thing. I don't want to see Jenna destroying her life."

"Thank you."

"I just ask one thing of you."

"Name it."

"When you find her, no matter what she's done, can you give her a chance?"

Cally said, "You don't know what she's done."

"The revenge has to stop somewhere or it will never end."

Argus asked, "Cally?"

There was a frown on her face. "If she hasn't killed Avon…I will consider it. But I don't want her back on the ship."

Rane said, "That's fair enough."

Cally said fiercely, "That's more than fair." Suddenly she doubled over and collapsed, her hands going to her stomach and her chest as she cried out.

"Cally!" shouted Argus in alarm as he caught her.

"Avon! Fire…burning …inside...ahhh…" She thrashed about as Argus held her.

"Cally, try to concentrate. You have to break off. Separate yourself from Avon."

The pain was so intense that she could barely hear him but her eyes closed tightly and she tried to put up a mental barrier to block the pain.

Rane sat up in alarm, "I'll get a healer." He reached for the comm unit beside his bed.

Argus said, "No. They won't be able to help."

"Are you mad? She's in pain!"

"It's not her pain," said Argus. "It's Avon's."

"What do you mean, it's Avon's?"

"Cally is an Auronar. She has a mental connection to Avon. Sometimes she can experience what he's feeling."

"And wherever he is, he's experiencing pain?"

"This is what Jenna is doing to Avon." A cry of agony escaped Cally's lips again as she struggled to gain control. Argus held her tighter. His voice was harsh as he asked Rane, "Do you still want to ask Cally if she wants to give Jenna a chance?"

There was a troubled look on Rane's face.

Chapter Fourteen

Avon was strapped upright to a metal frame. There was no room for thought, what little concentration he had was used to fight the waves of pain that wracked his body. Thin tubes fed liquid fire into his body. His agony came out in gasping and choking sounds, his lips mouthing screams that no one could hear because they had taken away his voice. Avon's body writhed like a snake trying to escape flames that licked its body on all sides. Sweat dripping down in beads, gathering into rivulets, and mixing with the blood from previous sessions.

The medtech, watching the portable life monitors, said clinically, "His heart is going. You'd better stop."

Breen watched Avon intently. "Not yet. A few more minutes." The paralyzing of Avon's throat had been his idea. Full throated screaming tended to give him a headache after awhile and he intended to enjoy every moment of Avon's torture.

"You're going to kill him." It wasn't that the medtech had any sympathy for their victim, his only fear was that Avon was deteriorating too rapidly. If he died permanently, their employer might not be pleased.

"That's not my concern. As long as you bring him back."

"You _know_ how weak he is."

Breen faced him. "I thought you said his heart was stronger."

"It is, he must have had it fixed. But not the rest. I told you his body would break down without the special drugs, but you refuse to listen."

"That's not my problem. He's going to die regardless. She plans to kill him."

"Yes, but in her time, not while we're working on him."

Breen looked at Avon again. "Alright, turn it off."

The medtech pressed a few controls. Avon's movements slowed to occasional jerks, his chest strained to take in air.

"Prisoner A5428, look at me."

Avon's eyes remained closed, exhaustion lining his face. Breen slid the pain rod from his belt and gave Avon a brief jolt. Avon jerked and his eyes flew open.

"That's better." He could see Avon's eyes slowly focussing as his mind came back from the place of pain. Breen held the rod lightly in his hand, ready to apply it again if he wasn't pleased. "Do you know who I am?"

The prisoner glared at him but didn't answer. Breen touched him briefly with the rod again. Avon arched and settled back into the frame, his jaw tight.

Breen laughed wickedly. "I forgot about your throat." He gestured to the medtech who pressed an injector to the side of Avon's neck, applying a counteragent.

Breen said, "Let's try that again. Do you know who I am?"

Avon's voice was a raspy whisper. "A fool."

The punishment was swift as Breen touched Avon with the rod, keeping it there until a groan escaped from resistant lips. Avon slumped back onto the frame, his eyes staring impassively at his tormentor.

Breen jammed the rod back into his belt and slid his hands into his trouser pocket. He brought out a thin instrument and brought it up to Avon's face. "Do you know what this is?"

Unconsciously, Avon turned his head away. "A laser probe."

"I'm glad you remember." There was a cruel grin on Breen's face as he turned it on. The tip glowed an ominous red. "Shrinker was a good friend of mine before you killed him. I don't normally use this myself, but in your case, I'll make an exception." The probe came level with Avon's eyes. Arms reached through the frame from behind and held Avon's head, forcing him to face the probe.

**********

For the next few days, the anxious and increasingly frustrated _Justice_ crew, helped conduct searches and went out with the patrols while Rane worked with his own people to look for clues of Jenna's whereabouts. The information that Rane had given Jenna a free pass in order to do rebel work had been useful but not as helpful as they had hoped. Numerous ships had special clearance during the Shade crisis. They had been checking and rechecking all of them but to no avail.

The only one who remained unruffled was Argus. The consummate professional, almost like a statue when he stood at his station, looking out at the star screen towards their next target. He was focused, his orders were brisk and clear, every action deliberate, and no one dared stand in his way when he levelled his implacable gaze on them.

Vila glanced over at him occasionally, drawing strength from his presence, needing the man's refusal to give up in order to shore up his own flagging faith. He'd been in this kind of hopeless situation before, but not with this crew and this man as leader. Were all rebel leaders like this? Did they all have a touch of madness and the insane belief that everything would work out as long as they didn't give up?

Blake had been like that. He'd stood like a calm rock, his voice never wavering, when the ship was about to be torn apart. Stresses showing only when Avon pressed him, making him admit that what he was doing was irrational. But for Blake, doing anything, no matter how insane, was better than doing nothing at all.

Vila had bittersweet memories of them at loggerheads about that. Avon was very different from Blake. He preferred to wait and think, trying to come up with a better solution. It was no wonder that they rarely saw eye to eye about anything. They were very different people.

Now Blake was dead. And Avon might soon be.

Vila looked at Cally who was lying on the couch after another bad bout of pain. Corinne was talking softly to her, giving her support. He'd never thought too much about what happened on Gauda Prime or how he felt about Avon killing Blake. He knew it wasn't all Avon's fault. It was partially his. He'd never tried to stop him. But no matter what the reasons, Avon had still been the one to pull the trigger. Not once, but three times, until Blake lay dead at his feet.

Other people would…did…blame Avon and would want him to pay for it. Jenna did. Vila imagined that the other rebels would want to kill him too. He'd never thought about it before but they must want to.

So far, their journeys had avoided the other rebel leaders. Vila glanced over at Argus, wondering if this was deliberate on his part. The man seemed committed to protecting Avon, childhood friendship or not.

"He's dying." Cally's voice was faint, anguished, like a thin reed, weak, and battered by strong winds.

Vila was afraid to look into her eyes. He knew that he would see Avon's pain reflected there and Cally's anguish. All of the words he could think of seemed useless.

Cally struggled to sit up as Corinne helped by holding her arm and supporting her shoulders.

"Jenna won't give him any rest." There was tight anger in her voice.

Cally could barely sense Avon now, except when the pain was at its worst. It meant his life force was weak or he had buried himself deeply in order to be able to stand the stresses of what they were doing to him. Cally wished she could project to him without causing him pain, at least to let him know that they were looking for him and would never give up. To tell him to hang on.

The only one who was not afraid to look into her eyes was Argus. He said in a reassuring but cool voice, "We will find him, Cally."

There were lines on Vila's face that hadn't been there when they began searching for Avon, and a shadow of stubble even though he'd tried to shave this morning. "When? We could search every ship in this quadrant…" He felt like they almost had. "…and still not find them. What if she's hiding him somewhere? Not even on a ship? Or maybe they've already left this sector?"

Argus said, "If they have, then there's no way to find them."

"So we're just going to keep looking?"

"Yes. Rane has already sent his men out. They're searching places she could be hiding in. _We_ don't this sector well enough to do that."

Cally sat up as Corinne helped her. "What if she _has_ left this Sector?"

"Then she could be anywhere. Our only hope is that she's still in this Sector."

Cally spoke in a breathless voice as she tried to manage the pain. It never fully disappeared despite the mental barriers she had been strengthening. "I don't think she is."

"You've sensed something?"

"Not specifically but Avon's presence is faint. They may be out of this Sector already."

Argus pondered this. "All right. Assuming that they are…"

Vila said, "Then they could be anywhere."

Kirsten, who was sitting by Corinne, was about to give them a suggestion from Sester when Zen reported, "Information. Communications being received from General Reve's headquarters."

Argus faced the screen. "Onscreen, Zen."

Olean Rane's face appeared. He still looked weak and ill but there was determination in his eyes. "Argus."

"Chamberlain, do you have news for us?"

"I do."

The assorted faces on the flight deck held hesitant hope.

Rane said, "I've had a report from one of the customs patrols. They boarded a transport ship several days ago. It was carrying urgently needed medical supplies. The ship was the _Red Raven_."

Argus leaned forward. "That's the ship Jenna arrived on?"

"Yes, we haven't been able to find it until now."

"Where were they intercepted?"

Rane nodded to someone off screen. "I'm sending the coordinates to your computer. Argus, Jenna was not on the ship. They searched it and only found medical supplies."

Cally said, "Jenna is a smuggler."

Rane turned his head in her direction, even though she couldn't be appearing on his screen. "You're right. If Atton is a smuggler as well, then they could have hidden compartments that eluded the inspection teams. There is one piece of good news."

Argus asked, "What news?"

"We've had several sightings of the Raven after the patrol left. They do seem to be heading for their registered destination. I know it isn't much…it's too easy."

Argus said, "We still have to check it out."

"You might be able to find a clue."

"We will send you a message once we intercept the ship."

"I hope you find them. Good speed to you."

The viewscreen went blank.

"Zen, set a course for the coordinates received, speed, standard by ten."

Cally said, "It _is_ too easy."

Argus exhaled in frustration. "I know. She wouldn't make it that obvious. But hopefully, whoever is on that ship will be able to tell us something."

Cally hissed in pain and lay back against the couch.

**********

Prex sat back at his station, casually keeping an eye on the navigation readouts. He glanced at the open doorway that led off the flight deck of the _Raven_. Jenna had just left after checking on the flight time remaining to their destination. "She's a cold one, isn't she?"

Atton had also glanced that way. "More than that."

"I wouldn't want to be her enemy. What she's doing… It's supposed to be soundproof but…"

Atton said sharply, "It's none of our business."

"Yeah, I know. She's paid us enough. But we've never done anything like this before. It's one thing running contraband and drugs…"

"We're not the ones doing it."

"I know and we don't even know who the poor sod is but…don't you…"

Atton stood up stiffly, "No, I don't."

"You're as bad as she is. I'm glad we're retiring after this. Not sure I can stomach it anymore. I just wish…it didn't have to end on something like this."

Atton sneered, "Are we developing a conscience after all this time?"

"No," said Prex defensively. "But…never mind. Once we're done, I'll take Edina and we'll go find some nice quiet planet somewhere."

"You _and_ Edina? It won't be a quiet planet for long then."

"Yeah, well, we'll find somewhere."

There was a thoughtful look on Atton's face. "I don't know about a conscience but I wouldn't mind making some more money."

"I'm listening."

**********

Jenna paused before pressing the hidden indentation along the wall that would open the door to the hidden cargo area. It was time to see how Breen was doing with the traitor. She was looking forward to this.

The rendezvous with the rebel unit sent by Avalon was tomorrow. It couldn't be soon enough for Jenna. Atton made her nervous.

**********

Guildmaster Venner and Deverell sat behind a one-way screen, watching a small group of young trainees being tested.

Deverell asked in disdain, "Have our requirement standards dropped?"

"You're disappointed?"

"Don't tell me you aren't."

Venner chucked. "They are _ordinary, _aren't they?" For a psychostrategist, that was one of the worst criticisms that could be made. "I'll have them wiped, shall I?"

Deverell's throat went dry. It was always dangerous to make a suggestion in front of Venner. If he liked it, there was a real possibility he would do it. He said cautiously, "A few of them could be useful."

"I suppose we do need a few runners, but even then…they'd be poor at it. I don't like wasting Guild resources."

Deverell dared a glance out of the corner of his eyes, wondering if Venner was seriously considering wiping all of the current candidates and sending them back where they came. "Surely not _all_ of them?"

"Who would you keep?"

Deverell could feel Venner's eyes on him, watching his reaction intently.

The Guildmaster was deliberately testing him. "You're a bastard, Venner."

Venner laughed, easing the tension, and sat back. "You're slowing down, my friend."

"No wonder Sester is so hard to handle. He's just like you."

"I'm sure he would take that as a compliment."

"Well, _Guildmaster_, what do you plan to do with them?"

Venner sighed. "They _are_ very ordinary. Send them down. All of them."

Deverell turned sharply to him. "You're really going to do it?"

"Your suggestion."

"Don't put that on me."

"It will be my responsibility, of course." A cold smile curled Venner's lips, stopping just shy of his eyes. "But you will be the one to do it."

Deverell was about to protest but he inclined his head. "Yes, Guildmaster." A hint of sarcasm touched his voice. "Is there anything else you wish me to do?"

"What do you think of the situation with the rebels?"

Chapter Fifteen

Jenna felt along the wall for the two minute depressions. They had to be pressed together or it wouldn't activate the door to the secret compartment. _There_. A slight indentation. She traced across an arm's length away and found the second one.

She pressed them together. For a moment there was nothing, no movement or sound, and then the wall came forward slightly. She stepped back as the panel began to slide slowly to the side.

Before she could see inside, a stench greeted her, the stifling odours of blood, sweat, and urine; the signs of human frailty and life. How could anyone stand the smells?

She steeled herself as the door slid open further revealing the para-investigator, Breen, menacing in his black uniform, wiping his hands on an already stained cloth.

The reek of seared flesh made her hesitate, and then she saw the object of her hatred.

Avon's severely battered body hung limply; his arms spread and clamped on either side to an open vertical metal frame. Blood and sweat dripped down and were smeared together. Deep wounds covered almost every part of his body. Lungs expanded in gasping breaths, almost like silent sobs. His head flopped down, as if it was no longer attached to the rest of him.

This wasn't Avon anymore. It was a broken body, waiting to be thrown out. Exactly as she wanted. Jenna looked in victory at the man she hated and took a triumphant step inside, and then another, approaching the broken man with a mixture of delight and horror.

_Where is your pride now, Avon? You're nothing. Blake tried to make you into something but you did nothing but fight him and then you killed him. He was the best of all of us. He was trying to do something great. All you ever cared about was your worthless life. He tried to save you. He tried to save all of us. You're the one who should be dead. Not him. _

She was going to fix that error.

The para-investigator said, "He's still obstinate but it won't be long now. He's nearing the end." He picked up a short rod-like device. "Give him five minutes. Wouldn't want him to faint on you. When you're ready, wake him up with this." He handed the rod to her. "Give him some water for his throat if he needs it. But only a sip…" Breen chuckled cruelly; he didn't seem to have any other type of laugh. "…he can't keep anything down anymore."

"You're going to leave him like this?" Jenna asked in surprise as the blood continued to seep from Avon's wounds.

"For now. You wanted him to die slowly, didn't you? And painfully? You're getting your money's worth. He won't die yet but I guarantee you that he's in a lot of pain. The medtech will tend to him when you're done. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Breen had the audacity to wink at her knowingly and then he and the others left.

When she was alone, Jenna studied the object the man had given to her. She was all too familiar with it. It was a pain rod favoured by Central Security in the detention centres. She studied Avon as she waited, circling him like a predator.

Avon's arms were spread and attached on either side, above his head. His legs were shackled in place. Two metal strips bit tightly into his flesh, lashing his body to the frame. He was covered in angry marks, some of which she recognized, some she could guess at and others...she preferred not to know.

The five minutes of respite were up. Jenna hardened herself, set the pain rod on the first setting and touched Avon's body.

Avon stiffened and a groan escaped his lips. His head moved but he didn't lift it up.

Jenna turned the device to the next setting and applied it to his body again, "Wake up, Avon. It's time to have a little talk."

Avon stiffened again and with jaws clenched, he lifted his head and leaned back tiredly against the frame. His eyes were still closed but it was clear that he was awake. Dry, cracked lips parted and he croaked, "Jenna." It was a painful, scratchy sound.

"Look at me, Avon."

Avon gave the barest shake of his head. His head lolled forward again, as if he could no longer hold it up.

Jenna turned the device up two more settings and applied it to his body again. This time, Avon's body arched and he gave a hoarse cry of pain. He continued to groan even after Jenna removed the rod from his body. Jenna was surprised; this setting should not have provoked such an extreme reaction. The para-investigator was right. Avon was nearing the end.

Avon slumped against the frame, gasping for breath.

She demanded again, "Look at me, Avon."

Avon slowly lifted his head again. His eyes were still shut tight but then his lids fluttered. He almost seemed to be trying to force them open. Jenna gasped loudly. In the place where his eyes should be, was...

She said in whispered shock, "I…didn't know." No matter what Avon had done and what she wished on him, this was not it.

Avon said sarcastically, "You're claiming ignorance?"

"I…didn't care to know."

"Then why bother to ask now?"

Jenna paused. He was right. She didn't care about Avon. They could rip out his guts and leave him to die and she would rejoice. But having him here in front of her, his eyes burned out and his body marked by days of torture, it was hard to not have some feeling.

"I have to know what condition you'll be in when we hold the trial." Having Avon blinded might prove awkward. Some of the weaker rebels might think this was too much. They'd almost feel sorry for him.

Avon scoffed, "Trial? Or a justification for an execution? Neither one of us has any illusions why you let them do this to me."

"You're wrong. I never knew."

"It doesn't matter which illusion you want to believe. The end result is still the same."

"I swear, Avon. I didn't know they would do this to you."

"Spare me."

Avon's attitude made it easier for Jenna to lose the twinge of sympathy she had felt at his condition. _Avon deserves whatever he gets and more. _She squared her shoulders and her face assumed a hard mask, not that he could see it.

Something dawned on her. "You don't seem surprised that I'm here."

Avon's lips twitched, as if he were trying to form an expression but couldn't. "Your attempts were transparent."

"You knew it wasn't Servalan? How?"

"She has more…imagination."

Jenna's full lips formed a snarled and she touched the rod to his body. Avon groaned and slumped back against the frame. She said warningly, "Try that again."

"And give you the satisfaction? I'm tired. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make a full confession that you killed Blake."

In his head, Avon could imagine Jenna's hate-filled obsessed eyes; the ones she had when they last met. He said with little emotion, as if he was reporting the state of the weather. "Yes. I killed Blake."

Jenna hadn't expected Avon to give in this easily. She expected him to deny the charges, to give excuses for what he had done. To tell her what she already knew. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to do next.

Avon's pained voice asked, "Are you in contact with the others?"

"You mean Argus? No. Not yet. But I will let them know."

Avon gave a hoarse laugh, which caused him to grimace. "You need Argus at the trial."

"Yes…" Jenna's voice held regret. "…he's one of the rebel leaders."

"He is going to try to stop you, of course."

"That's why I haven't told him yet. They're probably still in the Athol Territories, looking for you."

"You put something into my head. A limiter of some sort."

"Of some sort. It was to stop Cally from contacting you."

Avon said, "I want to see them…speak to them."

Jenna watched him carefully, wondering why a man who never cared about anyone except himself would have a need to say last words to anyone. Was it vanity? Or a trick?

He did love Cally. She had to concede that. He had sacrificed a great deal for her. This selfish man was capable of loving one person, latching onto them, to fill his own need for companionship. Even the most selfish man had a need for someone to fill the loneliness of whatever shred made them human.

She said, "I will if you do something else at the trial. I want you to confess that you planned it from the beginning. You went to Gauda Prime to kill Blake. You were the one who betrayed him to the Federation troops. Then you went in to assassinate him."

"No."

"Then you don't get to meet with anyone. Not Cally. Not Vila. No one."

"More revenge? Or more politics?"

"It doesn't matter which one. You will confess to it all or I will not let you see them. Once you confess, then I will arrange it."

Avon thought hard. He needed to see Cally, to speak with her before the end but Jenna was demanding that he admit to betraying Blake and killing him in cold blood. Using his love for Cally, manipulating him. Avon knew Cally enough by now that he knew it would hurt her if he gave in. Even more than he would hurt himself by not seeing Cally before he died. He…couldn't. "No."

"Then it seems that you need more persuasion." She reached into her jacket, brought out a small, slim case and opened it up. Nestled inside was an injector and a vial of Shade poison. Without his eyes, Avon wouldn't be able to see what she was doing. She decided to be helpful as she placed the case on the instrument table and filled the injector. "I'm going to give you a concentrated dose of the Shade poison."

Avon's head tilted. "There might be a cure for it now."

"I know. Argus sent a message."

"So Rane survived?"

Jenna hesitated just as she was about to give him the injection. "Yes. You did keep your promise. That's why I will let you see Cally if you agree to confess."

Avon shook his head. "No."

Jenna placed the injector on his neck and sent the poison into his body.

**********

Vila snuck into the medical unit on a mission to help Sester. It wasn't a real assignment, more a mercy mission. And he didn't have to sneak but since this was something for Sester, and given how Argus felt about the man, a little covert tiptoeing seemed right.

He muttered softly to himself. "Bedpan. Where would I find one?" He was sure there had to be one around here somewhere. It was a medical unit after all. The patients had to 'go' somehow. The ones who couldn't walk around by themselves.

One of the doctors was talking to a patient but other than that, it was quiet and empty. The Commander was in an adjacent room recovering. He should look in on her, see how she was doing.

Wait a minute. The Commander. They had to use one for her, didn't they? He couldn't imagine they could move her. She had woken up the other day, Argus said so. The man spent every waking moment either looking for Avon or in the Commander's room.

Vila snuck into Reya's room, quietly so he wouldn't disturb her if she were sleeping. At least, he hoped she was. He didn't want to have to ask to borrow her bedpan. Or to explain why. Vila doubted if Argus told Reya what he had done to Sester.

_Bedpan. Now if I were a bedpan, where would I be hiding?_

He spied a metal objecting glinting at him from the foot of the bed and reached over carefully.

Wham!

"Ow!"

Vila put a hand over his eye. With his other eye, he saw that Reya's eyes were open.

"I'm sorry, Vila," she said with profuse apology. "You shouldn't sneak around. I thought…" She eyed the bedpan that he was holding up defensively, as if to ward her off. "I heard something, saw a shadow, and thought someone was attacking me."

Vila, with his hand still over his left eye, said, "It's only a bedpan."

"I see that now."

Vila rubbed his sore eye; he could feel a big bruise developing.

Reya said, "You can put that down."

Vila looked at the bedpan he was still holding up and put his hand down. "Oh. I came to get this."

"You came…to get a bedpan?" she asked in puzzlement. "For one of the patients? Shouldn't they have other ones?"

"I didn't know where they were and…I didn't want to ask anyone. I mean…I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Why? Who's it for?"

"Well…it's like this…" he stammered.

Reya eyed him suspiciously. "Vila, out with it."

"Well, it's for Sester."

"Sester?" she asked astonished. "He's back on the ship?" A displeased look came over her at the thought that Argus had neglected to tell her this.

"Yes, he…came back. A couple of days ago."

"He's injured?" Reya asked with concern.

"Not exactly."

"How, exactly?" pressed Reya.

"Maybe you'd better have Argus tell you." Vila began edging away.

"Vila…" Reya said with a chill. "Tell me what happened to Sester."

"He's in his cabin."

"Injured?"

"Not in so many words."

"Vila…" This time it was a clear warning. "Tell me."

"He's locked up."

Reya's eyes flashed dangerously. "Argus locked him up _again_?" Something he also conveniently failed to mention.

"And…he's chained him to the bed. That's why…" Vila lifted the bedpan to explain.

"I see…" Reya's face darkened.

"Are you…alright?"

"Get me, Argus. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixteen

"Information. Incoming communications."

Argus looked up from his control panel. "Who is it from, Zen?"

"Undetermined. There is a single message tag."

"What is it?"

Zen responded, "Jenna."

"Onscreen."

The main viewer showed a man sporting the kind of jacket that most free traders wore, a hard leather-like look borrowed from vid-adventures of rogue space captains, but the material marked him as a successful one. "If you're looking for the Raven, I can guarantee you're looking in the wrong place."

Argus recognized a fellow leader of men. It took more than just a title. "Who are you? And why should I take you seriously?"

"I know who you are."

There was a tough edge in Argus's voice. "That doesn't tell me why I shouldn't end this communication now."

"I know who you're looking for. Both of them. You realize why I can't give more details?"

The man had provided just enough information to show that he had to be listened to. But this was an open channel. The man didn't want to say too much. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't. But you could always track down where you _think_ the Raven is. But I can tell you that the registries and identifying beacons have been switched. The 'captain' of the…I believe it's an organic produce vessel, isn't even aware of it. It would be a waste of your time but by all means…it's _your_ time. But then, this opportunity I'm offering you will be passed."

Argus turned his head slightly and caught Cally's eyes with his.

Cally projected to him, _This man can't be trusted. He is concealing a great deal._

Argus frowned.

_But I believe we can trust him in this. He seems confident he can gain something from this exchange._

Argus's eyes were hard. "What is your offer?"

"I'm a businessman."

"What do you want?" Argus asked, trying not to sound disgusted that the man was selling the life of his friend for monetary gain.

"Let's say…eight million?"

Argus scowled. "Very well. Where and when?"

"I am sending you the coordinates."

Argus looked down at his panel. "That's not a lot of time."

Atton warned, "Then you'd better hurry. The exchange has to occur before a certain time."

"Why?"

"Well, let's say that the 'merchandise' won't be available after that and there's nothing I can do about it. Make it quick."

Atton signed off.

"Zen, set coordinates. Speed standard by twelve."

Vila rushed onto the flight deck, nearly stumbling down the steps and causing everyone to stare at him. "Argus, the Commander wants to see you!" He was panting from all the running.

"Is she alright?" Argus asked with instant concern.

"She's…" Vila wasn't sure he wanted to say. "Uh…she's awake."

Argus said, "And?"

"You'd better see her."

"We're in the middle of something important. We may have a lead on Avon."

Vila's eyes shot open. "We do? Where is he?"

"That's where we're going now. Someone sent us a message. We don't have much time."

Cally said, "We have time. We won't be there for…" She turned to the interface. "Zen, how long to reach the coordinates at current speed?"

"Ten hours and eight minutes."

Argus said, "Let me know if anything develops. The flight deck is yours." He raced out, taking the steps in a single leap.

Cally asked curiously, "Vila, is there something I should know?"

**********

The medtech injected another concentrated dose of Shade into Avon's body. Avon's face became slack and he moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain, as the drugs, which hadn't worn off from the last dose, continued to overwhelm his mind.

Breen watched with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed impatiently over his chest. "This takes all the fun out of it."

The other two specialists were enjoying the respite, drinking some coffee spiked with something stronger. One of them, a man with a misshapen nose, said, "Why don't you sit down and have some of this?" He offered the extra cup to Breen.

"I'd rather be _doing_ something. This is boring _and_ she's undoing days of careful work," said a disgruntled Breen as he took the cup and drained it. "_Amateurs. _They should leave us to do our job. She's giving him time to recover."

They kept their voices low out of habit when not working on Avon. They knew their employer might be listening.

"Well, that's her problem then. As long as we're paid. I don't care."

Breen refilled his cup from the container on the table. "Don't you have any pride in your work?"

"Not a lot, no."

The medtech said, "From what I understand of Shade. It's nasty stuff. And this is a poison derivative. If it's pain and suffering you want, with the amount she's flooded into his system, it won't take long."

"Yeah, but it's the drug doing it. _Not me_."

The medtech looked over at the moaning Avon. "You're making this far too personal."

Breen favoured him with a glare. "_That's none of your business_."

"Doesn't it worry you?"

Breen asked, "What about it?"

The medtech glanced over at the exit panel and his voice lowered to a whisper. He leaned forward. "Do you think she'll let us go after we're done?"

The broken-nose interrogator asked in alarm, "Why shouldn't she?"

The medtech looked at Breen, "I know you don't care. You just want a piece of him." He nodded his head in Avon's direction. "Something makes me nervous about this whole thing."

Breen scoffed. "I've worked with rebels before. After Star One blew up and everything was in a mess."

Broken-nose said, "I remember. Some of the rebels took several of the Security buildings. A couple of you started working with them."

Breen sneered, "They're no different than the Federation. Bunch of hypocrites. They didn't mind using our skills to do the same thing to their enemies. Bloodthirsty, vengeful lot. But this is a simple business arrangement. We do our jobs, she pays us. We don't know enough to give her away once she drops us off."

The medtech said, "Well, you may trust her…I don't. Plus, unlike you, I'm in it for the money. I'm…on extended vacation leave at the moment. I'd like to be able to get back to my old life. With a half million in extra credits safely tucked away for my retirement."

Breen said, "Don't worry; I plan to get out of this alive too." He looked over at Avon. "Shrinker may have been my friend but he's not worth my life. I've done enough damage. Even if he were rescued now, well…there isn't supposed to be a cure for Shade poisoning, is there?"

The medtech said, "Like I said, it's nasty stuff. As ends go, you couldn't do worse than that."

"Well, that's it then. I get my revenge. I don't have to stick around to watch it. What do you propose?"

The medtech brought out a palm-sized device from his medical kit. "I thought we could get even richer."

**********

Argus stepped into the recovery room softly. Reya appeared to be sleeping but her eyes opened and she levelled a glare at him. She said, "What did you do to Sester?"

Argus nearly took a step back at the tone in her voice. "I…locked him up."

"You locked him up _and_ chained him."

The contained anger in her voice made hm blanch. He swallowed hard. "He posed a danger to the ship. He refused to tell me how he got his information about Jenna."

"We know that he has other loyalties. And he's a psychostrategist. They keep secrets."

"Then you understand," said Argus, his jaw had a stubborn set to it. "You can't expect me to trust him."

Reya sighed. "Do you trust that he would harm Avon, or me?"

Argus's eyes lowered and he shuffled his feet uncharacteristically. With reluctance, he admitted, "No."

"I know you're worried and you're angry because you weren't able protect us."

Argus's fists clenched in anguish. "I…should have been able to."

"It wasn't your fault. We don't blame you. You can't always protect us, Argus."

He touched the side of her bed. "I…wish I could."

"I know. Go and release Sester and let him help. Stop taking out your frustrations on him."

"We don't need him. We have a lead. Someone contacted us and offered to exchange Avon for money. Cally believes they're telling the truth."

"I thought I felt the ship going to full speed." She put her hand on his arm. "You still have to let Sester out. And I want you to apologize to him."

"I…" Argus would have preferred being burned alive rather than apologize to the insufferable man. But for Reya… "Alright. I will."

"Now," said Reya in an uncompromising tone.

Argus said wryly, "Yes, Commander."

**********

Sester was trying everything in his power to resist Kirsten's considerable charms. If Vila didn't come back soon, the opportunity for embarrassment was very high. He grimaced and crossed his legs tightly. "Kirsten, can we talk later?"

"Is it your wrist?" asked Kirsten, her eyes looking at the dark bruises there.

Sester said through clenched teeth. "No…it's…not that."

"Then what is it?" she asked with increasing concern.

"Can you…go…find Vila? Tell him…to hurry?" She was sitting at the edge of his bed…far too close for comfort.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she asked disappointed.

"_No!_" Sester took a sharp hissed breath. "I'm sorry. There's nothing…get Vila." His voice was rising. "Please?" The idea of explaining his needs to Kirsten and having her take care of him personally…a fertile part of his anatomy leapt in response at that idea. Sester hissed again and ground his teeth. He'd almost lost it. "_Please, Kirsten._"

"Alright." She leaned over and brushed her lips across his, kissing him lightly.

An outraged masculine voice asked loudly, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sester groaned as Kirsten stood up quickly. "Commander…I…was going to get Vila." She ran out without explaining further.

Argus glared at Sester. "What did you think you were doing?"

Sester's lips always seemed to be perpetually crinkled in the hint of an amused smile around Argus. "Can I help it if women find me irresistible?"

A low warning growl formed at the back of Argus's throat but didn't escape. "_Leave Kirsten alone_. Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"For you? Never. Besides, what Kirsten does with me is her business, not yours."

"She's a member of my crew."

Sester chuckled. "Another person to protect? Don't you already have enough to do?"

"You should try it sometime," said Argus.

Sester stared at him. "Why are you here? To beat me up? Again?"

Argus glared at him at the reminder. He took the key out of his pocket and released his nemesis.

Sester rubbed his freed wrist, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Reya found out, didn't she?"

Argus scowled at him. "I'm…" He hated doing this. His final word came out as a partial growl. "…sorry."

Sester chuckled with amusement. "Thank Reya for me. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"I don't need it." Argus turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"What happened?"

Argus stopped and turned back. "How did you know something happened?"

Sester shook his head. "Will you never learn? I suppose not. It's obvious something has or you should be asking for my help."

Argus tried to find fault with what Sester was saying. The arrogance. The superior tone. "Someone contacted us and offered to exchange Avon for money."

Sester's mind was working quickly. "And?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was the other condition?"

Argus scowled. "He said the exchange has to occur before a specified time or it would be too late."

"Ah…I thought so. You know why, don't you?"

Argus looked at him blankly.

Sester sighed. "Do I have to do all the work? Don't answer that. Jenna must be working to a schedule. Most likely she's trying to make a rendezvous. We have to get there before that time."

Argus said, "Why should we care? Unless they have a whole armada, this ship can handle anything."

"Not against the other rebel leaders."

"What?!"

"I was going to tell you that before you rudely locked me up in here. Jenna has called a full meeting of all the rebel leaders. I suspect that you'll be receiving an invitation soon, once she's sure she has Avon secured. She knows you would never attack your own side."

Argus took a deep and aggravated breath. "She's right."

"I'm not the only one who knows you well."

"Do you think…the offer is genuine?"

Sester studied him curiously. "Are you asking for my help? I thought you didn't trust me?"

"I d…" Argus stopped. The others were right. He needed this man's help. In a few words Sester showed that he knew far more about the situation than any of them. "I need your help to find Avon. I was wrong before. I…should never have locked you up."

Sester suppressed a grin and held up his right hand that wore the tracer bracelet. "Do you plan to take this off too?"

Argus reluctantly took the other key out of his pocket and removed the bracelet.

The door slid open and Vila rushed in with the bedpan in his hands. "Oh…I wasn't sure if you needed this anymore."

Sester coughed. Argus looked at the object in incomprehension and then he stared at Sester. Sester looked embarrassed.

Argus said, "I…should have thought of that."

Sester said, "Now, if you will _both_ get out of here. Now?"

Chapter Seventeen

After reassuring Reya that Sester had been released from his restraints, Argus came back to the flight deck. He slumped into his flight seat with a humph and asked, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Cally said from the couch, "We're still on course."

"Good."

"You released him?"

Argus tried not to growl in displeasure. "Yes."

Sester's voice came over the ship's comm. "Argus."

Argus pressed a button on his panel and asked grumpily, "What is it?"

"Did you forget something?"

Argus's brow furrowed in irritation. _Restraints. Tracer bracelet._ What else did the man want? He snapped, "I'm busy."

Sester's voice said, "Well, are you too busy to let me out? I believe releasing me includes letting me out of my cabin."

Vila turned around. "The cabin's locked on the inside."

Argus sighed irritably. "You'd better let him out."

"Right." Vila went off.

"Information. Incoming communications."

Argus and Cally exchanged looks.

"Zen, onscreen."

This time, the screen was grainy and full of static. A man in an unwelcome black uniform appeared.

Argus shouted in alarm, "Zen, cut the c…"

The man said one word. "Jenna."

"Hang on. Zen, track the signal. Cut off the moment there's feedback indicating trace activity."

"Confirmed. Tracking initiated."

Argus said to the man, "Alright, you have my attention. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I have someone you might be looking for."

"Go on," said Argus cautiously. Cally had come to stand by him and was watching the black-clad man intently.

"Being a military man, you should recognize my uniform."

Cally said accusingly, "You're the ones who've been responsible for what's happening to…"

Breen looked at her. "You must be the telepath."

She demanded, "Where is he?"

Breen ignored her and addressed Argus. "If you want him back, I'm willing to sell him to you. At a price of course."

Argus said, "I want proof he's still alive."

Breen looked off screen and nodded to someone. They heard the shuffling of feet and then the viewscreen flickered, for a brief moment, there was a horrifying sight of Avon.

Cally moved forward in shock and anguish, "A…"

Argus held her back. "You bastards."

Corinne had come to Cally's aid, hovering near her shoulder.

Breen's face appeared again. "It's nothing personal, you understand. Just a business arrangement. We were hired to do a job."

Argus said, "And now you're selling out your employer? How can we trust you?"

"She sold you out, didn't she? Someone like that, who would sell out her friends for her own reasons… We decided that we couldn't trust her. I'm sure you understand."

Argus's voice was low and deadly. "If you sell us out, _I will come after you. There is nowhere you will be able to hide._ Do you understand?"

"I know your reputation."

"Good. Now name your price."

"Four million."

"Done."

Breen's eyes narrowed. "No haggling? Additional terms?"

"You have our friend. I want to make sure he survives and you will stop torturing him."

Breen smiled. "Of course, but I can't guarantee what she'll do to him. Afterwards you must guarantee us safe passage to a port of our choice."

"How many of you?"

"Four."

"Agreed. Send the coordinates."

Breen said, "You have to get here by the designated time or the deal's off."

"I understand."

"Once you're there, stay out of sight and wait for my signal."

The screen went blank.

Cally looked over Argus's shoulder as they received the coordinates.

"Argus…"

"Yes, those are the same ones. What's going on? There are two groups?"

"I don't like this," said Cally.

"What did you feel?"

"The sense of him is stronger so he is closer than the other group."

"But if they're both broadcasting from relatively the same place…"

"And we're moving closer…that would make sense."

Argus was mystified. "Why are there two groups trying to sell Avon to us?"

Sester's voice came from the flight deck steps. He was casually leaning against the wall. "Is this a private game or can anyone play?"

Argus snarled, "You."

Sester said with a friendly grin on his face, "Yes, it's me. I'm out now. Unless you want to remedy the situation." He came down the steps, followed by Vila. They both went to the neutron blaster station.

Argus glared at him but refrained from responding. With his luck, he would say something snarky just when Reya was walking in. She was still confined to the recovery room, but he was taking no chances.

"No?" asked Sester with amusement. "Now, will someone tell me what all the fuss is about? Or do I have to develop telepathy? I warn you, it might take awhile."

Cally said, "We saw…" The image of Avon's broken body hanging from the metal frame made her close her eyes in anguish.

Vila asked with concern, "What happened, Cally?"

Her voice was choked. "We saw…" She couldn't continue. Avon's bleeding image seemed burned into her retinas.

Argus responded, "We saw Avon."

Vila looked around wildly, "Where? How?"

"A man contacted us. He wore the black uniform of the Central Security Detention Centres."

Vila was mystified. "The Federation has Avon? That doesn't make sense. Does it?"

"No, it doesn't. He offered to give Avon back to us. For a price."

"Didn't someone else just do that?"

"There appear to be two different parties at work."

Vila asked, "I don't understand."

Argus exhaled in frustration. "Neither do we." His eyes bore into Sester's. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"With such little information? You're kidding." His fingers played idly along the edge of Vila's station.

Vila was eying him nervously and said, "I wouldn't touch the buttons. You might blow something up. By mistake."

Sester grinned impishly. "Yes, wouldn't want to do it by mistake."

"Maybe you'd better stand over there." Sester took a step back, and then walked over to Argus's station. Argus glared at him. "Well?"

"You did hear me say that there's not enough information?"

"Yes." Argus still seemed to expect an answer from him.

Sester sighed, wondering if Argus was related to Venner somehow. The two of them seemed to think he was capable of doing the impossible. "So far, all you've told me is that there are two groups trying to sell Avon to you. I'm assuming that it's a location and time? One of the groups appears to be related to the Federation Detention Centre? Would I know this man by any chance?"

"He didn't leave a name."

"I suppose your computer records all communications? Could I take a look at both of them?" He saw a flash of irritation in the Argus's eyes and said, "Yes, you should have thought of that." Argus seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"Zen, play back both communications."

Sester's mind became sharper as he took in every detail of the two entrepreneurs and the conversations. It was very educational. Out of the corner of his eyes, out of habit, he was also watching the reaction of the crew. He grimaced at the brief sight of Avon. "You appear to have two groups."

Argus said impatiently, "We already _knew_ that."

"I do know the man from the Special Detention Centre."

Cally asked in alarm, "Avon's Special Detention Centre?"

Sester said regretfully, "Yes, I'm afraid so. That's Breen. A particularly nasty para-investigator. A friend of…" He watched her reaction carefully. "…Shrinker's."

Cally started and her face paled. "He…"

Vila said, "Oh, no…"

Argus asked, "Who's Shrinker? You've mentioned the name before."

Vila saw that Cally was too upset to answer. He said reluctantly, "Avon killed Shrinker because he thought he killed Anna."

Argus felt sick at this news but he stayed calm. "Jenna hired him…to work on Avon?"

Cally said in a tight, angry voice, "I'm going to _kill_ her."

Vila said with uncharacteristic fierceness, remembering the days of torment Avon went through with Shrinker because of Anna. "Save some for me."

Argus said, "Let's calm down and concentrate on finding Avon first." He turned to Sester. "Do you have anything more useful to add?"

"Avon is most likely being held on a ship. The first man is probably the captain. I would also hazard a smuggler. Breen. Well, we know what his purpose is. And I've already told you that Jenna has called a meeting of the rebel leaders."

Cally said sharply, "That's the first I've heard of it."

"My sources tell me that the rebel leaders have been on the move. A gathering of some sort. A trial for Avon. The most probable deduction is that the deadline imposed requires that we intercept the ship before it reaches the rendezvous point with the rebels. After that, your hands will be tied."

Vila asked, "Why would we be tied?"

Argus said, "We can't fight the other rebel groups."

"Why not? If they take Avon…and they're like Jenna…"

Argus said, "Do you want _both_ sides hunting us? I will not fight them."

Sester looked at him speculatively. "He doesn't want to cause a split in the rebel alliance."

Argus was about to glare at him but said instead, "We cannot afford that. There are too many factional conflicts already." He hated politics.

Sester said, "I would recommend getting there faster."

"You suspect a trap?" asked Cally.

"There are two groups. They obviously don't know about each other and both think they can sell Avon back to us. Do you see the problem?"

Vila muttered, "War in the streets. And the corridors."

Sester nodded. "And Avon stuck in the middle."

Vila didn't like that at all. "Like a prize."

Argus said, "And with the rebels about to arrive. He asked urgently, "Cally, what's our energy reserve situation?" As Cally rushed to the tactical station to check, Sester said, "There is another danger..."

**********

One of the interrogators poured water over Avon's body, while the other used a cloth to rub some of the blood and assorted stains off, attempting to have him in a more presentable condition for the hand over. Avon was barely conscious but guttural moans came from his throat. Every motion caused fresh pain even though it wasn't meant to be torture.

Breen was searching the equipment table. "Damn. She's taken it already."

The medtech asked, "Yeah, I noticed that. She's starting the withdrawal."

In conspiracy mode, their voices were even quieter than normal.

"We'll have to tell them to get it from her."

"Do you think they'll get here in time?"

Breen glanced at Avon, "I almost wish they won't."

"Speak for yourself." The medtech took a step towards him. "Breen, you _are_ going to go through with this, aren't you?"

Breen said sarcastically, "You'll get your money but don't expect a warm reception. After what we've done to him…"

"That was business."

The interrogators unclamped Avon from the frame. Avon immediately cried out sharply as broken limbs could no longer support him. He collapsed forward into waiting hands that guided him to the ground as he continued groaning in complaint.

There was no expression of sympathy or otherwise on Breen's face as this went on though the medtech grimaced slightly.

Breen said, "They won't see it that way but this Argus has a reputation of being an honourable man." He said to the interrogators. "You'd better put some clothes on him. If they see him like that, they might not take us with them."

The medtech asked, "Honourable? Wasn't he involved in that scandal? You know, the one on Zircaster? Travis and the lot of them."

Breen sneered, "Do you really believe what they tell you in the official reports?"

"They can be confirmed…"

"You're an idiot. Besides what do you care if he killed those civilians or not? He was following orders."

"You mean, just like us?"

Breen's smiles always had a chilling quality. "I _enjoy_ my work."

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" The medtech gave an involuntary shudder. "You're a scary man, Breen."

"Don't forget it. Besides Central Security gets the real reports. We have to if they want us to break them. I was supposed to work on him when they had him at the Detention Centre, but Argus was rescued before I had the pleasure. I really wanted a stab at him. He's supposed to be exceptional physically."

"Lowly medtechs like me don't get anything."

Breen laughed. "Yeah, you don't need to know." The interrogators were trying to force clothes on Avon's twitching limbs. "There is something odd about him though. Dangerous."

"How's that?" asked the medtech, wondering if he should suggest giving Avon a pain blocker first. Their dressing task would be easier. He thought better of it, these men took pleasure in other people's pain.

"His files are incomplete."

"That would make sense. He's a commando, or at least he was. They're like the death-eaters. I mean…the death squads. Their activities are classified. They do the things no one wants to admit to."

"You mean like us?" There was a cynical smile on Breen's face. "No. This is different. His commando activities _are_ classified but so is everything before he entered Land Command. And he entered young."

The medtech's nose crinkled. "That _is_ odd. Do you think…" The medtech decided that voicing his suspicions weren't a good idea. "…never mind. I never pay attention to gossip."

"Smart man. It could get you into trouble."

The medtech said, "I thought you said Argus was an honourable man? Then why bother to cover _him_ up?"

"Even honourable men get mad but once they have us on the ship, there's not much they can do about it."

"Except flush us out the airlock," said the medtech nervously.

"That's something he won't do. Argus might not take us with him if he gets mad but he won't kill in cold blood." He looked at his wrist chronometer and told the interrogators. "You'd better hurry it up."

**********

Jenna sat in her cabin, her pistol held lightly in her hands, watching the interrogators get Avon ready. They were early in their preparations but with the difficulties they were having getting him cleaned up, it was no wonder. She couldn't see the other two, the limitation of having a single camera, but she knew they were around.

Something was making her nervous. Atton was his cool self but Prex had been glancing at her nervously when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew he still held her responsible for Edina's injury but the woman seemed to be making a fast recovery.

It still made her uneasy the way he looked at her. Would he sell her out? Jenna hoped the rebel unit was able to do what she asked. They couldn't get here fast enough for her.

She stood up and holstered her pistol, but kept the catch unfastened.

**********

Prex glanced back at the empty entrance to the flight deck before he said to Atton, "We're coming up on the coordinates, Captain. Thirty minutes."

"Good. Stand by the comm channels."

Prex reached over to the controls behind him and made the necessary connections. "Done."

"Send the burst signal."

"I wouldn't if I were you." The two men turned with shocked to the previously empty entrance to see Jenna with a gun pointed unerringly at Atton's head.

Prex's finger hovered uncertainly over the button.

Chapter Eighteen

"Information."

Everyone on the flight deck turned to look at Zen's interface, and then they stared at each other, wondering if they were all thinking the same thing.

Argus said, "What is it, Zen?"

"Scanner beams have detected the approach of three vessels on intercept course."

Argus quickly looked down at his navigation screen. "Identify."

Vila asked, "Why didn't we see them before?"

Argus's face contorted in a scowl. "They were hiding in orbit around the outer planet, just beyond the coordinates. It must have confused our scanners."

Cally was working at Avon's station. "There appears to be…low level radiation storms. They must have been strong enough to obscure scanner readings."

Argus said, "They must have been in very close orbit. Risky."

Zen reported, "Federation database identifies two ships as Class Orion scout ships and one Mark II pursuit ship."

Argus read the information scrolling across his data screen. "Federation signatures?"

"The ships do not conform to known Federation signatures."

"Cally, are we close enough to the _Raven_ to teleport?"

Cally replied, "Teleport range in two minutes."

Vila twisted around. "You're not going over there? Are you? We haven't received the confirmation signal yet."

Cally said, "The ships will be in docking range of the _Raven_ in one minute."

"_I know_." Argus replied to both of them. They hadn't received any signals from either one of the people who had offered to sell Avon to them.

Vila turned back to look at the screen worriedly, "This isn't good." He wished Avon were back onboard. He missed someone saying that he had the gift of understatement.

Sester sat relaxed on the couch, watching with fascinated interest to the buzz of activity. It was like being in the eye of a storm with the winds howling around him. He asked with casual curiosity, "What do you plan to do when you get back without Avon? You _are_ going to teleport over, aren't you? Because you're stubborn?"

Argus wanted to snap at him. The psychostrategist was going to make him pay for having him locked up and he was counting on Reya's displeasure to prevent Argus from ripping him from limb to limb. "I have to try. It'll be close but I might be able to get him out."

"Ye-s. And what will you do when you get back without him?"

"_I have to go._" To emphasize this, Argus headed for the steps. "Cally, you're with me."

Sester sighed, "You might as well go. You won't be satisfied until you try but I suspect…"

But Argus and Cally were already gone.

Vila turned to him. "You don't think this'll work?"

Sester smiled and shook his head.

"Information. Incoming communications."

Vila shouted, "Onscreen, Zen."

On the screen was a brown-haired woman in military fatigues, her hair blunt-cut and eyes that were unyielding. "Argus."

"Avalon!" Shouted Vila. "He's…not here."

Avalon paused, a troubled look in her eyes. "He must be preparing to teleport."

"Well…he's…"

Avalon commanded, "Tell him that if he tries to board the ship, Jenna will kill Avon."

Vila shouted, "Don't do that! I'll tell him! I'll tell him!" He ran to the comm panel and hit the activation button. "Argus! Don't teleport! Avalon says you'll kill Avon if you do!"

Argus's voice came over the comm. "Vila, does Avalon have Avon?"

"I don't think so. She says Jenna will kill Avon if you try to go onboard."

There was a pause. "I'll be right there."

Vila stared at the woman on the screen. She didn't look forbidding, except for her hard, unforgiving eyes. But he knew her reputation. Even after she had been tortured by Travis, she had been a tough presence on the _Liberator_ after they had rescued her. She and Blake had got along very well, both fiercely determined people who refused to give up. He asked anxiously, "You're not going to kill Avon, are you?"

"That's not my decision to make."

"Gauda Prime was a mistake. I was there…"

Avalon held up her hand to stop him. "You can spare that for Avon's trial."

"But…"

Argus came resolutely down the steps. He had raced the corridors in record time but there was no trace of sweat or hurried breathing. Stopping in front of the viewscreen, he said in acknowledgement, "Avalon."

"Argus. It's good to see you."

The two rebel leaders faced off against each other, like two gunfighters circling each other warily, not wanting to be the first to do something that both would regret. Cally arrived and quietly went to Avon's station.

Argus said, "We're here to rescue Avon from Jenna."

"And I am here to make sure you don't," said Avalon in a steely voice.

Argus asked, his voice in a low boom but not menacing, "You were involved?"

"In Avon's retrieval? Not directly. But am I involved in everything else."

"I should have known you would come early."

"I find that I survive longer that way."

Argus nodded. "Of course." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I cannot let you kill Avon."

"Would you oppose us, Argus?"

Argus stood tall and unyielding. "I want you to guarantee that Avon will get a fair trial. _On your word_, Avalon."

Avalon nodded. "You have my word."

"Jenna has been torturing him. Did you sanction that?"

Avalon became still for a moment. "I was not aware of it. I also cannot stop it."

Argus's voice took on a dangerous edge. "_You gave your word, Avalon._"

Avalon leaned back unconsciously, away from the screen, as if Argus could reach out and strike her. "And I will keep my word. But I also promised Jenna that she would have sole custody of Avon until the trial. Now I understand why she asked for that condition."

"She will not be satisfied until she sees Avon dead."

"I'm beginning to see that." Avalon stared at him for a moment, her eyes deep and troubled. "I will ensure that Avon will survive until his trial."

"And after?"

"That will be the decision of the tribunal."

"I demand that we be allowed to represent Avon."

"We expected that. You will have your say but I expect you to abide by the ruling of the tribunal."

Argus did not want to agree.

Sester's voice spoke up from the couch. "She's already made up her mind about Avon."

Argus stared at him and then back at Avalon.

Avalon turned her head in the direction of the voice she could not see the owner of. "Who is that?"

There was tightness in Argus's throat. "Is it true? Have you made up your mind, Avalon?"

Avalon started but her face remained hard. "Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter who it is. _I want an answer, Avalon_. You promised me a fair trial." His voice rumbled dangerously. "Remember?"

Avalon blinked. "And you will have it. I keep my word." She glanced in the direction where Sester's voice had come from. "Your…advisor is right. It would be my greatest pleasure to see Avon dead."

Cally said, "You can't trust her."

There was sadness in Avalon's eyes when she looked at her.

Argus said, "If this was one of the others, I might not believe her. There are too many who make promises …of convenience." He spat out the words with disgust. "But not you, Avalon. You have always kept your word and I will hold you to it or _you will owe me Avon's life_."

Avalon's eyes flashed. "That was _not_ the agreement."

"That was before I found out that you also want Avon dead."

The two stared at each other unflinchingly. "Very well but you will promise that you will abide by the ruling of the tribunal." She leaned forward, pronouncing each word carefully, "Even if they decide to execute Avon."

Cally pulled on Argus's arm, "Argus, you can't…"

Argus removed Cally's hand from his arm. His voice was cold. "You have my promise."

"Very well. I will send you the details for the trial."

"I want to see Avon before then."

"That will depend on Jenna. She has custody of him until the trial."

"Avalon…"

"I promised her and I _keep_ my promises."

Argus said, "Make sure that you do, Avalon. Argus, out."

Avalon's face faded back to the star field. They all stared as the three rebel ships surrounded the Raven and one of them docked.

Vila said, "Do something! We can't just let them take Avon!"

Argus's face was emotionless. "We can't take the risk."

Cally raised her hand and slapped him across the face, it sounded more like a…whack!

Argus turned expressionless eyes towards her, not protecting himself as she raised her hand to strike him again. Cally's face was red with fury that boiled over into rage. Her hand hovered, torn between wanting to hit him again and confusion that he wasn't defending himself. "I trusted you! Avon trusted you!"

He spoke calmly, his voice low and determined. "I will save him, Cally. Even if it means my life. But I need you to trust me."

Cally was torn with anguish and her hand dropped in frustration. "Do I have any choice?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

Sester said from the couch. "Avon would understand."

Cally rounded on him, her anger finding a new target. "What would you know about Avon?"

Sester winced and stood up. There was sympathy in his eyes, just as he had many years ago on the prison planet when he extended his comfort to her, but this time, it was real. "He would understand the political necessity of not crossing the rebel leaders. Avon is committed to realizing Blake's dream. You already know this. He wouldn't want to see the alliance split over him. That is what will happen if Argus forcibly takes Avon. There will be war. Argus has a great deal of influence over some of the rebel groups. Especially the ex-military groups. They look to him."

Cally turned to Argus. "That's why you said to trust you?"

"_I will not let Avon die._" Argus was full of explosive energy but he was in full control. A human weapon that would kill with swift and surgical precision.

"I can help you," said Sester as he came over to the two of them.

Argus's eyes were like black ice as he stared at him. His voice sliced through Sester. "_You knew_."

Sester tilted his head in appraisal of this new creature. This was the first time that the Argus from the files had emerged where he could see it. The dangerous killer, cool and controlled. Without hesitation or the usual frustrated personal tensions. This creature could not be pushed without having it bite your head off in return. It had no sense of humour.

Sester said, "Yes, I knew. You never had a chance to rescue Avon from the ship. Not with Jenna holding him. And not with Avalon involved. You couldn't afford it. The trial is the only option to resolve this permanently. The other option…well, I knew you wouldn't choose it."

"You will help Avon."

"I said that I would."

"How?" Argus demanded.

Sester smiled. "You need a convincing argument at the trial. I know where you can obtain one."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Nineteen

Breen lifted the comm device to his lips. It was time to contact Argus for teleport when the panel slid open. He quickly put his hands behind him. Captain Atton came through the doorway, his hands held high. The sight of the bloodstained frame and Avon lying groaning on the floor immediately drew his eyes.

"What is this?" asked Breen suspiciously. None of the _Raven_ crew had entered this room before. Atton jerked forward, as if someone had pushed him. He took a few steps into the room.

Jenna followed closely, her pistol aimed at his back. "He betrayed us."

Breen and the medtech exchanged guilty glances. Jenna eyed them warily. "Were you in on it?"

"How could we? We've been in here. Besides you're the one paying us."

"Maybe not enough?" said Jenna.

Breen's voice rose in indignation. "Don't be paranoid."

Jenna looked at him closely, wondering if she was seeing conspiracies because she had just caught Atton and Prex doing it. "Is he ready?"

"Yes. What do you plan to do?"

Jenna gestured with her pistol and Atton moved over to the far wall. "We wait here. I've disabled the ship and the comm channels."

Breen asked, "How are we supposed to make the rendezvous if the ship can't move?"

"The rendezvous is coming to us."

Breen and the medtech eyed each other. Their plans for an even wealthier retirement were fading fast. Breen edged closer to Jenna. "When are they getting here?"

"Shouldn't be long." She brought her hand up to look at the chronometer.

Breen threw the comm device at her and grabbed her gun hand as she raised her arm to ward it off. They struggled. There was a flash.

Jenna pushed Breen away from her and waved her pistol menacingly at the two interrogators who had rushed forward. They backed off as Breen crumpled to the ground, eyes staring but no longer seeing. He was dead from a direct hit to the heart. "Does anyone else want to try it?"

The interrogators backed off, hands raised in surrender.

"I should kill all of you," said Jenna, her finger tightening on the trigger.

The medtech said placatingly, "It wasn't our idea. It was Breen. We told him not to do it but he didn't trust you. Said you'd kill us when you didn't need us anymore. Is that true?"

Jenna stared hard at him, her gaze seeking to penetrate to where the truth lay. Her jaw hardened. She didn't know who to trust anymore or who was lying. Too many secrets, too many lies. She was drowning in them. And some of them were her own. She couldn't see clearly anymore. "Do what I paid you to do and you won't end up…like him."

The deck shook slightly, a vibration that they felt through the soles of their feet. At the looks of alarm, Jenna reassured them, "I'm expecting visitors."

Atton's arms were getting tired but with the look on Jenna's face, he dared not lower them. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. You'll get your money," said Jenna.

"You're going to let us go?"

"I should kill you for trying to double-cross me, but I won't. I'm not even surprised. Because of that, I'm going to let you live. But cross my path again…"

"And you'll kill me?"

"I guarantee it."

The medtech asked, "Are you going to let us go?"

Jenna looked down at the groaning Avon. "You still have work to do."

"But Breen is dead."

"I still have the three of you."

A female voice said from the entrance, "Jenna."

Jenna whirled around. "Avalon! I didn't expect you to come in person."

The brown-haired woman entered with four armed rebels in military fatigues. Her nose twitched in disgust at the smells of human suffering as she looked down at the broken body that she barely recognized as Avon. "Argus warned me about this."

Jenna said with dismay, "You've already spoken to him?"

"I had to. They were about to teleport aboard this ship."

Jenna knew that Breen's mistake in blinding Avon was going to look bad. "I…have some things to explain."

Avalon's eyes were piercing. "I do not like to be lied to."

"I didn't lie to you," said Jenna defensively.

Avalon said cynically, "You didn't tell me the full truth. You did not tell me that you wanted custody of Avon…" She jabbed a finger in Avon's direction. "…for this!"

"Can you blame me? He killed Blake! He betrayed him! And all of us!"

"Then you're a fool. If he goes to trial like this, they'll think that you tortured the confession out of him…he is going to confess, isn't he?"

"Yes, I can guarantee that. He will confess to killing Blake."

"Good. But I want him cleaned up. He cannot appear like this."

Jenna grimaced. "There's a problem."

Avalon's voice rose. "No more lies, Jenna."

"The…specialists I had working on him. They made a mistake."

Avalon's eyes narrowed. "What kind of mistake?"

"They blinded him."

Avalon's eyes automatically went to Avon. "What?!! Are you insane?!!"

Jenna backed up. "I…didn't tell them to do it. It was…"

"A mistake?! How do you blind someone by mistake?!!"

Avon groaned loudly, his hands clenching and unclenching as the agony of withdrawal wracked his body.

Avalon asked, "What else haven't you told me?"

"He's…" Jenna had not expected to be on the defensive. But the blinding of Avon and the necessity of calling in Avalon had destroyed all her carefully prepared plans. With sole custody, she had hoped to force Avon to confess and clean him up for the trial. Then no one would know what she had done to him. "He has Shade poisoning."

Avalon asked in a scathing voice that made Jenna wince. "Don't tell me _that_ was a mistake too?"

Jenna squared her shoulders. "I take full responsibility for it."

Avalon's eyes narrowed again. "And will you die for it? Or do you only expect Avon to die?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jenna nervously.

"If Avon dies because of Shade poison or any…" She gestured towards Avon's twisting body. "…of the other things you, _accidentally_, had done to him. That will be cold blooded murder."

Jenna's face reddened, "You're not serious! If Avon dies, it's only what he _deserves_."

Avalon said, "Then why bother with a trial? Why not execute him yourself? Why go through the charade of wanting justice?"

"It's not a charade. He is guilty."

Avalon stabbed her finger to the moaning Avon. "This is not justice! This is revenge! You want this trial in order to humiliate Avon. To lift him up so that everyone will hate him as much as you do!"

Jenna said angrily, "Don't tell me that you don't hate him for killing Blake."

"I want to see _justice_. You want to see him _suffer_."

"He owes it to me. He owes it to Blake!"

Avalon shook her head. "No. If Avon is found guilty, he will be executed."

Jenna's eyes bulged. "_If?!!_" This was becoming worse by the minute. Her dreams of vengeance were fading away.

Avalon's eyes were unyielding. "_Justice_, Jenna. _Not_ revenge."

Jenna said defiantly, "You promised I would have sole custody of Avon."

Avalon weighed her words carefully. "I will keep my promise. Custody is yours. But I will provide medical personnel to take care of him. They will report to me directly."

Jenna was about to say something but Avalon cut her off. "That is _not negotiable_. You have already made a hash of things. I guarantee you that if Avon dies because of what you've done to him, then _you_ will be the one on trial next. Do I make myself clear?"

Jenna said in a subdued but reluctant voice, "Yes."

The medtech spoke up. "There is no cure for Shade poisoning."

Jenna flashed him an angry look. "There is."

"I've never heard of one. It's always fatal."

Jenna hated to tell her what she knew. "Avon found a cure for it."

Avalon looked at Avon. "Why would he do that?"

"He…" Jenna's words trailed off. How could she admit that Avon saved the life of the man that she was responsible for almost killing?

"Why would Avon, the man you say is self-serving and treacherous, find a cure for anything?"

Jenna realized that Argus and the others would bring this out at the trial regardless of what she said or not. "A friend of mine was dying. Argus asked Avon to work on a cure."

"Avon saved your friend's life?"

She said stubbornly, "At Argus's orders."

Avalon's hard eyes turned to pity. "We've known each other a long time, Jenna. What happened to you? You weren't always like this. This time, you haven't only stepped across the line, you've destroyed it."

"Then you didn't know me very well."

"You've lost yourself, Jenna. One day, I hope you find yourself again. Before it's too late. In the meantime, my people will help take care of Avon while he's in your custody. I will send a message out for medical assistance and I will contact Argus to explain the situation with the poison."

"You can't…"

"If you were hoping to keep it from him, you're too late. He already knows. I hope for your sake that he's not like you, Jenna."

Jenna shivered. Argus might not be, but there was no knowing what Cally might do.

Avalon ordered her men, "Transfer Avon to my ship. Be careful with him."

**********

Sester had one arm crooked behind his head as he lay on his bunk. It was as he had feared. In her blind need for revenge, Jenna had subjected Avon to torture. He winced at the memory of Avon's ravaged body hanging from the metal frame. The image was vividly burned into his mind, and echoed unpleasantly with other such memories from the Detention Centre.

He had to save Avon. He owed it to him. It didn't matter that his master wanted him to fix this situation as well.

Argus planned to defend Avon at the trial. But it would be his word against Jenna's. Everyone would know that he would be biased. They might respect Argus but they would expect him to say anything in order to save Avon. It didn't matter that he was an honourable man. There wasn't much understanding of the concept of honour these days. Argus was an anachronism masquerading as a rebel leader.

A smile touched Sester's lips. There was one way to convince them that what he was saying was real. One piece of evidence that would corroborate Vila's shaky testimony. It was too bad that they didn't have time to break the memory blocks to get to the truth.

But facts were as good as truth and those facts were accessible. He just had to get them. That was his mission. And there was one wrinkle that he hadn't told Argus. Even with the evidence, the more resistant ones might not believe Argus. The evidence had to come from someone else in order for all of them to believe it.

The buzzer announced a visitor. Sester grinned. _Kirsten. _He padded over on soft feet to open the door. "Kirsten."

For once, it was who he expected.

She said with consternation, "I didn't surprise you this time?"

"You can't surprise me every time. That would get commonplace."

She leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing his ear, sending electric currents through his body. "We are not commonplace."

The delicate scent of her hair tickled his senses. His voice was a husky murmur, "Never that."

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kirsten entered his room, leaving him warm and frustrated at the door.

"Come in," he said belatedly as he followed, like a magnet drawn to an irresistible force.

"You're leaving again?" she asked curiously as she stopped by his bed, her fingers lightly touching where the restraint had been attached to his bed.

"Yes. Tomorrow. I have something to do."

"I heard. You're going to try to help Avon."

He came up behind her, just close enough to feel the warmth of her body but not touching. His head bent to the nape of her neck and lightly kissed the soft flesh there. Her shudder of pleasure filled him with elation. She turned slowly and his lips followed the curve of her neck.

Snap. Cold metal against his wrist. Sester looked down in alarm. Snap.

The restraint was back on his wrist, and attached to the bed. "What is this?" The links rattled mockingly as he pulled on them in vain.

Kirsten said, "Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember! Why did you do this?"

"I thought we might continue where we left off the last time. You were…preoccupied if I remember correctly." There was a suggestive twinkle in her eyes as she lightly pressed him down onto the bed.

"Kirsten…" Sester leaned back against the wall and made himself comfortable. Anticipation filled him with restless energy and his skin felt as if it were on fire. With an amused curl to his lips, he said, "You're still full of surprises."

"And you…" Kirsten's eyes glanced down at the interest he could not hide. "…love it."

He reached over with his free hand and pulled her down next to him. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Chapter Twenty

Avalon stood staring out at the viewscreen, her eyes focused on one particular dot that was growing with every passing hour. A bright, shining light that would soon acquire shapes and shadows. The cradle of humanity, or so most of those in the founder worlds liked to think of it. She knew that some of her rebel brethren would hotly contest it. She avoided the topic like the plague.

It would be nice to go home. She didn't often get the chance. Or rather, she didn't dare go back. It was far too risky. Avalon absently rubbed a lock of her hair. She'd changed the colour so often for the purposes of concealment that she'd almost forgotten what the original colour was.

But they weren't going to Earth today. No visits to fondly remembered haunts. They were headed to an inhospitable place, a system that had been deemed, unfit for human colonization.

Planets with sand storms that would sear the flesh from your bones within seconds. Others with electrical storms that could power several worlds for years, if you could get close enough without having your ship's systems fried. A half-hearted attempt at terraforming and the use of weather control systems had produced numerous casualties and had been abandoned.

The trial would be held on one of the moons, a cratered affair that concealed a brand new rebel base. A place she had hoped would be the springboard for a coordination centre of sorts.

The rebels were far too scattered, each with their own private agendas. Some hated each other as much as they hated the Federation they all fought. When Jenna had approached her with the idea of holding a trial for Blake's murderer, Avalon had jumped on it as an auspicious start. What better way to bring all of the rebel groups together in a common purpose?

Blake's name and legend was still a powerful force, something she had enthusiastically encouraged. He was the rallying standard that they all used in their recruitment efforts.

An ironic smile tugged at the corner of her lips. There were still periodic Blake sightings. It had been amusing to spread a few herself. People needed hope, and a hero. Even if he were only a ghost.

The perfect man. A man of honour and integrity who sacrificed his life to save humanity. The man who could not be defeated. The one that his enemies ran from. A man full of love, compassion and truth. Who never made any mistakes. No one could stand against him.

It was amazing how much the ordinary people believed that such a man could exist. Avalon was far too cynical to believe in perfection. The Blake she knew was a man she admired and would forever be grateful to. But he was still a man, as full of faults as the rest of them.

He saved her life and they had met eye to eye in their hatred of the Federation. Of course, there had been many areas they had disagreed on and quite vigorously. Blake was a passionate man who knew his own mind. She had found him arrogant at times. The man was so adamant in what he thought was right. But they were both equally hard-headed leaders.

They had to be sure of themselves. Others depended on their strength and looked to them for certainty and something to believe in.

She knew that he'd run into a great deal of conflict with Bran Foster. Blake's focus was Earth. To him it was the centre of the Federation and that was where they needed to strike. At the heart. To Foster, Earth was little more than a distraction. A place where they could tie up Federation forces in order to give the Outer Worlds a chance to break free of colonial rule. She knew that Foster had not been pleased when Blake had developed his own following within the group and began acting out on his own. Using violence rather than passive political protest.

It was no wonder that Foster had waited for years before approaching Blake again, out of desperation. Cruel of him, leaving Blake to rot, knowing what the man had gone through and how the Federation had twisted his mind. Only seeking him out when he needed him again. But the rebels were a ruthless lot at times. They had to be. You couldn't afford people in your group that you couldn't be sure you could manage. She wondered how Foster had thought he could control someone as strong as Blake.

There had been some success. Foster's plan had worked on some worlds. Well, a few at least. Bright shining examples like Helotrix, Lubrus and Portia Major.

Avalon's lips contorted in anguish. They were all under Federation rule again. Helotrix, full of obedient zombies drugged into submission. What a mess. All because some of the short-sighted ones among them thought that destroying Star One would solve everything.

All chaos caused was more chaos and people who fed on the misery of others. She'd tried to warn them but they hadn't listened. And now, hundreds of millions dead, worlds lain waste, the economies of entire planets destroyed, all for a chance that had been little more than a futile hope. Not that she wouldn't have done it herself; if she had any confidence it would work. Sometimes you had to sacrifice some in order to help others. But she didn't believe it would work.

It didn't matter that she had been proved right. The damage was done. And all they could salvage was Blake's untarnished reputation. The indestructible man who in the end had fallen to the treachery of a friend.

Avalon's lips now curled downwards in disapproval. The treacherous Avon. Some still believed that he was a hero. Mainly those whom he had helped directly. Federation rumours and lies. That's what they attributed it to.

It was time for the truth. For once, the rebellion would have a chance to show what they were made of. Were they disorganized, mindless rabble as the Federation considered them as? Or were they the hope of a new order, as she had hoped they would be.

The trial would tell.

She heard footsteps behind her. A polite cough. "Avalon," said the soft civilized voice of the man who had brought her back to health after Blake had rescued her.

She had been in rough condition then, both physically, mentally and psychologically. Federation torture and mind manipulation produced broken creatures that could rarely be put back together again, not with any degree of completeness. Sometimes, she still woke in a cold sweat. The soft-spoken doctor had stayed with her through the roughest times, nursing her back to health.

"Dr. Gamboa, how is he?" She turned to face the dark-complexioned man. He looked as civilized as he sounded. A reedy man with a thin, intelligent face.

It had been three days since they had left the _Red Raven_. Gamboa had answered her call for medical assistance and had intercepted her ship.

"You're not going to like it," said Gamboa, his fingers rubbing his lower jaw.

Avalon expelled an aggravated breath. "That bad?"

"If it were just the torture of the last few weeks, he _might_ have recovered. _Might_. Even then, it would take weeks. He had extensive internal injuries and multiple broken bones. They must have…" Gamboa was a cultured man who hated that some human beings found cruelty a necessary part of life. "…They were very good at their _jobs_."

Avalon's nose crinkled in disgust. "They were Federation."

Gamboa's head shook slightly. "It's bad enough that some of us feel the necessity to use such thugs. The day that we become as good as they are at brutalizing people…" His eyes met Avalon's unflinchingly. "…is the day I will walk out and you can find yourself another doctor."

"I know." She touched him on the arm. "Thank you for reminding me. Sometimes…it's hard to remember that _how_ we fight is just as important as what we're fighting for."

"You almost crossed the line here."

Avalon grimaced. "I know. I should never have trusted Jenna with Avon. Knowing how much she hated him. His condition is as much my fault as it is hers. I take full responsibility for that. But were we too late? Is he going to die before the trial?"

"As I said, if it were just the current injuries to deal with…we could have saved him. _That_ damage is healing. Albeit slowly. It's the _other_ damage that's the problem."

"What other damage?"

Gamboa rubbed his chin again. "Were you aware that he had been tortured before? And quite extensively from the looks of it. Many scars, both external and internal. Some quite severe. Extending over a long period. I would hazard to guess, three to five years."

Avalon's eyes widened. "Years?" Her mind sifted through the memories of the past. "There were rumours…that he'd been captured after Gauda Prime and he had been spotted at one of the Detention Centres. I'd dismissed those."

Gamboa nodded stiffly, his hand rubbing his neck. "Yes, there were other rumours that he'd sold out and was working for the Federation."

"Well, in light of his killing Blake…"

"You didn't believe the other ones?"

"How could I?"

"You didn't want to believe that the Federation could kill the rebellion's greatest hero. You didn't want _other_ people to believe it."

Avalon directed a hard glare at him. "Are you saying that I used Avon as a convenient scapegoat?"

"You tell me. The evidence doesn't lie. The scars are still quite visible and the damage...cannot be repaired. They must have kept him in a life support capsule. I can't imagine him being able to function for any length of time without it."

"That's not what I've heard. He is able to walk around."

Gamboa rubbed his chin reflectively. "It must be the advanced medical technology on their ship. It's kept him alive. I wouldn't mind taking a peek at their medical database."

Avalon turned and looked at the viewscreen, trying to consider their options. The bright dots of light rushing past was mesmerizing, freeing her mind to think. "Are you saying that we'll need Argus and his people in order to keep Avon alive for the trial?"

"I can't see any other way."

"I'll have to think about this."

"Think fast."

Avalon exhaled in irritation. "Alright. I will talk to Argus."

"You might also think about postponing the trial. Even if they are able to help him. He is in no condition to answer questions. Even standing and sitting is a problem at the moment."

"But the leaders are already on their way here. We can't keep them there that long. It's too much of a security risk."

"That's your problem. You're the leader. I'm just the humble country doctor."

"How about his eyes?"

Gamboa said cynically, "Do you care?"

Avalon said with annoyance, "Of course I do."

"I doubt if he will ever be able to see again. If it were just the damage to his pupils, it could have been replaced. But it appears that they also burnt out his optic nerve. Though we won't know for certain without specialized equipment. Which I didn't know I needed."

"Well…if they find him guilty, it won't matter."

"As I said, do you care? There's also something else. They seem to have placed something in his head, an implant of some sort. It's attached to the base of his brain."

"Do you know what it's for?"

"Haven't a clue. I'm not a brain surgeon."

Avalon scowled. "_Jenna_. It appears there are more things she hasn't told me. All right. Try to find out, if you can, and in the meantime, I will contact the _Justice_."

**********

Argus sat at his station on the flight deck, facing his fellow leader on the viewscreen. "Are you going to let us see Avon?"

"I said I would," said Avalon. "Just before the trial. That's why I'm contacting you. There's been a delay. Some of the key leaders cannot make the allotted time. We've had to postpone the meeting."

"That's risky, Avalon."

"I know, it can't be helped."

Instinct, and his experience with Avalon, told Argus that there was more going on underneath the surface. "That's the _official_ reason. What's the real reason?"

Their eyes locked neither one backing down. After a few moments, Avalon said, "There is another reason. You were right about what Jenna was doing. For that, you have my profoundest apologies."

Cally said, "It's a little late for _apologies_. I want to see Avon."

Avalon asked, "I'm sorry, Cally but I can't let you do that yet."

Argus said, "What are you trying to hide, Avalon? Are you afraid to let us see Avon?"

Cally said in anguish, "What did she do to him?"

Avalon's head bowed as she considered her next words. "That's another reason why I've contacted you. Jenna tells me that Avon may have developed an antidote for Shade poison."

Argus's voice was tight but controlled, "_She gave him Shade poison?"_

Avalon admitted, "I'm afraid so."

"No wonder you don't want us to see him," said Argus.

"I am truly sorry."

Argus's eyes regarded her coldly. "We will provide the antidote. But it's only a temporary solution. It does not free him of the addictive properties of Shade."

"I understand."

Cally said, "You will need other drugs for him. Without them, he will die."

Avalon leaned forward in interest. "My doctor had me that there was something wrong with him. Beyond what Jenna did."

Argus's manner was still hard. "When were you going to tell us? You must have known he was dying. We've been trying to contact you for several days."

"I'm sorry about that. Security is tight with all the leaders coming in. I will give you a time and location to drop off the medication that he requires."

"I'm tired of these clandestine games, Avalon. Is there another reason why you're stalling?"

Avalon returned his steady gaze. "I promise you that we will do the best that we can for Avon."

Cally said sarcastically, "You need him standing at the trial."

Avalon bowed in acquiescence. "You're right."

Argus said, "Send the time and coordinates."

Avalon nodded to someone off-screen.

Argus looked down at his panel. "Received."

Avalon was about to cut the comm channel when she hesitated, her eyes suddenly troubled. "Is it true that Avon was a prisoner of the Federation after Gauda Prime? He wasn't working for them?"

Argus and Cally exchanged glances.

Cally said, "Your doctors have had an opportunity to examine him."

"Yes…they tell me that he was tortured. For a long period of time."

"That's why he needs the drugs. They destroyed his body and nearly his mind. They were trying to force him to give up information on the alliance and the technology of the _Liberator_. But he never did. Avalon…Avon never betrayed the alliance. And he never betrayed Blake. Whatever happened on Gauda Prime…"

Avalon said, "That will come out at the trial, Cally. As I promised Argus. There will be justice. For Avon and the alliance."

Argus asked, "And for Jenna?"

Avalon scowled. "Jenna isn't after justice. But you already knew that."

Argus sadly contemplated the control panel in front of him. "I know."

"I have people watching Avon. Jenna will not be able to harm him any further."

"Thank you."

"It was my responsibility. I should never have allowed Jenna to act independently knowing how she felt."

"You couldn't have stopped her. It was either this, or she would have already killed him. He's only alive because she wants this trial."

Avalon said, "She might not like the outcome."

Argus nodded. "She won't accept any result except Avon's death."

"Do you think that you'll be able to convince _me_?"

"I'm going to try."

She regarded him contemplatively. "It would take a lot to persuade me. At the end of the day, Avon did kill Blake."

Argus inclined his head. "Yes. But there are other forms of justice."

"You mean other than killing him? It would take a great deal to convince the others to spare him."

"I know."

"I don't think it's possible."

There was a slight vibration to his voice as Argus said, "I have to try."

**********

Jenna was frustrated and angry. Seeing the rebel doctor tend to Avon's injuries, with gentleness and caring, had made her blood boil. She was supposed to have custody over him but it was in name only. There was nothing she could do to Avon anymore, not with Avalon's bodyguards watching over him.

Protecting the traitor.

She might as well leave for all the good she was doing. Avalon had said that the trial had to be postponed. Three days. She'd even offered her the use of a shuttle so she could go to Earth. No one was going near the meeting place until the time of the trial.

The shuttle was an ugly, functional vehicle but it was fast. Jenna sat at the pilot's seat. It was currently on autopilot and her mind wandered, questioning at what point her plans had started falling apart.

A beep called for her attention. Incoming communications?

It couldn't be the port control system yet. Audio only. A message from Avalon or one of the rebels?

She opened the channel. "This is Jen Blade of the shuttle..."

A man's smooth voice said, "Hello, Jenna Stannis. Don't worry; this is on direct beam access to your ship. Not a public broadcast signal."

Direct beam? That means…he must be nearby and he knows my exact location. This was very troubling, and in a shuttle, no matter how fast it was, she was helpless to any Federation pursuit ship.

The voice. I've heard it before. But where?

The silky voice continued, "You're probably wondering why I've contacted you. I promise that I will make it worth your while. Just give me one minute of your time. After that, feel free to cut me off, I won't be offended." There was a charming insolence in the man's voice.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, the man's approach intrigued her. His voice alone, like rough silk, was definitely worth a few more seconds of her attention. "You have fifty seconds left."

The man chuckled good-naturedly. "Actually, I only need five." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I have information about Blake."

Jenna put her ears closer to the speaker in surprise. _Had she heard correctly? What trick was this?_

The man asked, "Now that I have your attention, what shall we do with the other forty-five seconds?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Let's meet. I will show you a sample of what I have to offer. You can set the time and place. Come armed. I will be unarmed. If you don't like what you hear, you can kill me. What do you say?"

Jenna stared at the speaker. With everything else going wrong… Could she risk it? The man had information about Blake.

Jenna asked, "What's the information?"

"You're asking for a free sample?"

"I want to know who you are, why you're doing this and what you get out of it."

"Ah…that's four requests. I will only give you one. Chose."

Jenna considered this. "Give me the sample."

"Listen very carefully, Jenna Stannis."

There was silence for a second and then a familiar voice came over her speaker.

Blake's words rose from the past.

_Hm? Uh, these two__…(rustling sounds) _ _Plantation Five, did she say? (more background sounds)_

_Yes_. Another man's voice. This one was familiar too.

Blake's voice said, _I might just take a swing out in that direction, see if there's anything left. _

_You'll be wasting time. _

Deva. That's…Deva. It was the man Jenna had left Blake with. The computer engineer who had offered his expertise.

Blake's voice responded, _I'll bear that in mind._

The speaker fell silent. Jenna was filled with confusion and suspicion. Could she afford to take this man seriously? Could she afford not to? He had information about Blake and Gauda Prime.

The silky voiced man asked, "Do you like my sample? Or should I find another line of work?"

Jenna said cautiously, "Blake's voice can be faked."

The man chuckled again. "Very true. There are numerous public broadcasts of him. But you are interested, aren't you? Because of the other voice."

Jenna stared at the speaker, wishing she could see through to the man on the other side. Something told her that she knew this man. His voice sounded familiar too. "If this is a trick…"

"You will have the gun and I have no doubts that you will use it."

Chapter Twenty-One

Jenna met the man in an out-of-the-way establishment. A very posh restaurant where even most Alphas couldn't afford to go to. It was the kind of place that charged so much that anonymity was part of the service.

The refined atmosphere and the luxurious surroundings filled her with nostalgia. Even the smells lifted this place above the common and spoke of civility. People who frequented these establishments wore privilege like a second skin.

If the mysterious man wanted to see her, he would have to pay for it.

She used to frequent places like this. Before everything went wrong and she was forced into a life of crime as the only way to reclaim the lifestyle she used to have. It had been a long time since she had such simple ambitions.

Booth Eight. Tier Four.

She followed the deferential waiter in black as he led her through the maze of corridors. There wasn't any hint of surveillance, traps or a Federation presence. So far so good. She'd scouted out the place for half an hour outside before entering.

The waiter stopped in front of a control panel. "Please, put your hand on the ident pad, Madame."

_Do I look like a madam? _A disgruntled Jenna placed her left hand on the indicated surface. The panel turned green and the door slid open.

"The door control will only activate for yourself and your guest. And authorized restaurant personnel, of course. Bon appétit, Madame." The waiter stepped aside to let her in.

She was going to have to start wearing something that made her younger, thought Jenna as she entered the door, and nearly did a double take, her hand sliding towards the pistol that was concealed inside her jacket. She exclaimed, "I know you!"

Sester greeted her with a warm smile. "We've met before. Not personally, of course." He sat relaxed with both hands casually resting on the table. Almost as if he wanted to reassure her that he was unarmed. At least his hands were.

The psychostrategist. Servalan's psychostrategist. The one who had saved Avon's life.

She knew this was a dangerous man. Despite his harmless, easygoing manner, he was a psychostrategist. They had a reputation that was universally feared and respected. You ignored a psychostrategist at your own peril.

Sester was a deceptive charmer who had hidden depths and agendas she could only guess at. He had even been able to fool Cally's psi abilities. Jenna knew she would have to be very careful with him. She would have to be on guard against him every moment and resist his considerable charms.

She lowered herself into the seat opposite Sester, her eyes full of wariness. Jenna noticed that there was already a bottle of opened wine breathing in a container next to the table. Sester lifted the bottle with practiced movements and filled the waiting glasses on the table in front of him. He slid one over to her and said pleasantly. "You have very good taste. This is a fine establishment. Did you used to come here often?"

This was one of Sester's favourite restaurants. He came here frequently, often bringing dates or people he wanted to give a special treat. Or to dine with his fellow psychostrategists. It was a discreet place with enclosed booths for those who wanted privacy.

Jenna left the glass untouched and studied the ginger-haired man over the top of her menu. "Only when I want someone to _pay_."

He grinned. "And I would be paying, of course."

"_You_'_re_ the one who contacted me."

"This is hardly a date," he said pleasantly.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not my type. I don't go in for devious snakes who work for Servalan. I have scruples."

Sester chuckled, "And I have none at all."

His charm was smooth and subtle. It told her that he was no threat, but if she wanted some fun, he would be more than obliging.

Jenna said impatiently, "Why did you contact me?"

"I'm looking for a beautiful woman." His voice was like rough silk, its agreeable baritone vibrations would easily slide past her defences if she let them.

Jenna's lips thinned in annoyance and she said in the tone of someone who was not amused in the least, "I knew this was a mistake." She got up to leave.

Sester half-rose from his seat, "Wait. Hear me out."

Jenna sat down again with suspicion stamped on her face. "I have no time for any games. If I don't like what I hear..."

"I'm sure you will let me know _and_ make me regret it. But, in the meantime, why don't we order something? At least you will have enjoyed some gourmet food at my expense, if nothing else. Besides, the waiters might appreciate something to do. They tend to get impatient if patrons just sit and talk."

Jenna picked up the menu again and pored over it. The items sounded delicious. Jenna was determined to pick the most expensive items on it. The smug psychostrategist deserved to be stiffed for all she could take him for.

Sester slowly picked up his own menu. He already knew what he wanted, but he was using the pretence in order to study Jenna.

Without looking up, Jenna said, "I'm waiting."

Sester asked casually, "Firing squad, poison or a slow painful death?"

Words without context can be very disconcerting. Especially if you didn't know if they were aimed at you. Jenna suppressed a reaction of shock. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"I was speaking of the threat you pose to Avon. Have you decided how he will die?"

Jenna's breathing quickened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now, Jenna Stannis. If you don't admit to something, we're going to be at this all day. Let's cut through the preamble and get to the chasing part. You want Avon dead and you're trying to find a way to do that, with or without Avalon's interference."

Jenna realized that it would do no good denying something that Sester seemed certain of. "What do you know about that?"

"A great deal…and not enough."

Jenna's eyes narrowed at the evasion.

Sester smiled at her reaction. "My information about you is incomplete. Your files don't contain much after you joined up with Blake. Just a few random notes. Mainly referring back to the Blake file. It's almost as if you ceased to exist as an individual."

"This had better not be a criticism of Blake," Jenna warned as her fingers curled ominously around the stem of the wine glass.

"Oh no. I wouldn't dare. He's your great hero. I only meant that after you joined Blake, you seemed to have devoted your life to his cause. Nothing else mattered to you anymore. Not your days as a famous and successful smuggler…"

Jenna instantly corrected him, "Free trader."

The barest hint of a smile played on Sester's lips. He knew it was a designation that she was very sensitive about. "Of course, my mistake. It didn't matter that you once owned your own ship, had your own crew and were master of your own fate."

"I learned that there were more important things."

"Yes." Sester leaned forward just a tad. "Such as dreams worth living for?"

Jenna stared at him. Sester's words were bringing up thoughts and feelings of Blake.

Sester leaned back. "I've been studying you, Jenna. You're far more ruthless than your files indicate. You've changed a great deal since your _free trader_ days. You are willing to do things now that you never thought you would do. And some of it bothers you _because_ it no longer bothers you."

She said frigidly, "Don't presume to know me."

"Oh, I never presume, Jenna. That's the mark of an amateur." His fingers lightly ran around the rim of his own glass. Somehow, he made it seem like a sensual act even though his words were far from it. "I may be many things, but an amateur, I am not. And neither are you."

Jenna said, "I'm tired of your games. Tell me why you asked me here and what information you have about Blake."

Sester picked up his glass of wine and took a tasteful sip before saying with a slight grin, "And why I need a beautiful woman?"

Jenna pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now."

There was a roguish grin on his face now. "Because I'm irresistible?"

Before Jenna could tightened her finger around the trigger, he said, "And because you wanted to see this." He reached slowly into his breast pocket, drew out a small data cube and set it on the table.

Jenna looked at it warily. "What is this?"

"The sample that you're dying to see."

Jenna said, "Show it to me." She emphasized with her gun. "No tricks."

Sester smiled pleasantly. "I wouldn't dare. Well, actually I would…but not right now." He depressed a control on the side. Coloured lights formed above the cube, coalescing into the image of Blake and Deva. They seemed frozen in time.

Her Blake. Her broken Blake, with his face battered by a dozen battles, his eye scarred by betrayal and - her heart caught in her throat - a harsh cynicism and determination in his eyes.

Sester asked, "Would you like to see more?"

Jenna's throat constricted in sorrow. It was too painful to see him again. To see what had become of him. Her reply was almost painful. "Yes."

Sester pressed a different button on the side of the cube. The figures began to move, replaying the scene that she had heard on the shuttle.

All too quickly, it was over.

"Where's the rest of it?" she asked.

"All in good time." Sester leaned back and studied her. "Do you know why you're here?"

Jenna regarded him guardedly. "Don't you mean, do I know why _you're_ here?"

"Oh, I think you know that already. Once you identified who I was. Not that interesting a question really, since you know the answer."

"You want to help Avon," she said with angry accusation.

"You see? Not that interesting. Now the other question…that _is_ fascinating."

"You're wrong."

"I don't think so."

Jenna wanted to slap him, before she killed him. The man was supremely confident and arrogant in his own abilities. She imagined that other women found him a charming rogue. She didn't. "I'm here to find evidence that Avon betrayed Blake."

Sester shook his head and smiled. "That's not the reason."

Jenna stood up and pointed her gun at his head. "This conversation is over."

"Did they ever find out…" He said the next part with great deliberation, "…that you're the one responsible for Rane being poisoned?"

Jenna's gun hand wavered. _How did he know? It had to be a bluff._

Sester continued, "Or that you were one of the key players in Shade trafficking in the Athol Territories?"

Jenna sat down heavily. In a shaky voice, she asked, "How…did you know that?" More importantly, had he told anyone?

"It wasn't that difficult for a man of my calibre. All I had to do was put together the facts. Too many things pointed to inside knowledge. Reya must have suspected." Sester's eyes became suddenly menacingly cold. It was a shocking change from his normal friendly manner. "Is that why you tried to kill her?"

"I didn't know. It was a shock to me."

Sester's face relaxed and he became friendly again. "I know."

"You…do?" Jenna was perplexed.

"You lost control the moment you arrived on Athol and contacted the Shade organization. But you found out too late, didn't you, Jenna? When they poisoned Rane."

"That was…a mistake."

"Was it?" Sester's tone was more curious than accusatory. "You almost killed a friend, Jenna. Was it just a mistake? Or was it the culmination of many bad decisions on your part?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"By the way, you don't have to be concerned. I haven't revealed this information to anyone."

"Do you think you can blackmail me with it? To save Avon?"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word." He paused, giving her a few moments to think. "You can relax, I won't use it that way. You might consider it worth the sacrifice. Which brings me back to my original question; do you know why you're here?"

"You obviously think you know the answer. Why don't you tell me?" said Jenna belligerently. The balance had shifted but she refused to be cowed.

Sester absently noted her aggressive posture, that was also strangely defensive. "You're here because you want to know that you're doing the right thing."

Jenna said emphatically, "I _know_ I'm doing the right thing."

Sester leaned forward again. "Then why can't you sleep at night?"

"How did you…" Jenna blurted out.

Sester smiled again. "Does it matter? You nearly caused the death of two friends, Jenna. Only a completely heartless, totally obsessed person would be unmoved by that. I don't think you've reached that stage yet. What you did on Athol sickened you and you're hoping to find evidence that Avon is as treacherous as you believe he is. You think it will justify what you did. But Jenna…" His voice became quiet. "…what if you're wrong? What then?"

"Are you trying to say that Avon didn't kill Blake?" demanded Jenna.

"I know that he did," said Sester. "I have seen the full record of what happened on Gauda Prime."

"How?"

"It was information that was used to torture Avon with."

"_You_ tortured him?"

Sester shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yes. Something that I regret. Avon…" He sighed. "It's better if you see it for yourself. I know where Central Security keeps its classified records. I can get us in. I still have clearance. You can make a copy and see for yourself what really happened."

**********

The two Federation guards appeared at the end of the lane. Sester groaned. There was nowhere he or Jenna could run to or hide behind. Besides, they'd already been seen.

What was the patrol doing here? It wasn't following its regular pattern.

Jenna was going to think that he was a prize idiot for leading them here. She'd think he didn't know what he was doing. This was a highly unacceptable situation.

His mind worked even faster, analyzing the situation. There was a myriad of agendas to be considered here. The most important one for Avon and the rest…well, his reputation for being a top psychostrategist wasn't an empty one. Far from it in fact.

What would two privileged Alphas be doing away from the party and outside, hiding in the barely-concealing bushes? There were limitless possibilities but which one should he use?

Sester had attended a few of these gatherings before, out of curiosity and for educational purposes. He'd always found them amusing. No one seemed to enjoy them but they all attended.

Sester was aware of Jenna's arm still looped in his. Part of the illusion. For all appearances, they were an impeccably dressed and handsome Alpha couple. Jenna's face reflected the soft lights and her dress accentuated her beauty. Not quite as beautiful as Kirsten…his mind quickly clamped down on the random, if thoroughly delightful and mildly frustrating idea. He had to concentrate.

No thoughts that Jenna had tortured Avon and had nearly killed Reya. No personal considerations. Avon's life was at stake.

Thoughts of Kirsten gave Sester an idea, one that he was certain was going to earn him a slap or two, but he couldn't think of any another more optimal, and fun, solution.

With a soft sigh, he wondered why it was that he always got into trouble with women this way.

The patrol was coming closer. If they weren't wearing those concealing helmets, he knew he would be able to see the suspicious look on their faces. There was no guessing about the rifles that were uncomfortably pointed in their direction.

Sester said quickly, "Don't be alarmed, but I'm going to do something that would be considered very cliché in the Delta-vids."

Jenna eyed him suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

Sester suddenly put one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. He pressed her against the wall and began kissing her with great purpose. Jenna was startled but then she began struggling. His mouth covering hers was passionate and insistent, and made it hard for her to do anything other than incoherent protesting.

Sester, realizing that she hadn't understood his message - most likely because she had never been exposed to the plebeian Delta-vids - tried to explain, "Jenna…"

Jenna managed to jab him in the solar plexus before he could get out anything more than her name. She felt him double-over in pain but he did not let go of her. She managed to twist one of his arms around behind him and pivoted, thrusting Sester hard into the wall. He oomphed and then gasped, "Kill me later. _After_ the guards leave."

He kissed her again as Jenna finally realized what he was trying to do. She stopped resisting but kept her firm hold on his arm. Jenna said in a whispered hiss, "We'll _talk_ about this later."

Sester paused long enough to give a single chuckle, "I'm sure you will. Make it good. They're almost here." For the next few moments, they devoted their attentions to being the affectionate couple, kissing each other as if there was no need for oxygen, their hands exploring each other's bodies; one of each hand, since Jenna still had his other one locked behind him and was applying light pressure. Just enough pain so that he wouldn't forget why they were there.

Sester found that the danger of the guards and the excitement of kissing a woman who could hurt him if she really wanted to, added spice to his amorous performance.

Jenna had to admit to herself that Sester was a very good kisser. It would be very easy to let herself go and be caught up in the moment and the sensations. His mouth was enticing and experienced. It was becoming hard to concentrate, to remember what he was. In self-defence, Jenna twisted his arm. Sester gasped and stopped his movements. He looked into her eyes.

Jenna warned silently, "Don't forget yourself."

Sester grinned and whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't dare. Shall we continue? They're watching us."

Jenna frowned but didn't move away when his lips touched her earlobe and traced slowly down her throat, gently nipping at her, leaving a trail of warmed flesh, just like two lovers. Then his lips were on hers again.

The guards were very convinced. They had been about to say something, to ask if the woman was all right, but then she'd pushed her partner against the wall. It didn't seem like either one of them wanted to stop now. They were all over each other.

Alpha games. The guards smirked to each other. Some of the Alphas liked the rough stuff, or so they'd heard. The two troopers knew where this one was going to end. Reluctantly, they continued their patrol. What Alphas did was none of their business unless they were a threat to security.

Sester suddenly stopped and looked up. "They're gone. But we could continue if you wish. I don't mind." There was a suggestive tone in his whispered voice.

Jenna's face was flushed. For a moment, she was disoriented at the abrupt end to their kiss and then she slapped him across the face. "Don't do that again."

"Ow!" Sester rubbed his stinging cheek. "You're right. Next time, I'll remember to let them arrest us. Or ask us embarrassing questions we don't really want to give them the answers to. I'm sure that by the time they let us out, we won't be _too_ old. I'll still love you no matter how you look."

Jenna prepared to slap him again but this time, Sester was ready, caught her hand, and grinned. "You only get one slap per day."

He let go of her hand and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes said, "But for you, I might make an exception."

Jenna lifted her hand again but he looked squarely into her eyes with an amused, challenging air. She was very tempted but Jenna's instincts told her that he was playing games with her. Putting her hand down, she said angrily, "Don't flatter yourself. I would never involve myself with someone like you."

"Isn't it a little late to say that? We _are_ working together," Sester pointed out.

"We're using each other. Nothing more."

Sester grinned, "If you say so. Now what were we about to do before we were so rudely interrupted? You did want to do something besides kill me, didn't you?"

"I'm trying to decide."

"Well, do it quickly before the next patrol comes or you'll have even more reason to kill me." Sester rubbed his sore cheek again. "They don't appear to be following their normal patrol schedule."

"This isn't over," said Jenna.

Sester muttered under his breath. "I certainly hope not."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said, I certainly hope another patrol doesn't come along. I wouldn't want to have to kiss you again and get my other cheek slapped."

Jenna glared at him. "I can slap you anytime without the kiss. Just say when."

Sester leaned towards her. "When…"

Suddenly Sester felt something pressing up beneath his chin. He didn't need to look down to know that it was the barrel of a pistol. Jenna had somehow brought it up without him noticing it. For some reason, he was delighted to find that his estimation of her was not in error; she was a very capable and dangerous woman.

Jenna said with a sickly sweetly smile, "Why don't we skip the slap and go to something really serious, like killing you?"

"You're a hard woman, Jenna Stannis."

"And you're a charming, devious snake."

He grinned at her. "Why don't we get back to business?"

"I thought we were." She increased the pressure of the gun under his chin, causing Sester to tilt his head back.

"Don't I get any last requests?"

"You don't deserve one."

Sester felt Jenna's hand tighten as she prepared to squeeze the trigger. His eyes were bright with amusement and excitement. They both knew that she wasn't going to kill him; at least, not until after they did what they came to do. But they also both knew that she could.

Spice of life. Sester had not felt this alive since the last time his life was in mortal danger.

Jenna had a real desire to shoot him but they had more important things to do now. She could always shoot him later, after slapping him. "How do we get in?"

Sester almost seemed disappointed as he took the ident-key from his pocket. Vila had very creative fingers when it dealt with locks. "How about using this?"

"What are we waiting for then?" She headed off towards their destination without waiting to see if he was following.

Sester smiled and went after her.

The rest of the mission went without incident. Rather anticlimactic really. They gained access to the files, Jenna made a copy and after giving him a slap in the face, she left.

The rest would depend on Jenna's reaction to the footage from Gauda Prime. If he read her correctly, and he was confident that he had, she would be shaken by what she would find. Sester found guilt a wonderful tool. It coloured one's perceptions in very useful ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Twenty-Two

Avon opened his eyes slowly, forcing the lids upwards despite the unpleasant sensation of skin sticking to dry pupils. That simple movement seemed to drain him of energy and he paused, gasping for breath. It was still dark.

For a moment, panic gripped him and fear beat in his chest at the thought that his sight was gone, but his mind forced it down and tried to find a rational explanation.

_Where…am I?_ The darkness seemed to be mocking him and his mind was sluggish. Avon tried to lift his head, but it had become a heavy weight that he could no longer lift.

"It's alright, Avon." A gentle voice beside his ear, reassured him. "Don't try to move."

The man must have a different definition of 'alright' than he did.

Avon realized he didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Breen or any of the interrogators. Then it suddenly hit him, a thought that exploded and sent his world crashing around him.

He was blind.

Breen had taken his eyes, burned them out with the laser probe as he struggled helplessly, unable to do anything except scream.

The horror of the reality welled up inside him and seized Avon's throat. A strangled cry of anguish escaped his lips, sending him into a dry, hacking cough. Pain that was echoed in a body that was broken.

Gentle, comforting hands rested on his chest. "Try to relax, Avon. I know how you must feel but it's…"

…_going to be 'alright'? _Thought Avon with biting sarcasm as he tried to do as the voice suggested. _You have no idea how I 'feel', nor do you care._

It was all a ploy. He may be blind but he wasn't stupid.

The gentle voice said, "I can't promise that you're safe, but Avalon will not let Jenna hurt you again."

"That…" Avon struggled to speak, to meet the lies with a barbed retort, but his throat would not cooperate.

The caring hands squeezed his shoulder. "Don't try to speak. You'll only hurt yourself. Relax."

Avon's hands clenched. There was an aching need inside him, a painful, desperate thirst for something he could not name. Agony consumed his body. He arched upwards, crying out as healing bones strained to take the load.

He felt cold pressure on his neck. A familiar hiss and something cool invaded his body. It raced through his veins, quenching the consuming fire. A feeling of well-being…no, it was pleasure…began to fog his mind. His voice was an inhuman croak. "No…" They had injected him with Shade and it was clouding his mind. Soon he would be lost in a stupor of blissful oblivion. No more pain. No more thought. "No…" It was already too late, he felt his mind slipping.

From a far distance, he could hear the gentle voice saying, "Rest now, Avon. Let your body heal."

Before his mind lost the ability for all coherent thought, Avon reached out with his mind. _Cally! _ His head exploded in pain.

**********

Avalon had slipped into the ship's makeshift medical room and watched as Dr. Gamboa tended to Avon. The broken man didn't seem much of a threat in this condition. He didn't seem like the monster that Jenna believed he was.

As Avon settled into a drug-induced daze, and his body stopped twisting in agony, Avalon asked, "Are the drugs working?"

Gamboa looked up from his patient. "It's amazing stuff." His eyes automatically went to the dizzying array of medicine that Argus's team had provided. "They appear to regulate the systems of his body that have been compromised. Some of them supplement the chemicals his body no longer produces. I've never seen anything like it. They replace the need for support units. I hope they don't mind but I've taken a few small samples. To..."

"Thank you, doctor," said Avalon, before the man could go into the kind of medical detail that tended to make her eyes glaze over.

"Well…yes. His body is stabilizing. Now, it's just the matter of healing."

"How is _that_ going?"

"Slowly. His body is weak. It doesn't repair as quickly as a normal person's does. And of course, the Shade doesn't help. His body has to fight that as well."

"You're not giving me any confidence, doctor."

"Can't be helped. I'm only telling you what the situation is." Gamboa absently sorted the medication by type.

"I was only able to delay the trial three days. Any longer and they'd all start screaming bloody murder. You know how that lot is."

Gamboa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He might be able sit for the trial, with some help."

Avalon scowled. "Do what you can."

"You could always tie him to the chair…transparent rope wouldn't be visible. Of course, if you need him to stand, that might be a bit difficult."

Avalon considered this. "That's a possibility…but, as you said, if we needed him to stand, say for the sentencing…"

Gamboa blinked hard and stared at her in disbelief. "Avalon! I was kidding."

"I'm not. Perhaps shades for his eyes. They used those at Mellenby's trial."

Gamboa had not lost the appalled look on his face. "You mean the _Federation_ used them, after they burnt out _his_ eyes? Avalon, you can't be serious!"

Avalon was unbending. "I'm extremely serious. We want justice, doctor. Unless we hide his injuries, there will be none."

Gamboa's lips curled in sarcasm, "You mean, you're afraid that they'll act with _compassion_, rather than justice?"

"Justice _must_ be blind, Gamboa. There must be no bias."

Gamboa said scathingly, "Well then it's a good thing that Avon is already blind, isn't it?"

"You don't understand, doctor."

"Oh, I understand alright. I just don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. As long as you continue working on Avon."

"Don't worry, I will. _I have compassion_." Gamboa gave a humph of disgust and went off in a huff.

Avalon sighed. She liked the doctor. As he said, he was a man of compassion. But he didn't understand.

**********

Argus leaned against the edge of Reya's bed, his hand holding hers. "I wish I'd sent someone with him. I don't trust him."

Reya sighed and brushed her fingers through his short-cropped hair. He must have had it cut recently, it was bristly and stiff. "You know that he'll do his best to help Avon. He cares about him."

"I don't know if 'caring' would be the right word," said Argus, not pleased that Reya always wanted to see the best in the man.

"I can't wait until I can get out of this bed." Reya's fingers followed a path down to his broad chest.

An eager grin eased the tension from his face. "I can't either."

"I miss this." She drew her hand across his bulging chest. Even unflexed, the muscles were well defined.

Argus breathed in slowly, his eyes partially lidded, enjoying the sensation of her touch through the shirt. "We should stop…" He hissed as she touched a sensitive area. "…before someone comes in or…" He brought his own hand up and began undoing the top button of his shirt. "…we can keep going."

Reya quickly put her hand over his. "Don't you dare."

Argus grinned and put his hand down reluctantly. "Vila saw something odd."

"Odd," asked Reya, her brows rising.

"He went to see Sester before he went off."

"Oh?"

"Sester had asked him to do something."

"What was strange?"

"He said that Kirsten was with him."

A flash of irritation crossed Reya's face. "She didn't take my advice. What was odd?"

"Well…" Argus's brows knit in perplexity. "…he _said_ that Sester was chained to the bed."

"Argus!"

"It wasn't me this time." He raised his hand. "I swear it. he started coughing or choking...or maybe he was laughing. It was hard to tell."

Reya looked up at the ceiling. "I see. He must have realized what was going on."

"What was going on?" asked Argus, still mystified.

She patted him reassuringly on the chest. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern us."

"But…if it has anything to do with the security of this ship…"

"It doesn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She looked up at his concerned face. "Do you know what you're going to say at the trial?"

"I was going to tell them the truth about what happened on Gauda Prime."

"And?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That might not be enough," said Reya, her eyes thoughtful.

"But it's the truth."

"Some of them might still want to kill Avon, even after they hear the truth."

"But…they can't. Avon didn't mean to kill Blake when he went there. He thought Blake had betrayed him and…he was…"

"There are many factors at play during the trial. You have to address all of them. You have to appeal to their humanity. And you have to make them see that it's the right thing to do. That it will be good for the alliance. You have to make them see that there is value in keeping Avon alive."

"I…I'll try."

Reya's eyes softened as she regarded him with affection. He was an honest and honourable man. His mind didn't lean towards the devious or the political. It gave him a great weakness when dealing with people who had complex and variable agendas.

Argus said, "Hopefully Sester's plan with Jenna works and it won't depend on my speaking skills." A hopeful expression crossed his face. "Maybe…you should do it. You're better at words than I am."

"It has to be you. You're the one they respect."

"I…don't know about that."

She touched his face lightly, tracing the strong line of his jaw. "They do."

"I…almost…" His lips flattened and he nearly bared his teeth at the idea. "…wish Sester could do it. He's…" The admission was almost painful. "…good at persuading people."

Reya sighed. "Avon must be very important to you to say that."

Argus muttered. "The rat."

Reya asked with amusement. "Avon?"

"No. Sester."

Reya shook her head slightly, knowing that he was trying, but his relationship with Sester was a work in progress. It would take a long time. "Do you want to go over what you're going to say at the trial?"

************

As the last few seconds of the scene in the tracking gallery played across her screen, Jenna sat transfixed in horror. It was like watching two ships in slow motion, crashing into each other, the hulls buckling, systems exploding, bodies sucked out into the darkness of space, while she was paralyzed, her mouth open to scream out a warning but unable to speak. The images cut off abruptly as the vid footage ended.

She was paralyzed, eyes wide and mouth open. It didn't matter that the recording had ended. They were replaying over and over again in her mind like some unending nightmare.

Her mouth finally moved in a silent whisper. "Blake." Her eyes closed in grief as tears welled up at the corners and dripped down her face. "Blake," she sobbed. "What happened to you?" Her fists clenched. "Damn you, Avon! You…I…" Her body shook as the tears became a torrent. It was some horrible tragedy that no vid-drama could possibly compare with. Someone's insane idea of a cruel joke. "Why?!!" she screamed out to the heavens. She wanted to hate. Wanted to shout. Wanted…anything but this.

Chapter Twenty-Three

The rebel leaders began streaming into the base, ships depositing each party and quickly taking off to allow the next group entrance. There was a festive feeling, a gathering of old friends from all corners of the Federation worlds, many of whom only knew each other by reputation, but whom all shared a common goal, the destruction of the evil empire whose iron-fisted power touched every corner of their galaxy.

Of course, as all such gatherings went, it soon deteriorated to petty bickering, and in some cases outright pitched verbal battles as more arrived who did not share their political views.

Avalon's rebel group, as hosts, played referee and peacekeepers, trying to prevent fighting in the corridors and to stop others from stalking out before the trial had begun. It was a thankless job.

A rough, almost unfinished-looking man, Lahey by name and a miner by trade, recruited in one of Avalon's efforts to start resistance movements on various worlds, shouted across the arrivals hall, "Kendall!"

Dr. Kendall, in the customary high-collared tunics he preferred, winced at the screaming tone and said politely, "Lahey, it's good to see you."

Lahey grabbed his hand in a crushing grip and pumped it vigorously. "What's a farmer like you doing in a place like this? I wouldn't have pegged a bunch of dirt pushers like you to be rebel-types." Kendall's group scowled at the man's rudeness.

Kendall looked at him blankly. The man sounded offensive, but he knew that Lahey hadn't meant it to be. They'd met in a trade fair many years ago. "First of all, we don't _push_ dirt."

"Yeah, yeah, you coax it lovingly and encourage it to produce tasty treats. Probably sing to it too."

"As a matter of fact…" Kendall stared at the man and realized from the grin on Lahey's face that he was joking. "…we find that certain frequencies do stimulate the growth cycle of some plants."

"I knew it. You sing to them."

Kendall sighed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Lahey.

"I was invited."

"You? You're a rebel…leader?"

Kendall took the dubious look on the rough miner's face as a compliment. It was true that it was incomprehensible that a quiet farming planet such as Destiny would be involved in rebel activities. His people were mainly into peaceful political protests and petitions. Though lately they had branched out into acts of civil disobedience.

They had been hard hit by the destruction of Star One. Their planet was soil-rich but had originally suffered from devastating weather cycles. Federation control satellites had regulated their planetary weather systems in return for a percentage of their farming production. Not a bad trade off.

Until Star One. Their planet had only just recovered, with Federation assistance, which became increasingly more punishing demands on their meagre resources. Pushed beyond all patience and endurance, and with their numerous petitions ignored by the Federation High Council, they had reluctantly begun to take independent action. Some of the more hot-headed ones among them had demanded it and Kendall had agreed, if only to curb their excesses.

Kendall said, "As hard as it is to believe, I am."

"Well, bless my stars!" exclaimed Lahey. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. Well, what do you think of it all?" Lahey waved his hands expansively, nearly hitting someone nearby in the head. He smiled widely in apology.

"About what in particular?" asked Kendall courteously.

"You know...the trial. That traitor Avon. We're going to give him what's coming to him."

Kendall's eyes narrowed. "I didn't realize that the trial had already occurred."

"Of course it hasn't! What are you talking about? That's why we're all here, aren't we? _Rebel leader_?"

"The way you spoke, I thought that the outcome had already been decided."

Lahey winked at him. "Well, it has hasn't it? He's guilty. Everyone says so. He murdered the hero of the rebellion. In cold blood. And he betrayed the alliance. Killing's too good for the likes of him."

Kendall looked blankly at him again. "Until all the evidence has been presented, we should not make prior judgements."

Lahey slapped Kendall on the back good-naturedly. "I forgot, you're all into judicial procedure and all of that, aren't you. Must be a farmer thing. Where I come from, justice is quick. You don't waste time on judi… well, things like that. Don't have time, do we? You know they're guilty and you deal with them."

Kendall was aghast at such a notion, even though he knew that other planets weren't as rigid about law and justice as his people were. He had seen it firsthand and it had made him ill. It was one of the reasons the Destiny colonists had sought a new home amongst the stars. "You can't summarily execute people. You have to investigate, find all the facts, give the person time to defend themselves. What if you make a mistake?"

Lahey seemed bored, he and Kendal had been friends many years and he'd heard it all before. Still, he liked the man. He found him funny, in an old-fashioned kind of way. "Eh? What mistake? Are you saying that we're all wrong about that traitor?" Lahey leaned closer and his voice dropped. "Wouldn't say that too loudly around here. People might get the wrong idea. Think you were…you know…"

Kendall refrained from pointing out that with Lahey's volume, it was already too late to be discreet. "The Avon I knew, was an honourable man. He helped save my world. My people will always be grateful to him."

"Yeah, well. I can see that. Have to pay your debts, don't you? But, like I said, I wouldn't say it too loudly around these quarters."

"I will give Avon a fair hearing. I can't believe that he would be responsible for the atrocities they attribute to him. And if he didn't kill Blake in cold blood and there were extenuating circumstances…Not to mention if we hold Avon responsible for his actions, then we should also…" Kendall trailed off, an unhappy expression on his face. He looked away.

"What extenu…whatever. Talking to you always makes me thirsty. How about a drink?"

The two strange companions left the arrivals hall in search of liquid refreshments.

**********

Argus, Cally and Vila teleported into a quiet room adjacent to the arrivals hall. Though quiet was a relative term. There were no sounds coming from the room but that didn't apply to the noisy arrival hall next door which, when they arrived, seemed to have erupted into several stand-offs. Men and women, armed to the teeth, standing toe-to-toe in impolite conversations. Avalon's hapless and harried rebels were desperately trying to ward off civil war.

Argus stuck his head outside the door briefly, took one look at the situation and a low growl formed in his throat.

Two rebel groups were facing off near them. An angrily gesturing woman was saying loudly, "You cannot just blow up the food distribution centres on Earth! It'll cause mass panic!"

A man with a scarred lip and a tan leather jacket said, "That's the point! We want to cause rioting. The Federation will have to recall some of its troops back to Earth. That'll give the Border Worlds a chance to break free!"

The woman was nearly spitting. "All you care about are your precious Border Worlds. Well how about us? We have families on Earth!"

The scarred lip man said, "Well, what about ours? We've been suffering the brunt of Federation expansion. You didn't care when you went and blew up the comm and nav station on Selarus Four. Cut us off for months! And I had an infiltration team there! _Had! Well, not anymore_. Who's _bright_ idea was it to overload the nuclear reactor and blow up the entire station?! With people in it? Most were civilians! Support and technical personnel! Not just soldiers! Whose moronic idea was that? You Earthers keep telling us how much better you are than the rest of us. You have more experience, more resources, better technology, better brains. Well, why didn't it occur to your 'superior brains' that all you had to do was destroy the redirecting towers and the computers? Not kill everyone on the base?"

Cally had almost been bowled over by the intensity of the emotions when she arrived. She said, "There appears to be severe tension."

Vila said, "That's not "appears to be"…that's a showdown with guns blazing." His eyes were wide with fascination, though he was careful not to stick his head out as Argus had. He had no interest in having it shot off accidentally. That'd be just his luck. There always had to be one completely innocent bystander who was killed before all hell broke loose. Usually it was someone like him, trying to mind his own business.

Argus took a deep breath and let it out with violent force. Startled, Vila nearly jumped. "What are you going to do?"

Argus said tersely, "Stay here. Don't come out until I tell you to." He strode out with grim purpose, like a battle tank that was about to mow down anyone that got in his way. Vila's imagination added loud, metallic clomping sound effects in his head as he muttered after him, "Don't worry, I'll stay and watch things here."

Even before Argus had entered the room, his nose twitched at the all-too-familiar scent of aggression. Testosterone run rampant. The air electric with energy that made his hair stand on end. There was a welcoming roar in his ears as his body responded in kind, ready for action. The ultimate predator ready to claim his territory and defeat all comers. His chest expanded and shoulders bulged, like an animal ready for battle. Every sense was alert.

Argus instinctively 'knew' where everyone was, could tell who was the most dangerous, the ones who were dominant, and those ones at the edge of losing control. He made a line straight for the two groups that had the greatest potential of turning this into an ugly situation.

Cally went after Argus.

"Cally! Argus said…" Vila tried to stop her but it was too late. There was a pained expression on his face. He couldn't stay here while they both went out there. What would they without him? With slower and more careful steps, he followed along behind.

Argus's words rumbled like thunder as his low voice boomed across the hall, "What do you all think you're doing?! We should be fighting the Federation! Not…each…other!" With negligent sweeps of his strong arms, he separated two men who were about to come to blows. The men staggered back as if they'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

Argus glared at them all, his eyes like deadly searchlights. Faces blanched, throats suddenly became too dry to swallow, and some even took an involuntary step backwards. "We're not supposed to be rabble, fighting each other like little children! We should be able to settle conflicts without resorting to violence!"

Avalon's calm voice came from the large entranceway. "Argus is right." They all turned towards her. "We should be able to deal with issues in a civilized manner. That is why we are all here." She nodded to Argus in a gesture of respect. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

Argus stared at Avalon without answering as she came into the room.

She addressed the gathered assembly, "Now, if everyone will please follow my team to the reception area. You can rest up before we begin the trial tomorrow."

There were grumbles but they all began filing out.

Argus said, "You'd better keep an eye on them, Avalon. I would volunteer my own men, but I doubt if you would trust them."

Avalon nodded. "I'm afraid you would be right. You are here to see Avon?"

Cally and Vila had come up behind Argus, standing to either side. Cally asked harshly, "Where is he?"

**********

Cally, Vila and Argus followed Avalon to a small alcove blocked by two rebel guards in fatigues. They acknowledged Avalon and stepped aside.

Avalon said, "He's in there. You can speak to him but…we've had to take precautions."

Argus's eyes narrowed, "What kind of precautions?"

"There is a transparent barrier that will separate you and it is protected by an energy field."

"We're not here to break him out," protested Argus.

"I know that. But I have a responsibility to the others. Even the most honourable of men can be tempted."

Argus frowned slightly. "We don't have much of a choice."

"It's either that or I don't let you see him," said Avalon.

Cally said, "I used to admire you, Avalon."

"Let the guards know when you want to be let out." With that parting instruction, Avalon left.

The three crewmates stepped hesitantly inside the room. Avon sat stiffly in a chair facing the doorway, his face drawn. A pair of dark shades obscured his eyes.

Argus and Vila stayed back to give Avon and Cally some privacy but their eyes were transfixed on the broken man. Cally approached fearfully and drew in a shuddered breath. Her voice was whispered, as if she was afraid that anything louder would pierce the illusion and Avon's pale form would disappear.

"Avon?"

Avon lifted his head slowly and cocked it to one side. His voice was raspy and weak. He was a man who thought he was facing a dream that could not be. "Cally?"

Cally rushed forward the rest of the way and placed her hands on the glass in a vain attempt to reach him. "Yes, Avon. It's me. I'm here. Argus and Vila are here too."

Avon's breath slowed. Could it be? Or was it only a trick of his often-tortured mind? Or was it his tormenters, replacing one kind voice with the ultimate lie? His voice flattened. "You're not Cally."

"Avon, I am!" Cally felt desperately along the glass, trying to find a way in.

Argus growled with anger. "They didn't tell you."

Avon turned his head in his direction. "The imitation is excellent. The only one missing is…"

Vila stood up to the glass. "Avon, it's me! Vila."

"Ah." A cynical smile lifted one corner of Avon's mouth. "You don't have the whining quality quite right."

Vila said, "Is that all the thanks I get?"

Avon said, "Have you done anything requiring gratitude?"

"We're here to rescue you! I mean, we want to rescue you…but there are some problems…But…we'll work them out."

Avon's covered eyes seemed to be staring hard at him. Or at least Vila could imagine they were.

Avon said, "On that inept performance alone…I'm almost inclined to believe you.'

Cally's soft voice said, "Avon, it is us."

Avon's head tilted towards her. He seemed to be thinking. "What is the gift that I gave to you on Pleasure City?"

Cally remembered only too well the twinned Auron rose Avon had produced for her. "A multiple imaging photon-based molecular stabilizer image."

Avon's breath caught in his throat. His voice was a raspy whisper, "Cally. You…remembered."

Vila exchanged mystified glances with Argus. Vila said, "Leave it to Avon to give something that can't even be remotely considered romantic."

Cally said behind her, "Shut up, Vila."

"Well, it's true. Next time if you want advice in the romance department…"

Avon said, "I will remember not to ask you."

Vila rolled his eyes, "Why did I bother coming?"

Argus grinned, "I'm sure you can't remember."

"Abuse, that's all I get."

Argus lifted his fingers to his lips and Vila fell silent.

Cally asked, "Avon, how are you feeling?"

Avon decided that he didn't want to answer that question. "Where am I?"

The three crewmates exchanged surprised glances.

Argus asked, "They didn't even tell you that?"

"I haven't been conscious long. The last memory I have is being on a ship…with Jenna. Did you kill her?"

Cally said angrily, "I wish I had."

Argus said, "We haven't seen her. This one of Avalon's bases."

Avon seemed to be in thought again but it was hard to tell with the shades on.

Vila asked tentatively, "Avon, why are you wearing those? Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Avon started as his head turned in his direction. He had not wanted them to find out but he knew that it was impossible to keep it from them. They would have discovered it eventually. "They were injured."

Argus's throat tightened and his fist hit the glass. "_They blinded you_."

Cally's voice was a choked sob, "_Avon!_"

Avon kept his voice expressionless. "There is nothing you can do."

Cally's voice rose in anger, "Yes there is! I can go and find Jenna. And kill her!"

Avon said, "I doubt if they will let you."

"I don't care!"

Avon turned his head in the direction of Argus's voice. "I assume that I was brought here for a trial?"

Argus said apprehensively, "Yes. They're going to try you for Blake's murder and for betraying the alliance."

"I thought so. The outcome has been decided, of course."

Argus said, "I made Avalon promise that it would be a fair trial."

Despite having the shades covering his eyes, it was clear that Avon thought that Argus was being naïve. "There are many definitions of 'fair'. Have you determined which hers is?"

Argus said, "I believe Avalon."

Avon said with light sarcasm, "You would."

"You think I'm a fool, don't you?"

Even without his eyes, Avon could hear something in Argus's voice. "I think…that you will be disappointed."

"I'm going to try my best, Avon. I'm not going to let them hurt you. No matter what happens. I promise…"

"Don't."

"But, Avon…" It was the voice of Jack.

"I want your promise to be for Cally."

Argus looked at Cally and then at Avon. "I…don't understand."

Cally's eyes were blurry. "I do. Avon, I don't want this promise. _We are going to free you_. Sester has a plan."

Avon said with surprise, "Sester?"

Cally said, "Yes, he came back. He anticipated Jenna's actions but he was too late to prevent them. He said that he can help us win the trial."

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sester popped open the bottle of wine and breathed in the heady scent of dark fruits, a deliberate choice for this evening's…entertainment. Something to soothe frazzled nerves and encourage a contemplative mood.

He placed it in the receptacle and leaned back, his fingers absently feeling the textures on the table. The door slid open and Sester stood to greet her.

Tight tension on her face, bloodshot eyes, the bewildered, wide-eyed expression of someone who didn't know what hit her. No amount of makeup could disguise the fact that she had been crying.

They both sat down and Sester immediately poured a generous portion of wine into waiting glasses. He slid it over to her. "Here, drink this. It'll help."

Jenna felt numb but she reached over, lifted the glass to her lips and drained it. She held her glass out for more and Sester filled it obligingly. The second glass met the same fate as the first. The third time, Sester poured a half portion.

Jenna continued holding out the glass for more.

Sester said, "At this rate, you'll end up passed out on the floor. Which may be what you want, but I prefer a little conversation."

"You're a bastard."

A twitch of amusement tugged the corners of Sester's lips and was reflected in the glint in his eyes. "That's an auspicious start."

"I mean it," said Jenna with a fierce gleam in her own eyes.

"I don't doubt you. Is there a specific aspect of my character which merits such an epitaph or is that a general observation?" he asked lightly.

"Guess."

"I suppose this means the honeymoon is over?"

Jenna lifted her half-full glass, threatening to throw it at him.

Sester held up his hands in surrender. "I'm unarmed."

Jenna flashed him an annoyed look and put the glass down. She snapped, "Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

His voice was suddenly warm. "Do you want to talk about what happened on Gauda Prime?"

Jenna's voice was like that of an automaton, repeating facts that she did not understand. "Avon didn't go there to kill Blake." She picked up the wine and drained it.

"No. He didn't."

Jenna's eyes lowered in anguish, her jaw tightened, breathing was difficult and suddenly she no longer wanted to be there. The very air seemed to be heavy, pressing down on her on all sides, weighing her down.

Sester noted all of her reactions with satisfaction. HIs voice became kind and sympathetic. "I know it's not easy. Truth is not always a friend. In fact, it rarely is." He touched her hand gently and Jenna it jerked back, as if his hand carried a flame that burnt her.

There was pain and incomprehension in her eyes. "Why?"

Sester knew that she was referring to what happened on Gauda Prime. "It was inevitable."

Jenna half-shouted, "Why?! You're the psychostrategist. I want you to tell me why! Why did Avon kill him? Why did Blake… I don't understand what he did. I don't understand any of it." There was a desperate plea in her eyes.

Like a good psychostrategist, Sester was studying her, hearing the tone in her voice, noting the set of her jaw, the light in her eyes, the position of her body, the choice of words and what she wasn't saying. It was a living canvas and if you knew how to interpret it, it was a window to the soul and a portent of things to come. He said carefully, "Avon loved Blake."

Sester's words were like a knife that sliced open Jenna's heart. When her mind's eye focussed on Avon in the tracking gallery, all she could see were his eyes. The pain and the anger.

There was a brief flash of something in her own heart…something she had never wanted to look too closely at before…jealousy. She had been resentful of their relationship. There had been great conflict and anger between Blake and Avon, but that wasn't all there was. Neither had trusted the other but at the same time, they knew they could count on each other for certain things. They disappointed each other and they fought for each other, when they weren't fighting each other. "But he hated him too. Is that why he killed Blake?"

Sester shook his head and let out a soft sigh. Why did people grasp for the obvious? "You know that he didn't. I don't think Avon could stand Blake anymore by the time they parted after Star One, but I don't think he hated him. If Avon had truly hated Blake, he would have taken the ship from him a long time ago and none of you would have been able to stop him. No. It was not as simple as hate. The best way I can describe it, so that you can understand, is that there were many points of disagreement between the two of them. And each did things to the other that neither could accept. Enough that it drove them apart. And kept them apart until one needed the other."

"Then…why?"

"When you saw the recording of the tracking gallery and you looked at Avon, what did see?"

Jenna didn't want to remember again, it was too painful, but Sester's words were a command that forced her mind to dredge up the horrible images.

_Is it true? _Avon's voice in her mind caused Jenna to wince. Pain seemed to radiate from Avon, the eyes, the voice, the way he opened up his arms…not believing, not wanting to believe. Almost a desperate plea. She gasped. "Pain…he didn't want to believe it."

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gbkkp/g301

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gcdwp/g301

_Stand still! _She winced again. In her mind, she shouted for the thousandth time, _Damn it, Blake! Answer him! _But all there was, was pain sliding into anger on Avon's face. _Have you betrayed us? Have you betrayed me?! _The face of a man who did not want to believe but who was coming to a horrible realization that it might be true.

The angry, _Yes!!!_

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gkdcf/g301

And empty shock on Avon's face as he stared at Blake.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gp428/g301

Jenna leaned forward as she noticed something. Avon had closed his arms and pointed his gun away from Blake after he thought Blake had betrayed him. She hadn't noticed that before.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gd1g5/g301

There was confusion in her eyes. "Avon…didn't…mean to kill Blake?"

It had been easy for Sester to follow the flow of her thoughts as she replayed the scene in her mind. "I don't think he did. Not even then."

In Jenna's mind the images continued. Blake advanced, his arm coming up.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gf6r9/g301

Avon reacted, bringing his rifle around and shot Blake.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gepfz/g301

There was a flash as the gun went off. And another flash as Blake was hit, his mouth opening in surprise and pain at the impact as his body moved forward.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gg87z/g301

Avon stared down at his gun in shock and then…

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gh039/g301

Jenna squeezed her eyes tight, banishing the rest of the images. It was too painful to see the rest…except for the one final image that she could not erase, Avon's horrified face as he stood over Blake's body.

.com/kalinda001/pic/000gq8at/g301

She said in a choked voice, "It doesn't make any sense! It was…stupid…idiotic…what were they thinking?!"

Sester's voice was calm. "I don't think that they were." His face reflected sympathy as he noted the tension that seemed to burst from her. Jenna's head was bent in anguish.

"I don't think Avon would have killed Blake if he hadn't moved forward."

Jenna looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You may not want to believe it but Avon was a broken man when he went to meet Blake on Gauda Prime. He had been hurt too much. Faced too many betrayals. The last one had been devastating for him."

Jenna asked, "Anna?"

"Yes, Anna. She had been his whole life. To suddenly find out that it had all been a lie, and she had betrayed him from the beginning, devastated him. Then she tried to kill him…I don't think he ever recovered. He almost gave up the will to live. Oh, he tried afterwards. The way Avon always does, by pushing it away, burying the memory. Making it a small part of his life. But that kind of pain cannot be buried. Not even by Avon. And then he lost Cally. And it was his fault. He never recovered from that either."

Jenna whispered, "Then…he thought Blake betrayed him too."

"Yes," Sester said with sadness. He asked one more question, "Jenna, why would Avon believe that Blake would betray him?"

Jenna's head snapped up. "Blake would never betray…" Her words trailed off as something came to mind. "He…" There was pain in her eyes.

"Blake never considered what he did as a betrayal."

Her voice was a dead whisper. "No…he thought…he didn't…"

Sester said gently, "He thought that as long as it was for a good purpose, a valuable enough goal, it made it justified. But you felt betrayed, didn't you?"

The thoughts became an ache inside her as she remembered.

Before Saurian Major, when Blake had promised to have full discussions before leading them anywhere. He promised not to take unilateral action, that a consensus was required. To lead but not to command them where they didn't want to go. But he lied. She had felt betrayed then by her honest man. She remembered thinking then that she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with Blake. That she would be better off without him.

_I keep wondering whether it wouldn't be better to opt out of all this. Find a safe planet. Hide. _She remembered saying that to Gan. She had not been pleased with what Blake had done to them. She had felt…betrayed.

She said in anguish, "No!"

But there was another memory. Control. The lies. The betrayal. Leading them where he had promised them he wouldn't. Where they had _made_ him promise he wouldn't. Because she understood, they all knew by then the lengths that Blake would go to for his cause, even if it meant getting them all killed.

_None of us is prepared to commit suicide. We don't intend to die making some heroic gesture._

But he had lied again. And it had been the worst betrayal of all. One that had cost the life of Gan and nearly Avon and Vila too if she and Cally hadn't gone down after them.

_You lead. We don't take commands. _She remembered her own anger at Blake and how she had refused to lift a finger to help him later. Even when his uncle and niece had been taken by Travis and she knew he was going down into a trap.

She had been so angry and disappointed in him. Hurt.

The only one who helped him then was Avon.

Jenna's eyes opened, comprehension dawning. She knew why Avon would believe that Blake had betrayed him. She understood the anger and pain that would make someone strike out at the one who had hurt them deeply. Or refuse to lift a finger to help them. Even when their lives were in danger.

She had forgotten those last few months with Blake. How grim it had been and how desperate and increasingly obsessed Blake had become, trying to prove to them all that he had been right. In the end, she had believed that Blake would do anything, even sacrifice the safety of the human race, rather than going to his enemies for help in fighting the aliens. She had lost faith in him that much. "Blake."

The look in Sester's eyes was full of compassion. "I'm sorry, Jenna. The Blake that you knew was a good man. But he was flawed. As much as Avon is flawed. In the end, they are only human. When we try to make them into something they're not, we will always be disappointed. And we end up hurting ourselves."

Jenna's voice shook with grief. It was as if someone had taken the floor out from under her. "Was it all pointless?"

Sester slowly took her hand in his. There were many other factors that had led to the tragedy that day, cruel twists of fate and the irrationality of human beings, but he knew that Jenna would not be interested in those. "It doesn't have to be pointless, Jenna. There can still be hope."

"How?"

"Save Avon. Don't let Blake's legacy be a final tragedy. Blake's death does demand justice, but not Avon's life. Give Avon the chance to do what Blake wanted."

Jenna stared at him. It was still hard to move from hatred to…something else. "I…want to talk to Avon. I want to hear it from him."

He let go of her hand. "Don't take too long. The trial is tomorrow."

**********

After Jenna left, Sester sat thinking. Many niggling thoughts creeping into his mind. There was one concern. A very big one. But it was out of his hands.

There were other things bothering him. As Jenna had relived the events of the tracking gallery, he had replayed them in his mind as well. He had studied every aspect of what happened that day from every angle. Every detail was ingrained into his memory. There were several things that had been bothering him.

_Too many things. _

He was not a forensics expert but there were several details that did not make sense. His forehead knitted in puzzlement.

_It can't be. Unless…_

He had to find out the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Twenty-Five

Everyone's eyes were focused on Avon who sat stiffly on a chair that was on a raised platform at the front. He had been there before the crew or any of the spectators arrived. Avon sat staring straight ahead, never moving, almost like a statue. Only the shallow movements of his chest indicated that he was alive. Shades covered his eyes. It was hard to tell if he was asleep or in deep thought.

Argus sat tall and straight, as he normally would, except that this time he consciously wanted to convey an air of confidence and, he hoped, someone with a just cause. He, Cally and Vila sat together at the Defence table, which was noticeably bare. Its burnished metallic surface reflecting the glare of the overhead lights. Almost blinding at the right angle. Compared to the laden surface of the Prosecution table, theirs seemed unprepared.

Argus had to resist the urge to go to Avon's aid. To slice the bonds he was certain held Avon to the chair. But his role today was a rescuer of a different kind. One with words and a silver tongue, both of which he felt supremely lacking in. But he was going to try.

The murmur of the crowd was incessant as everyone tried to talk at once.

Argus kept taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Trying to relax. Cally had to whisper to him once, telling him to stop or he would pass out from hyperventilation. He wished it were anyone else doing this but him. He needed to fight something, storm a hill somewhere that was what he was good at.

He had felt better after speaking to Cally and Reya and they had pointed out that there was no evidence, unless someone could produce the recordings from the security logs. His side was the only one who had those. Or at least, Jenna and Sester both had copies.

If there were witnesses, Argus had his own in Vila. The only ones the Prosecution could produce would be people who had been in the tracking gallery at the time of the shooting. But the only live ones left were Avon and Vila.

That must have been why Jenna had been determined to make Avon confess. She realized that unless the trial was nothing more than a 'kangaroo court', with the verdict decided by popular opinion alone, she could not hope to win a fair trial. It would simply be her word against Avon's and Vila's.

It could still turn out her way, depending on the mood of the rebel leaders and how much control Avalon had over the proceedings. Argus had heard more than enough since arriving to be concerned. If Avalon lost control, then it would be little more than a lynching mob. Then Sester's work with Jenna would be essential. Jenna had to produce the security logs. It was the only way to sway the ugly mood of the crowd.

Beside him, Cally leaned over and whispered, "Jenna isn't here yet. And neither is Sester."

He whispered back, "I know."

Sester had contacted him the previous evening and told him that Jenna had been prepared and should show up at the trial with the recordings. He had also said that he might be late because there was something he had to check out. The aggravating man had also asked that Argus stall and that he would try to get back the next day. He had not explained why or what he was checking out.

Vila, who was on the other side of Cally, also leaned over and whispered, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Argus said worriedly, "I am too."

Vila had a pained look on his face, "I wish you hadn't said that."

Avalon entered the room and a hushed silence descended on the noisy crowd. Behind her, two men and a woman crossed over to the Prosecution table. Avalon sat to one side as the host and chairman of the trial. She raised her hand. "This proceeding is about to begin. I remind everyone that there will be order during this trial or I will have you removed." To stress her point, her eyes swept the room slowly. "Very well, let us begin. This is the trial of Kerr Avon. The charges are as follows: charge number one is the planned and wilful murder of Roj Blake."

There were angry murmurings. Avalon shot a firm look at the audience and the voices died down.

She continued, "Second, is treason against the rebel alliance." Avalon looked towards Argus, "How does the Defence plead."

Argus stood up and took a deep breath.

A raspy voice, barely heard said, "I wish to speak."

Everyone turned with shock to Avon, who had turned his head to address Avalon.

Avalon asked Avon, "You wish to speak for yourself?"

"I do."

Argus asked, "Avon, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Avalon said, "Very well. What do you wish to say in response to the charges?"

Avon's head lowered. "I wish to plead guilty. To all charges."

There was a collective gasp.

Cally half-rose from her seat. "Avon! No!"

There was a trace of a grimace on Avon's face as he turned towards her.

Argus had been shocked into silence but now he spoke, his voice echoed like thunder. "This is wrong! Avon you cannot confess to something you did not do!"

Vila also rose from his seat, "Avon, you have to tell them."

There were shouts from the audience. "Death to the traitor!"

Avon turned to Avalon. "Avalon, I plead guilty to all charges and will accept the full sentence of this tribunal. I have not been coerced in any way. This is done of my own free will. I only ask one request."

Avalon hesitated and then she said, "Name the request."

"I ask that I be allowed to speak to my crewmates, alone before the sentence is carried out."

An object flew through the air, the size of a man's fist, and hit Avon in the chest.

An explosive, angry energy had been building up inside Argus. Now it exploded. He bellowed, "No! This is wrong!" He rushed the platform, trying to reach Avon.

Guards stepped in front to block him but they fell aside as he went straight through them as if they weren't there. Some of the rebel leaders ran forward to stop him, some with weapons drawn, but Argus leapt onto the stage and stood with his arms wide in front of Avon, like a protecting wall. "You will not hurt him!"

Other guards had come forward and held weapons on Cally and Vila.

The energy was singing in Argus's ears, pulsating power running through his body, preparing him for battle. His voice was an angry accusation. "Avalon, you promised me a fair trial."

Avalon said, "I had every intention of honouring it. But Avon has confessed, there is no longer a need for a trial."

Argus lips curled in a snarl. "You forced him into it, _just like Jenna_."

"I swear to you. I did not apply any pressure on Avon."

From behind, Avon's scratchy voice said, "Jack."

Argus whirled to face him, an appeal in his eyes. "Avon, no."

"It must be this way."

Argus's face was contorted in pain. "No! I cannot let you do this. I…can't." He stepped to Avon's side. His sharp eyes could see where the barely visible ropes cut into Avon's body.

He whispered so that only the two of them could hear. "I'm sorry, Avon."

Avon said, "No."

But it was too late, with one sweep of his hand, Argus had ripped the shades from Avon's face. There was shocked silence at the sight of Avon's damaged eyes.

Before anyone could blink, Argus reached forward and tore the shirt from Avon's body. There were horrified gasps at the ugly marks of torture that were still clearly visible.

Argus was not done. His concealed knife slid into his hand and he sliced upwards with unerring accuracy. At first there was no effect and then Avon groaned and fell forward, unable to remain seated without the bonds. Argus caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. "I'm sorry, Avon. But there was no other way."

Argus looked up at the gathered rebels. They were all standing in shock and uncertainty. "This was what was done to Avon. They tortured him in order to force him to confess. I demand that his confession be considered void."

Avalon approached. "Argus, that will not work. Jenna did torture Avon before. We both know that. But if you look at him, you will see that there have been no new injuries. In fact, we have been trying to heal him."

Argus looked down reluctantly and knew that she was right. His mind searched for something to say, anything. Sester said to stall. "Give us time. There are files. Recordings of the security logs from Gauda Prime. They will show you the truth of what happened."

Avalon asked, "Where are these recordings?"

Argus looked around desperately but there was still no sign of Jenna or Sester. _Where are they?!_

He said, "We have them…but not right now. If you will give us time…"

The scarred lip man from the arrivals hall said, "He's stalling, Avalon. Let's kill the traitor now. What are we waiting for?"

There were shouts of agreement and a few uncertain dissenters who wanted to know more of what Argus was saying.

Argus said, "At least give us time with Avon. That's all I ask. One day. You owe him that. You all owe him that. No matter what crimes you think he's committed, you cannot deny that he has also done a great deal for the alliance. Not to mention, he helped saved this galaxy during the alien invasion. If he hadn't risked his life and stayed in the gap, we would all be dead or enslaved."

Avalon's eyes were troubled.

Argus continued, "Avalon, look at him. You know what Jenna did to him. Don't you owe him at least one day with people who don't hate him? Please, Avalon."

Avalon nodded. "You're right. We do owe him that much. You have one day. I hope it's enough time to produce the files you spoke of."

Chapter Twenty-Six

Argus stood like a stone sentinel by Avon's side; his arms crossed over his chest, an intimidating creature knotted with muscles. His lips curling back when anyone approached, baring what to the imagination of some, seemed to be fangs. He watched carefully as Avalon's rebels brought in a stretcher for Avon.

Cally refused to budge from Avon's other side, her hand seemed to be welded to his. The fierce intensity in her eyes, like a mother protecting her offspring, made them back off. She said, "I am _not_ letting go of him." It was clear that any attempt to separate them might result in a few broken limbs and some missing teeth, if they were lucky.

The rebels looked nervously at her and the stony-looking Argus, who had earlier thrust men aside like rag dolls, and gulped before frantically looking for Avalon.

Vila, who was also standing nearby, didn't look very intimidating but there was fierce determination in his eyes. You could almost imagine that, as a thief, there might be a thin-bladed knife or two concealed, that would come out flashing if anyone were to do Avon any more harm.

It didn't matter that there was a contingent of rebel guards complete with energy weapons nearby. They didn't seem nearly enough to protect them from these three. Noticing that the situation at their corner of the room had become even tenser than before, Avalon came over. "Let his friends accompany him."

From his height, Argus stared down at her. His voice was low, taut and demanding, "No more barriers. No energy screens. We will see him without any obstructions, Avalon."

"Agreed. But I must ask that you give your weapons and teleport bracelets to my people. You will get them back**,** after you visit Avon."

Argus's lips parted in a snarl. "So it's going to be like that?" He slowly unbuckled his holster and handed it to a nearby rebel. The others did the same. "No more trust, Avalon?" Teleport bracelets were unclasped and given up.

One of the rebels said apprehensively to Argus, "Your knife, sir."

Argus flashed him a hard look and the man nearly fell backwards. A half-snarl, half-smile appeared on Argus's face. He lifted his hand and the knife appeared as if by magic, its matte-black finish absorbing all light that touched its blade. Argus flipped it negligently and handed it hilt first to the man who was almost afraid to touch it. "Anything else?" asked Argus, his acid voice almost made Avalon wince.

"No. I'm sorry, Argus but it has to be this way." She tried to sound compassionate. "I will give you as much time as you need with him."

Argus was unmoved. "Until you kill him tomorrow."

"Justice has to be served," she said unrepentantly.

The rebels moved off with Avon. Argus and Avalon continued to talk as they all followed.

Argus said in a frigid voice, "It's not justice that is being served."

Avalon said, "I know that you don't want to believe it of Avon**,** even though he confessed. I understand. He's your friend."

Argus abruptly stood still and faced her, a low growl forming at the back of his throat. "This is _not_ about justice, Avalon and you know it. It's about sacrificing Avon so that you can build yourself a united alliance. But I have news for you. It will not work and you would have used up Avon _for nothing_. These factions are too far apart. They fight each other more than they fight the Federation. Not even Blake's memory will fix _that_."

There was a stubborn set to Avalon's face. "I have to try."

"Yes, what is the sacrifice of one more life, as long as it's for a good reason?" Argus's words were caustic, burning Avalon's ears with their sarcasm. "Your justice isn't about doing the right thing. It's about doing the expedient thing. Avon thought me a fool for believing that you would give him a fair trial. He said that there are many definitions of 'fair'. He was right. I should have asked what _your_ definition was."

Argus turned his back on Avalon and caught up with the others. Avalon stared after him.

**********

Avon lay on the stretcher, the steady, coordinated steps of the men, gently rocking him to a more relaxed state. Cally warm hand rested on his chest and the other one held his hand. The soft sadness in her voice as she spoke comforting words to him and the warmth of her touch helped drain some of the tension of the trial.

They had barely spoken of what happened yet. That would wait until they were alone.

He wished he were strong enough to reach up and wipe the tears that he knew she had shed for him. He had been having many strange thoughts. Melancholic. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of them on the rare occasion, when it was warranted. Such as that day in the cellar with Anna, but he rarely gave them much thought or attention.

The half-dose of Shade, which he had been injected with prior to the trial, made his head feel strangely disconnected. There was a struggle inside him, ever since Jenna had visited him the previous night. Between his mind and the heart that refused to be ignored any longer.

How could he explain what he had done and why?

To Cally, he owed his life. To Blake, he owed his death. It was a tension that was tearing him apart.

**********

_The night before. _

The half-dose of Shade was putting Avon in an odd mood, at least that was what he had determined. Ever since Cally, Argus and Vila had been allowed to visit him, Avon had accepted the help of the kindly sounding doctor. Not that he trusted Gamboa, but he believed that the man had been asked to heal him enough so that he could stand trial.

The doctor had agreed to reduce the dosage of Shade to half. It meant that Avon would experience the pangs of withdrawal but to a much lesser extent. Most importantly of all, it allowed his mind to think.

Without the benefit of sight, Avon focussed on the sounds. The warmth of Cally's voice as she spoke to him from beyond the barrier, like a fire that he could seek refuge in when the cold of his situation threatened to overwhelm him.

A scuffle signalled the entrance of another person. It wasn't Gamboa. The man wore soft-soled shoes that made a brushing sound. It wasn't one of the guards Avon knew were present in the room. He could hear them breathing and they had not moved.

The footsteps approached his bed. A woman spoke his name formally, as if she was identifying him. "Avon."

He recognized this voice. "Avalon."

"I trust you are feeling better?"

"I will be conscious...for the execution."

"You insist on making this unpleasant."

"You surprise me."

"Very well," said Avalon. "We will skip the pleasantries. Jenna wants to see you."

"Are you asking my permission or issuing a threat?"

"Don't forget where you are," said Avalon in warning.

"How could I forget what I cannot see?"

For a moment, Avalon seemed to be at a loss for words at his sharp reminder. "I regret what was done to you, Avon. I never intended that to happen, but I don't expect you to believe me. It's up to you whether you wish to see Jenna. We can use the barriered room. That way, she will have no access to you."

"I will see her."

**********

Bound to a chair in order to keep him upright, Avon sat in the room, waiting for the woman who wanted him dead.

Booted footsteps announced his visitor but there was no other sound. Avon could imagine Jenna's hate-filled face looking at him, trying to find a way to break through the tempered glass and the energy screen, in order to strangle him or slip a knife between his ribs.

Without his eyes, he was at a disadvantage. He needed her to make the first move.

Avon didn't know if it had been seconds, or if it only felt like minutes, but Jenna finally spoke. "I know what happened on Gauda Prime."

Avon asked in surprise, "How?"

Jenna's voice was hoarse. "I saw the security logs."

"I see." To his hypersensitive ears, she sounded different. _What is she planning?_

"You…both of you were fools," Jenna said with anguish. "If just one of you had stopped to think. He needed you. Couldn't you see that? He couldn't even answer a simple question anymore. There was something wrong with him."

Avon finally realized what had changed. He could no longer hear the naked hatred in her voice. He said guardedly, "He was always evasive when he wanted to hide something…or so I thought."

"You were wrong that day. Your paranoia and his…I don't know…When I saw the recordings of what happened. He was…the things he said, what he did, didn't make any sense. It was almost as if he was…"

"On the edge of madness?"

"No…He…"

There was anger, pain and confusion in Jenna's voice. A need to make sense of the inexplicable events of that day. Avon understood this only too well. "You don't want to believe it."

The conversation brought up the nightmares again. Blake's bleeding body, the look in his eyes, and his incomprehensible answers. All of the circumstances of fate appeared before Avon, along with his anger that day. The agony of being betrayed and the refusal to play the fool again. The feelings of hurt and betrayal, love and anger, sprang up from their twisted relationship and had prompted stiff fingers to pull the trigger.

They had both felt the pain and shock of that act. They could not have the kind of relationship they had, and not have it go wrong.

"He wasn't listening to you, he wasn't really seeing you. And you weren't either. What happened to you, Avon?"

"I…" The memories of Gauda Prime were bathed in confusion for Avon. Servalan's manipulations, her version of what happened, mixed with his own imperfect recollections, warped by a mind that didn't want to believe the horror of what had happened. "It makes no sense to me."

Jenna said, "I don't even understand Vila. Why didn't he say something? Why didn't he try to stop you? Were you all mad?"

"Perhaps…we were."

Jenna said, "Neither one of you was perfect. You all made mistakes. But did you all have to make them at the same time?"

She could not forget the images from the security logs. The anger on Avon's face and the pain when he thought that Blake had betrayed him. The shock of the shooting. The shock on both their faces. Then Avon standing guard over Blake's body at the end even as the Federation troops surrounded him. It had shaken her image of the cold-hearted machine. "The recordings black out just when the guards surrounded you. I could only hear shots after that. What happened?"

Avon had a flash of anger at the mention of his greatest enemy. "It was Servalan. Her personal troops came in and killed the Federation ones. Then…she came in."

Avon remembered himself sprawled over Blake's body. Dying. Then Servalan's voice over him. "_Avon. Fancy meeting you here_." Avon's jaw tightened at the remembrance.

Jenna said with anger, "Servalan."

"Yes."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Jenna said, "I…wanted to continue hating you."

"It would have been simpler," said Avon.

"I don't understand what happened but I know you didn't mean to kill Blake. It was all…a terrible misunderstanding. You _both_ needed help. I see it now. Cally tried to tell me, that you must have been hurt by the Federation just as Blake had been. That's why you found it hard to trust anyone."

"I did kill him," said Avon, sounding like a man accepting responsibility for his actions and refusing to be deterred from it.

Jenna felt sick to her stomach, guilt was eating away at her. Avon was facing his. What was she doing?

She had betrayed the trust of her friends. She was responsible for a great crime that harmed many people. And...what she had done to Avon. His eyes. His pain. Separating him from Cally. Forcing him to admit to something he didn't do.

The walls of deception and betrayal came crashing in on her. If Avon was guilty, then she was even more guilty. How many lives had she destroyed in her need for vengeance?

What had she done? What had she become?

Jenna couldn't even face herself. She had to make this right somehow.

"I'm sorry, Avon. I should never have done this to you. I should never have tried to force you to confess to something you didn't do. I wanted to believe all kinds of things about you. I wanted to blame you for everything. To see you as evil, but…the truth is, I was trying to push my own guilt on you. I...left Blake several months before Gauda Prime. Blake..." It hurt to remember the truth about Blake and herself. "...he wouldn't stop. There was too much blood. Too many good people died and it was all pointless. So I...left him. And then later, when I heard that he had died on Gauda Prime and that you had killed him..."

Avon cocked his head in thought. "You blamed yourself?"

Jenna's voice was choked. "Y-es." The tears from the previous night started flowing again. "I was wrong, Avon. I should have never left him and I should never have tried to take out my guilt on you. I crossed the line. What I did to you was unforgivable. I can't expect you to ever forgive me. I know that no matter what I do, I can never make it up to you. I wouldn't blame you if you demanded my eyes or my life in return for ruining yours. I owe you, Avon. If there is anything you want or need from me, just ask it."

Avon's voice flattened. "That may be, but it does not change the fact that I'm the one who killed Blake."

His words made Jenna feel even worse. "I'm a hypocrite, Avon. I held you responsible for Blake's death and I tried to turn everyone against you. But the truth is...I have done even worse things. I'm the one responsible for what happened to Rane. He was my friend and I used him and betrayed his trust in me. I am the one who made it possible for the rapid spread of Shade on Athol. I...needed their resources to use against you. I deserve to be killed for what I've done, not you." The guilt was suffocating her as she poured it out. Tears washed her face but it would never be enough to cleanse her guilt.

"Then we both have a debt to repay."

Jenna said, "Cally suggested something. You can carry out Blake's dream, make it a reality. Destroy the Federation and build a better one. That would be better payment for Blake's death. For my part, I will start by showing the recordings tomorrow. I will tell them that you do not deserve to be killed." An unpleasant thought came to her. Her voice was a whisper. "They're going to see _him_, Avon. They will see what became of him..."

Avon's mind had been racing since he heard that Jenna had seen the security logs from the bounty hunter base and this thought had already occurred to him. His mind was acting on the information and its ramifications. Finding patterns and optimal solutions. Truths unfolded along with the lies. There was a great struggle going on inside him because his rational mind told him that there was something that needed to be done and something that had to be avoided at all costs. But something deep inside him rebelled at the thought. There was a decision he had to make that he did not want to. It hurt too much and it would hurt someone that he cared about deeply.

Cally. He did not want to do this, but he had no choice. It was something she was fighting for too. She and Blake had shared that vision in common. This would be for her too, even though she would not be able to accept it emotionally. Sentiment would prevent her from seeing that this had to be done.

_I...don't want to do this, Cally_. Breathing was becoming difficult. It was as if his body was fighting too. The two parts of himself warring with each other, the rational and the irrational. _But I must_. He focussed his mind and pushed down the pain, he could not allow the sentiment to deter him from what must be done. Avon forced out the word, "No."

"Avon, you owe him that at least."

"If you bring the recordings and show them at the trial, it will destroy Blake's reputation. Then nothing I do will make a difference. It will be as great a blow to the rebellion that Blake's original betrayal was, when they wiped his memory and conditioned him to renounce the cause. That wiped out almost all support for the resistance for years. The rebels had to go deep underground. The ones that were not given up by the people they were trying to help. People need people to believe in. They need hope. Blake was the hope for the alliance and for all who fight the Federation. He still is. That is why they have all gathered for this trial. You cannot destroy him."

Jenna's voice was stressed, troubled. "I know…but if I don't show what really happened…they will never believe that you didn't betray Blake or the alliance. Avon….they'll…"

Avon said, "You cannot come to the trial tomorrow."

"Avon..."

"If you do, you might be tempted to use the recordings. We can't afford that."

"But...I can't let them do this to you."

His said in a steely voice, "You owe me this, Jenna. They will kill me and Blake will continue being the hero that they need." Avon's lips lifted in a smile of irony. He had never wanted to be a hero and now he would never be one. It was perfect. "You will do one other thing for me. You will return to the ship."

Jenna's mouth dropped open and she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Avon, you can't be serious. Unless you want to give Cally a chance to kill me personally."

"They need your help."

Jenna laughed. "They don't need me, they want to kill me."

"I will talk to them."

"Well, unless you can make them all forget the past year..."

"They will listen."

Jenna wished she knew what was in his mind. "They don't need me, Avon. They've done very well without me."

"Sester has joined the crew."

"What? How did that happen?" Sester had never said anything to her when they were working together but it made sense now.

Avon had no desire to give any convoluted explanations. The crew would do that. "It's a long story. The rebellion needs someone like him, Jenna. He's a top psychostrategist. One of the Federation's best. But no one will be able to handle him after I'm gone."

"And you think I can?"

"No. But you have greater experience with deception and pretence than the others. They will need all the help they can get with him."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"Will you do it?"

"Avon, I can't sit by and let them kill you. I already have enough guilt to last a lifetime."

Avon was adamant. "Then feel guilty but do not show them the recordings."

Jenna didn't think it would be possible to feel worse than she already did. "Avon…I can't. That would mean…I wanted you dead before. I wanted to make you suffer…"

"Then it should be simple enough."

"It's not simple, Avon. It's…"

"It _is_ simple. It's just not convenient. Sentiment is weakness. Let it get hold of you and _we will fail_. Blake will not become the martyr he needs to be. _Think_, Jenna."

Jenna said reluctantly, "They'll never take me back."

"Leave that to me."

It wasn't until after Jenna left that Avon allowed himself to think of Cally again. He knew that if he thought of her, he would never be able to do what he needed to do for Blake. Avon tried to convince himself that he was doing this for her too because she had dedicated her life to fighting the Federation. But no rationalization could not banish the pain of knowing that she would be hurt by this decision. Nothing could take away the ache of being separated from her again. But he didn't have a choice. He had a debt to pay.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Back to the present._

The stretcher-bearers brought Avon into a room that contained a bed, a table and some chairs. It was a functional room, devoid of any pleasant touches, but they wouldn't have noticed it if there had been.

They deposited him carefully on the bed and left.

Argus expelled an anguished breath. "Alright, Avon. Explain yourself. What possessed you to confess? Was it Avalon? Did she force you?"

Avon turned his head in his direction. "I could not allow Jenna to show the Gauda Prime recordings at the trial."

They all looked at Avon in shock.

Argus asked incredulously, "You're the reason why Jenna wasn't there?"

Avon's voice was particularly flat. "We cannot afford to have them see what happened."

Cally's eyes widened. "Avon, you can't do this!"

Avon turned his head towards her voice, "I'm sorry, Cally."

Argus did not understand. "What's going on?"

Cally explained, "He doesn't want anyone to see _Blake_ in the recordings."

Vila exclaimed, "But that's crazy. They're going to kill you, Avon."

Argus finally understood. He looked with anguish towards Avon. "Avon, you're a fool. You can't save Blake's reputation with a lie."

Avon was relentless. "You can and you must. It's my choice. No matter what else happened, I killed Blake. I will not destroy his reputation. The rebellion cannot afford it."

Argus wished that he could shake some sense into the misguided man. "Avon, I can't let you do this."

Vila said, "I agree with Argus."

Not having eyes, Avon couldn't level a steely gaze on them. "None of you can stop me."

Vila thought he had seen enough madness on Gauda Prime, this was coming in a close second. He wondered if it would do any good tying Avon down before he said something even worse, though he couldn't imagine anything that would qualify.

Argus really didn't want to use pressure but he wondered if the torture and the Shade had affected Avon's ability to think clearly. Of course, Avon could also be extremely stubborn at the most inappropriate times. "Avon, I know what I promised before, that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to but…"

Avon's voice was icy, "Are trying to tell me that the reverse does not apply? You will try to prevent me from doing what I _want_ to do?"

Argus expelled a frustrated breath. "Damn it, Avon!"

"That is not a convincing enough argument," said Avon.

Argus tried a different approach. "Avon, you might not be thinking clearly. With the Shade and…"

Avon's sharp words cut him off. "Claiming diminished capacity _would_ give you the rationalization required to _remove_ my freedom of choice."

Argus winced.

Cally was not about to give up. "Avon, Blake is already dead. You're still very much alive."

"Barely."

"We need you. _I_ need you." She squeezed Avon's hand, trying to impress on him how much this was true. "I don't want you to throw your life away."

Avon could hear the tone of anguish in her voice and was glad that she wasn't the kind of female that would throw herself over him in a weeping fit. That kind of histrionics would make him highly uncomfortable. It was already difficult enough having to do this. He squeezed her hand in return. "I would not be throwing it away, Cally. The rebellion needs Blake, it does not need me."

Argus had been listening. His voice became a gently rumble, "Avon, if this is about your eyes…"

At the unwelcome reminder, Avon said stiffly, "It isn't." Each word was like the metal clang of a barrier coming down.

Argus asked, "Then what is it about? You haven't given me a convincing enough argument either."

"The alliance must never find out that their…hero…" It took an effort for Avon to not put a negative slant on the word. "…was human."

Argus sighed with explosive force and shook his head. "Avon, you're not only blind, you're an idiot!" He was immediately mortified by what he had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Avon said acerbically, "Yes, you did. It must be a novelty being able to say that to me."

Vila said, "Avon, we'll back you up. You don't have to do this alone. If they want to blame you for what happened to Blake then...they'll have to blame me too."

Avon said, "This is no longer a topic for discussion."

Argus was becoming increasingly frustrated at their inability to reach Avon. He was running out of words to say. "Avon, we don't have to show the recordings to everyone. Just the leaders. They can decide."

Avon said flatly, "No."

Argus forged on. "If the others never see it…"

Avon was like a huge meteor on a collision course and nothing could swerve him. "Promise me that you'll do this."

Argus shook his head again. "Avon, I can't."

"I need you to do this." Avon knew that this man cared a great deal for him. He had since they were both children. It was a great weakness. "Jack."

Argus's fists tightened at the sound of his name and there was anguish on his face. "Avon, _please_, don't do this. Don't ask me to. As a friend, I can't stand by and let you do this. I will…" Argus reached for another solution. "…I will take your place."

"Don't be a fool!" snapped Avon.

Argus said stubbornly, "Then we'll both be fools."

Avon knew that Argus had another weakness. "It's a debt that I have to pay, Argus. I know you understand what that means."

Argus wanted to punch something very badly. His head bowed in anguish.

Cally wanted to shout, to cry, and to reach inside his stubborn mind. "Avon, they're going to hate you."

A slim smile of irony stretched Avon's lips. "You mean even more than they do now?"

Argus took a deep breath and raised his head. His voice was calm, hiding behind the strength of the professional. "That's the point, isn't it? "

Avon inclined his head, "Yes."

Argus said, "He wants them to hate him. Just as he wants them to love Blake. Blake would become the great martyr that the Federation has always feared. He will become what the rebellion has always needed from him, to be the rallying cry for the resistance. The legend."

Avon said, "I knew you would understand."

Argus said, "It's still wrong."

"It is my choice. I am asking you as a friend, Jack. Do this for me. I will die regardless of what any of you can do. Don't make it a pointless death."

Argus nodded reluctantly.

"I have two other requests."

Argus hesitated. "You're not going to ask me to kill you myself, are you?"

"No. Avalon will arrange that quite adequately."

"What are your other two requests?"

Avon turned his head towards Cally, "I know that Cally is more than capable of taking care of herself, but…"

Argus said, "I will look after her, Avon. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"What's your other request?"

"I want you to take Jenna back onboard the _Justice_."

Cally asked with shock, "Why, Avon?"

Argus asked, "You can't be serious? After what she's done to you?"

"Jenna understands the necessity."

Cally said heatedly, "If she steps one foot on board, I will kill her."

"Cally, I killed Blake. There must be payment."

Argus clenched his fists again. "You persuaded Jenna to do this, didn't you? That's why you want me to take her back onboard?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Avon! We're supposed to be partners. You can't take these kinds of decisions without me."

"This will be the last time."

Argus loosened his fist and placed his open palm Avon's bed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You will do it then?"

Argus nodded in resignation. "Yes. I will take her back onboard. If she asks."

"She will."

Argus frowned. "You have it all nicely planned between the two of you."

Cally said, "I haven't agreed."

Avon turned his face towards her. "I would like to speak to Cally alone."

Argus said, "We're not going to give up, Avon. Sester is working on something. He's trying to find out new information. It might help."

Avon's ears pricked up. "Did he say what?"

"No. But he said he'll be back tomorrow."

"I doubt if he would find anything that will change the outcome."

Argus's eyes rested on his friend for a moment before he left. With the Shade, the torture and the loss of his sight, Argus was certain that Avon must be in a depressed state and wasn't thinking clearly.

_Sester had better be back soon_.

He headed out, determined to find Jenna.

**********

After Argus left, there was a period of silence in the room. Cally stared numbly at the man who was about to sacrifice his life.

Avon moved his head slightly, as if he were trying to catch a sound that would tell him where she was. "Cally?"

Cally almost couldn't trust herself to speak. She was afraid that if she did, the tears would come. Instead, she whispered, "I'm here, Avon."

Avon's head turned in her direction. "You understand it has to be this way."

"I don't want to understand."

"Sentiment…"

"I don't want to hear it..." The tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes, like clouds that were threatening rain.

"Let me finish. I have one big regret with the decision I've made, and that is you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you ahead of time. The circumstances didn't allow it. I've been able to rationalize away most things in my life, but not you. For that, I am glad."

Avon struggled against the instincts that had ruled most of his life. This was too important. This was one regret he refused to leave unfulfilled. "…I want you to know... that, I love you."

"I know you do, Avon."

"I…thought it was important to say it again."

"Twice in a lifetime, Avon?"

"It does seem excessive."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I know. Deciding that my death was necessary was not an easy decision to make. Knowing that it would hurt you, made it the hardest decision I have ever made. But it is necessary."

"That's always your excuse."

"Is it? Perhaps. This time it's particularly true."

"Sester is going to find something."

"I don't doubt that he will. But it won't change the facts. Blake is still dead and I killed him. I may not be sure of anything else, but I am certain of that."

"Why are you so certain, Avon? If your memory is compromised because of Servalan, if you cannot remember everything that happened, why are you so certain that you killed Blake?"

"I'm…" Avon's brow knitted in thought as he tried to wrestle some semblance of order and truth from what he remembered of Gauda Prime. "…not sure. I just know."

"You just know? Is it an instinct? Avon, that doesn't sound like you."

"It…doesn't…but I know I killed Blake."

"Or Servalan made sure that you believed you killed Blake. Avon, we have to get you back to Tellar. They'll be able to help you unravel the truth behind your memories."

"There's not enough time."

Cally said with fierce determination, "I'll make them give you time."

"No. They won't. Hatred and vengeance do not have patience for the truth. They only have time for regrets."

Cally said bitterly, "After it's too late."

Now that the end had been decided, as with the other times when an end in his life was reached, Avon could not afford the impassive, emotionless mask that he always wore. The words he wanted to say seemed to be in a foreign language, but he had to say them. He wanted her to know the truth. He could no longer afford to wait for a time that would never come again.

He said, "I have never understood the need to continually reinforce the verbal expression of sentiment. Until now. I wish I had more days, and then I would be able to tell you repeatedly how I feel about you." Avon wished he could see her. He wished that the implant was gone and they could touch each other deeper. He would give her as much of himself as he could before it was all gone. It was only rational. There was no need to keep from her, that which she already knew.

The barriers to sharing himself with another human being were high and almost frozen in place. In the past year, as they had explored each other's minds and souls, and she had encouraged him to let down his defences, it had become easier. It was his version of sharing. Reminiscent of a listing of truths and facts.

He gathered himself, as for a prodigious feat of mental acuity, but infinitely harder, and said, "I care about you, Cally. Without you, I would not have been able to survive these past few years. With you, I am not afraid of hidden agendas. You have never tried to do to me all of the things the Federation did to me. Others have lied to me, betrayed me, and tried to use or control me. They try to make me do things I don't want to do, but not you, Cally. I have never had the desire to free myself from you. With you, I do not have to be afraid." A smile of memory touched his lips. "Except when you've been possessed by an alien, of course."

"Avon..." Cally brushed her fingers along his cheek in a gentle caress; her face was full of sadness and tenderness. She had expected to hear some of this, spread out over a long period of time, teased out like tiny nuggets of treasure, but not like this. Not all at once.

Avon said, "The thought of being without you, fills me with more fear than I have ever known. I want you to understand what I did today. If it were a decision between saving your life or Blake's, I would choose yours. That is why I didn't want you coming with me down to Terminal. I would risk my life to save Blake's but I would sacrifice both his and mine to save yours. But that is not the decision I was faced with here. I have a debt to pay, Cally and I will pay it. You will continue to live and so will Blake's legacy. I love you very much. More than anyone I have ever known."

"I love you too. Avon, I know you think this is the rational thing to do but I think Argus is right. You can't save Blake's reputation with a lie."

"That is what a reputation is. Lies backed up by the occasional truth," said Avon.

"It's wrong." Cally could see that her words were not getting through to him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

For the rest of the time they were allowed together, they talked about the past and about each other, sharing their lives as if they had all the time in the world.

**********

Being a psychostrategist had many advantages. Being Servalan's psychostrategist opened up a whole range of possibilities. As long as you survived the dangers inherent in that position.

Sester easily gained access to Residence One. Having worked on Avon before, he knew some of the most guarded secrets of this building. Including the hidden entrances.

If he was in his right mind, Sester knew that he would not be doing this. Defying Servalan had nearly cost him his life once. Doing it a second time was suicidal, even with Servalan safely off to an official dinner.

Therefore, he concluded with wry humour, he must be out of his mind. It was the only way to explain it.

_A small bout of temporary insanity._

He wondered if she would accept that as an excuse if she caught him rifling through her safe.

The two of them had…relations before. It had been inevitable. Two deadly snakes teasing each other, the tension electric. The threats had only added to the spice.

Of course, as he told himself now, it had been for a good reason. He needed to know her better and for a person like Servalan, who was as closed as Avon; additional methods had to be used to relax her guard.

It wasn't work that he normally did himself. The Guild had people they usually tasked for such basic activities. The Federation President was different though and Sester had been following orders. His master had wanted to know specific secrets that she was hiding. That was why he knew she had a hidden safe full of data crystals and other valuable objects.

Like a shadow, Sester silently slipped through the hidden entrance into Servalan's bedroom. He wasn't all that quiet. In fact, Vila would probably complain that they could hear him a mile off. But Sester wasn't a thief either. A few extra recreational skills he might be able to manage but cat burglary was not one of them.

He turned on a small hand torch and eyed the far wall across from the canopied bed. With his eyes measuring off the distance, he approached and with practiced fingers, felt along its surface. He had done this once before. After he had ascertained the location of the safe from Servalan with his usual deceptive skills. She had never known that she had given herself away.

Sester smiled with satisfaction as he pressed the hidden switch and the wall panel slid open noiselessly. From his jacket pocket, he removed the security scanner he had been given by the Guild. A few more minutes and he would be safely back on his ship. A bead of sweat trickled down his nose.

He pressed a few buttons and beams extended from the scanner.

Sester gasped as something was thrust into his back.

"Don't move," said a cold female voice.

Sester's jaw tightened as pain radiated from the place in his back. He tried to sound casual, which was somewhat mitigated by the fact that his words came out as a croak, "Madame President."

Servalan said in surprise, "Sester? What are you doing here? And why…" Sester could imagine her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "…are you in my safe? My _secret_ safe?" The object in his back slid in further. Sester groaned. He could feel a rivulet of warm liquid sliding down his back. "I'm waiting," said Servalan.

In a voice taut with pain, he answered as lightly as he could, "A small bout of temporary insanity?"

The knife made a hard slide upwards, the energized crystal blade easily slicing through his ribs. Sester cried out and fell forward, his hand reaching out for the wall. His master had said that his tendency to joke at inappropriate times might get him killed one day. He really shouldn't make it so soon. "Alright, alright," he gasped out. "No need to kill me yet."

He could feel the tension in the blade, as if Servalan was pondering that very idea. The voice that was colder than ice said, "I won't kill you. _Yet_."

The message was clear.

Sester knew there was only one way out of this situation. "I'm trying to save Avon's life."

"Go on."

He had her interest.

"Your security people must be sleeping on the job, Madame President. How could they miss a gathering of the major rebel leaders?"

Servalan said, "They would have told me."

His voice was full of insinuation. "But do they tell you _everything_?"

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

"I wouldn't either, Madame President. But it is curious, isn't it? A gathering of the major rebel leaders from all corners of the Federation, and no one saw fit to tell you? I find that rather negligent of them."

The knife twisted and Sester groaned, his knees buckling. Servalan leaned into his body, pressing him down further. The light flowery scent of her hair mixed with the rusty, metallic odour of spilt blood. Sester gasped, "You can't afford to dismiss what I'm saying. Not if you want Avon to live. If he dies, it will be your fault."

Servalan hesitated. "You have one minute to explain."

"The gathering is a trial." Sester's breath came in struggling pants. He knew that his lungs must be filling up. "…for Avon. They are trying him for Blake's murder and for betraying the rebel alliance. Your propaganda machine did too good a job in establishing his guilt and the rumour mills did the rest. They want him dead. They've also tortured him."

Servalan's voice lost some of its ice. "No one is allowed to do that. _Except me_." There was anger in her voice now, "Why didn't Argus protect him?"

Despite the pain and the risk of imminent death, Sester's psychostrategist instincts were still very active. The way she had said that last sentence…contained an interesting kind of anger. She expects Argus to protect Avon?

He said, "He was surprised. They took Avon before he could do anything about it. That's why I came. I need the real files from Gauda Prime."

Servalan moved the knife upwards a tad. It was dangerously close to his heart now. "I gave you the real files."

"I thought so too at first. Something always bothered me about them but I'm not a forensic specialist. Those details weren't important to me. Until they took Avon. Then I did a little research on my own and had some of the images enhanced. You must have used special effects people from the entertainment industry to produce your version."

Servalan seemed to exhale in frustration. "You can't find decent help these days."

"It appears not. The flash was a dead giveaway. Apart from the fact that projectile weapons, such as the double-barrelled one used by Avon, do not produce a flash when striking a target. None of the energy weapons used that day produced a spark either when hitting their targets. That only happens in the Delta vids. It's an 'exciting effect'. Projectile cartridges are made of substances that do not produce a spark. Your people also made the careless error of only creating the spark effect when the weapon struck Blake and not when Avon shot the woman at the control panel. My guess is that the shooting of the woman at the panel was real. The footage of Avon shooting Blake was recreated."

Servalan said, "I might need to kill more than one person today."

"Well, as long as one of those persons isn't me…"

"Don't push your luck."

"Of course, if you _are_ admitting that the recording of Avon shooting Blake was fake, it opens up some interesting possibilities, one being that Blake might not be dead."

"He _is_ dead," said Servalan with finality. "I had his body incinerated."

"Now that's interesting. Why wouldn't you use his body for propaganda purposes? Why destroy him so thoroughly?"

Servalan grabbed the back of his collar and pulled, choking him. With the knife still in his back, Servalan slid him away from the safe. "I wouldn't recommend trying to escape. If that knife moves one more millimetre, it will be your _last_ millimetre."

Sester groaned, "I wasn't planning to go anywhere." He turned his head to see what she was doing. Servalan opened the safe and slid out a tray full of data crystals. Her slender fingers reached in, lifted one out, and handed it to him.

Sester eyed the translucent crystal warily. "This will save Avon. What else will it do?"

He could feel her hand closing on the knife again. Sester gave a sharp yell as she yanked the blade out. His legs nearly failed him but he kept his hold on the crystal.

Servalan said, "Show them what happened." There was a faintly disturbing smile on her lips. "You're right, I should be more careful. The last time, the Presidency was stolen from me. That will never happen again."

Sester straightened himself and moved stiffly towards the exit. Every step sent shooting pains through his back.

Before he left the room, Servalan said, "A word of warning. You realize the implications of my not being told about the gathering of the rebel leaders?"

Sester nodded faintly. There could only be one. He had to get back to the rebel base. "You will not have anyone following me."

"I want you to save Avon."

"I'm serious, Servalan. If there is any hint that your people are following me, they might not believe me. And that would not be good for Avon."

"Very well."

She watched him stagger out before she contacted her assistant.

**Addendum**: **The Inconsistencies Mentioned by Sester**.

_To see the pics, replace the (dot) with a real one._

The first one is the strangely sparking gun. This site has the clearest explanation.

http://edwardwillett(dot)com/2002/05/stupid-movie-physics/

The second is the differences in shot effects when Avon shoots Blake and when he shoots Klyn. I couldn't get a clear still pic of this effect. The flash gets washed out in the background of Blake's white shirt but if you watch the episode, the effect is clearly visible when Blake is shot but there is no corresponding effect when Klyn is shot.

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000gwz1b/g301

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000gxw30/g301

The other one Sester mentions but doesn't explain, regards Blake's knife. Blake wears a knife, which he uses when he meets Arlen in the forest. The knife is in an horizontally worn holster. If you see Blake from the front, the holster has been placed so that it cannot be seen. But once you go off-centre, you can clearly see the knife sticking out horizontally.

When Blake is talking to Tarrant and Deva in the control room, he is not wearing the knife. I watched Blake's profile in that scene, frame by frame, and found no evidence of a horizontal shadow or anything jutting out indicating that Blake was wearing the knife at that point. His profile is cleanly vertical.

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000gy20w/g301

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000gz76g/g301

This changes when Blake is in the tracking gallery. In several, off-center views of Blake, the knife is clearly seen jutting out from his side.

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000h0x8b/g301

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000h1bfb/g301

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000h27de/g301

From a full side view, the knife is clearly visible.

http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000h3g3x/g301

The curiosity is this. In the control room, Tarrant knocks his own gun from Blake's hand, which Blake had taken from him before. Blake doesn't pick it up again. Then Blake places his own gun down. At this point he is completely unarmed, without even the knife. Then he goes to meet Avon, taking with him an armed guard, the trigger-happy Arlen.

By the time he gets to the tracking gallery, all of a sudden, he is wearing the knife. So somewhere in between, Blake stopped to get his knife and put it on before meeting Avon? Why? Was he expecting to treat Avon to a steak dinner and wanted to bring his favourite knife? It doesn't make any sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sester groaned and cursed his failing legs as his punctured back hit the flight chair. _Have to stay conscious. No time to…_

The controls on the panel swam dizzyingly into view. He blinked hard, trying to focus. It was a good thing he had a flight and nav processor.

"Computer…engines to full thrust. Take us into orbit and follow…uh…preset navigation coordinates. Maximum speed."

"Acknowledged."

The ship seemed to shiver as the engines came to life.

"Full scanners. Warn me…if anyone is following us," Sester managed to say before he slumped over the controls.

**********

Argus walked with heavy steps and shoulders bent by weariness as he headed back towards the room where they kept Avon. He wasn't physically tired, but it felt as if he hadn't slept in days. Finding Jenna had proved harder than looking for a needle in a haystack, though to be honest, he had no idea what a haystack was or what it would look like if he came across one.

His right hand tightened, muscles tensed to the straining point and he smashed it into a nearby wall, startling several people who immediately drew weapons and pointed them around nervously.

He mumbled with embarrassment, "Sorry." He shuffled off before someone decided to report him for attempted sabotage. Several of the bystanders went to look at the wall he had punched. Bare grey rock that had been hewn out of the asteroid. Tough material. Which was why they all stared after him in astonishment as they saw the indentation he had made in it with his fist.

**********

Jenna stayed well to the side of the corridor as everyone rushed past her on the way to the execution hall. Her feet dragged and she felt physically ill. They all seemed to want get there early, probably to get a good seat. Why were ordinary people so fascinated by the misfortune of others? There should be a law against it.

Avon had asked her to stay away from the trial and she had, though, she'd had to get drunk to do it. When she had woken up this morning, moaning and groaning, Jenna had found herself passed out behind a maintenance cart. Her mouth tasted like bucketfuls of ash and something large and loud was pounding on the inside of her head. Even with a double-dose of pain blockers, she had to cover her eyes because of the glaring overhead lights.

_One foot in front of the other. Keep going_. It had never seemed so hard before and it didn't help that her heart was so heavy with guilt that it threatened to sink her into the ground.

She had promised to keep away from the trial, but nothing could prevent her from going to the execution. Not out of revenge, but because, even though he might not appreciate it or be able to see her, she wanted to be there for Avon. Even though this was his choice, it was still her fault.

**********

Vila sat by Avon's bed while Cally sat on his other side. He said, "I can break into the storage locker and get our teleport bracelets. We still have time."

Avon turned his head towards him. "Don't."

"Avon, you're the biggest idiot in the universe," said an upset Vila.

"Then after I'm dead, you can lay sole claim to that title again."

Vila was almost crying. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Vila wasn't sure but Avon's voice seemed slightly warmer than his normal flat tone.

"Avon." Vila stopped for a moment, feeling embarrassed. Even with Kerril, he'd only admitted to liking her a lot. With Corinne, he had taken the plunge and told her how he felt. But this was Avon. Avon had tilted his head in his direction. Vila knew that if he didn't say something soon, Avon would.

"Avon. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Your gift for stating the obvious never ceases to amaze me."

Vila automatically had a sharp retort on his lips but he paused. "Did…you just say that we _are_ friends?"

"Did I?"

"I…think you did."

Cally noted, "He did."

The corner of Avon's lips curled in a smile.

The door to the room opened and a grim-faced Avalon entered. Beside her, the man with the scarred lip from the arrivals hall, limped into the room. Behind them followed a contingent of eight armed rebels.

Cally rose and with arms spread, blocked their way to Avon. "_You're not going to take him_."

Vila came to stand beside her. "You'll have to go through both of us. But if you want to talk about it first…"

The guards moved towards them but Avalon held out her arms to stop them. "Cally, don't make this difficult."

"How difficult could it be? You're killing an unarmed man." Her tone was scathing. "If you're planning to shoot him, don't forget to tie him to something. Unless you're prepared to kill him while he's lying defenceless on the bed. You don't even have to provide a blind fold. That should make it much easier for you."

Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes but she fought them back and continued her verbal attack. "Or better yet. Prop him up in the middle of the room and let people throw heavy objects at him. They were already doing that in the trial room and you didn't stop them. I believe that in Earth's barbaric past, they called it stoning."

In the face of Cally's wrath, Avalon tried to remain calm and reasonable. "We're not barbarians, Cally. We will try to make this as humane as possible."

The scarred lip man said, "Avalon, they're stalling, don't you see?" He drew his gun and advanced on Cally and Vila.

Avalon grabbed hold of his arm, "_Enough, Dev_."

Dev said, "What are we waiting for? Blake's blood demands vengeance."

Avalon stared him down. "We're here for justice, not vengeance."

Dev snarled, "Is there a difference? It results in the same thing. One just _sounds_ better."

"We do this the_ right_ way."

Dev said, "Yours isn't the _only_ way, Avalon. The Outer Worlds demand _justice_. It's time you Earthers began to realize you're not the centre of the universe."

Avalon looked annoyed. "We never said we were."

"Oh, you never say it. You just _act_ it."

A voice came from the vicinity of the bed. "While this may be fascinating, in a puerile way, either take this conversation elsewhere or come back tomorrow. I do not wish to have this inane conversation as my last memory." Avon was beginning to wonder if it was worth protecting Blake's memory for rabble like these.

Avalon said, "Sorry, Avon. You're right." She glowered at Dev before asking, "Where's Argus? I was expecting him to be here."

Cally said, "He's looking for the recordings he promised you. He hasn't returned. We need more time, Avalon. Please. What if you're wrong about Avon? What does your justice say then?"

Avalon looked uncertain. Her hand went to the back of her neck and rubbed it as if the tension was starting to give her a headache. "We shouldn't do this without Argus here."

Dev said with a sneer of sarcasm, "How long do you want us to wait? An hour? Two? Should we have lunch first? Or maybe we should cancel it altogether? You'd like that wouldn't you? You Earthers all stick together."

Avalon put her hand down and fixed him with a hard glare. "I said _enough_, Dev. We'll wait for a few minutes _outside_. Avon's right, we should not subject him to our arguments. It's not fair to him."

"Not fair to him? That's rich," snarled Dev.

"Outside, now!" Avalon shouted and pointed to the door. They all filed out as Avalon and Dev stared at each other.

When the last guard had exited, Dev said, "This isn't over, Avalon. The Outer Worlds refuse to be pushed around any longer. It's not like the old days. After the Federation ships, _we_ bore the brunt of the alien assault. We lost many good men and women."

Avalon said, "I _know_ that. We would have too if we had been close enough and had faster ships."

"Things are going to change, Avalon."

"That's why we're here!"

Avon asked, "Cally, are they still in here? Or am I hearing an echo?"

Avalon turned to him, "Sorry, Avon. We're leaving now. You have fifteen minutes. I will tell the others that there has been a delay."

Dev appeared to be having a fit. "Fifteen minutes?!"

**********

When the two bickering rebel leaders left, Avon remarked impassively, "The idea that we would be saving Blake's reputation for_ that_…"

Cally said, "They're human."

Avon growled with disgust. "Yes."

"They can't be all bad," said Vila. "Look at me."

"Exactly."

"Now wait a minute…"

"On the other hand, there is a distinct possibility that you're not human."

Vila looked with confusion at Cally. "Was that a compliment? Or did I miss something?"

"You didn't miss anything." Cally touched Avon's chest. "Avon, you sound as if you're reconsidering."

"Argus was right; the recordings need to be shown to the leaders. Blake's reputation was always most effective with the rabble. They would follow him, and he would fight to the last drop of their blood. As long as they never know."

Vila asked, "You mean that Blake went barmy near the end?"

"Perhaps we both did," said Avon, his voice suddenly quiet.

"Yeah, well, there was enough of it to go around that day. Look at ORAC."

Avon said urgently, "Vila, go find Argus. Cally, do you have your medical kit here?"

"Yes, what did you have in mind?"

Vila rushed out.

**********

"Jenna!" bellowed Argus as he spotted her head in the crowd. As a last ditch attempt, he had decided to try the execution hall in case she showed up. He pushed his way to her.

Jenna winced and covered her ears. The incessant noise around her was bad enough already.

Argus said, "I've been looking for you."

Jenna moaned as she held her head in both hands. "If you want to kill me, can you do it now?"

Argus stared into her bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Jenna winced again. "Don't shout."

"I'm not shouting."

"It sounds like you are." She rubbed her temples. Everything behind her eyes was in pain.

Argus lowered his voice, "I need to talk to you." He took her by the elbow and steered her away from the hall.

In a quieter corner, he said, "I want those recordings from Gauda Prime."

Jenna looked sharply at him. "I promised…"

"I know, what you promised Avon."

"He told you?"

"Yes, and he made me promise as well. But we can't let him die, Jenna. Avon's wrong. It would not be a good legacy for Blake. He isn't thinking clearly. You know what Shade does to the mind."

Jenna's eyes scrunched as she tried to think. "We'll have to go back to my room. I hid the recordings there."

Argus groaned. "I should have searched your room."

Jenna said, "We don't have time, the execution is in..." She looked at her chronometer. "Fifteen minutes."

"We have to try! Run!" He took her by the arm and pulled her after him.

**********

Avon cried out in agony and his body arched like a bow pulled tight. He slumped back onto the bed, moaning and his body shuddering violently. Cally placed a hand on his forehead while her other pressed lightly on his chest. "Avalon!" her cry was shrill with panic.

Avalon had rushed into the room. She asked in alarm, "What's wrong with him?"

Dev's scarred lip curled in cynicism, "They're faking it. It's the oldest trick in the book."

Cally's frightened face said otherwise. "He's not. Feel his head!"

Avalon put her hand on Avon's flushed face. "He's burning up. You can't fake that."

Dev looked around the room suspiciously. Cally was glad that Avon had her hide the medical bag under his pillow. She hoped the scarred man didn't remember that it had been sitting on the table.

"What does it matter? We'll be doing him a kindness then. We'll be putting him out of his misery," Dev said harshly.

Avalon said, "We are not putting him up, like _that_."

"You're getting soft, Avalon."

"And you aren't _thinking_. How do you think it's going to look if we execute a man in this condition? It will look like Argus was right and we _did_ torture the confession out of him!"

Dev had a defiant look on his face. He _wanted_ this execution under any conditions. Cally did not like this man and not only because he wanted Avon dead. There was something dark about him that came across to her psi perceptions, a devious, chilling deliberation that sent shivers down her spine.

The scarred rebel said, "You've been using Shade on him, haven't you? Flood his system. Then he won't feel anything." He fixed Avalon with the eyes of a predator that would pounce if it detected weakness.

Avalon stood firm, her glaring eyes like hard polished jewels that could flash fire. She snapped her fingers at one of the armed rebel guards. Her voice was brusque, cutting the air like a knife. "Get it from Gamboa."

"Yes, Avalon." The guard raced off.

Cally said, "Avalon, you can't."

Like a gunfighter who dared not take her eyes off her opponent, Avalon kept hers set on the scarred man. She said, "I'm sorry, Cally."

Even though Cally could feel the regret rolling in waves towards her, there was a hard, inflexible expression on Avalon's face.

**********

Sester forced sluggish eyes open and began moaning as the agony from his back greeted his awakening mind. His shirt was slick with blood and stuck uncomfortable in places where it had dried. He was still alive.

His mind told him that the knife couldn't have penetrated his lungs or he'd be dead by now. Servalan hadn't wanted him dead. Or at least she wanted him to survive long enough to deliver the vid recordings. The translucent data crystal winked at him as the cockpit lights reflected off its angled surface.

_Have to get this to Argus._

His ears caught a steady, rhythmic beeping sound. "Attention, navigation coordinates reached. Attention, navigation coordinates reached."

Sester groaned loudly in complaint. The computer couldn't possibly expect him to _do_ something in this state? He was about to die. Didn't it have any mercy?

_Avon! _The memory of his situation caused him to jerk upwards. A thousand sharp knives in his back caused him to cry out as his body and mind were paralyzed by excruciating pain. With gasping, groaning breaths, he began to curl his back to a semblance of normality, as the sensations returned to the previous level of agony. It was almost like an old friend.

Trembling fingers pressed the code sequence and then the comm button.

His voice was strained and he struggled to speak clearly. "This is…Chuck. I'm…" What was he? "…member of…_Justice_ crew on…special mission. Requesting…entrance."

There was a crackle of static and then a woman replied, "You seem to be breaking up but we got your security verification. Should have your comms checked. Welcome to Advance Base. Place your ship under automatics. We will take it from here."

Sester slid his hand over and pressed a large grey button. Maybe he could close his eyes and rest while the docking control took over? His head nodded forward.

_Can't sleep. Might not wake up._

His fingers closed firmly around the crystal, feeling its hard edges pressing into his skin. It helped him to focus.

The base interior swam into the view of his bleary eyes. Soon he would have to get up. He was not relishing it.

**********

The pain radiated from Sester's back like an exploding sun, searing his mind. With choking, sobbing breaths, he forced himself to get up, leaving a sticky pool of blood on the seat.

The agony paralyzed his ability to think but he compelled himself.

_Think. Breathe. Mind. Body. Focus_. The discipline of the Guild asserted itself like an old companion. _If I could beat the Chamber, I can do this. _This time it wasn't for his master, it was for Avon and the others.

His eyes saw the blood-drenched seat, already drying into darker patches. _Can't go out like this. What would the neighbours think?_

They'd probably take one look at him, toss him on a stretcher and throw away the key. He shook his head, trying to bring it under control.

Grabbing at various parts of the craft for support, he opened a clothes cupboard. The dark overcoat would do. With further groans of pain, he shrugged it on gingerly.

Tapping his pants pocket to reassure himself that the data crystal was still there and he hadn't imagined himself placing it there, he headed for the exit.

**********

The rebel guards held Cally back as Dev approached Avon with the injector. With a cruel sneer on his lips, made even more sinister by the vertical scar, he turned the settings an extra notch and quickly applied it to groaning man's neck. Avon's body immediately became slack and his eyes glazed over, rolling upwards into his head.

Cally shouted and Avalon had moved forward, but it was too late. The irate rebel leader asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just an extra measure. Wouldn't want him to make any unbecoming sounds, while we kill him, now would we?"

Avalon's voice was tight with anger. "That's triple the normal dose!"

"Why are you worried, Avalon? You think it'll kill him?"

There was clearly a power struggle going on between the two rebel leaders. So far, Avalon was not winning.

"It had better not," said Avalon. "If he dies one minute before the execution, Argus might rip you in two."

Dev unconsciously glanced at the door, expecting the rebel leader to appear. He laughed nervously, "He's too late now, isn't he? His time is up."

Avalon looked apologetically at Cally and Vila. She gestured to the guards. "Take him."

Cally said, "Argus isn't back yet. Avalon…"

"I'm sorry, Cally but I gave him additional time."

Like a funeral procession, two guards carried Avon's limp body while the others arranged themselves in vertical file in front and behind. Dev and Avalon led the way as Cally and Vila lagged behind under the watchful eyes and ready weapons of the rear guards.

**********

A few incoherently muttered questions had given Sester the general direction of the execution hall. His heart had skipped several beats when he heard that the sentence was about to be carried out. He had raced on, staggering like a pale drunken man, holding onto walls that were further than they appeared.

The line of bodies seemed endless as they waited to enter.

"The line's back there!" Someone shoved him as he tried to get past. Sester groaned as he stumbled backwards, crying out in pain as his back hit the wall. He collapsed to the ground.

"Have…to save...ahhh…" He doubled over in pain.

Caring hands rolled him over. Sester yelled in agony as his back touched the ground. "No!" he gasped. He tried reaching into his pocket to pull out the crystal.

A familiar face floated into view. Sester blinked twice. "Argus?"

"What happened to you?" Argus knelt beside him, concern etched on his face. He looked tired. There was a puzzled expression in his eyes as his nose twitched.

Sester could barely speak. "Recording…" He tried to reach into his pocket again but his fingers were no longer cooperating.

Argus's eyes brightened. "You have it?"

Sester nodded and touched his trouser pocket. He tried to tell him to be wary. That the crystal would save Avon but he didn't know what else it would do. The words refused to form on his lips.

Argus reached in and extracted the crystal.

"Argus, he's bleeding!" Jenna's familiar voice was behind Argus.

Argus frowned. He had smelled blood but didn't realize it came from Sester. "Jenna, help him."I'll get this to Avalon." He was about to get up but looked down at Sester for a brief moment. His free hand touched the injured man's arm. "You did well."

Sester's lips formed the semblance of a smile as Argus got up and ran to save Avon. Jenna bent down and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Beautiful…snake." Sester's eyes closed and he mercifully passed out.

Jenna scowled, wondering if he had been referring to her or the person who had wounded him.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Jenna contacted the _Justice_ and Kirsten was sent down with teleport bracelets. The young woman's face went pale when she saw Sester lying in a pool of blood and rushed over and knelt beside him. It was hard to tell whose face was paler, her fear-filled one or his.

She asked anxiously, "Is he…"

"I think he was stabbed in the back. He's lost a lot of blood. You'd better get him back to the ship," said Jenna, eyeing the stranger.

Kirsten quickly snapped a bracelet on Sester's wrist. Her face lined with worry as she gently touched his damp brow. She raised her own bracelet to her lips.

Jenna realized that a lot must have happened on the ship while she was away. Strange new people. Servalan's psychostrategist aboard the ship. And this woman obviously had a relationship with him. Another one of Servalan's people? Before Kirsten could ask for teleport, she asked suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kirsten. Who are you?"

"I'm Jenna."

Kirsten's eyes widened in shock and she suddenly pushed Jenna, sending the startled woman sprawling backwards. "Get away from him! You're not going to hurt him too!"

Jenna groaned and brought her hand to her head. She wished she were still passed out behind the maintenance cart. "I'm trying to help."

"You hurt Avon and Reya."

Sester groaned. Kirsten looked down in concern and then said, "I don't have time for this but I hope you get what you deserve." She pressed her bracelet, "This is Kirsten. Two to teleport."

Jenna watched the teleport energies form and whisk the two of them away. She got up slowly, a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

**********

Argus ground to a halt as he saw the procession led by Avalon and Dev. For a moment, he hesitated. He had both recordings now. Jenna's and Sester's. Could he trust the psychostrategist? The man had come back injured, in no condition to be question, or have the truth shaken out of him.

The distance was closing, he had to decide. Argus faced them squarely.

Argus said, "I have the recording." He held out Sester's data cube.

Dev's scar seemed to take on a life of its own, cutting his face with a deep sneer. He said callously, "Too late."

Argus levelled icy eyes in his direction. Dev swallowed hard, as if Argus had just pointed a gun at him and was prepared to shoot. He straightened his shoulders, unconsciously trying to imitate Argus's solid stance, and said, "You can't fight all of us, Argus. The others may be intimidated by you, but I'm not."

"No?" Argus asked, his voice low with growled menace.

Dev stood his ground.

Argus said, "You've been trying to stir up trouble ever since you got here, Dev. Pitting the Outer Worlds against the Inner Ones."

"I'm just trying to get what's due to us," said Dev defensively. "It's about time."

"Avalon has been trying to unite the alliance. You're trying to cause even more divisions. It makes me wonder why."

Dev's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Are you trying to put suspicion on _my_ devotion to the rebellion? I've been fighting this fight longer than you have, _Argus_. While you were still a Federation flunky. I fought with Blake. I was with Bran Foster."

A sound of a gasp made them all turn to look at Vila. There was a pale look on his face.

Argus asked, "What is it, Vila?"

The shocked man came forward, approaching Dev with uncertain steps. He asked, "What's your last name?"

Dev asked with outraged anger, "Avalon, they're trying to stall again. Are you going to let them get away with this?"

Avalon looked at Vila, who was staring intently at the scarred man, and then back to Dev. "Why don't you answer the man?"

"This is a waste of time!"

Argus said, "I don't think it is. Tell the man, Dev."

The blond-haired man looked around like a cornered animal but his voice remained calm. "What is this? I'm not the enemy here. You know my last name!"

Argus said, "Yes, but _Vila_ doesn't."

Vila couldn't wait any longer, he was bursting to speak. "His name is Dev _Tarrant_. He was with Blake in the Freedom Party. He's a Federation _spy_."

Several guns wavered. Avalon sought the man's eyes. "Is it true?"

Dev's voice rose a tad. "You can't be serious. Vila was _with_ Avon. He's probably guilty too. He's trying to save him."

Argus said, "You're the only one who survived _both_ massacres. Either you're an incredibly lucky man, or…you _are_ a Federation spy."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

Tiny beads of sweat had formed on Dev's upper lip and his eyes shifted left and right, as if he were measuring something. His hands moved quickly. At the point where thought and intent translated into action… Umph! He was slammed back into the wall with explosive force. His head snapped back, hitting the grey stone with a sickening thud.

Argus's hands, like bands of steel, clamped around his wrists and twisted sharply, revealing a sinister round metal object in Dev's hand.

"Grenade!" shouted one of the rebels as they all backed away.

Argus quickly grabbed the object. "It's alright; he didn't have time to arm it."

Everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. All guns were now pointed towards the stunned Dev Tarrant.

Argus turned the grenade over in his hands, studying it with professional detachment. "It's a solium grenade."

Avalon's face turned white as a sheet. "That would have…"

"Yes, it would have taken out a sizeable portion of this base."

Vila looked like he was about to be ill.

Avalon's fear turned to fierce anger. "And killed many of the rebellion's leaders."

Dev spat out furiously, "I would have succeeded too."

Cally had come up and had been concentrating her psi senses on the scarred man. "I don't think so. I don't think it was his intent to destroy this base."

Dev sneered at her.

Argus said, "I don't either. Or you would have used it during the trial, when all of the leaders were gathered together. Instead, you've been trying your best to cause trouble."

Avalon nodded with understanding. "Divide and conquer. You've been pushing me, challenging my authority with the others, and trying to take over leadership of the Outer Worlds. The grenade must have been a back-up plan, in case you failed. If you couldn't control us, you wanted to destroy us."

Argus said urgently, "Avalon. We must get everyone out."

Avalon looked at him sharply. "You're right. He might have more than one contingency." She said to one of the rebels, "Quickly, raise the alarm. Alert port control. Ready all ships for launch immediately!"

The rebel jerked his thumb towards Avon. "What about him?"

"Now is no time for executions. Take him aboard my ship. And Dev too."

The guard rushed off while others secured the Federation spy.

Argus said, "Avalon…"

"I know." She reassured him, "Avon will not be harmed. Cally and Vila can accompany him if you wish. We'll discuss this again when we're all safely away. We will _all_ watch the recordings." She held out her hand and Argus gave her the crystal. "I will give you new coordinates. We'll have to assume that our old ones are compromised."

Avalon directed one of her men to give them back their teleport bracelets.

A claxon began sounding. "Emergency! All rebels back to your ships and prepare for launch. This base has been compromised. Repeat…" The message continued its urgent warning as people poured into the corridors.

Argus snapped on his bracelet. "The _Justice_ will provide cover. Our scanners have longer range than yours do. Cally, Vila. Stay with Avon. Avalon, I'll see you at the new coordinates."

**********

Argus settled into his flight station as the duty soldiers stood ready at theirs. "Zen, extra long range sensors online. I want to know if there are any Federation ships in the vicinity."

"Sensors activated."

There was a short pause. "Scanner beams detect no Federation signatures."

"Good. Keep scanning. The rebel ships will be leaving soon."

Even as he said it, ships were already launching away from the asteroid, going to maximum speed as soon as they were clear.

Jenna stood uncertainly near the flight deck steps. She had followed Argus in but was hesitant what to do next. There were too many new faces on the ship and there didn't seem to be a place for her anymore. They all stared at her curiously. Obviously, no one had told them who she was yet.

Argus turned to her. "Jenna, take the pilot controls."

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust that you want to get out of this alive."

Jenna came down the steps and sat down beside him. Her hands brushed against familiar controls, as she checked the instrument panel. "I'm ready."

**********

The base was cleared without incident and it was decided that only the major rebel leaders would view the Gauda Prime recordings. A few days later, they all convened on the _Justice_.

A shaky Avon, having recovered from his "illness" and the overdose of Shade, had demanded to be included in the proceedings. No one thought this was a good idea, but Avon refused to have his fate decided when he was not in the room. Everyone reluctantly agreed. There were no objections to Cally and Vila attending with him.

The logistics were a bit trickier as Avon still couldn't stay up on his own. His healing body had not reached that stage yet. As a compromise, they used the main cargo hold for the meeting and set up one of the bio-beds for him, angling it so that he could sit and follow the recordings.

The leaders sat behind a semi-circular table facing a large screen. Serious-faced rebels, some in civilian dress, others in military fatigues. A mixture of people from both the Inner and Outer Worlds, including some ex-military.

Avalon placed the data crystal in front of her. It seemed such a small thing to be the centre of attention but their eyes were all glued to it. Twelve men and women, a jury of sorts.

Argus stood up. "The crystal contains the security logs from the bounty hunter base on Gauda Prime. Blake's base."

Nalini, whose red tan stood out against her pale skin, bent forward. "How do we know it's real?"

Cally stood up. "There is proof. Avon and Vila. The events of that day are locked in their minds."

Rondor, shifting restlessly in his seat, said in a scratchy bitter voice, "People lie."

Cally's eyes flashed but her voice remained reasonable. "Avon and Vila's memories were tampered with during their incarceration by the Federation. They do not know the full truth of what happened either."

Dr. Kendall, who with his level-headed manner had become a respected figure amongst the rebels, had his hand steepled in front of him. "Are there methods to extract the real memories?"

Cally said, "Yes. If you are willing to give us the time. The people of the Tellar Union have advanced methods that can break down memory blocks. We also have machines that will read the memories once they are released and project them on a screen."

Dr. Kendall said, "We'll be able to see their memories?"

"Yes."

"How long will this procedure take?"

Cally answered, "We don't know. It depends on how deeply buried the memories are and the strength of the blocks."

Nalini scowled with displeasure, "But that could take weeks, even months."

Avalon said, "I propose that we watch the recordings first. Then we can decide on the proof. Agreed?"

The rebels consulted each other in murmurs.

Vila whispered to Avon and Cally, "D'you think they'll give us the time?"

Before either of them could answer, Avalon said, "Then we're agreed. We will watch the recordings first."

The scratchy-voiced Rondor said, "And if we don't like what we see…there won't be any need, will there?"

Dr. Kendall said, "We agreed that we would watch this without prejudice."

Rondor said, "_You_ agreed. I think this is a waste of time."

Nalini nodded, "I do too, but we should try to be fair about it. In case we're wrong."

Rondor snorted. "You don't believe it anymore than I do."

Case, a hefty rebel humphed. "I'm with Kendall. And Avalon. This should be about justice."

Rondor said, "Shut up, Case. Of course, you would agree. Your people like to think. You don't like _doing_ anything. You let the rest of us do all the fighting."

Case said, "I resent that. Just because we try to work inside the system…"

Rondor snorted, "_Fat_ lot of good that does."

Case humphed very loudly this time. "I'll let you know that we came closer to a coup than any of you ever did. I was part of Ven Glynd's group. And we didn't blow anyone up to do it!"

Rondor half-rose out of his seat, his voice angry. "Yeah, well, they got wiped out, didn't they? All executed for treason?"

"At least we came close!" This was descending to a shouting match.

Avalon held up her hand. "Gentlemen! Sit down. Remember why we're here."

Rondor sat sullenly and Case said, "Sorry, Avalon. But if that blow-hard says one more…"

Avalon said, "Case…"

"Sorry."

Avalon glared at both of them until they lowered their eyes and stared at the table in front of them. "Now we do what we came to do. We will watch the recordings and then we will decide whether we will wait for the memory blocks to be removed." Her eyes swept from one end of the table to the other as she stressed, "Agreed?"

They all indicated their consent. "Argus, the recordings." She held up the crystal and Argus took it. He crossed over to a projector unit and slipped it in the slot. The crystal lit up as a laser reached into its depth and the images of the GP base were splashed onto the white wall.

Argus said, "This crystal contains the entire security log from all the monitors for the day of the shooting. It might take awhile to search for the footage we're interested in. Bear with me."

The images fast-forwarded, recordings of the normal and abnormal workings of the bounty hunter base that doubled as a rebel base.

Argus scrolled along the timeline until he found one of Blake. Their hero's scarred and roughened image was frozen on the wall. There were also two other figures. A battered young man, his clothes mangled, as if he had just escaped from some great disaster.

Vila exclaimed, "That's Tarrant! He was part of our crew."

Nalini asked, "That's Blake? What happened to him?"

Argus asked, "When was the last time any of you saw Blake?"

There were murmurs of consultation among the rebel leaders.

The hefty Case said, "Well, he kept to himself after Jevron. Don't blame him. He said he'd been betrayed but didn't know who it was. He didn't trust any of the old guard anymore. He wanted to recruit new blood. Last time I saw him was…a month after Jevron."

Paraic, an ex-military man who had been in Federation scout unit, said in a soft, almost hoarse voice, "I was with him on Jevron but I saw him once after that. This must have been…about five months before Gauda Prime. He…didn't look good then. They did quite a number on him on Jevron. You're right. He didn't seem like he wanted much to do with us anymore. And well, to be honest, after Jevron most of us were sort of wary of him. He said he'd found himself a computer expert. Deva, I think his name was. And he was going to go recruit himself some criminals from one of the worst places in the Federation. I told him that was crazy. What would criminals want with a proper rebellion? They only want whatever they could get for themselves." He looked over at Vila and said apologetically. "Not you, of course. But he was lucky with you lot."

Nalini said, "Maybe he thought he could be lucky again."

Avalon said, "Argus, play the recording." The frozen images came to life.

Chapter Thirty

On the screen, the images from Gauda Prime played out.

[_The battered-looking Tarrant said to Blake, "What on earth happened to you?"_

_Blake said, "Oh, most of it wasn't on Earth, Tarrant. Not what happened to me."_]

Nalini blurted out, "So Blake knew who Tarrant was? And why does he look like he's been through an industrial blender?"

Argus paused the images as Vila explained, "Well, when we reached GP, we were shot down and had to get out. Most of us escaped by teleport but Tarrant stayed to control the ship. The ship crashed but he survived. Blake found him."

Paraic, the ex-military man said, "Tarrant sounds like a good man. He was rearguard for the others. It's a good thing Blake found him."

Argus continued the recording.

[_The unnamed man, a technician from the look of his clothes, said to Blake, "Well, now, bounty hunter, that was a short trip even by your standards._"]

Nalini interjected again and Argus hit the pause button. "Bounty hunter? Blake was a bounty hunter?"

Rondor said in his scratchy voice, "Must have been a cover. He couldn't use his own name."

The hefty Case said, "I thought this was Blake's base though."

When no one else said anything Argus un-paused the recording.

[_Blake crossed around behind Tarrant. "Short, but profitable." He suddenly grabbed Tarrant's gun. "Even by my standards."_

_Tarrant put his hands up. "Was it something I said?"_

_The technician didn't seem surprised by Blake's actions and asked, "Who is he?"_

_Keeping his pistol trained on the young man's head, Blake said, "His name is Tarrant." He said to Tarrant, "Your flight computer mentioned it whilst you were unconscious." _

_Tarrant nodded._

_The technician crossed over to the computer console. "Tarrant..." _

_Blake said, "No, I wouldn't run it through the computer just yet, Deva. You see, this one has a very high Federation price on his head."_

_The technician asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Tarrant said cynically, "Oh, give the man credit for knowing his trade, dirty though it is."_]

Paraic said, "That technician must be Deva, the computer expert Blake said he'd found."

Argus paused the recording.

Case said, "I don't understand what's going on here. Blake doesn't look like he trusts Tarrant. But he knows who he is."

Nalini said, "Maybe Blake was suspicious of Avon already. And his crew. Would make sense."

Dr. Kendall said, "Or perhaps he was wary because of Tarrant's last name. He may have thought that Tarrant could be related to _our_ Tarrant."

Nalini said, "But Tarrant's a common name. I know at least five."

The scratchy-voiced Rondor said, "Well, for Blake it only took one. I mean, if I were him, I might be suspicious."

The hefty Case said, "But Tarrant seems to think that Blake _is_ a bounty hunter. And Blake certainly acts like one."

Several of the others thought this was very strange.

Argus, wondering how he ended up being the projectionist for this event, pressed the button to continue.

[_Blake's image said, "He also has several associates with Federation prices, and one of them is particularly valuable."_

_Tarrant said, "And all of them are particularly dead."_

_Blake responded, "In which case, that other flyer was merely a coincidence. A coincidence, however, that might just have analyzed a random flight program?"_

_The technician said, "And the significance of that is...?"_

_Blake said, "A very useful device called Orac. Why don't you sit down, Tarrant?" The young man went over to sit down, lowering himself gingerly, his teeth clenched, as if he was in pain. _

_Blake continued, "If it is Avon, we shouldn't have much longer to wait_."]

Case said, "Stop the recording."

The images froze.

Avalon turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Case said, "This must be wrong. It has to be a fake. It looks like Blake is holding Tarrant prisoner and waiting for Avon to bring ORAC."

Nalini said, "It just proves I was right. Blake must have known Avon was going there to kill him but he was ready for him. Blake was going to get ORAC away from him so he could use it for the rebellion.

Case said, "I don't know…"

The scratchy-voiced Rondor said, "That must be it. Avon and his crew went to Gauda Prime to kill Blake and betray them to the Federation. Tarrant just lied to Blake. He told him that Avon and the others were dead when they weren't."

Paraic said, "But Tarrant doesn't sound like he trusts Blake. And Vila said that Tarrant sacrificed his life to save the others? He wouldn't have given them up to Blake, not if he thought Blake was a bounty hunter. That's probably why he lied about them being dead."

Nalini scoffed, "That's ridiculous. Who would believe Blake was a bounty hunter?"

Vila spoke up, "Avon had ORAC looking for Blake. ORAC was the one who told us that Blake was a bounty hunter. I didn't believe it. But Tarrant didn't know Blake."

Nalini said, "Then the computer made a mistake. Blake _couldn't_ have been a bounty hunter. "

Case said, "He certainly acts like one there. And supposing, just supposing mind you, that Tarrant was not there to kill Blake, Blake is not giving him any proof that he isn't a bounty hunter. The opposite in fact."

Nalini said, "It's like I said, Blake didn't trust Avon or his people. He must have known how treacherous he was."

Cally put her hand on Avon's arm. Avon shook his head.

Case said, "Yes, but why pretend to be a bounty hunter?"

Kendall had been looking thoughtfully at the images. His steepled fingers pressed tightly together. "Maybe it's a test. Blake is pretending to be a bounty hunter to see how Tarrant will react? If he was afraid Tarrant might be related to Dev, he might want to make certain."

Nalini said, "It doesn't matter why. Blake obviously doesn't trust Tarrant or Avon."

Case said, "There's another reason I don't think this is real. The way Blake is treating Tarrant…The man seems to be in pain but Blake doesn't act as if he cares. Would the real Blake do that, even to an enemy?"

Avalon said, "Continue the recording."

Argus hit the button again.

[_Tarrant said to the technician, "Doesn't it occur to you to wonder where he's got all this information from?"_

_The technician said, "Give the man credit for knowing his trade."_

_Tarrant sarcastically, "Oh, surely you're not that naive."_

_Blake said, "You're wasting your breath, Tarrant."_

_There was the sound of an intercom beeping._

_The technician spoke into it, "Yes?"_

_A woman's voice reported over the intercom, " There's a flyer just put down in the silo. It had all the right signals, but it isn't one of ours." _

_Blake said, "Let them through."_

_The technician said into the intercom, "Let them through." The intercom link shut off. "Is that wise?"_

_Blake said, "We don't want them damaged, do we? Get me one security guard. I'll deal with it."_

_The technician said, "Send a security guard to my office, will you?_"]

Nalini shouted, "Stop the recording."

Rondor said, "Blake's man doesn't seem to think it's a good idea to let Avon and his crew into the base. And Blake wants a security guard with him when he meets Avon. I think you're right Nalini. Blake didn't trust Avon."

Paraic turned to Nalini, "You might have something. Blake said he was going to deal with Avon. You don't say that if you're going to meet with an old friend."

Avalon said, "Continue the recording."

[_Tarrant asked, "What on earth happened to you?"_

_Blake responded, "Oh, most of it wasn't on Earth, Tarrant. Not what happened to me."_

_A woman entered with a pistol ready in her hand. Blake turned to look at her. Tarrant immediately kicked the gun out of Blake's hand. He shoved the woman into Blake, and bolted out of the room, strong-arming Deva who tried to stop him._

_The woman pointed her gun at the fleeing Tarrant's back while Blake held her. She asked, "Do you want him killed?!"_

_Blake continued holding her, "No, of course not! When he knows as much about this as you do now, he'll join us, like you did."_

_The woman asked, "He passed the test, then?"_

_Blake said, "I'm satisfied."_

_The technician had recovered and was holding a sore elbow. He crossed over to Blake. He seemed angry. "These stupid games you insist on playing, Blake, will get someone killed eventually."_

_Blake said roughly, "I have to test each one myself."_

_The technician yelled at Blake, "No, you don't have to! I set up systems for that. I broke the security codes on their central computer. I got us access to official channels, information, everything we could possibly need! You don't need to be involved at all."_

_Blake said heatedly, "All right, I find it difficult to trust. It's a failing, I admit--!"_

_The technician's eyes flashed and he gestured angrily. "And any one of our people could select the people you've collected. You don't need to do the bounty hunter routine, either!"_

_Blake said in a low voice, "Indulge me."_

_The technician's face became resigned. He asked in a tired voice, "Do I have a choice?" _

_Blake said, "Oh, there's always a choice, Deva."_

_Deva, still holding his sore elbow said, "Not for me, there isn't. I said I'd follow you, and I will, until the Federation's finally destroyed." His voice rose again and gestured, "But if you're killed, where does that leave us?!"_

_Blake stood up, and with a persuasive voice said, "With a base, the beginnings of an army!"_

_The technician sounded as if he was trying to talk some sense into Blake, almost pleading with him, "All of it useless if you're not there to lead it."_

_Blake removed his gun and set it on the console. "You worry too much, Deva."_

_Deva said with frustration, "Somebody has to."_

_The female security guard who had come in answer to the summons had been standing in the background, she said, "It might be an idea for somebody to start worrying about the one we just lost."_

_Blake dismissively, "Why? He isn't armed."_

_The security guard said, "I didn't notice that slowing him up."_

_Blake said, "That's true. Relax, Deva. Nobody's indispensable_."]

Avalon said, "Argus stop the recording."

There were perplexed looks all around.

Kendall said, "It seems I was right. It was all a test by Blake. To see if Tarrant could be trusted. But…it appears to be a poor test."

Paraic said, "I agree with Kendall, doesn't seem like a good test to me. Make someone believe that you're a real bounty hunter who is going to sell you. See if he reacts badly and tries to sell you in return."

Nalini said, "It's not a stupid test. It shows if someone is the kind of person who would sell Blake out."

Case said, "Even his man, Deva, thinks it's stupid. He said so."

Dr. Kendall said, "If I were to look at it from Tarrant's perspective, he is facing a man who is about to sell him for bounty. A person might be upset enough to consider bringing Blake down with him. Then Blake's test would be useless."

Nalini said, "But Tarrant knew it was Blake. He knew he would be selling Blake out."

Dr. Kendall pressed his fingers tighter, "But Tarrant thinks Blake is a bounty hunter. He would be selling out a man he believes is no longer dedicated to the rebellion and is only after profit. He doesn't see him as Blake the rebel because Blake doesn't act like one and Tarrant doesn't know him. So if Tarrant does try to sell his identity to Deva, it's not a good indication of whether he is a good man or not, or if he's only angry at Blake for selling him. Remember, he asked Blake what had happened to him. Tarrant believes Blake has abandoned the rebellion."

Paraic said, "Well, I don't know about any of that but from a tactical viewpoint, it doesn't seem like a smart thing to do. If someone is a good man, like Tarrant is there. Who stayed behind in order to give his crewmates a chance to escape. He'd try to get away and he'd think that Blake and everyone on the base is out to get him. Isn't that dangerous? Especially if he gets free and knows how to fight? Like Tarrant just did? Or gets hold of a weapon? That doesn't make any sense. Someone could be hurt or killed. Tarrant might get it into his head to do a little damage. He was an ex-Federation soldier like me. He'd know how to."

Case said, "That must be why Deva was angry and said it was stupid. Sounds like this isn't the first time that Blake has done this either."

Rondor was troubled, "Blake is taking an awful risk with his own base and his people. And it doesn't sound like he gives a damn. Deva has just warned him that he's going to get someone killed one day with these 'stupid games' and Blake wants to be indulged. I don't get it. Deva is talking about people getting killed, maybe his own people. Why would someone want to be indulged in that? I thought Blake was supposed to be a good leader? Are we sure these recordings are real?"

Nalini said, "I agree. These recordings must be faked. This man couldn't be Blake. He wouldn't be so callous about his own people. And he's too smart to do something as silly as letting someone believe he'd betrayed him and then let him loose on his own base. I mean, that's crazy. No one in his right mind would do that. It can't be Blake."

Paraic looked uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know about the crazy part, but Blake took big risks and his plans, well…they never seemed to be thought through very well. I mean, I've served under many commanders in the Federation and if anyone planned like Blake did, they'd have drummed him out long ago. I was with him on Jevron, his group and two of us ex-military ones. One of our patrols scouting the perimeter was wiped out. I told Blake that we should pull back and let things die down. But he wouldn't have it. He said that…" Paraic's eyes became unfocused. "… 'We still have the element of surprise. Even more so now with the patrol wiped out, security aren't going to expect another assault so soon.' That's what he said. I told him he was nuts. Any installation I ever served in, if there's any sign of trouble, the place goes on full alert and security is doubled for days after. No one goes home for tea and calls it a day. You'd be sent to the punishment cells if you did. I told Blake that he was going to get us all killed but he said that wasn't a good enough reason. I'd had it then. None of us was prepared to commit suicide to make some heroic gesture. I was going to pull my group out right there. But Blake said he was going with our help or without us. And…he just went."

Nalini said, "But you went in with him. You must have believed he was right at least a little."

Paraic said, "We didn't. I definitely didn't. Thought he was suicidal. But we couldn't let him go in alone. So like a bunch of idiots, we went after him." His fists clenched in anguish and his voice tensed. "We…I shouldn't have…Less than half my people got out. The other group, including Blake's…didn't at all. It was a massacre! We thought Blake had been killed…but we found him later. I never had anything to do with him again after that. I couldn't. How could I face my men?"

Rondor said uncertainly, "That…doesn't sound like Blake. At least, not what I've heard."

Case said, "That's not his reputation."

Avalon said, "I don't know what happened on Jevron, Paraic. And I don't doubt what you're saying. You were there and you lost men. Some of that sounds like Blake. Some...is not the Blake I knew. Yes, he was very focused and when he wanted to do something, no one could stop him. Very single-minded in purpose. I'm not unlike that myself."

Several of the others tittered and she glared at them. "You have to be like that sometimes as a leader. Or you'd never get the difficult things done. You need a strong hand and sometimes, we're wrong. We're only human. But the Blake I knew, came to my rescue when I needed him most. The Federation was breathing down my neck and I had to get out. I called the one person I knew I could count on. Someone who would come running if another person was in trouble. Blake came down and...unfortunately I had already been captured by Servalan and Travis. But he never gave up, he came back and found me and forced them to release me. Blake might be hard-headed and he might even break a few heads at times to get his way, but he was essentially a good man. He didn't think he had a choice. And I don't at times either. I don't know about Blake's other planning abilities but he did get me out, despite the Federation's trap. To me that counts for a great deal."

Case said, "Some thought he was a plant by the Federation."

Nalini said, "That's ridiculous! Next thing you'll be saying is that Blake was a spy for the Federation."

Dr. Kendall said, "I've heard those rumours as well but never gave them much credence. But…it is curious. All of the rebel groups that Blake has worked with in the past, they all ended up being destroyed in one way or other. It's very coincidental."

Avalon said, "That's just speculation."

"You're right," said Kendall. "We should not listen to idle rumours."

Avalon had been staring at Avon. "Avon, do you have anything to say?"

He stayed silent.

"Did you know what was on these recordings?"

When Avon still did not reply, Argus said, "He never knew this part. Only the end."

"Then why doesn't he say anything?" asked Avalon.

Avon said, "Argus…"

"I have to say something, Avon. Even if you won't." He addressed the assembled rebel leaders. "Avon knew how it would look for Blake if you saw these recordings. He didn't want to destroy Blake's reputation. He cared about him, even if he won't admit it, and he knew that the alliance needed Blake. He confessed at the trial…"

Avon's voice rose, "Argus!"

"I have to tell them, Avon. You can yell at me later." He continued. "Avon confessed because he didn't want the truth about Gauda Prime to come out."

Dr. Kendall asked with astonishment, "Avon was willing to die in order to save Blake's reputation?"

"That. And as payment for killing Blake. He did kill Blake. He's never denied that."

Nalini said incredulously, "I can't believe this. Are you trying to make Avon into a hero now?"

Argus said, "Avon would be the first one to tell you that he was never a hero and he never wanted to be one."

Silence fell over the room. Soft sighs of air passing through the overhead ventilation ducts were the only sound. If the combined thoughts in the room had been vocalized though, there would have been a cacophony of voices.

Avalon finally said, "I think we should continue with the recordings. That is why we're here. As for the rest, we will discuss them later."

She nodded to Argus.

**********

Argus scrolled through the images from the various security cameras.

Avalon said, "Wait. That's Avon's group coming in. Play it from there."

[Avon, Vila and two women (Vila identified them as Soolin and Dayna) entered the base from the launch area. Their eyes alert. Their weapons, the ones from the Scorpio, still holstered.

Vila asked, "What do you think this place is?"

Avon remarked, "Does it matter? We're here to find Blake. Let's get on with it." He led the way.

Soolin said, "Try to look casual, Vila. They won't suspect us if we act as if we belong here."

"Easy for you to say," said Vila.

A man with several days growth of beard and very little in terms of personal hygiene, walked pass them. He stopped and whirled around, his large, serious-looking rifle pointed at Avon. "I know you." He peered intently into Avon's face.

Avon said, "You must be mistaken."

The man's rifle was steady and pointed in the middle of Avon's chest. "No, I'm not. You're Kerr Avon. The Great Bank Fraud. Must have been…over ten years ago. There's still a price on your head and…" His eyes looked hard at the others. "Hands up, all of you! Some of you were with Blake." The way his eyes lit up, it was clear that he must have been adding up the reward money on all their heads.

Soolin's hand was a blur as she drew and shot in one motion. The man must have still been adding up very slowly when he fell over, an astonished look on his face.

Dayna looked down critically at the sprawled out bounty hunter, her gun also out now. "Nice shooting."

Soolin was sweeping the corridor with her gun. "I told you I was fast."

Avon bent down and picked up the bounty hunter's rifle. "So you did. Shall we go?"

Vila asked, "Are you crazy? The place is crawling with bounty hunters and we've all got big targets on our backs if you hadn't noticed. We should get out of here."

Avon said fiercely, "No! We came for Blake and we're going to get him."

Dayna was also looking around nervously, "Are you sure Blake is here? Would he be crazy enough to be in a place full of bounty hunters who might recognize him?"

"Then that's another reason to find him, isn't it?" said Avon as he continued down the corridor.]

**********

Argus found footage of Tarrant running through the base.

[Tarrant entered the tracking gallery and walked past a woman at the control panel. She spotted him and came around. "Hey, you. Wait a minute!" She reached for Tarrant, pushing him and with her left hand formed a fist. Tarrant did an inside block to push her hand away, reaching with his right for her throat and choking her into unconsciousness. The woman fell to the ground.

A technician had entered and saw them. He took a dive at Tarrant. Tarrant fell backwards but positioned himself so that he could kick the man away. The technician flew backwards and hit the ground. Tarrant tried to run but the technician reached around and put his arms around his neck.

The base alarm started sounding. The man kneed Tarrant in the side and the young man cried out in pain.

There was a shot and the technician fell as they saw Avon's group rush in. Soolin's gun still trailed smoke from shooting the technician. Avon saw the woman on the ground and covered her as he came down the steps. They all bent down and gathered around the injured Tarrant, Dayna helping him to sit up.

Avon said, "I'm glad you made it."

Tarrant said breathlessly as Dayna brushed his head, "So am I. Avon, I think he's here."

Avon and Vila look at each other.

The woman who had been unconscious before, started shouting into the intercom, "Security personnel to main tracking gallery. Security personnel to main tracking --"

Avon stood up and shot her.

Blake rushed in, followed by a woman aiming her gun at them.

Avon raised his own gun and followed Blake's movements as he came down the steps.

Tarrant was standing now and asked, "Is it him?"

Vila had a stunned look on his face and his voice didn't seem happy. "It's him."

Tarrant said, "He sold us, Avon. All of us. Even _you_."

Vila's eyes narrowed and his brows knitted while Avon lowered his gun and opened up his arms as he approached Blake. There was a look of disbelief on his face and his characteristically flat voice was full of question, "Is it true?" It was as if all of the emotions of pain, anguish and betrayal that had begun with Anna, finally erupted and he could no longer be the emotionless machine.

Blake said, "Avon, it's me, Blake." He moved towards him.

Avon put his hand forward as if to ward him off. He said, "Stand still!"

Blake stopped.

There was a look of pain in Avon's eyes and it was clear that he was considering the possibility that Tarrant had mentioned. That Blake had betrayed them. "Have you betrayed us? Have you betrayed me?!" Every word was filled with anguish and was reflected on his face.

Blake's voice rose forcefully, almost yelling at Avon. "Tarrant doesn't understand!"

Avon said, "Neither do I, Blake!" His face was one of a man who desperately wanted to understand why.

Blake was almost angry. "I set all this up!"

Avon's pained face hardened into anger and he shouted, "Yes!" He brought his hands together to hold the gun but turned it away from Blake. Avon's anger was momentary as his mouth opened and he stared at Blake, a shocked, sickening realization that another person had just betrayed him.

Blake moved forward again, his hand reaching out. "Avon, I was waiting for YOU."

Avon brought the gun around and prepared to fire.

"You're a fool, Blake," the woman accompanying Blake said with disgust.

They all stared at her in surprise.

The woman said, "This man is about to shoot you. Are you blind? It's evident he thinks you betrayed him. How much clearer can it get? All you had to do was say, 'no.' One simple word and you can't even manage that. I really should just shoot you and put you out of your misery before you get any more people killed." She smiled smugly. "But that is the point. We need you for that very quality."

Blake asked suspiciously, "Who is _we_?"

"The Federation, of course." The Scorpio crew all pointed their guns at her.

Deva rushed in, in a panic, "Blake! They've found us! The base is under --"

The woman shot him before he could finish. Behind him black-uniformed Federation troopers rushed in and pointed their guns at the crew. Deva fell to the ground.

The woman said coolly, "Be so kind as to drop your guns, all of you."

Three Scorpio guns hit the floor in short order but Avon kept his trained on her.

The woman said, "You and this nest of rebels are now prisoners of the Federation."

Blake looked sick. "You're a Federation agent?"

The woman said, "I'm a Federation _officer_. You told me that you couldn't tell anymore who was Federation and who wasn't. You were right. You haven't been able to in a long time. It made it very easy for us to keep track of your activities and guide them along. Not that we needed to much. You're oblivious, you don't even see that you're death to everyone you touch. Oh, you feel bad about it. But it never stops you. That was what was so perfect about you. You cared and people loved you for that caring. But that quality also made them blind to the fact that it _never stopped you from getting more people killed_. They're such fools, the rabble." She shook her head. "And so are you. But you're _our_ fool. We made you."

Avon's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, you made him?"

The Federation agent laughed. "I don't mind telling you."

Avon said dryly, "Since we'll all be dead."

The agent chuckled. "Some of you."

Blake went towards her.

The woman pivoted and shot Dayna. "Dayna!" shouted Soolin, but the young woman fell dead. At the same time, Avon had pointed his rifle to shoot the Federation agent but the troopers all trained their guns at him and he stopped.

The agent said, "One more move like that and I'll shoot another one."

" Alright! Don't kill any more people!" Blake put his hands up in surrender. "What do you want?"

Avon said, "She wants you, Blake!"

The agent smiled. "You always were the smart one, Avon. The only time we couldn't control him was when he was with you. But…even then, we did manage, until he got it into his head to destroy Control and Star One. Foster's destruction was brilliant. You did it twice to him and he never knew. Then Avalon, Kasabi, and Ven Glynd. All of the rebels who tried to unite the alliance. They posed the greatest threats to the Federation. And now your dismal little group here. No one ever suspected it was you. Your bumbling got them all killed. It constantly amazed me how you could think relying on luck was a good substitute for intelligence. But we made you. Of course, you're a bit broken now. We're going to take you back…" She smiled cruelly. "Just like we did at Jevron. A bit of fixing and mending and you'll be ready in no time. Our little puppet. After we're done, you won't be able to remember this delightful little conversation and even if you did, you won't be able to change anything. You're genetically programmed. We own you. Didn't any of you think it was suspicious that Blake had received conditioning to control him? But that we just let him run loose?"

Avon said, "The _London_."

The agent asked, "What about it?"

"I had always found it curious why someone would put a top technical expert, a talented thief and a first-class pilot on the same ship. Along with someone who has a pathological need to be free of the Federation. My guess is that you had always planned to have Blake escape. It was most likely already arranged before we left Earth. The _Liberator_ coming along was pure chance."

Blake said, "You were controlling me the whole time?"

"Well, not the whole time. As I said, you…" She pointed her gun at Avon. "…were able to disrupt some of our plans. You managed to save Albion."

Blake seemed unsteady on his feet. "I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't. You never could. We _encouraged_ those qualities in you. Just as your aversion to the idea of being a unifying force for the entire rebel alliance. We could never allow that. Not with your ability to persuade. It was the greatest thing you could have done for the rebels and we made certain that you would never do it. You were our finest creation, Blake."

Avon said, "But we broke the conditioning."

The agent scoffed. "That pathetic attempt? You don't understand. It can never be broken. It's part of his genetic makeup."

Blake's voice was tight, "_You_ made _me_?"

"Well, more correctly, it was the Clonemasters. They created a detailed genetic imprint of you. The original you. And adjusted it for our purposes. Didn't you ever wonder why you can contain two opposite qualities at the same time? Of course, some of those were your very own. The arrogance of thinking that your way is the only way. The need to dominate and control everyone and everything. The inability to think beyond short-term goals. Your indomitable spirit and refusal to give up no matter how impossible the situation. And of course, your brilliant ability to persuade others. You're very convincing. For some people at least. Not the strong ones. But those weren't the ones we were interested in. It was quite beautiful really. You've done very well for us. We really should give you a medal but I doubt if you would appreciate it. You're the last one now. Someone destroyed the Clonemasters and their headquarters. The imprint is gone. You're very valuable to us because you're the last one. We have to keep you alive and safe. We have much more work left for you to do."

Blake's face had become pale. He put his hands to his head and screamed, "No! No! No!" He asked angrily, "How many? How many of me have there been?"

"Including you? And the two created for Servalan? Yes, she had two of you created. Not exactly copies though and they didn't contain your memories or personality. She never knew about those. Every clone created by the Clonemasters has built-in carrier signals on a non-standard frequency. There have been seven." She chuckled. "You do tend to get yourself killed a lot. But all in a good cause. Now it's time to come back to your masters, Blake. Like a good little puppet." The agent lifted her free hand and snapped her fingers. Three shots rang out and Vila, Tarrant and Soolin fell.

Blake shouted, "No!" His legs buckled and he fell back but Avon held him up.

Avon said, "Blake, run! I'll hold them off! They won't hurt you! They can't risk it!"

Blake grabbed him. "No! Avon! They'll kill you!"

Avon pushed him away and prepared to fire on the guards, "They'll kill me anyway! Run, Blake! For once in your irrational life, _do as I say_!"

Blake stood looking at him. There was sadness in his eyes. "Avon. I want you to know that…no matter what else has happened between us. I did care about you. I know it didn't always seem that way. I…had to complete my goals. I was obsessed. And that meant that I hurt the people around me. I used you. I'd like to believe that if they hadn't tampered with me, that the part of me that cared about you, was the real me. That the real Blake would never have hurt you or betrayed you. That we would have been the partners you always wanted. But…" Blake put his hand to the back of his head. "…I could never do that. I _had_ to be in charge. I _had_ to control everything. Damn them! Avon, if you have any regard for me at all, I want you to do one last thing for me. Of your own free will." He pressed up against Avon and whispered something into his ear.

Avon reeled back in shock, anguish reflected in his eyes. "No! I can't! Blake!"

"Avon, for once I need that icy logic of yours. We can't let them win! _I can't_."

The Federation agent moved forward, her eyes ripe with suspicion. "What are the two of you up to?" She raised her gun to point at Avon.

Avon raised his gun slowly, pain and shock on his face. "Not for logic, Blake." Suddenly he fired three quick shots point blank at Blake and he winced as if he had been shot himself. Blake's chest seemed to explode with sprays of red. Blake staggered back a little and then he took a few steps forward and fell into Avon's waiting arms. "Avon…" There was a smile on his face. "…my friend." He collapsed dead on the ground. The Federation agent and the troopers people seemed frozen in disbelief by what just happened. Then the agent screamed, "No!" She shot Avon.]

The screen became black. Everyone in the room stared straight ahead, with looks of stunned horror on their faces.

Cally shouted, "Avon!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Thirty-One

Avon lay unconscious, his face as pale as the sheet that covered the bed, and eyes active beneath closed lids. Even though he could no longer see, it did not close him to the world inside his mind.

Crew and rebel leaders stood shoulder-to-shoulder around him, watching with tense and anxious faces, this man who had only minutes ago, on the screen that was now black, killed a friend out of love.

Argus was bent over him like a silent sentinel on one side, Cally tending to him on the other, and Vila staring from the foot of the bed, his eyes brimming with tears.

Avalon asked, "How is he?"

Cally looked up, wondering what she was truly asking. "His life is in no immediate danger. The shock of what he saw was too much for his mind."

"You mean he fainted?"

"Yes. He should be given time to rest. He's still very weak. I would like to remove him to the medical unit."

Avalon looked around at her fellow leaders but there were no objections, only stunned faces still trying to recover from what they had seen. "By all means. My men will help you." She gestured to a few of the rebel guards to accompany them. "Vila, can you stay?"

**********

A place was made for Vila and Argus at the table as the rebels returned to their seats.

It was a different atmosphere now. It was no longer a jury, or even a group of major rebel leaders, they were fourteen confused individuals trying to make sense of the new world that had opened up before them, and trying not to be swallowed up by it.

Avalon spoke first. "Alright, what do you think?"

Case asked the one question that was on the tip of their tongues, "Is that what really happened?"

Dr. Kendall, his hands steepled before him again. "Cally said that Avon and Vila's memories were tampered with by the Federation. That they don't know the full truth of what happened. I want to know what Vila does remember."

Vila looked around nervously at the exalted company. They were a driven and determined crowd, men and women who commanded and expected people to follow. Rebels with a cause. Some like Blake. Intimidating and could make him quake in his boots by just staring at him. Others nicer, like Dr. Kendall, but far too serious.

Argus nodded slightly to him, encouraging warmth in his eyes. Vila found that it helped. He was not alone amongst strangers. "I don't know how much I can help."

Case, the hefty looking rebel said kindly, "Just tell us as much as you can remember."

"Well, alright. Everything's the same except that last bit. Tarrant told us Blake had betrayed us. Avon didn't want to believe it. He kept asking Blake but Blake wouldn't give him a straight answer. Then…well, you saw the rest. The part where Avon was about to shoot Blake, in my head, he did shoot him. Blake died and Avon realized he'd made a horrible mistake. Then the woman told us who she was. I…knocked her out but then I was shot. Don't remember what happened after that. "

Case said, "That's interesting. So in both versions, there's a Federation spy."

"Yes," said Vila. "I remember her. We were never introduced and she never told us her name. But she said she was a Federation officer."

Dr. Kendall said, "That is interesting. In Vila's version, we are led to believe that Blake's shooting was the result of a terrible misunderstanding. In the other…"

Avalon said, "I'm inclined to believe the version we just saw."

Nalini asked sharply, "Why?"

Argus's eyes were thoughtful. "Because the one we saw reveals something that Vila's version doesn't. Something that they would not want us to know."

Avalon nodded. "Yes. The Federation wouldn't want us to know that we had all been duped. That Blake had been under their control from the beginning. If this gets out, it would destroy our whole movement. No one would want to join us if they knew we had been deceived so badly. And that the man we had all pinned our hopes on was nothing more than an illusion created by our enemies."

Nalini said angrily, "We'd be a laughing stock!"

Avalon said fiercely, "We can't let that happen. This recording must be destroyed. It must never leave this room. We must never talk about it again."

Vila raised a hesitant hand. "I don't understand."

Avalon asked, "What don't you understand, Vila?"

"If these recordings are so dangerous to the rebel alliance and they had them all along, then why didn't they use them to destroy you?"

Everyone looked at each other, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Kendal said, "He makes a very good point."

Avalon mused, "Yes, a _very_ good point."

Argus was starting to get a headache. He had thought that showing the Gauda Prime recordings and exonerating Avon would be all that was required. Now there were levels upon levels of conspiracies and it looked as if they'd only peeled off the first layer or two. He muttered, "Sester." He wished that the wretched psychostrategist were here. He might be able to make sense of this.

Avalon leaned towards him, "What did you say?"

"I…nothing."

She looked oddly at him. "I thought you'd said something."

"Just…clearing my throat. It's dry in here."

"Yes, I do find that." She slid over a nearby pitcher of water, filled a glass, and gave it to him.

Argus stared at the liquid that he didn't really need, and took an obligatory drink. "Thanks."

"What do you think?"

_She's asking me about devious plots?_Argus really wished Sester were here and he wondered how Avon was. Being anywhere but here seemed good right now.

Rebel leader might be what these people called him but it didn't mean that he liked it. All he wanted to do was get the job done and move on. Not all of these meetings, intrigues and politics.

Not to mention, he didn't have anything useful to add. "I…I have a question first."

"What's the question?"

"I noticed that none of you seems to be questioning the validity of what we saw. Do you still need verification?"

The rebel leaders all looked at each other.

Paraic, the ex-military man, said, "It's too fantastic. It has to be real."

Rondor laughed. "With logic like that…"

Avalon said, "It fits."

Nalini asked, "You believe that Blake was…used by the Federation?"

"It does explain some very strange coincidences around Blake. Things that I had not wanted to consider before. He did some good things but there were also other disturbing rumours. Some people wanted to know why none of the rebel groups survived working with Blake. And Paraic's experience with him. Vila, Paraic's experience on Jevron, does that sound like the Blake you knew?"

Vila squirmed in his seat, not wanting to be the centre of attention. "Well…Blake was like that when we went to Control. When Gan died. We weren't happy with him after that. We'd thought of dumping him and going on our own. But we took him back. Blake…he did care about us. I don't think he wanted to do some of the things he did but he thought he had to."

"And what about Blake's resistance to being a unifying force for the rebellion. Did you see any evidence of that?"

"Well…I suppose I did. Avon told Blake he should go to Earth and unite the rebel groups there. He said that before we went to Control and when we were at Star One. Blake didn't seem interested."

Avalon looked up, her eyes focused in thought. "Alright. That seems to match the recordings."

Argus said, "The Federation agent said that Blake was used to destroy Bran Foster."

"Twice."

"Dev Tarrant may have been running him then."

Rondor stood up, "We'll get the truth out of him then."

Argus eyed him, "What do you plan to do?"

A raspy voice could be heard from the doorway. "He plans to force the information out of him, of course."

They all turned to look at the pale-faced Sester leaning against Kirsten at the doorway. A sheen of sweat coated his brow, and he was huffing as if he had run several miles.

Sester looked up at the tall man guarding the doorway. He asked with amusement, "Are you going to let me in? Or should I faint out here in the corridor?"

Avalon gestured to the guard to let him through. The injured man, relying heavily on Kirsten to keep him upright and mobile, came towards them. Every step seemed to be accompanied by a tightening of his jaw.

Argus stood up. "What are you doing here? You should still be in the medical unit."

Sester took a few breaths trying to recover. "Believe me, you couldn't drag me away from there once I'm done here."

"How did you escape? I mean, who let you out of the medical unit?"

There was a light grin on Sester's face.

Avalon asked, "Is this Chuck? The one who brought the data crystal?"

Argus started. "Chuck?"

Sester's grin widened.

Avalon stared between the two of them. "He reported his name as Chuck."

Sester said, "It's a nickname. Argus gave it to me."

A low growl formed at the back of Argus's throat.

Avalon had her men bring two more chairs and a grateful Sester sat down gingerly, trying not to wince. "We owe you a debt of gratitude for retrieving the crystal at great danger to yourself."

"It was the least I could do," Sester said sincerely.

"But Argus is right, you should be recovering. Is there an urgent matter you came to see us about?"

Sester shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find a better position. "Avon was brought in a little while ago. I surmised that you had seen the recordings."

Argus asked suspiciously, "Have _you_ seen them?"

Sester flashed an impish grin at him. "If I had been awake, I would have tried to. I must admit to a flaw in curiosity."

"Then why are you here?" asked Argus.

"While I did not see them personally, I did have Cally tell me what was in the recordings."

Argus had a light scowl on his face. "And?"

"I thought you might need my help. There are two issues you need to consider. There are a few more but those are the only ones you would be interested in. One is to determine if the recordings are real. The second is why the Federation did not use these in order to destroy the rebel alliance."

Avalon regarded him speculatively. "You seem to have anticipated our discussions."

"It wasn't that difficult," said Sester dismissively.

"Who are you?"

Sester had his eyes on Argus, a glint of amusement reflected in his eyes.

Argus tried to avoid sounding annoyed, "He's a member of my crew."

Sester almost chuckled but covered it with a cough, which was unfortunate because that sent a stab of pain through his back. He groaned.

Argus said, "You should get back to the medical unit. I'll call for a stretcher."

"Not until I'm able to impart my dubious wisdom. Then you can kick me out."

"I am _not_ kicking you out."

"It's all relative, isn't it?" said Sester.

Avalon said to Argus, with sympathy in her eyes, "Does he often give you a headache? Because I can feel one coming on now."

Argus grumbled, "You have no idea."

Sester favoured the two leaders with a big grin. "Now, to business." The image of the light rogue disappeared from his face. "First of all, trying to question Dev Tarrant, a Federation spy, regardless of whichever charming methods you were contemplating on using, would not work unless you had time, a strong stomach and very little conscience. I'll let you decide which one you don't posses."

Nalini's eyes narrowed, "Did he just insult us?"

Sester almost laughed. "It's a self-revealing question. No insult was intended." _Unless you perceive it as one. _"As a Federation spy, he would be trained to resist torture. It is one of the hazards of being an undercover agent. Beyond which, you can't be certain that the information he is giving you can be trusted."

Avalon nodded. "You're right. They are a tough and devious lot. The time it would take to extract information from him…we might as well have the memory blocks removed. "

Sester cocked his head at her. "I didn't say that you couldn't get useful information out of him. There are other methods rather than brute force." A conspiratorial grin made him look the rogue again.

"Such as?"

"You can trick him into revealing what he knows."

"How?" asked Avalon.

"That's fairly easy. He _knows_ you have the recordings but I doubt if he knows what's on them. I'll leave the rest to your creative imaginations. Now to the second issue."

Sester was tiring and almost leaned back but Kirsten placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. He nodded appreciatively.

His head felt dizzy. He knew he had misjudged his own physical condition and was in danger of leaving the second half of his task unfinished. He didn't want to complete it lying on the ground, it would be highly undignified, and not to mention Kirsten would be here to witness it.

He picked up the pace, no longer bothering to be witty or confounding. "The work Blake was doing for them was far more important than just destroying all of you. You should have realized that when you caught Dev Tarrant."

Argus put his hand to his head. He was definitely getting a headache and this one had a name on it, but he found that he understood what Sester was trying to get at. "Dev wasn't trying to kill the rebel leaders."

Avalon said, "That's true…they could easily have wiped out all resistance leadership for years and left us in chaos."

Sester said, "Yes. They learned an important lesson after they used Blake the first time. When he renounced the resistance, it struck a great blow to all rebel movements throughout the Federation. People were rounded up and others betrayed by the people that they were trying to help. The rebellion went deep underground for years afterwards. But…" He paused a moment, satisfied that all faces were indicating rapt attention. "…it came back. They recognized that as long as there is dissent and dissatisfaction, there would be rebellion. That is an immutable fact that they _cannot_ change. They do not have the resources to control everyone."

Dr. Kendall said, "But they have tried to with suppressants and Pylene-50."

"Yes but they soon found out that suppressants only have limited success and Pylene-50 leaves a population useless except for basic tasks. They must have decided that if the rebels couldn't be beaten into oblivion, then they would control them. Allow serious dissenters just enough to satisfy their rebellious urges. And for the general population, they provide entertainment and the illusion of heroes who will do their fighting for them, people they can cheer and applaud. The heroes become their rebellious surrogates and a source of hope. They live out their rebellious tendencies vicariously. If it is handled correctly, then the general population is satisfied enough that they are not moved to active rebellion."

Avalon had been staring at him, "Who are you?"

Sester said deprecatingly, "A man."

"An evasive man."

The psychostrategist inclined his head.

Avalon turned to Argus. "I suppose you know but you're not going to tell me?"

Argus definitely did not want these people knowing that he had been harbouring Servalan's psychostrategist. It had already been hard enough trying to convince them of Avon's innocence. "He's a private man."

"You have an interesting crew, Argus. This information that Chuck has given us, sounds like Federation knowledge." She turned to Sester. "Are you like Argus? Did you used to be Federation?"

Sester smiled. "No. Anyone who has the skills to interpret the information correctly, would come to the same conclusion, given the relevant facts."

"Then you are a man with rare talents."

"Talents certainly."

Argus muttered dryly, "And don't forget modesty."

There was a flicker of a grin on Sester's face. "Now, if you would excuse me, my work here is done. I have to…" His legs were shaky as he got up. He couldn't understand why Kirsten suddenly grabbed his arm. "I…have to…" He forgot what he had been trying to do and someone seemed to have placed a film of something over his eyes. Sester brushed at it. Kirsten's beautiful face swam into view. He smiled brightly at her. "Kir…." The ground rushed up to meet him. Somewhere distant a man cried out in pain and then there was darkness.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Restlessly, Avon's head tossed from side-to-side, reacting to images only he could see, ones that resided inside his mind. Beads of perspiration stood out on his forehead. Lines of stress, like slices cut deeply into his skin, and his lips twitching in the semblance of speech that no one could hear.

Cally soaked a cloth in a nearby basin and squeezed it, a bit too tightly, as anguish came over her and she bent her head. The image of Avon's face as he shot Blake on the screen, the pain and anguish…she had sensed Avon, her Avon reliving the same experience all over again.

And, as on that day, his mind had been sent into emotional turmoil, like a sudden surge of overwhelming power overloading his mental circuits. But this time, because of his weakened condition, it didn't just paralyze him; it had caused his mind to close down to protect itself.

She hoped that with the revealing of the truth of Gauda Prime, a major source of his nightmares would fade back into whatever hell Servalan had dragged them from but she knew it wasn't over yet. There was a new type of anguish that came with the truth and she knew that with Avon's personality, no matter what he said about regrets, he was a man who could not let go of them. If he had, he would have been able to let go of Anna instead of seeking her murderer years after she had died.

Avon was a man who felt deeply and hid too much, at times even from himself, until he was ready to act.

She breathed in deeply, a brief mental exercise that cleared the mind and brought the anguish to a level where she could function. Avon needed her.

The cloth was cool, bathing Avon's damp forehead. His hair was matted and clung to his face. She brushed it back, caressing his cheek as she did, and wishing that their mental connection had not been severed.

If it had been possible, she would have ripped the device from his head.

Cally missed the 'feel' of his mind. The inherent strength and the brokenness that gave him a vulnerability that he hated and steadfastly refused to acknowledge.

The discipline and order. The depth. The coldness on one hand and the passion that lurked beneath. The dry humour. The way he saw himself, as a mind that surpassed others but for everything else, he considered himself of little worth. At times, not even considering himself as human. He knew what others wanted of him and he did not think that he had it to give.

She would have to ask the Tellaran surgeons to remove the device as soon as possible.

Jenna slipped into the room, like a shadow that only belonged in dark corners. She had stayed near the cargo bay where the meeting was being held and saw Avon being brought out. Afraid of being seen, she had followed at a discreet distance until they had reached the medical unit.

After Sester had staggered out of the medical unit with Kirsten, she could not hold off any longer.

"How is he?" she asked fearfully, expecting to be thrown out bodily.

Fired burned in Cally's eyes. If she had been a dragon, Jenna would have been burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. "Haven't you done enough!"

"I'm sorry, Cally. I know…I deserve whatever you want to do to me, but I'm truly sorry. It's not much…"

Cally's anger was explosive. "Nothing you do will ever be enough for what you did to Avon!"

Jenna fought back tears. She felt terrible enough and now, it was even worse. "I know…I…only wanted to see how he was. I'll leave now."

She turned to go but Cally grabbed her arm in a grip that was fuelled by fury. "Did you know that it was all for nothing?! You tortured him and you destroyed his eyes…all for nothing?!" Every word was a fiery blade plunging deep into Jenna's heart.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Avon didn't murder Blake."

"I know. It was a terrible mistake. I…"

"Blake asked Avon to kill him." Cally let go of her and looked down at Avon.

Jenna staggered back and her face lost all colour. "I…don't understand."

"The Federation _used_ Blake. They have been all along. The conditioning he received, the one you tried to help him break, we never understood the extent of it. They used him, Jenna, to destroy any rebels that posed a threat. We were too blind to notice."

Jenna took another staggered step back, her legs felt weak and her mind rebelled at the idea. "But…that can't be true. Blake _fought_ the Federation."

"That's why we never noticed. All that he did had a good purpose. He believed it. _We_ believed it. But how many rebel groups that he worked with ended up destroyed, Jenna?"

"It…can't…" Her forehead creased as her mind ranged back, trying to recall every detail that she could remember of Blake's struggle against his powerful enemy. Foster. Avalon. Kasabi. Kurlis. Otark. Jevron. Chetis. Deva.

"It…can't be…" Jenna felt sick to her stomach. All the pointless deaths. Blake had recognized it at Star One, but he couldn't stop.

A raspy voice finished her sentence, "He had to continue fighting."

Shocked eyes turned to the conscious Avon.

"That was his strength, his refusal to give up." Avon lifted his head, trying to get up but fell back in frustration. Cally gently placed her hands under his shoulders and guided him up to a sitting position. "The Federation used it for their purposes."

Jenna's face fell, her eyes wet again as her illusions kept crashing down around her, leaving behind the ugly truth. Each word was painful, "They used him _against_ the resistance."

Avon turned his head towards her. His voice was impassive, but not overly so. "I'm afraid so."

"Cally…said that Blake asked you to kill him?" Avon's sightless eyes seemed to bore into hers even though it was impossible. Her own eyes lowered.

Avon's breathing quickened and his heart was racing again. "He did not want them to use him any longer."

Feeling his distress, Cally placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Jenna's lips pursed and she nodded. "He was always more afraid of living as a slave than dying."

There was the barest of quivers in Avon's voice, so slight that only the most sensitive could hear it. "In the end, he was still a rebel."

Avalon's voice came from the doorway, "They could not take that away from him."

She came in, followed by Kirsten, Vila and the rebel leaders. Argus and one of the leaders were carrying an unconscious Sester between them. They laid him carefully on his bed and stepped back as the Tellaran doctors tended to his injuries.

Sounds of "tsk- tsk" accompanied their examinations as they discovered that he had managed to reopen his wound. Leaving 'Chuck' in their capable hands, and under the watchful eyes of Kirsten, they gathered around Avon.

Avalon said stiffly, "Jenna."

Jenna couldn't meet her eyes. "I should leave."

"Stay." All eyes turned with surprise to Avon, who had slid to the side of the bed and was perched on the edge. Argus once again stood sentinel by his side.

Jenna looked around uncertainly, "I don't think I'm welcome here."

Vila said, "You can say that again."

Jenna took a step to go but Avon said again, "Stay." He turned his head in the direction where he had heard Avalon's voice. "Avalon."

"I'm here, Avon," The rebel leader had moved closer.

Avon's head tilted towards her. "Have you come to a verdict?"

Avalon started. "We haven't taken a vote, but I think we can now."

Dr. Kendall said, "This is highly irregular."

Avalon said, "This whole thing is highly irregular but I don't think it will matter where we take the vote, the results will be the same. Does anyone want to wait until the memory blocks are removed?"

The rebel leaders exchanged glances.

Case said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready now. I vote not guilty."

Dr. Kendall nodded. "As do I."

Nalini stared at the waiting Avon. "I want proof eventually. But for now, I will accept the evidence of the recordings."

Paraic said, "I'm convinced."

Rondor and the others agreed with Nalini. They wanted the memory blocks broken but for now, they were willing to accept the recordings.

Avalon said, "I also agree. The memory blocks need to be dealt with for everyone's peace of mind, including yours, Avon. But in the meantime, I will also accept the recordings."

Cally asked, "What does this mean?"

Avalon's eyes softened. "As the adjudicating member of this tribunal, and on behalf of my fellow leaders, we find Kerr Avon, not guilty of all charges. In fact, we all owe you a great deal, because of what you did for Blake, for the rebel alliance and…because of what was done to you. For that, we are truly regretful. If there is anything that we can do for you, any specialists that would help you, we…"

Paraic said with confidence, "We will bring them to you. Kicking and screaming if we have to."

Cally said, "That will not be necessary."

Avalon nodded. "Of course, your ship has advanced medical equipment."

"The Tellarans also have advanced knowledge. They were able to repair Avon's heart. I'm hoping that they may be able to help with his eyes."

"I hope they will."

Avon found he had no feelings one way or the other about the verdict once it was pronounced. "What will you tell the others?"

"Ah," said Avalon. "We will need to decide that. Obviously we can't tell them the truth."

The others agreed that under no circumstance should anyone outside of their group be allowed to know what happened on Gauda Prime.

Avon said, "The Federation altered the security logs to produce the false version. I propose that we do the same."

The hefty rebel leader, Case, said, "We might be able to push it on the Federation agent. Edit out most of her speech. Use footage of her shooting."

Rondor said, "But we don't have anyone who has that kind of skill."

"I do," said Avon.

"But…Avon…" Vila's voice trailed off. "You can't see. How can you…"

Avon grimaced. "I'm aware of that. I can guide someone in what is required. We will require a top line technician in the computer field."

"Someone we can trust," stressed Avalon.

"Quite."

Argus said, "We know someone. We've worked with them before. They're mercenaries but they only work with members of the alliance."

Avon cocked his head in thought. "You're referring to Ture and Allren?"

"Will they do?"

"Yes."

For the first time since boarding the ship, Avalon smiled. "We will be able to use this against the Federation. Blake will remain the hero _and_ he will become the martyr that the resistance needs him to be. And we now have a living hero, the man who stood by his friend and who survived terrible torture by the Federation but refused to betray us."

Avon's lips parted in displeasure. "You will not make me into a hero."

Vila tried to suppress a grin, "Avon would rather die than be accused of being a hero."

Avalon regarded him with amusement. "That is the mark of a true hero."

Cally sensed that a snarky response was forthcoming from Avon and stepped forward. "It would be best if Avon is not exposed to the stress of such a public role. Remember that his health is still in a delicate state."

She could 'feel' a growl of irritation emanating from Avon even though she couldn't hear it. *_ I'm sorry, Avon but… _*

Avon cried out in agony and tumbled from the bed, his hands gripping his head. Argus grabbed him as Cally whirled around in shock. They laid the groaning man back onto the bed.

Cally's eyes reflected his pain. "I'm sorry, Avon. For a moment, I forgot about the…" She hugged him in apology, holding him tightly as his mind was blinded by pain.

After that graphic display of why Avon should not be stressed, Avalon said, "Cally is right. We should not put strain on Avon."

Cally lifted grateful eyes. "Thank you."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Kendall.

Jenna's voice was subdued. "It's my fault. I had a limiter placed in his head. It prevents him from receiving psi communications."

Avalon's lips thinned. "You did that to him as well?"

"I'm…" Her head lowered in remorse. "Yes."

"Can it be removed?" asked Avalon.

"I…hope so."

Avalon said harshly, "For your sake, it had better be, Jenna."

Avon's groans were decreasing and his body relaxed. He gasped to Cally, "The sooner the better."

Avalon was staring at Jenna. "We may have resolved Avon's ruling but we are not finished. Jenna, you have a great deal to answer for."

Jenna flinched. "I understand. Before you say anything, I wish to make a full confession. Argus, can you bring Reya in here?"

Argus looked at her questioningly but went to the adjacent room. Reya walked without aid and approached the group. "You asked for me?"

Jenna swallowed hard. "I have something to say to you. When I was planning my revenge on Avon, I needed resources. That is why I came to the Athol Territories. I…wanted to use the resources of the Shade organization in order to help me."

Reya's eyes hardened. "Then I was right. It was you?"

"You knew?" asked a shocked Jenna.

"I suspected. That was why I came back."

A low, powerful growl formed at the back of Argus's throat. "You're responsible for Reya being shot? And for Avon's kidnapping?"

Jenna gulped and her palms were damp. Her voice nearly choked, "Yes. And it gets worse. Reya…I…I'm the one responsible for Rane being poisoned."

Reya's eyes flashed with anger and her body tensed, almost like a panther ready to pounce. "He was your friend!"

Jenna's eyes were moist at the recollection of Rane's pain-wracked body. "I know…I was a fool. I thought I could control the organization but…"

Avon asked, "Did you order Rane to be poisoned?"

Jenna turned stricken eyes to him. "No…but I'm still responsible. If it weren't for my help, their power would never have been able to spread that quickly."

Where Argus's voice lowered in anger, Reya's was controlled but calm, giving the impression of a spring pressed tight, in preparation for being released with explosive power. "You destroyed my people."

Jenna shivered at the deadly tone in her voice. "If you want to kill me, I don't blame you."

"We do not have capital punishment in the Athol Territories." Reya's voice contained an icy chill. "But I am tempted to make an exception."

"Then lock me up and throw away the key."

Reya's jaw tightened. "Nothing I could do to you would bring back all of the lives you destroyed."

Avon turned his head in Reya's direction. "I have a suggestion."

"What is your suggestion, Avon?"

"Jenna will pay her debt to your people by removing the threat of the Shade organization. She will provide assistance in finding a cure for Shade. And she will give up all of the resources she has gained as payment to the survivors."

Reya fixed Jenna with unyielding eyes. "That's not nearly enough payment for what she has done. But I will accept it. I will speak to my brothers. On two conditions."

Jenna said, "Name them."

"You will do this until _I_ am satisfied. And I warn you that I am notoriously hard to please. Second, you will make a personal apology to Rane and tell him everything that you did."

Jenna blanched but she nodded in acceptance. "I will go to him. I owe him a great deal."

There was a hard look on Cally's face. "I know that Avon wants you back onboard the ship."

Avon touched her arm but Cally shook her head slightly. "I also will only agree on two conditions. Before we found out the truth about Gauda Prime, Avon was willing to spend the rest of his life in service to Blake's dream. That will become your charge. But you will be answerable to Avon and to me. And you will help Avon until he is fully recovered."

Jenna looked between Cally and the listening Avon. "I accept these conditions."

Chapter Thirty-Three

Sester reflected on the simple pleasures as he slid gingerly into his flight seat. A clean chair without any sticky blood or slick with his own perspiration being one he was enjoying at this very moment. Auto-cleaners were not a luxury, they were a necessity.

Practiced fingers made the necessary connections.

The healing pad that covered his back wound itched slightly but it was infinitely preferable to the pain of a few days ago. He squirmed a bit, trying to ease the irritation.

The rebel leaders had been here a week now, discussing some major issues. They seemed to have taken a liking to him and had included him in a few meetings, to his own amusement, though not to his surprise. They were all overly concerned about his health and made certain never to tire him out, much to the increasing annoyance of Argus.

The computer reported, "Connection achieved."

"Onscreen, computer." He sat up slightly as the Guildmaster appeared. The Guild black accentuated Venner's coal dark eyes. The white accents, which normally brought out the light laughter in Sester's eyes, stood out severely against the Guildmaster's pale skin. Normally though, such as now, Sester preferred wearing grey or blue with silver accents rather than traditional Guild colours.

"Master," Sester dipped his head briefly in respect. "You were right about the Federation President."

The suggestion of a smile creased the corners of Venner's eyes. "Is she aware?"

"No. She doesn't realize that I understand the why."

Venner nodded his head slowly. "Good. And the other?"

"The President suspects or she wouldn't have held onto the logs for so long. But I don't think she was able to puzzle it out before she gave it up."

"She will have a copy," said Venner.

"It would be out of character for her not to."

"You have done well with the alliance."

The unaccustomed praise filled Sester with warmth that was not reflected on his face. One did not show emotions in front of the Guildmaster without giving him an advantage. "I'm only doing my job, sir."

"The rest is proceeding as per my instructions?"

"Avon will recover. He was blinded but the crew will find a way to restore him."

"He's a survivor. The crew seems to be shaping up as we expected. And the pilot?"

"It wasn't that difficult, sir. People with a conscience, even one deeply compromised, can be manipulated fairly easily."

"You've learned your lessons well."

Sester inclined his head in acknowledgement, "I had a good teacher."

"So you did. Deverell can be an irritant at times, but he is a gifted one."

A flash of a grin twinkled in Sester's eyes. "A gifted irritant or a gifted teacher, sir?"

Like an iron statue, Venner regarded him impassively, and then a light grin lifted the corner of his lips, but disappeared quickly. "I would not say that in his hearing."

Sester said with mock-seriousness, "Of course not." He lifted a hand to his chest, grimacing slightly as he did.

"Is something wrong?" There was a faint note of concern in the Guildmaster's eyes.

"Nothing of note, sir."

"Charles."

Sester sighed. "Just one of the hazards of working with the Federation President."

The way Venner was staring at him, Sester felt as if he were under a particle scanner, with a thousand eyes searching out every detail, all of his hidden secrets. He had to stop himself from squirming in discomfort; he was a man who had far too much to hide.

The Guildmaster said, "I would not appreciate having to train a replacement."

"I will be careful, Master."

"Good." The Guildmaster's hand could be seen moving forward to the panel in front of him. "You understand what you need to do next?"

"There are several possibilities."

"I expect it to be narrowed down by your next report."

"I will be ready."

**********

An unexpected tiredness came over Sester and he leaned against the hatch. He had misjudged his own energy level again but it couldn't be helped. He was looking forward to more rest in the medical unit. The personnel there were very good at taking care of people and it was enjoyable with Avon there, not to mention highly amusing when Argus made his regular visits. The man didn't seem to be able to stay away with both Reya and Avon there.

He pressed the activator switch and nearly had a heart attack when the opening door revealed Kirsten standing in the doorway. "Kirsten!" His eyes searched the docking bay. She was alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"This is my ship."

"I can see that." She peered in curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"You're repeating yourself."

"And you're not answering my question."

"I can be in my ship if I want." Sester didn't know why but he felt very uncooperative and just a bit petulant.

"Not when you're about to pass out."

Only then did Sester realize that his hand was on the side of the door and he was leaning heavily against it. He let go and straightened himself. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kirsten's eyes were sceptical. "Then ghastly pale is your normal shade?"

"It…must be the overhead lights."

"Uhuh," she said, not believing him one bit. "You know, I still have those cuffs."

Sester grinned and slipped his arms around her unresisting waist. "I have a very good idea what we can do with them. And _this_ time, there will be _no_ interruptions."

Following his actions, she snaked her hands up, along his arms, her softness and warmth reenergizing him. Pressing gently behind his neck.

Sester bent forward, their lips touched, sweet…he yelped. "Ow!"

Kirsten said firmly, "You are going back to the medical unit, or I will find another use for the cuffs."

**********

Cally refused to allow Jenna to touch Avon so any help with his recovery was out of the question. Avon had found a suitable task for her to perform, though Jenna would have preferred torture.

She rubbed bleary eyes as Avon had her repeat the same sentence for the third time. Her fingers traced along the screen, trying to get the pronunciation of the tongue-twisting foreign words to his satisfaction. She grumbled under her breath, "I'm a pilot, not a…"

Avon cocked his head. "Yes?"

Jenna coughed. This was only the third day of her life sentence, she had better get used to it. "Sorry, I meant…" Her eyes squinted. "SMDI and UVAC/TSA are conjective system programs (or threads) running parallel according to differential constraints and requires fine-grained synchronization. The following equation …"

"You must be reading it incorrectly. Again." Avon was in his impassive 'professor' chiding voice. "It isn't possible for SMDI and UVAC/TSA to run parallel. Unless…"

She snapped, "I am bloody reading it correctly. You need your…" Jenna immediately shut up as she realized what she had been about to say.

There was only a slight change in inflection from his normal flat tone but Avon's voice dripped sarcasm. "I need my eyes checked?"

Jenna said, "Look, Avon. If you want to torture me, aren't there more useful things you can have me do? I'm not very good at these technical terms."

"You surprise me," said Avon dryly. "Unfortunately, I need this information to develop a new algorithm."

"Why?" She asked, trying to engage him in conversation, anything to stave off reading that damned sentence a fourth time and being told that she had made a mistake.

"The current antidote to the Shade poison is a temporary solution."

"Oh." Jenna hated that it only took a few words to fill her with guilt. "I'll just read that again…" She bent her head towards the screen in resignation and started reading…and nearly kicked herself. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her before, or they were tiring. "SDMI and UUVACT/TSA are conjective system programs (or threads) running parallel according to differential constraints and requires fine-grained synchronization. The following equation …" She glanced at Avon and when he didn't say anything, continued reading. After a few more sentences, read correctly, at least she assumed so since he didn't say anything, Avon said, "I need water."

As she went to get the requested item, Jenna muttered under her breath, "No one asks _me_ if I want some water and I've been reading three hours straight."

Avon said, "You only had to ask."

Sester and Kirsten came in as Jenna poured two cups of water.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" the psychostrategist asked as he climbed carefully onto the bed and slid into the sheets faced down.

Kirsten said, "Only if you're good."

"I'm bound to be since I'll be sleeping."

"That's a matter of opinion. How do I know what you'll be up to in your dreams?"

Sester's faced started turning red and he quickly plopped his head down on his pillow. He mumbled, "You have so little faith in me. I don't just kiss anyone, you know."

Jenna, holding a cup in either hand, was passing by on her way back to Avon. She said sarcastically, "I wouldn't believe him if I were you."

Kirsten faced her. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sester groaned into the pillow.

This caused Kirsten's eyes to narrow. "Sester, what is she talking about?"

Jenna smirked and walked away. "Here's the water." She took Avon's lifted hand and put the glass into it.

Avon asked, "What was that all about?" He drank half of it and held out the glass for her to take. His head was angled to catch more of the conversation between Sester and Kirsten.

Jenna put his on the table and drank her own. "Why do you want to know?"

Avon turned his head and faced her. It was amazing how he managed to create an impression of staring even with the shades on.

"Alright, alright," said Jenna. "No need to do…whatever it is you're doing at me. He's a rascal. Sester. Chuck. Or whatever it is you call him."

"Rascal would not be my term for him."

"I imagine there are many names around here for him," said Jenna as she glanced over at Sester, who was trying to explain, unsuccessfully, what Jenna had meant, without getting himself into trouble.

"That's a safe assumption," said Avon.

"How did we end up with _him_ onboard?" asked Jenna.

"As Vila would say, it's a very long story."

"Well, I have time."

"I don't. Continue with the text."

Jenna groaned.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Consciousness slowly returned as a gradual reassertion of self on an unfolding reality. Avon eyes opened. Normally, as had happened since he lost his sight, his sluggish mind, slow to the truth of a current situation that was not yet habit, would command his eyes to open. He would blink and eyes would widen momentarily as he tried harder to penetrate the veil of darkness. Then as memory caught up to his racing thoughts, Avon's rational mind would impose order on the situation. Being without sight was a fact. It didn't matter if he wanted to accept it or not, it made no difference. Unlike those who would rail against the injustice of their condition, fighting it or being dragged down into the depths by it; Avon knew he didn't live in a world where justice applied, except in the minds of those who refused to accept the truth.

This was what he expected to find. Avon took in a sharp, shocked breath. There was colour. Brilliant lights of sparkling joy inside his mind.

*_ Avon! _* Cally's mental voice was a gentle healing breeze, swirly around him, lifting him up in her happiness, erasing the aching loneliness and sending ripples of multi-coloured waves of warmth through him. Her presence buffeted his bruised mind with gentle undercurrents of peace and affection.

The unexpectedness of it threatened to overcome his iron control. This was a barely dared hope becoming fact. He tried to maintain an impassive tone.

*_ The surgery succeeded? _*

*_ Avon! * _Cally's amused, affectionate laughter burst like gentle bubbles inside him. * _Is that all you can say? _*

Despite all they had been through together and his occasional stuttering attempts at verbal expressions of sentiment, Avon was still more comfortable with actions.

He wanted to give her more. There was an experiment he had intended to try before Jenna had taken away his access to Cally. Avon focussed his mind, bringing all of his concentration to bear. It was a struggle, more than he expected, but he directed his * _eyes_ * to look deeply into * _hers _*.

There was a responding gasp from Cally. *_ Avon! _*

Avon's 'eyes' blinked.

Cally said with awe, *_ Avon! Your eyes! They're beautiful! Brown, golden…and liquid! Oh! _* Her pleasure was a charge of energy that connected them both.

Avon's mental voice asked with puzzlement, *_ Golden? You must be mistaken. _*

*_ I can see them, Avon. Pools of deep brown. With tiny specks of gold that reflect the light. They're gorgeous. _*

Cally sensed a flash of embarrassment from him. * _I will correct them. _*

*_ No. Leave them. This is who you are. This is your subconscious impression of yourself. _*

_* Somewhat theatrical _* he said flatly.

*_ I think it's wonderful! _* Her presence swirled around him with pleasure. Lightly 'brushing' against him in places that produced increasing, sensual warmth.

His mind reached out tentatively and was rewarded with an exultant hissed breath. * _Yes! _* Hands began touching, stroking, matching the action of their minds. Moving together as one entity, anticipating each other's needs and desire and finding comfort and joy in their joining.

Cally said, * _I didn't know you could create illusions with your mind. Auronar are capable of it but I've never tried it myself. _*

*_ I decided to experiment. _*

*_ Well, it was a complete success. _*

*_ I'm glad. It takes all of my concentration to do this. I cannot create more than a simple illusion. _*

Avon felt her arms hugging him. *_ You will become stronger in time, Avon. _*

*_ You have never tried this before? _* he asked curiously.

* I've never had the need. * Cally concentrated, thinking of the image in her mind, giving it form, and releasing it into his mind. *_ Until now. _*

Avon's breath caught and his sightless physical eyes opened as his mind 'saw' her. A soft involuntary moan of pleasure escaped his lips. It was Cally as he remembered her. Her body lithe and curved in places that he couldn't wait to explore again. * _You're…without clothing. _*

The Cally image grinned as Avon tilted his head, trying to listen with his ears. *_ Are we alone? _*

*_ I had you moved to Reya's recovery room. She no longer needed it. _*

*_ Ah. _*

He could feel her fingers at the front of his shirt. * _Cally. Physically, I'm still… _*

*_ I know, Avon. You're talking far too much. _* Buttons were quickly undone.

A ripple of amusement emanated from him as he felt her sliding the shirt down his shoulders. The warmth of her breath and her teasing lips followed the landscape of his chest. Along his collarbone, between the ridges, lightly kissing the scars and welts that marred his body, as if she were trying to take away the pain of the memories. He drew in a shuddered breath at the sensations.

Cally projected *_ Would you like to expand the scope of your experiments? _*

There was a pause as he seemed to be considering this and then he smiled.

**********

Sester was having his own amorous moment as he woke up and found Kirsten's ready lips on his. Twisting around, and trying not to grimace in pain, he reached around her and was stopped cold. Something… His eyes flew open and he saw with consternation that his right wrist which was now attached to the bed with a restraint.

"Now just a minute…" He spied Jenna quickly turning away and covering her mouth, obviously trying to hide a laugh. Sester said to Kirsten, "If we're planning a continuation of our constantly interrupted endeavours, could we find someplace...less public?" When she didn't say anything and just stared at him, he said, "Kirsten, this is embarrassing."

"Well, so is finding out that you kissed another woman, just when you told me that you don't kiss just anyone." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring down at him with a complete lack of amusement. "What am I supposed to think?"

From the other end of the room, Jenna added helpfully, "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. Well, not the chain part of it."

Sester glared at her. "Kirsten…can't we talk about this?" He tugged on the chain and its rattling sounds seemed to mock his efforts.

"You can talk. You're very good at that," said Kirsten with a definite huff to her tone.

"I tried to explain before. It meant nothing with Jenna."

Jenna's helpful voice said, "That's not what you told me."

Kirsten glared at her and then her eyes were daggers when she looked at Sester again.

The psychostrategist winced as they hit. He said to Jenna, "You're no help at all."

"You're welcome." She came closer and he could see her icy eyes. Jenna said, "I don't like being used."

"Look, I'm sorry but we were both using each other. I was on a mission. I had to save Avon."

Jenna said, "You could have told me the truth."

Sester sighed. Civilians would never understand what needed to be done. "It would never have worked."

"You're saying that flirting with me _was part of the mission_?"

Kirsten said acidly, "This is fascinating. I can't wait to hear your explanation for this."

Sester grimaced, glad that her eyes weren't lasers that could burn holes through him. He rarely experienced the pleasure or danger of having two women at the same time. It was something he had managed to avoid until now.

Admittedly, despite the awkward situation, he found this rather fun. And if he was being truthful to himself, he may have confessed to deliberately giving Kirsten unsatisfying answers, just so that he could provoke this state of affairs. Though if Reya came in at this moment, he would probably be dead. He fervently hoped that she was far too busy with Argus.

"Now ladies," he said reasonably.

Jenna said dryly, "Does he do this often?"

Kirsten asked, "Do what?"

"Try to squirm out of things."

Kirsten's lips pursed. "Usually he's trying to squirm _into_ things."

Suspicion lurked as Sester glanced furtively at her, quickly taking in her manner, the look in her eyes, the way she was leaning… He said, "Now, wait a minute…"

"I've seen his type before," said Jenna knowledgeably.

"You have?" asked Kirsten, her eyes suddenly wide with interest. "I thought…"

Sester was finding this very amusing but he dared not show it.

"He was one of a kind?" Jenna laughed even as her eyes glanced at the closed recovery room. She had no question what was going on behind those doors. Cally and Avon seemed intent on making her life miserable and have fun while doing it. A frown touched her lips as she said fiercely, "They _all_ like to think _that_."

Sester said grouchily, "I don't think I like being talked about like I'm not here."

Jenna said, "You could always leave."

Yanking on the chain, Sester said, "That's a little hard at the moment."

"Then don't listen."

He glared at her.

Jenna proceeded to impart her wisdom about rogues to a raptly listening Kirsten, while Sester made intermittent choking sounds.

When she was done, Jenna decided to take a quick trip to the dining hall before Avon needed her again. She rushed out.

Kirsten sat down at the edge of the bed. "She doesn't understand you at all."

Her partner chuckled. "You're very good and _very_ bad. You nearly had me fooled. But only for a few seconds."

"What gave me away?"

"_That_…is a trade secret." He curled his arm around her waist and pressed their bodies together. Kirsten's soft curves seemed to fit snugly against him.

She twisted around to face him. "She doesn't know that she's never met anyone like you before. I knew it the first time I saw you."

Sester gently nuzzled the sensitive flesh at the side of her neck and heard a soft 'ah' escaping from her lips. He smiled. "Now, can we talk about removing this?" The chain rattled in emphasis.

Kirsten tilted his chin up and brushed her lips across his in a brief kiss. He leaned into her embrace but kissed empty air as she abruptly got up and took a step back. "And you've never met anyone like me before either."

"I take it the chain stays on?" asked Sester.

**********

Jenna arrived in the dining hall at the height of the lunch hour. And of course, it was full of well-built and very hungry soldiers. She elbowed her way in, trying not to be squashed. They were all very polite but in a hurry.

Every seat was taken and she doubted that anyone would offer the pariah of the ship a seat. Her stomach growled at the delay but apart from yelling "fire!" at the top of her lungs, or "battle stations!", nothing was going to move the line any faster.

The smells of food were cruelly taunting her with their delicious odours. Everything seemed to be mocking her today. From Avon and Cally - doing something she would rather not think about - behind closed doors, to her own dubious position as the resident _slave_ of the ship. It made her angry and irritable. Not that she didn't think that she deserved it, but it rankled her pride that she used to be an important member of this crew and now she was barely tolerated as a gofer for Avon.

Making Sester's life miserable had been the only bright part of her day but it wasn't nearly enough to release her frustrations.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Vila and Corinne at a table with several soldiers. They were all laughing and joking and Vila was pointedly not looking in her direction.

She envied them all and wondered if she would ever have friends on the ship again.

Finally, at the front of the line, she quickly chose a simple sandwich and coffee, and taking a brief glance to confirm her suspicions that all the tables were still full, she headed for the door. If she got out of this room without dropping her tray, it would be a miracle.

"There's a seat over here, ma'am," one of the soldiers signalled her over as he got up. It just had to be at Vila and Corinne's table.

She knew this would be a bad idea, but her feet seemed to have a different idea as they walked her over. The soldier seemed to be friendly though she wished that he wouldn't call her "ma'am" quite so easily. She had been trying out a 'younger' look with the makeup but it didn't appear to be working. Either that or these soldiers were far too young.

When she came within spitting distance, Vila said brusquely, "Table's full."

"No, it's not, sir." The soldier who had stood up, a big strapping young man with lieutenant's markings on his shoulders said, "I'm finished."

Jenna stayed standing and said sarcastically, "You do know who I am, don't you? You wouldn't want to make a mistake."

The young man said, "I know who you are, ma'am. You're Jenna. I was told all about you."

"Then you're either brave or a fool to offer me a seat, soldier."

Vila said, "Leave him alone. The lieutenant's being nice. You don't have to insult him."

Lt. Dain's hazel eyes were stern as he placed a strong hand on Vila's shoulder. "It's alright, sir. I can handle this."

Jenna scoffed at this term being applied to Vila. "Who made you an officer? They must be desperate."

Corinne's eyes flashed as she popped out of her seat. "Leave Vila alone! He's worth ten of you!"

Vila placed a restraining hand on her arm, "Ignore her, Corinne. Jenna wouldn't recognize quality if it fell on her." He began gathering up his and Corinne's food and assorted utensils. "We're finished too." They both turned their backs on her and left the table without another word.

Lt. Dain said, "I would try to be nicer, if I were you ma'am. I don't like you. What you did to Avon, the Commander and the people of my world is something I cannot forget. But we're on the same ship. We should try to be civil if we have to work together." He walked out and suddenly everyone at the table had a desire to follow him. Jenna sat down heavily at the table. She had a seat now, and she wished she hadn't.

**********

The rebel leaders were still gathered on the _Justice_, working out tedious details about the alliance and how they were going to unite all the different factions.

Argus was becoming increasingly frustrated. This was much harder than banging a few heads together to knock some sense into narrow-thinking people.

After everything they had seen and discovered, how could these _leaders_, still be worrying about political agendas? Did they have no sense of urgency or priority?

He imagined that the entire galaxy could crumble around their ears and they would still be gathered around tables, arguing left or right-leaning agendas and Inner vs. Outer World prejudices. Not to mention the old favourite, grade differences and the equalization of power.

He'd had enough, and to everyone's surprise, including his own, Argus stood up suddenly and said, "I have something to say."

All eyes turned towards him. Argus straightened his already straight back and took a deep breath before continuing his herculean task. "There is something I haven't told you yet."

All ears were attentive.

"I have made a temporary alliance with the Federation President."

Collective mouths dropped open, other than for Avon and Sester, of course.

There were assorted exclamations of:

"Are you crazy?"

"Why, for Terra's sake?

"What are you up to?"

And more…"Are you crazy?"

Avon leaned towards Sester and whispered, "Are weapons out?"

Sester whispered back, "No."

"We might need them," said Avon dryly.

Sester laughed softly. "We won't."

"Don't tell me, your psychostrategist skills tell you this?" asked Avon with sharp cynicism.

"Annoying, isn't it? But you don't have to worry. He may not know what he's doing, but he _will_ be able to do it."

Avon turned his head and directed a sightless glare at him. "Would you care to explain that?"

Sester said, "Just watch the show, Avon. You might still want to shoot him later."

Avon settled back in his seat. "I doubt he's the one I would want to shoot."

Sester chuckled. "Haven't you noticed the increase in his frustration level the last few sessions?"

"He hates pointless meetings. In that, he shows a modicum of intelligence."

"You only see half the equation. It's the _type_ of frustration that's interesting. It's been building towards this moment and he doesn't realize it. But he has to act."

Argus took another deep breath before speaking again. "I am not crazy, and in case you were wondering if you need to hold another trial, I have not betrayed anyone."

He quickly outlined the facts behind the alien incursion into their galaxy and his agreement with Servalan to pool resources to fight them. "I've been hoping to involve more of you in this but…we're not exactly a united group." His tone ended in cynicism, "Not even in this room."

Avalon said, "You have proof of this alien activity?"

"My crew has been fighting several incursions this past year, in the Athol Territories and the Chandar Alliance. You can check with them. Servalan's people have been providing the intelligence and we've been following up the leads on alien activity."

Dr. Kendall said, "If the aliens are still trying to take over this galaxy and using underground means, then we're all in serious danger."

Case said, "You can say that again."

Paraic said forcefully, "We can't let them have a foothold in this galaxy. We have to find them all and take them out."

Everyone agreed that this had to be done.

Avalon had been thinking as the others talked. "I don't like Servalan calling the shots."

Argus said, "I don't either but she's the only one with the widest intelligence resources. We've been very careful which leads we follow up. I made it quite clear that we do not follow her orders. This is to be an equal endeavour."

"But can she be trusted?"

Avon interjected, "Only a fool would trust Servalan. But you don't need trust in order to work together for common survival. Even Servalan understands that power is pointless without people to rule over."

Argus said, "And not just Servalan. We all need to learn to work together to defeat the aliens. It's no longer about politics or factional differences. Inner or Outer Worlds. In the eyes of the Andromedans, we're all the same. And they will destroy us all regardless of who we are."

Satisfied that he had said what he needed to say, he sat down.

And bounded back up again. He looked around hesitantly, as if he were as startled by his actions as the people staring at him. Argus wasn't quite sure why he had stood up again. But he didn't need to be. The man of action, when deprived of his normal tools, found other ones to use. Avon would often say that an intelligent man adapts. Argus's frustration with his fellow leaders, and the demands of the situation, forced him to adapt.

The words came out in a tumble of urgency. The depth of his feelings about this matter reached beyond narrow minds, making them sit up and listen. There was something mesmerizing about a man who _believed_ what he was saying.

In a low, booming voice that seemed to make the very walls tremble, he said, "I _thought_ the Gauda Prime footage would have woken us up. The Federation wanted to keep us apart. They prevented Blake from using his abilities to unite us. They knew that separated, we're little more than minor nuisances. We make a lot of noise but have no bite."

Avon leaned towards Sester and whispered, "What is he doing?"

Sester grinned. "He's being frustrated."

"He's still speaking."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

It was becoming uncomfortably warm and Argus was tempted to remove his jacket, but he was afraid that if the momentum was broken, he might not be able to continue.

"We have an opportunity now. To learn to work together for a _common_ good. Maybe in fighting the aliens, we can learn to stop fighting each other. We can finally become the coordinated force that the Federation fears. And…"

Argus blinked, and looked around him. It was almost as if it finally dawned on him what he was doing. He was poised on the knife-edge of panic and the passion that had gripped him and made him speak.

This was the longest speech of his entire life, but he had more to say. It didn't occur to him that he didn't need to say it all at once. That there would be other, perhaps better times.

Argus's fists clenched and he pushed down his own fears. There was time to think about himself later. This was too important.

"Avalon was right in trying to pursue justice rather than revenge. We're supposed to be fighting against the Federation. But the Federation is not just a military force or a power structure we need to destroy. We are fighting a system that is corrupt and ruthless. That would condone torture and violence to meet its goals. That would sacrifice human life in favour of political agendas. Its leaders lie as easily as breathing."

He took another deep breath.

Sester whispered to Avon, "He's really going to do it."

Out of habit, Avon turned his head towards Sester. "You knew this would happen?"

"It was bound to eventually. Don't tell me you're surprised."

Avon turned away without responding.

Sester grinned to himself. "Are you going to stop him?"

Avon remained silent.

Sester studied him. The way he bent forward slightly to catch every word, the faint, familiar sarcasm that shaped his lips and the intensity with which he was concentrating. It was a picture of a man whose mind told him not to believe but who was unconsciously grasping onto someone who did.

Argus's next words were explosive, hitting everyone in the room like a storm. "_And we are becoming just like the Federation. _We're supposed to be freeing people from tyranny. But the way we've been acting_, _we're only going to replace one bad system with another. Theirs for ours. We cannot fight the Federation and _be like them_. _I will not!_ And if it means that I have to leave the alliance, then I will."

Argus sat down.

There was silence in the room. Argus looked around him and saw everyone was staring at him with mouths open in astonishment. Sudden shyness came over him and his face reddened.

But he was unapologetic. "That's how I feel."

A hint of a smile crinkled Avalon's eyes. "You've made that very clear."

Case chuckled, "You keep that up, old boy, and they'll start nominating you next."

Argus asked, "For what?"

Case said, "For legend, of course."

Argus nearly choked. "Tell me you're joking."

Avalon's eyes were hooded in thought. "Can you do that with a larger group?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did now. The speech."

There was a mortified look on Argus's face as he repeated, "The speech?"

Case said in jest, "You know, Avalon. He is a little slow on the uptake but I think we can work on that."

Argus said, "I _know_ you're joking now."

Avalon said, "We're quite serious. People respect you, Argus."

"You mean, they're afraid of me."

"Yes…that too. But you don't try to push it on people. This is why you haven't played a larger role in the rebellion. Until now."

"I don't want to."

Case's eyes twinkled, "You might not have a choice."

Argus gulped and looked for somewhere to hide.

Sester leaned over to Avon. "If you want, I could try to get a gun. Argus looks like he wants someone to shoot him."

**********

After nominating Argus as the rebellion's official representative to the Federation during the alien crisis - to his mortification - Avalon and the other rebel leaders also appointed Argus and his able crew to be the vanguard of a new rebel alliance. With Avon and Chuck as his advisors, and his crew of specialists, it was felt that they would be the best suited to coordinate the uniting of various resistance groups.

With all of the rebel leaders headed back to their various groups, the command crew, plus a few guests, gathered on the flight deck to discuss their new status.

There was still a stunned look on Argus's face as he slumped back into his flight seat. A sickening feeling was churning in his stomach. He groaned, "I should have kept my mouth shut."

Avon, with Cally by his side, was at his familiar tactical station. He said dryly, "We noticed."

Argus turned to Sester, who was sitting on the couch. "And I want to know how _you_ got yourself included in all this."

"Is it my fault that _some_ people appreciate my _considerable_ talents?"

"They obviously don't know you very well."

Sester grinned.

Cally, who had her communications station moved next to Avon's, said, "I think this is a good thing. We are finally going to become a united force against the Federation."

Vila, whose neutron blaster station had been moved up to where Cally's had been, said, "We're not united yet. Remember, we're supposed to be doing the uniting. Personally, I think it's like trying to dance naked in a Jellean snake pit."

Corinne, who was sitting opposite Sester, said, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"No one in his right mind would," he answered with a slight shake of his head.

Avon's head tilted towards him. "It's never stopped us before."

Straightening himself up and pulling his shoulders back, Argus said, "Avon, I know you tried to unite the rebel alliance before."

"_You_ made _this_ situation."

Argus groaned. "I don't know what possessed me."

"Several thoughts come to mind."

Argus said plaintively, "Do any of those include taking this off my hands?"

"No," said Avon without mercy.

Argus grimaced and his eyes sought out the third person who was sitting on the couch. There was no smile on Reya's lips but her eyes reflected her confidence in him. She nodded imperceptibly.

Argus breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Alright. But I can't do this alone."

"That much is evident," said Avon.

"I never wanted to be in this role. I'm a leader but not this kind. I'm better suited to military operations. But I think that together we make a formidable team. We all possess special talents."

As he addressed each one, Argus turned to look at them. "Avon, with his exceptional mind and his technical genius. Sester…" He suppressed a growl. "…and his psychostrategist skills. Cally, with your Auron senses, medical skills and rebel experience. Vila's ability to break into any lock and facility. And expertise with the neutron blasters. Reya's strength as a security specialist and her sharp-shooting skills. Lt. Dain and his teams providing front line support and back up."

He paused for a moment as he turned to the most controversial person on the ship. "Jenna's skill as a pilot. Together, we can do this."

Avon asked, "And our original partnership?"

Argus turned to face him, "That will never change, Avon. You have my word."

"Then I agree."

Everyone indicated their agreement as well.

Argus said, "I don't know if I should thank you…"

Sester asked with a grin, "Or run screaming?"

Argus glared at him briefly. "But we are now committed to this. We will fight the alien incursion first and we will work together to build a united alliance to defeat the Federation, once and for all."

**********

Servalan was not happy as she flicked the plasti-sheet in her hands, making it sound like a whip slicing through the air.

After her 'talk' with Sester, she had called in Othello, to do some discreet investigations of Central Security. Othello's findings had been disturbing. Sester had been right to call her attention to the strange goings on in that service.

Some heads were going to have to roll. She had already decided that. But how? Bringing them all in and having them executed would be flashy but not very effective. It would only alert her enemies that she was onto them. Servalan's manicured hand went to her throat. It was a very uncomfortable sensation to be in constant fear of being deposed.

These days, losing one's power often meant losing one's life and the lives of anyone who supported you. Not that she had any strong attachment to anyone these days. Other than for Avon, of course. Most people followed her because of common interests, they were afraid of her, there was enough incentive to buy their support or, as in the case of some of her personal security force, their loyalties were beyond question because they were programmed to obey.

Two such black-hooded minions stood guard at the door inside her office. She pointed to the one on the right. "You. Come here."

The black-hooded figure approached obediently. "Yes, Madame President."

"Remove your hood."

The figure brought his hand up and slipped the hood back, revealing his face.

"What is your name?"

Like an automaton, the figure said, "My designation is T dash 3."

"You must have had a name," said Servalan.

The unhooded figure had no reaction. "My name is T dash 3."

"You have no recollection of your previous identity?"

The figure hesitated, but only for a split second. "I have no identity except that which I have been given, Madame President."

Servalan searched his face, lingering on the eye that had once been damaged. He looked much better this way. Whole. It was too bad about his mind. "It's ironic, isn't it? You only trusted mutoids and now you are one." There was no response from the unhooded guard, but she hadn't expected any. The man he once was, no longer existed. "Go back to your post."

T-3 replaced his hood.

Servalan smiled. Her plans were progressing smoothly. Sester should be able to use the Gauda Prime recordings. The joke of a resistance movement would finally become united and be a formidable force, ready for someone with vision and the ability to present the right illusions.

She had her pawns in place. And - she smiled as the hooded figure stood sentry at the door again - incentive for one particular pawn.

Her final reward would be to retrieve Avon from the rest she was allowing him now. No one would be able to hurt him again, unless she desired it.

It was all very good.

----- The End -----

**Images of the main characters contributed by the wonderful Vilakins of LiveJournal:**

_To see the pics, replace the (dot) with a real one. _

Images of the main characters contributed by the wonderful Vilakins of LiveJournal:

Avon  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000bf2s1/g244"

Cally  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000cwydq/g244

Vila  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000bgrc1/g244

Jenna  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000kc13c/g244

Argus  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000a0g0d/g244

Reya  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000a1aks/g244

Sester  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000a23px/g244

Corinne  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000f6ebh/g244

Kirsten  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000ka3y5/g244

Servalan  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000kb6fb/g244

Spot  
http://pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/kalinda001/pic/000fd4r4/g244


End file.
